Same Time Next Year by Socact
by ninie77
Summary: Edward et Bella se retrouvent année après année, au même endroit au même moment, s’échappant de leurs vies et des personnes s'y trouvant. Que se passe-t-il quand les années passent? Se passera-t-il quelque chose entre eux qui mettra fin au rituel? AH OOC
1. Prologue: 13 Août 2019

**Coucou, tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une super méga bonne année 2010!**

**Et me revoilà donc avec STNY! Tout d'abord un grand merci à Socact pour me permettre de traduire son histoire.**

**Juste pour repréciser pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma traduction de Realize et qui n'ont pas eu mon résumé :**

**Cette histoire est une traduction, la fic originale est finie et comporte un prologue et 19 chapitres.**

**C'est une fic Ed/Bella qui se passe sur 10 ans, rating M donc lemon... vous êtes prévenus(es)**

**Accrochez vos ceintures, car nous faisons un bon dans le temps pour le prologue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**Prologue: 13 Août 2019**

**BPOV**

L'épais parfum de pin et d'eau salée assailli mes sens alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'une chambre magnifique et familière. De petites lumières dansaient à travers le plafond et les murs, lançant un éclat délicat sur le plancher. Une pleine lune rayonnait son jet constant de lumière blanche à travers la fenêtre, donnant à la chambre un rougeoiement effervescent. J'inspirais fortement. Les souvenirs de cet endroit, cette chambre, troublaient mon esprit. Je pensais à lui, comme je le faisais toujours. Je pensais à son visage péniblement magnifique, son sourire en coin, ses cheveux bronze ébouriffés. Je sentis un resserrement dans ma poitrine, une réaction à ce souvenir –cette absence- de lui.

Je mis mon sac de voyage sur la table près de la porte et enlevais mes sandales alors que la porte se fermait derrière moi. Une douce brise s'agita par la fenêtre, réchauffant l'air en cette nuit d'août étouffante. Je regardais la lune et les étoiles par la fenêtre, leurs lumières ondulant avec les douces vagues du Pacifique. Je me l'imaginais se tenant dans l'eau, à mi-taille, ses mains sur la surface vitreuse, m'incitant à le suivre…

Je soupirais profondément. Me détournant de la fenêtre, je marchais vers le grand lit, drapé de voiles en tulle et transparents. Le tissus bruissa avec le mouvement de l'air, qui venait par vagues et me laissait haletante. La couette était d'un bleu royal étourdissant, la couleur de la mer, et je rougissais aux souvenirs de sa profanation. C'était il y a si longtemps maintenant. Comme si une vie entière était passée.

Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir, et je me demandais combien exactement j'avais changé depuis ces dix dernières années. Je voyais le teint familier de porcelaine, les yeux couleurs chocolat, les cheveux marron châtains qui cascadaient sur mes épaules. Mon visage était plus fin, je pensais, comme mes derniers traits enfantins avaient enfin disparus. J'avais l'air plus féminine maintenant, plus… adulte. Plus magnifique, avait-il dit.

Je me souvenais de lui assis ici avec moi, me berçant sur ses genoux, admirant le sourire timide sur mon visage alors que j'étudiais notre reflet. Comme un voyeur, je le regardais embrasser mes cheveux, resserrer ses bras autour de ma taille, murmurer dans mon oreille. Le miroir avait son utilité, songeais-je. Plusieurs, en fait. Mes joues rougirent un rose délicat à la pensée de nos activités de chambre. Ça aussi avait changé durant les années, s'adaptant à nos humeurs, nos corps, nos expériences alors que le temps passait.

Je perdis rapidement le fil du temps alors que j'étais assise là, balançant mon pied sur le bord du lit, en fixant la pleine lune par la fenêtre. Je savais que l'année dernière avait été différente des autres. Quelque chose avait changé, mais je devais refuser d'y penser alors. Nous étions venus ici pendant une décennie, en n'arrangeant jamais rien à l'avance, nous montrant juste à la même date. Si l'un d'entre nous ne venait pas, alors le rituel s'arrêtait. Simple, infaillible, facile à échapper, si l'un d'entre-nous le voulait…

D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'arrangement était devenu mon secret le plus farouchement gardé, tout comme les deux jours les plus heureux de mon année. Je me demandais, parfois, comment il expliquait sa disparition annuelle aux gens dans sa vie. J'avais rencontré mes propres difficultés par les années, mais j'avais d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à revenir ici, année après année. Je me l'imaginais pendant les mois entre nos jours ici, mais c'était contre les règles que nous parlions de ça : nos vies extérieures n'avaient pas leur place dans ce coin privé de nos existences. C'étaient les seules règles, en réalité. Mais elles étaient suffisantes.

Le souvenir de notre séparation brûlait plus profondément mon esprit à chaque minute qui passait, et je sentais mon cœur s'agiter et ma respiration s'accélérer. Je sentais son absence profondément dans ma poitrine, pulsant dans mes veines. Je me languissais de lui, de son touché, de sa douce respiration dans mon oreille. Je voulais sentir ses fortes mains vagabonder sur mon corps, obtenant une réaction de chaque centimètre de ma peau électrifiée. Je le voulais ici à côté de moi, me disant que tout allait bien, qu'il était ici l'année dernière, allait venir cette année, et reviendrait chaque année pour le restant de nos vies.

Soudain, un léger coup à la porte rompit le silence de la chambre et l'intensité de mes pensées. Je levais mes sourcils un peu à l'interruption ; personne, de toutes nos années ici, ne nous avait dérangés avant. Je sortis de la chambre et passait dans l'entrée, entendant l'appel timide de mon nom derrière la porte.

J'ouvris pour voir l'aubergiste là, son visage incertain, son front froissé avec excuse.

"Je suis tellement désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle," dit-il, s'adressant à moi dans son accent canadien langoureux. "Il y a un appel pour vous à la réception."

Je n'apportais jamais mon téléphone portable à cet endroit, et la chambre elle-même était démunie de toutes technologies modernes. Pas de télévision, de téléphone, de micro-onde dans la petite kitchenette. Je n'apportais que quelques vêtements, et ceux-ci étaient moins que nécessaire une fois que nous étions tous les deux arrivés.

"Oh," dis-je, surprise. Quelqu'un savait clairement que j'étais ici. "Puis-je vous demander qui appelle?"

"C'est votre mari," répondit-il. Et il s'arrêta, laissant tomber ses yeux, tu par l'expression de choc ornée par mon visage.

* * *

**J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu.**

**Je posterais le 1er chapitre mercredi.**

**Petit topo sur l'état d'avancement de cette traduction: en finissant realize je m'étais fixée 2 objectifs pour STNY:**

**1) Comencer à publier avec la nouvelle année, Mission Accomplie**

**2) Avoir au moins traduit la moitié de la fic avant de commencer à publier, Mission lamentablement échouée! Je suis encore sur la traduction du chapitre 4! Donc les premiers chapitres arriveront de façon régulière mais pour la suite je ne sais pas encore mais c'est promis j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.**

**Donc j'espère que vous serez enchanté par cette histoire tout comme je l'ai été.**

**Et on n'oublie pas les bonnes habitudes: REVIEW = TEASER!!!!!!!!!**


	2. 13 Août 2009

**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews sur le prologue (34!). Je trouve qe c'est un super début et je suis vraiment ravie de voir que beaucoup m'ont suivies depuis Realize et apparemment l'idée de cette fic plait.**

**Voici donc le 1er vrai chapitre: On revient au temps "présent" et surtout c'est le récit du 1er week-end (récit qui se déroule sur plusieurs chapitres). **

**Important: j'avais oulié de préciser et j'ai eu des questions à ce sujet: c'est une fic all human donc Ed n'est pas un vampire.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**Chap****itre 2: 13 Août 2009**

**EPOV**

"Quel genre d'école de culs boiteux a un voyage de classe au début de l'année scolaire?" grommelait Rosalie, en lançant ses cheveux blonds rayonnant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se repositionnait sur le canapé.

"Arg, ne sois pas mauvais joueuse, Rose," dit Emmett, se penchant sur elle, et en frottant sa jambe. Ils faisaient beaucoup de frottement, en particulier dans des lieux publics.

"Je pense juste que c'est stupide. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas rencontrer ces gens avant," se plaigna-t-elle, sa voix augmentant d'une octave alors qu'elle gémissait.

"Il y a un bain bouillonnant, quand même," roucoula Emmett dans son oreille. Je roulais mes yeux. Emmett devait passer ses jours dans un fantasme sexuel constant, en frottant ses mains sur diverses parties de l'anatomie de Rose.

Je grognais sous ma respiration, captant un regard rapide d'Alice et du doux sourire sur son visage. Elle était assise en face de moi, ses mains de lutins sur ses genoux, me regardant avec son habituelle expression sympathique. Elle et moi avions une sorte de connexion, presque comme des frères et sœurs, mais nous n'étions pas apparentés. Cela ne me gênait pas qu'elle puisse me lire comme un livre, pourtant. Je n'avais jamais douté combien elle se préoccupait profondément pour les gens dans sa vie.

"En fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle étudiante cette année," intervint Jasper, tirant d'un coup sec sur ses écouteurs et rejoignant le monde. Nous étions assis dans le salon d'Emmett un jeudi après-midi pluvieux, passant les heures avant que l'école ne commence. C'était une glorieuse perte de temps.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Alice doucement, se tournant vers Jasper. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui depuis des années, mais elle était trop timide pour faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, Jasper était trop une poule mouillée pour faire lui aussi quelque chose. Alors ils étaient assis là, célibataires et misérables.

Jasper et moi étions proches, plus proche maintenant qu'Emmett passait tout son temps libre avec Rosalie. Nous avions grandi ensemble dans ce trou maudit merdique et claustrophobique, errant dans les mêmes couloirs et voyant les mêmes personnes que nous avions connus en couches. Je pouvais difficilement croire que je n'avais plus qu'une seule année à endurer à Forks. Puis je me tirerais d'ici, trainant mon cul quelque part plus chaud. Peut-être que mes amis suivraient. J'admettais que le petit jeu d'Alice et Jasper allait me manquer, en particulier quand ils se consumeraient dans une frénésie de sexe brûlant. Mais pas assez pour rester bloquer ici, c'était certain.

"Ouais, elle est d'Arizona. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr," marmonna Jasper, parce qu'il avait l'air d'une commère et il le savait. Il s'éclaircissait la gorge dans un effort à regagner sa masculinité flétrissante.

"Bon, une personne ne va pas rendre ce stupide voyage intéressant," gémissait Rosalie, et pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec elle.

"Tu y vas, n'est-ce pas, Edward?" me demanda Alice, ses lèvres scintillant avec son gloss rose, ses cheveux noirs sauvages comme l'esprit libre qu'elle était.

Je voulais dire non, je le voulais vraiment. Je voulais avoir une vie excitante qui rendait les excursions le week-end gênants, peut-être à cause d'un travail prenant ou d'une vie sexuelle déchaînée. J'aurais pu avoir cette dernière, mais la pensée de ceci avec les paillassons au lycée de Forks me rendait malade. La fac n'était que dans douze mois. Je pouvais attendre.

"Euh, ouais, je suppose," marmonnais-je. Vaincu encore une fois par la misère qu'est Forks.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera drôle," pépia Alice.

"Et commet le sais-tu?" Demanda Jasper, les sourcils levés. Elle flancha à l'attention alors que Jasper était assis là, complètement inconscient. J'aurais à m'en mêler un de ces jours et lui épargner toutes cette tristesse, parce qu'elle le méritait. Alice était la meilleure chose dans cette ville.

"Je fais partie du comité d'organisation," admit-elle doucement, laissant tomber sa tête un peu. Si Rosalie avait un peu de sensibilité pour son environnement, elle se serait excusée. Mais elle ne reconnaissait que deux choses, l'une étant elle-même, l'autre étant la bite d'Emmett. Merde, j'étais cruel. Je me sentais comme si je devenais pire.

"Tu l'es?" Appuya Emmett incrédule.

"Oui. Je le suis."

"Depuis quand?" Demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce vraiment important, Emmett?" Souffla-t-elle. Elle semblait un peu perturbée. Je décidais de m'en mêler.

"Qu'y a-t-il au programme, Alice?" Lui demandais-je, tournant mes yeux émeraude vers les siens.

"Ben," dit-elle, son visage s'éclairant. "Nous allons sur une petite île sur la côte, c'est comme un lieu de vacances miniature."

"Un lieu de vacances?" interrompit Jasper. Le plus proche que l'un de nous soit allé dans un lieu de vacances était le casino sur la I-80.

"Ben, plus comme une auberge," concéda-t-elle. "C'est un vieil hôtel sur une petite île juste à côté de l'ile de Vancouver. C'est très beau."

"Tu y es allée?" demanda Rosalie, soudainement intriguée.

"Non, mais… j'ai vu des photos et ça a l'air bien. Et toute la classe y va donc je sais que ce sera incroyable."

"Juste la classe?" demanda Emmett, semblant espiègle.

"Et bien, quelques professeurs doivent y aller… tout le monde n'a pas 18 ans," admit-elle.

"Quelles sont les attributions des chambres?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est juste une petite auberge, donc cela dépend de la taille des maisons d'invités, mais chacune à plusieurs chambres pour plus ou moins deux personnes. Donc c'est deux filles ou deux mecs par chambre, et—"

"Woa attend," tonna Emmett. "Des chambres du même sexe? Ca ne va pas aller pour moi," dit-il, en faisant un sourire satisfait à Rosalie.

"Et bien, je_ fais_ partie du comité d'organisation," dit Alice, souriant sournoisement. "Et je fais les attributions des chambres."

"Super," dit Emmett. Et le frottement recommença de plus belle.

Jasper avait l'air ennuyé par tout ça, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'Alice avait quelque chose dans sa manche. Au moins, j'espérais sincèrement que c'était le cas. Je pouvais voir ce voyage tourner dans une grande fête de la baise, et pour son bien, je voulais qu'elle en fasse partie. Et Jasper avait vraiment besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Il ne s'intéressait plus aux autres filles depuis qu'il avait eu des rêves sexuels sur Alice et qu'il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Malheureusement il n'avait pas encore partagé ceci avec elle.

"Cela semble bien, Alice," dis-je, récoltant un sourire. Et le compte à rebours de la fête de la baise, à laquelle je n'allais pas participer, commença.

***

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent de la même façon: passant mon temps dans le salon d'Emmett, donnant à Carlisle des merdes sur différents trucs et regardant Alice et Jasper faire leur danse élaborée de frustration sexuelle. Je restais debout tard comme d'habitude, consommant les livres et faisant bon usage du grand piano. Je me demandais comment Carlisle en supportait le son à 4 heures du matin, passant mes humeurs à travers la musique. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, pourtant. Peut-être qu'il comprenait mon psyché mieux que moi.

Le vendredi 13, je tombais du lit après une nuit de sommeil de bien deux heures, marchant sur les draps qui étaient tombés au sol. Apparemment, je me tortillais et tournais et tordais pendant mon sommeil. Mais je ne rêvais jamais. J'étais béni –ou maudit, pas sûr duquel- d'un sommeil noir, sans rêve qui me laissait groggy et désorienté. Je passais mes matins à jeter des regards méprisants aux gens, spécialement à Carlisle, qui avait l'air si guilleret même après douze heures de garde. Peut-être que la médecine était un chemin de carrière qui en valait le coup après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il s'aidait avec ces narcotiques cacher sous scellé dans son bureau. Je le découvrirais plus tard si je m'ennuyais vraiment.

Je sortais sous un voile de pluie, qui devenait vraiment lassante. Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous vivions dans une putain de forêt tropicale. Littéralement, selon Wikipedia, Forks est une sorte de forêt tropicale non tropicale ou quelque chose du genre. Donc, je commençais toujours mes matins complètement trempé, ce qui contribuait aux "cheveux sexy" ou peu importe ce qui rendait toutes les femelles de Forks libidonées comme l'enfer. Même Rosalie étudiait mes cheveux avec cet étrange regard plein de luxure dans les yeux. Je ne me souciais pas nécessairement de l'attention, mais je ne la recherchais pas non plus.

J'ouvris la porte de ma Volvo argentée et y grimpas, tournant les essuie-glaces à vitesse maximale. La boue s'éleva derrière moi alors que je passais la première vitesse, fonçant à travers les routes boueuses de Forks jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le parking de l'école. Je vis Alice se tenir à côté d'un grand car, comptant les têtes et criant des directives avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle le pouvait. Cela sortait tout comme un lutin perçant, et la foule de seniors l'ignorait presque complètement. Elle le remarquait probablement, mais elle s'en fichait. Alice avait un bon sens de qui elle était, et elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle.

"Edward!" Appela-t-elle quand elle me vit émerger, gouttant toujours, de ma voiture. Je mis en bandoulière mon sac à dos et marchais doucement vers la foule de bavardages, de rires d'adolescents et de quelques professeurs ayant l'air anxieux. Cela allait être drôle. Je gémissais.

"Je suis si contente que tu sois là," dit-elle à bout de souffle, enserrant une liste complètement illisible de noms contre sa poitrine.

"Hey, mec," dit Emmett, s'appuyant paresseusement contre le pare-choc du car. Il portait sa tenue habituelle –un t-shirt d'une vieille équipe de sport et un jean vieilli et troué. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, comme les miens, et il avait l'air à moitié endormi.

"Hey," répondis-je. "Où est Rosalie?"

"Aux toilettes," dit-il. Puis il se pencha vers moi, et commença à parler dans cette voix bizarre qui semblait être une tentative d'Emmett à murmurer. "Nous prenons un bateau pour y aller. Tu savais ça?"

"Euh, ouais… Alice a dit que c'était sur une île. Ce car n'est pas Donald Duck," dis-je, me référant au truc de touriste complètement débile qui doublaient un tour en car et un tour en bateau. Je pense que Jasper avait un t-shirt avec ce logo, juste pour me contrarier.

"Merde, je hais les bateaux," marmonna-t-il.

"Où le lycée de Forks a-t-il eu l'argent pour nous emmener n'importe où?" Dis-je, plus pour moi-même.

"Je ne sais pas, mec. C'est nul. Je ne crois que je puisses y aller maintenant." En fait il avait l'air inquiet de l'imminent tour en bateau.

"Je pense que tu iras bien, Em. Ne sois pas une poule mouillée," rétorqua Jasper.

"La ferme, idiot," dit-il, mais je pouvais entendre la peur dans sa voix. Je gloussais.

"Mec," me murmura Emmett, à travers son souffle. "Ne dis rien de ça à Rosalie."

"De quoi?"

"Tu sais quoi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle… doute de ma virilité. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Bien sûr," dis-je, riant toujours alors que je marchais sur le côté du car et y jetais mes affaires avec une collection de valises rose et de sacs de sport moites. Au moins j'aurais le plaisir de regarder Emmett serrer la main de Rosalie tout le chemin d'ici jusque là où nous allions.

Je grimpais dans le car et me dirigeais vers un siège vide à l'arrière, à côté de Jasper. Le rôle d'Alice en tant que coordinatrice signifiait qu'elle devait s'asseoir à côté de M. Banner, qui avait déjà commencé à divaguer à propos d'amibes quand je passais près d'elle. Je lui souriais sympathiquement, et elle me souria poliment en retour, s'assurant que M. Banner sache combien complètement captivée elle était. Evidemment il dictait les activités de ce voyage –au moins celles qu'il connaissait.

"Pour toi," me dit Jasper, alors qu'il retirait son sac à dos du siège à côté de lui.

"Bon choix, Jazz," répondis-je. "Juste à côté de ces putains de toilettes. As-tu une seule idée depuis combien de temps ces choses suppurantes sont là?"

"Hey, si tu veux t'asseoir à côté de Stanley, sois libre. Elle est prête à te donner son visage d'O."

Je m'assis, poussant le siège en arrière aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller. Jasper ricanait.

"Tu es la poule mouillée là, pas moi," dit-je, en fermant mes yeux en me penchant en arrière. "Alice est la seule fille de qualité dans cette école, et tu regardes depuis la ligne de touche. C'est pathétique."

"Hey, j'y travaille. Tout suit un plan," dit-il.

"Bien."

J'entendis vaguement le son de la voix d'Alice alors qu'elle appelait des noms et contrôlait sa liste. Elle allait en ordre inverse de l'alphabet classé par prénom, ce qui était tellement… elle. Alice recherchait la bizarrerie.

"Bella Swan?" appeal-t-elle, et mes oreilles bourdonnèrent. Je n'avais pas entendu ce nom avant.

"Bella Swan!" hurla-t-elle, mais cela sorti comme un grincement.

Juste à ce moment, la porte du car s'ouvrit avec un soupir mécanique et une brune mince et inconnue trébucha dans le car. Littéralement. Elle trébucha sur la dernière marche et son sac à dos s'envola au dessus de sa tête, l'emportant avec lui. Quelques personnes rirent, mais je la fixais simplement, regardant ses joues porcelaines rougirent un rose profond.

"Je suis là," marmonna-t-elle, cherchant frénétiquement un siège libre. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, et c'était celui plus proche des toilettes que le mien. Elle fixait le sol alors qu'elle remontait avec précaution l'allée centrale, se souhaitant de ne pas tomber. J'étudiais ses traits délicats, ses yeux doux marron et ses cheveux châtain. Ils tombaient dans son dos dans de douces, lâches boucles, et elle poussa quelques mèches rebelles de son visage. Elle était petite et mince, sa silhouette cachée par un manteau volumineux qui atteignait le haut de ses genoux. Elle avait un visage saisissant et radieux, même quand elle luttait pour supprimer la teinte rose qui colorait ses joues. C'était tellement _adorable_.

Ses yeux s'élançaient nerveusement à travers les côtés alors qu'elle scannait le car pour un siège libre. J'éloignais rapidement mes yeux d'elle, ennuyé et un peu surpris de réaliser que je la fixais. Elle s'approchait, ses joues rougissant sous les intenses regards de 50 autres lycéens. Finalement elle sembla se résigner au fait qu'elle aussi allait devoir s'asseoir en dangereuse proximité des toilettes mobiles.

"Est-ce que ce siège est pris?" me demanda-t-elle, respirant toujours rapidement sous l'embarras.

"Non," dis-je, rencontrant ses yeux, et sentant le feu dans son regard. "Il est à toi."

"Merci," dit-elle, s'attardant sur mes yeux juste un peu trop longtemps, se demandant peut-être à quoi s'attendre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais bien faire. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas arrêter de la regarder.

Dans un brusque contraste à son entrée dans le car, elle s'assit gracieusement et glissa son sac à dos sous le siège. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, s'y penchant si près que je pouvais voir son souffle sur la vitre. Elle soupira, et je me sentis presque désolé pour elle. _Presque_ –parce que cette fille était un putain d'aimant. Elle avait un genre de pouvoir bizarre sur moi et cela commençait à m'énerver.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu chaud et d'être contrarié là, mec. Ca va?" Se moqua Jasper. "Pris par la nouvelle fille?"

"Quoi?" Demandais-je, faisant de mon mieux pour faire croire que je m'en foutais.

"Uh huh. J'ai vu ton visage."

"Peux-tu baisser ta voix? Elle est assise à genre 1m50 de nous."

"Relax, elle a ses écouteurs. Elle écoute sûrement assez fort pour frire son cerveau."

"J'en doute," dis-je, mais m'arrêtais. Cela semblait pendant une seconde comme si je défendais cette personne que je ne connaissais même pas.

"Hey, Bella," appela Jasper, se penchant sur moi pour secouer son coude. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle sentit la pression sur son bras. Au moins Jasper avait eu raison quant au volume de la musique.

"Qu'est ce qui—" marmonnais-je alors qu'il retirait son bras et s'arrangea pour me donner un coup dans les tripes. Je gémissais de douleur alors qu'il se rasseyait, la regardant, puis moi, et elle à nouveau.

"Um. Ouais?" dit-elle dans une voix douce et musicale qui sonnait comme la pluie.

"Edward ici veut savoir quel genre de musique tu écoutes," il fit une pause, enregistrant le regard paniqué et surpris sur son visage. "Au fait voici Edward. Et je suis Jasper. C'est sympa de te rencontrer."

"Moi aussi," dit-elle, réussissant à faire un faible sourire. Je fixais Jasper alors qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage d'abruti.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il. "Quelle est la chanson de choix?"

"Oh," dit-elle, bougeant inconfortablement dans son siege. Elle rougissait encore, mais cette fois cela se propagea de son magnifique visage vers sa clavicule. C'était furieusmeent intoxicant.

"Juste un peu D'Angelo," dit-elle, si doucement que le lent grondement du car l'avait presque complètement noyé.

Je restais assis en silence, feignant le plus complet désintérêt. Merde, cette fille aimait _D'Angelo_? J'étais prêt à parier sur le fait que j'étais la seule personne à Forks qui avait entendu parler de lui. Il était un putain de dieu. Pas seulement ça, mais sa musique était sexy comme l'enfer.

Jasper attendait que je dise quelque chose, mais je laissais le silence s'attarder. Je refusais de dire quoique soit, de jouer un rôle dans son étrange expérience. Il était un mec sincèrement sympa, et je ne pensais pas qu'il essayait de la torturer. Pourtant, il essayait vraiment de me torturer.

"Sympa," dit-il, réalisant que j'avais gagné cette bataille particulière. Je volais un regard à Bella, qui souriait timidement à nous deux, et puis se retourna vers la fenêtre, étudiant la pluie qui glissait sur la vitre. Mon regard s'attarda sur son dos, mais juste pour une seconde, juste pour voir sa profonde respiration, relâchant la tension de son corps mince. Je m'allongeais dans mon siège et me forçais à fermer mes yeux.

"Tu peux me remercier plus tard," dit Jasper, et je l'entendis sortir un livre ou un truc similaire et tourner les pages.

Je ne dis rien, toujours chancelant de ma première interaction avec la nouvelle fille antisocial et l'empressement de Jasper à me mettre mal à l'aise. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "tu peux me remercier plus tard"? Je serais reconnaissant quand ce putain de tour en car se terminera, et que je pourrais prétendre que certaines personnes –à savoir les 50 autres personnes dans ce car, et spécialement celle nichée de l'autre côté de l'allée- n'existaient pas.

* * *

**Et voilà, la première rencontre ! Il y a encore quelques chapitres sur ce premier week-end, ensuite ce sera un chapitre par week-end.**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. 13 Août 2009 suite1

**Hello everybody!**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews et mises en alertes. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Une petite parenthèse publicité avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement:**

**Allez lire la traduction de The Screamers faite par Magicvanille: les noms d'oiseaux en tout genre volent dans tous les sens et c'est assez drôle, vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact, je ne fais que traduire!**

* * *

**Chap****itre 3: 13 Août 2009 (suite)**

**EPOV**

A un moment quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillais au bruit du conducteur du car qui criait à plein poumons des choses folles à propos d'une "pause trou". Nous vacillions à l'arrêt à l'extérieur d'un établissement délabré, et tout le monde afflua du car comme s'il était en feu. J'essayais de me rendormir, mais j'entendis Jasper farfouiller dans son sac pour un peu d'argent.

"J'ai besoin d'un cheeseburger comme tu ne saurais jamais," dit-il, retirant chaussettes, boxers, un livre, et un préservatif des profondeurs de son sac à dos. "Je suis affamé."

"Peut-être que tu peux en troquer un contre ce préservatif," dis-je avec un sourire satisfait sur mon visage. J'entendis un rire étouffé de l'autre côté de l'allée, et du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella se couvrir la bouche avec sa main. Pendant quelques heures, je l'avais oubliée. J'avais essayé de l'oublier.

"J'y vais. Tu veux quelque chose?" Demanda Jasper, alors qu'il passait entre mes jambes et le siège. Rien ne l'arrêterait pour un burger plein de graisse.

"Non, ça va," dis-je.

"Bien. Tu peux me couvrir alors? Je n'ai pas de monnaie."

"Merde, Jasper. Tu ne peux pas utiliser une carte ou un truc du genre?"

"As-tu vu cet endroit, Edward? Ils ne prennent que le liquide et les tickets restaurants."

"Ok, peu importe. Voilà," grommelais-je, alors que je prenais mon porte monnaie et lui tendais un billet de vingt.

"Tu sais que je t'aime," dit-il avec un sourire, s'emparant de l'argent de ma main et courant dans l'allée. Tout le car fut vidé en un espace de 45 secondes. Ma tête me fit soudainement mal et je m'allongeais dans le siège, ressentant toujours les effets des somnifères de Carlisle.

Bella était toujours dans son siège, regardant toujours par la fenêtre, m'ignorant toujours comme elle l'avait fait pendant les trois dernières heures. Elle ne regardait pas dans ma direction; elle ne semblait même réaliser que le car entier était vide, à l'exception de nous. Malgré moi, je commençais à me sentir encore énervé. Je n'étais pas d'habitude une personne colérique, juste légèrement irritable quelques fois. Cela était étrange.

"Tu ne descends pas du car?" Demandais-je, avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Mais elle se balançait doucement à la musique dans ses oreilles, et je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Je restais assis en silence, savourant ma chance. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne voulais pas comprendre cette créature bizarre et affolante qui avait perturbé mon tranquille et satisfait mépris pour toutes les jeunes femelles à Forks. Mais ensuite je me trouvais à la toucher. Effleurant mes doigts contre son bras, l'amadouant pour qu'elle me fasse face.

Elle sursauta à mon touché, et je retirais mes doigts comme si j'avais touché une poêle frémissante ? _Putain d'idiot, _pensais-je, le regrettant immédiatement. C'était comme si j'avais complètement perdu le contrôle sur ma volonté physique.

"Je suis désolé," marmonnais-je, mais elle me faisait face maintenant.

"C'est bon," dit-elle. "Je ne… m'y attendais simplement pas."

"T'attendre à quoi?"

"Peu importe," dit-elle, après une courte pause. Je vis la plus petite touche de rose colorer son visage, mais cela disparu presque instantanément. "Tu m'as demandé quelque chose?"

"Je me demandais juste si tu voulais quelque chose du magasin," offris-je, générant des bobards sur le moment.

"Et bien si je le voulais, je pense que j'y serais en ce moment. Tu ne crois pas?" dit-elle, son ton un mélange bizarre de défiance et de douceur. J'étais sûr de ne pas m'attendre à ça. Devenait-elle impertinente avec moi?

"J'essayais juste d'être sympa," dis-je, aussi négligemment que je le pouvais.

"Bien," dit-elle, sa voix ruisselant de sarcasme.

"C'était quoi ça?" Dis-je. Elle me poussait. Elle me poussait sérieusement et dangereusement.

"Je sais que je suis la nouvelle attraction ici," dit-elle, déplaçant ses jambes de la fenêtre et vers l'allée. Sans cet horrible manteau encombrant, je pouvais apprécier les parfaites proportions de ses petites hanches courbées et de ses longues et minces jambes. Je voulais voir ses fesses dans ce jean serré, qui serrait ses cuisses dans tous les bons endroits… putain, j'étais en train de fantasmer comme un préado qui venait juste de découvrir les pornos. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais laissé aller ça si loin.

"Mais je ne suis rien de spécial," continua-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas à avoir du ressentiment contre moi pour ça."

"Du ressentiment contre toi?" Demandais-je, ma voix augmentant avec colère et rapidement augmentant avec désir. Je fixais ses yeux, profonds et riches comme du sombre chocolat. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle n'insiste pas, à ce qu'elle lise mon humeur et mes yeux et trouve une raison de me laisser seul. Une grande partie de moi –la partie raisonnable- voulait qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Seule une petite partie voulait quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

"Je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez tous à quelque chose d'incroyable qui valserait dans Forks et qui chamboulerait la vie de tout le monde. Et bien, je suis juste la fille maladroite d'Arizona dont le père est le chef de la police. Je ne suis pas importante, et je ne suis pas spéciale. Et je sais que ton ami pense que j'ai des goûts horribles en musique," dit-elle, ses mots précipités dans un torrent d'émotion monotone, me laissant sans souffle, ennuyé, consterné. Et, comme dirait Jasper, chaud et contrarié.

"Fais-tu toujours des suppositions sur les gens?" Demandais-je. Ma voix était crispée et demandante, et elle alimentait le feu.

"Non," dit-elle. "Mais je connais ton genre."

"Qui est…?" pressais-je, et elle se pencha impossiblement plus près, ses jambes ballantes dans l'allée, ses mains enroulées autour de l'accoudoir. Je pouvais sentir ses cheveux alors qu'ils dansaient à travers ses épaules, comme une clairière et l'été et les fraises fraîches. Cela assaillait mes sens et embrumait mon jugement.

"Tu es le fils du docteur. Riche, gâté, ennuyé avec la vie. Tu es fatigué de Forks et tu sais que tu peux faire mieux. Et tu le feras, j'en suis sûre. Tu es probablement le meilleur de la classe."

"Tu es quoi, une psycho analyste?" Grondais-je. Nous pouvions jouer à ce jeu à deux, mais elle gagnait.

"Non," dit-elle. "Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, ok? Je n'ai besoin d'aucune faveur."

"Je ne t'en offrais aucune," rétorquais-je, chancelant de l'odeur de ses cheveux et de la vue de son parfait visage si proche du mien. Je voulais m'éloigner, j'essayais de m'éloigner, mais je restais simplement là, voltigeant au dessus de l'allée, la défiant de pratiquer ce qu'elle prêchait. Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le doux mouvement de sa respiration et le constant battement de son cœur. Je pouvais entendre les deux s'accélerer.

Tout à coup la cacophonie de la voix de Jessica Stanley brisa notre transe alors qu'elle sautillait dans le car, mâchouillant des frites et siphonnant un soda de la taille de l'état de Washington. Je pouvais entendre ses gencives claquer depuis le fond de ce putain de car.

Bella se rassit rapidement et repris sa position à la fenêtre. Je fis de même, réalisant combien j'avais été proche de flirter pour la première fois depuis, et bien, depuis jamais. Les nanas de ma classe ne répondaient pas bien au flirt, elles sautaient immédiatement sur les pelotages. Pas que je n'avais jamais potelé une fille avant ; je veux dire, merde, je n'étais pas prude. Je m'ennuyais simplement et aimais le challenge autant que n'importe qui.

L'épaisse odeur de nourriture grasse inonda le car, et ensuite Jasper apparu, enserrant trois sodas, deux burgers, et deux portions de frites débordantes.

"J'en ai pris pour toi," annonça-t-il.

"Ca a l'air délicieux," dis-je, mais je n'allais pas argumenter. La combinaison d'un fast food et d'un port de toque ne faisait pas des merveilles à mon appétit, mais au diable. J'avais faim et j'étais irritable et fatigue d'être assis dans ce car maudit.

Jasper me tendit quelques délices délectables et ensuite tapa Bella sur l'épaule, me flashant un sourire diabolique en même temps.

"Hey," dit-il, alors qu'elle se tournait et levait les yeux pour le regarder avec ses délicieux yeux marrons. Elle était absolument illisible. Cela m'exaspérait.

"Je t'ai pris un soda. Ou, Edward l'a fait. Il a payé pour ça."

"Oh," dit-elle, considérant le geste. Je lançais un long regard à Jasper, puis à elle, sachant que j'étais rude et déraisonnable mais m'en foutant royalement.

"Ben, merci," marmonna-t-elle.

"Pas de problèmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas encore te punaiser pour ta musique. Mais tu devrais parler à Edward à propos D'Angelo. C'est un grand fan."

Jesus, Jasper. Es-tu un genre de putain de marieur? Non, il jouait juste avec moi. Il me regardait me tortiller, quelque chose que je ne faisais jamais, et il en tirait plein avantage.

"Cool," dit-elle, et elle me jeta un coup d'œil froidement avant de prendre le soda et de se retourner. Et bien, je suppose que je l'avais énervée. Bien.

Jasper secouait sa tête, riant pour lui-même alors qu'il dévorait le contenu du sac trempé de graisse. Cela sentait horriblement mais il semblait aimer ça.

"Quoi?" Demandais-je, lisant l'amusement sur son visage.

"Elle t'atteint. C'est très divertissant."

"Tu sais ce qui est divertissant? Te regarder inhaler ce morceau de merde comme si c'était ton dernier repas."

"Ne change pas de sujet, mec. Je suis sur toi."

"Juste parce que ton plan avec Alice est un échec total ne signifie pas que tu dois m'impliquer dans un nouveau."

"Tout fait _partie _du plan."

"Ouais, c'est un plan stellaire. Cela fonctionne si bien pour toi. Tu as autant d'action que ma grand-mère."

"Ce plan ne peut pas être précipité. Ce plan est tout simplement génial."

"Ok," soupirais-je, baissant ma voix pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre. "Peux-tu simplement me laisser moi et la nouvelle fille en dehors de ça? C'est un genre de garce et je ne prévois pas de lui parler encore."

"Bien sûr," dit-il, mais ses lèvres frissonnèrent avec un sourire espiègle.

Je soupirais et fermais à nouveau mes yeux, dérivant au son du moteur alors que le car grognait à la vie.

***

Une heure plus tard nous abandonnions enfin ce tas de ferraille, et personne n'en avait l'air plus heureux que le conducteur, qui sorti immédiatement un paquet de Marlboro. J'ignorais Bella, qui avait disparue quelque part dans la masse, écoutant probablement sa musique de chambre quelque part dans les bois. Je savais qu'Alice rassemblerait tout le monde à la fin. Je la cherchais, mais à la place je vis Emmett marcher pesamment dans notre direction. Bizarrement, Rosalie n'était pas en vue.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de ça," dit-il quand il nous atteignit. Ses yeux sautaient sur la foule, s'assurant que Rosalie était en dehors de portée d'oreilles.

"Sûr à propos de quoi?" Demanda Jasper, et j'opprimais l'envie de rire.

"Ce bateau de merde là-bas! Regardez ce truc! Je parie qu'il a coulé la semaine dernière et qu'ils l'ont juste rafistolé pour nous."

"Les bateaux ne sont pas comme les voitures, mec. Une fois qu'ils ont coulés, c'est fini," expliqua calmement Jasper. Mais je pouvais voir sa façade sérieuse craquer.

"Bon, Jésus, de combien l'eau est profonde ici? Elle a l'air froide, aussi."

"Ouais, c'est en fait de l'eau glaciale. Genre, trois milles mètres de profondeur et putain de glacée," dit Jasper avec une fausse inquiétude. Je savais que l'eau était considérablement moins profonde que ça, et que la température oscillait dans les 20 degrés à cette époque de l'année. Le visage d'Emmett se tordit d'horreur juste quand Rosalie apparue à ses côtés.

"Comment ça va, chéri?" demanda-t-elle, mais son visage fit cette même effrayante contorsion lorsqu'elle le vit.

"Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" S'exclama-t-elle, frottant son bras d'une manière réconfortante.

"Rien," grommela-t-il.

Jasper et moi étions tous les deux en train de rire, mais Rosalie ne semblait pas du tout le remarquer. Le visage d'Emmett était rouge de colère et d'embarras.

"Les mecs!" cria Alice, se glissant derrière nous. "Allez sur le bateau!"

"On y va," dis-je, drapant mon bras autour d'elle. "Pas besoin d'être aussi coquine à propos de ça."

"Je ne suis pas une coquine," souffla-t-elle. Mais elle souriait chaudement, toujours heureuse de ses amis. Je savais combien Alice avait travailler durement sur ça ; elle aimait planifier les choses, l'avait toujours aimé. Je voulais qu'elle planifie mes funérailles quand l'heure viendrait. Un mariage n'était pas dans les cartes en ce moment.

Elle me poussa doucement dans la direction du bateau rouillé, et nous marchions vers celui-ci avec les autres soixante idiots qui avaient apportés beaucoup trop de bagages pour un voyage d'un week-end. Je ne voyais toujours pas Bella, et une partie lointaine de ma conscience s'inquiéta pendant une seconde qu'elle se soit perdue ou qu'elle ait trébuché sur une souche d'arbre. Mais je pensais encore à Alice, sûr qu'elle n'oublierait personne.

Ce fut un court trajet à travers la baie vers l'île, et le soleil était lumineux et chaud sur mon visage. J'avais été à Vancouver quelque fois, mais la dernière fois avait été il y a des années. Carlisle m'avait emmené étant enfant, déterminé à me montrer quelques "paysages canadiens", comme si c'était important. J'avais juste été heureux d'être avec lui. Carlisle était un homme bon, un bon père, mais il était la raison pour laquelle j'étais coincé à Forks, et lorsque j'avais grandi, je lui en avais voulu.

Je me tenais à la rambarde et laissais le soleil chauffer mon visage. Alors que le ferry cheminait sur la surface vitreuse, je me penchais sur le bord pour avoir une meilleure vue.

"Sainte merde, Edward! Ne soit pas stupide!" cria Emmett, enserrant la main de Rosalie plus fortement ce qui la fit glapir de douleur.

Jasper et moi recommencions à rire, mais Emmett avait toujours une main agrippée à la rambarde, l'autre écrasait les os de la main de Rosalie. Pour leur bien, j'espérais un peu que nous y soyons presque. Il avait l'air d'avoir le mal de mer, d'être paniqué, et totalement vaincu. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux de douleur.

"Donc," dit Alice, venant vers nous. "Je donne aux gens leurs attributions de chambre."

"Oh, super," blagua Jasper. "J'espère que tu ne m'as pas coincé avec ce boulet," dit-il, en me pointant du doigt. "Il n'y a pas moyen que je partage un lit avec lui."

"De même," dis-je.

"Ok, on peut se calmer là? Il y a un sol assez grand pour dormir dessus pour l'un de vous deux," pépia Alice. "Emmett, je t'ai mis avec Ben, et—"

"Ben? Raye ça, Alice, je ne dors pas avec cette créature."

"Ok, peux-tu me laisser finir?" dit-elle dans un souffle. "Rosalie, je t'ai mise avec Angela."

Angela et Ben étaient un couple, donc je vis où Alice allait avec ça. La réalisation pointa sur leurs visages un moment plus tard, et je sus que tout était pardonné.

"Beau travail, Alice," dit Emmett, bien que son visage était toujours contorsionné de peur à cause de la façon dont le bateau crépitait sur les vagues.

"Mmhm," dit-elle, satisfaite d'elle-même. "Et je suis désolée, Jasper, mais je t'ai mis avec Edward. C'était soit lui soit Mike Newton."

"C'était un peu un coup bas, en fait," dit-il.

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, un peu horrifiée d'avoir déçu Jasper.

"Je plaisante, Alice. C'est bon."

"Ok, super. Je dois trouver Jessica et Lauren…"

"Attends, Alice," dis-je alors qu'elle se tournait. "Avec qui tu loges?"

"La nouvelle fille."

"Bella?" Demandais-je, ma voix plus incrédule qu'elle n'aurait due être.

"Oui! Tu la connais?" demanda Alice de façon excitée.

"Pas vraiment," grommelais-je.

"Oh, ils se connaissent," lança Jasper. "Ils aiment tous les deux le R&B et Coca sans sucre."

"Hmm," médita Alice, en me regardant attentivement. "Et bien, c'est bien. Je m'assurerais de l'inclure dans nos activités."

Je gémissais sous ma respiration, ce qu'entendit probablement Alice mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle glissa vers un autre groupe de filles, sa liste à la main, leur donnant les bonnes (ou mauvaises) nouvelles. J'anticipais une frénésie d'échanges de chambres, mais elle aussi, apparemment. Jasper me tira sur le côté alors que je fixais la mer, divaguant complètement.

"Edward," dit-il, comme si c'était une sorte de mission sous couverture. "Le plan est en marche."

Je gémissais. "Tu n'as pas de plan, Jasper. Tu l'inventes."

"Non, sérieusement. Tu dois changer de chambre avec moi."

J'éclaircirais ma gorge. "Euh, quoi?"

"Regarde, tu ne vas pas aller de zéro à baiser en un jour, Jazz. Même sous les meilleures circonstances. Alice ne fonctionne pas comme ça."

"Je sais comment Alice fonctionne, ok? Tu dois faire ça pour moi."

"Faire quoi? Je prendrais avec joie une chambre pour moi tout seul. Epargne-moi les cauchemars de toi en train de me peloter pendant la nuit."

"Je ne cherche pas une triplette là. Tu dois sortir Bella des mains d'Alice quand le moment viendra."

Je riais, mais il n'avait pas l'air amusé. Il avait l'air absolument sérieux. Comme s'il avait panifié ça depuis un moment. Merde, il y avait vraiment un plan.

"Ecoute, j'essayais de rendre ça moins gênant pour vous deux. J'essayais de susciter une petite conversation dans le bus, mais tu n'y étais pas. C'est bon, pourtant. Je pense que nous avons fait des progrès."

"Jasper, je ne partages pas de chambre avec la nouvelle fille. C'est trop gênant et je ne l'apprécie même pas."

"Non, tu l'aimes bien. C'est pourquoi c'est trop gênant. Mais je m'en fiche, parce que tu vas faire ça pour moi, même si tu dois dormir dans un fossé."

Je gémissais fortement, m'assurant qu'il l'entendait. J'étais irrité, mais pas en colère. Pas comme je l'avais été dans le car. C'était vrai que j'étais malade et fatigué des préliminaires bizarres de Jasper et Alice qui duraient depuis des années, et je voulais qu'ils scellent un accord et en terminent. Mais je ne voulais pas être près de la nouvelle fille. Elle était des ennuis et je n'avais pas besoin de cette merde.

"Ok, alors voilà," commençais-je. "Si tu… consommes ton plan, ou peu importe, alors je laisserais Bella avoir ma chambre. Je trouverais simplement autre chose."

"Elle doit savoir à propos de ça, pourtant."

"Juste… laisse-moi m'en occuper," soupirais-je.

"Je savais que tu verrais la lumière," il souriait.

"Souviens-toi simplement que je dors dans un fossé pour toi. Tu m'en dois une."

"Nous verrons pour ça," il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

**Donc première discussion houleuse entre Ed et Bella, Emmett qui a peur des bateaux et surtout Le Plan de Jasper va-t-il fonctionner?**

**La suite la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas: REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. 13 Août 2009 suite2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Pas grand chose à ajouter cette semaine à part un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et mise en alerte!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août 2009 (suite2)**

**EPOV**

Vingt minutes plus tard nous descendions du bateau, et nous y étions, notre destination finale. L'hôtel était caché par les arbres, situé en haut d'une colline de cette petite île dans la baie. Nous marchions le long du quai et cheminions sur le chemin de terre, suivant Alice et les trois professeurs qui nous accompagnaient pour cette petite excursion. Apparemment tout le monde avait sauté sur l'occasion d'échapper à Forks pour un week-end ; selon Alice, quelques professeurs s'étaient pris dans une bataille de chat pour avoir une place dans ce car.

Je regardais Emmet se relaxer légèrement alors qu'il se penchait sur Rosalie, et je l'entendis souffler avec soulagement quand nous arrivions enfin sur la terre ferme. Jasper et moi nous regardions l'un l'autre, étouffant des rires. Nous allions lui donner quelques durs moments pour ça plus tard, mais cela pouvait attendre. Emmett avait l'air irrité et Rose frottait ses mains, sentant probablement ses os brisés. Nous nous asseyons autour d'une table de pique-nique pendant que quelqu'un parti faire apporter nos clés ou cartes ou peu importe ce que les hôtels utilisaient de nos jours. Je n'étais pas parti en vacances depuis des siècles.

Bientôt Alice émergea avec les clés, les distribuant consciencieusement alors que je me prélassais sur la souche d'arbre et absorbait le chaos de tout ceci. Mr. Banner la survolait, déterminé à appliquer la ridicule règle de la chambre du même sexe. Quel effort perdu. Je voyais les visages sournois de mes camarades de classe, qui prenaient les clés et ricanaient presque alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les bois. Pendant ce temps, je me foutais de quelle chambre j'avais et d'où elle était; Jasper avait déjà scellé mon destin. Je commençais à scanner le terrain pour un fourré ou plus particulièrement une pile sèche de feuilles.

"Je l'ai," dit Jasper, balançant la clé dans mon visage.

"Félicitations," répondis-je sèchement.

"Aller, allons jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai entendu Alice dire qu'elle nous avait donné une jolie chambre."

"Et bien au moins quelqu'un pourra en profiter."

"Oh aller, mec. C'est un bon plan pour toi. Tu devrais comprendre ça."

"Comprendre quoi?"

"Bella," dit-il, avec cette lueur de connivence dans les yeux. "Elle te veux."

"Pas interessé," répondis-je, espérant que j'avais semblé complètement convaincant. Mais Jasper me connaissait plutôt bien, et honnêtement je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis le car, et j'admirais presque sa capacité à m'éviter. Clairement nous partagions une stratégie similaire.

"Allons-y," me poussa-t-il, me frappant dans le tibia. "Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un nous vole notre cottage privé."

"Cottage privé? Et bien, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça. Je suis tellement excité pour notre lune de miel, Jazz."

"C'est la suite lune de miel en fait," dit-il.

"Ne te fais pas d'idées. Je ne suis pas ton plan de secours."

"Je sais que tu as secrètement envie de moi," plaisanta-t-il. "Ca doit être mes cheveux. Pas même toi peut y résister."

"En fait, ce sont tes pecs. J'ai des rêves humides sur ton torse ciselé," dis-je, rentrant dans le jeu. "Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir nu rien que pour moi ce soir."

"Oh, hey les mecs," une voix douce et féminine rompit notre échange. "Je ne voulais pas interrompre…"

Je me tournais pour voir Bella se tenir à quelques mètres de nous, tenant un plan et une clé de chambre. J'attrapais l'amusement dans sa voix, mais c'était si subtil que je n'étais pas sûr que ça en fût. J'éclaircissais ma gorge et passa nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. J'avais été pris par surprise. Spécialement quand le sujet était la lune de miel.

"Oh, tu n'interromps rien, Bella," dit Jasper joyeusement. "Edward et moi étions simplement… euh…"

Elle opprima un sourire alors que Jasper cherchait un moyen de récupérer de notre conversation à propos de cheveux sexy et de torses musclés. Il échoua misérablement.

"En fait, je cherchais simplement Alice Brandon," dit-elle. "Je crois que je loge avec elle." Elle regardait Jasper, faisant un effort pour m'éviter. Je donnais le change en restant assis en silence, lui jetant un coup d'œil occasionnellement parce que je sentais que je devais le faire. Mais à chaque fois que je regardais, mes yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur ses yeux marron intoxicants et son ravissant visage. Sa voix était douce, féminine, et uniquement claire. Bella Swan était une fille intelligente, pas simplement un joli visage. Et cela la rendait encore plus attirante.

"Je pense qu'elle finit simplement quelques trucs à l'intérieur," expliqua Jasper. "Je suis sûr qu'elle sera dehors dans une minute."

Je réalisais que nous étions les seules trois personnes qui n'avaient pas sprinté vers nos chambres, et franchement, je n'avais aucune idée où était la putain d'urgence. Peut-être que tout le monde était excité comme l'enfer. Je n'allais pas passer ma journée enfermé dans une satanée cabane. Je trouverais un moyen de me divertir. Et j'éviterais cette fille dans le processus.

"Je pense que je vais simplement aller à l'intérieur donc," dit-elle, souriant poliment à Jasper. "Merci."

"Hey," dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait. "Tu devrais trainer avec nous ce soir. Nous allons occuper le sauna sur le quai."

Elle broncha un peu, mais ne dit rien. Etait-ce de la nervosité? De l'insécurité? Encore une fois, son magnifique visage était complètement illisible. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, et nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour une infime seconde. L'intensité de son regard me surprit.

"Je garde ça en tête," dit-elle finalement. Putain qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce qu'elle avait d'autres plans? Je me demandais si Mike Newton avait déjà ses griffes sur elle. Je haïssais ce mec.

Bella souria à Jasper et reprit le chemin de terre, plaçant ses pieds précautionneusement à chaque pas. Elle s'était appelée une maladroite dans notre seule, courte et absolument insatisfaisante conversation, et je commençais à voir la vérité dans cette déclaration alors qu'elle trébuchait deux fois sur son chemin vers l'auberge. Mais ce n'était pas un défaut, vraiment. Elle trébuchait gracieusement, comme un enfant marchant dans la neige. Jasper me surprit en train de la fixer, et je roulais mes yeux. Il avait un grand sourire connaisseur sur son visage.

"Allons-y," dis-je, ignorant son expression raillante. "Je veux voir cette suite lune de miel."

***

Nous avions trouvé notre cottage profondément enfoui dans les bois, à l'écart des autres et à quelques champs du bord de l'eau. Je jetais mon sac à terre et me dirigeais directement vers le lit, qui était grand et bleu et de façon inattendue confortable.

"Je veux profiter de ce lit pendant qu'il est encore temps," dis-je à Jasper alors qu'il inspectait la chambre.

"J'ai besoin d'une bière," grogna-t-il.

"Je suis sûr qu'Emmett a une énorme planque dans sa chambre." Je me vautrais sur mon ventre, couvrant mon visage dans un oreiller.

"Il les garde pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas commencer trop tôt," expliqua-t-il.

"Alors va te branler ou quelque chose," rétorquais-je.

"Je vais chercher Alice et sa colocataire. Tu es un connard quand tu es frustré sexuellement," remarqua-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas celui—"

"Peu importe ce que tu dis, mec," dit-il, m'interrompant. Merde, _j'étais_ un connard. Je me sentais mal pour ça, mais Jasper m'avait poussé à bout aujourd'hui, et j'avais besoin de temps pour me recharger.

"Alice m'a dit de te dire d'être au sauna à 8 heure."

"Ouais, ok," grommelais-je.

"Appelle-moi si tu es attaqué par un puma ou un truc du genre."

"Je ne le serais pas."

"Je sais. Tu es trop viril pour ça," sourit-il. "A plus tard."

J'entendis la porte se fermer lourdement derrière lui, m'accordant trois heures de paix.

***

Quand je me réveillais, la chambre avait un rougeoiement orange et crépusculaire. Je pouvais entendre les sons des voix au loin, divers camarades de classes célébrant leur week-end de liberté. Je sortis du lit et décidais que j'avais désespérément besoin d'une douche après cet horrible voyage en car. Je naviguais dans les deux salles et trouvais de minuscules cabinets et lavabos, mais pas de douche. Putain quel genre d'endroit n'avait pas de douches ? Je pensais rapidement à faire un plongeon dans la baie, mais je ne voulais pas être « ce mec ». Le mec qui mettait son maillot de bain coloré au néon et qui sautait du quai comme un enfant de six ans en vacances. Ce mec c'était Mike Newton, pas moi.

Bon, peu importe. Les gens n'auront qu'à supporter ma puanteur de nourriture grasse, de vapeurs de toilettes et d'eau salée. J'aspergeais mon visage d'un peu d'eau et essayais de me réveiller, bien que je n'étais pas trop excité par toute cette idée de sauna. Je n'avais jamais été dans un sauna, mais je les associais avec des hommes vieux et nus et leurs tétons d'hommes tombant. Heureusement, je ne pensais pas que quiconque ici avait des tétons d'homme. Je suppose que je le découvrirais.

Je mis une paire de bermuda et un t-shirt noir, décidant ici et maintenant que ce serait la limite de mon déshabillage. Je ne voulais pas donner d'idées à Jessica et Lauren. Si elles bavaient sur moi en parka, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qui arriverait si j'enlevais mon t-shirt.

Je partis dans les bois dans la direction générale du quai. Quand j'y arrivais, je fus agréablement surpris de voir qu'il y avait une petite foule, juste mon contingent habituel et quelques autres. Ils étaient assis autour d'un petit feu, Emmett tentait de rôtir son marshmallow déjà noir pendant que Rosalie admirait ses prouesses. Alice était assise à côté de Jasper, pouffant de rire et murmurant à son oreille. Peut-être que j'avais sérieusement sous-estimé Le Plan.

"Hey, Edward!" appela Alice quand elle me vit. Je marchais un peu plus rapidement, mais quand le camping entier entrait en vue, je me figeais. Bella était assise à quelques mètres d'Alice, écoutant une histoire très animée d'Angela et Eric. Les mains d'Eric volaient partout, et elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de s'en prendre une. Pourtant, je perdis rapidement la piste des mains d'Eric; je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du sourire timide et authentique de Bella, et du fin éclat de sueur sur son visage à cause de la chaleur du feu. Quand elle riait, son sourire se propageait à ses yeux. Je réalisais que je n'avais pas vu son visage heureux avant. En ma présence, elle avait été nerveuse et énervée.

Quand elle détourna son attention des gestes épiques d'Eric et rencontra mes yeux, je réalisais que je la fixais et regardais rapidement ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour maintenant, malheureusement. Je n'aurais qu'à endurer ce petit camping et espérer que tout le monde s'évanouirait tôt ou se perdrait dans les bois. Emmett avait l'air d'être sur ce chemin à ce moment là.

"Prends une bière, mec," dit Jasper, me tendant une cannette de Milwaukee's Best. Ou bête, comme nous l'appelions amoureusement _(N/T: jeu de mots sur best et beast : best signifie le meilleur et beast une bête ou un animal)_

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, drogué les chaperons?" Ricanais-je.

"Nous sommes au Canada. Tout le monde s'en fout."

"Vrai," songeais-je, la décapsulant et sentant l'amertume rafraichir ma gorge.

"Nous allions nous y jeter," dit Jasper, inhalant un s'more _(biscuits fourrés avec de la guimauve et du chocolat)_, puis s'étouffant avec.

"La baie?" Demandais-je. "Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée." Je regardais Emmett qui était encerclé de cannettes de bières vides.

"Non," arriva-t-il à dire entre deux toux. "Le sauna. Il fait genre 100 degrés là-dedans."

Il fit un geste vers une minuscule hutte en bois à peu près à 15 mètres du campement. Ben était là-bas, jetant du bois dans un four, son visage gouttant de sueur. Il avait l'air inhabituellement viril, et je surprenais Angela lorgner sur son homme.

"Le jacuzzi est hors service pour le moment, mais j'ai entendu dire que le sauna était un bon substitut," continua Jasper.

"200 degrés?" Demandais-je. Cela semblait chaud comme l'enfer.

"Ouais, mec. Prépare-toi à être nu," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

C'était une nuit chaude, et presque tout le monde était déjà dans leurs bikinis et caleçons de bain. Eric était toujours complètement habillé, mais encore une fois, lui et Alice faisaient à peu près le même poids. Il n'était probablement pas très chaud que quelqu'un voir sa poitrine osseuse et pâle. Moi en tout cas je ne voulais pas la voir.

"C'est prêt!" appela Ben, nous faisant signe. Je me demandais si cette petite cabane pourrait nous contenir nous dix. Ou peut-être que c'était le but. Je volais un coup d'œil à Bella qui acquiesçait toujours aux moments appropriés de l'histoire d'Eric, mais elle semblait un peu plus tendue maintenant. Elle était la seule fille ayant toujours un t-shirt et son short, et il pendait lâchement sur ses épaules. Je me demandais si elle succomberait à la pression de ses pairs et enlèverait différents article de vêtements. Probablement pas, décidais-je. Elle avait l'air assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

Je suivais la foule jusqu'au sauna, traînant derrière Alice alors qu'elle expliquait le concept. C'était chaud, disait-elle. Vraiment chaud. Les vêtements seraient inconfortables. Elle souriait, un large et heureux sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. Son humeur joyeuse était contagieuse, bien qu'elle ne le réalisait sûrement pas. Alice était juste une bonne personne avec qui être.

Son discours eu l'effet desiré, et tout le monde se déshabilla au strict essentiel, ce qui voulait dire bikinis et shorts. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un putain de prude, donc je passais mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête et le lançais dans un buisson. L'avantage c'est que toutes les filles étaient en couple, donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de quelqu'un se jetant sur moi. J'étais sûr que Bella avait un petit ami terré quelque part en Arizona; elle projetait une vibration « bas les pattes » que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant. Même maintenant, je regardais comme elle donnait des signes d'inquiétude, se tenant en arrière alors que tout le monde arrachait ses vêtements et entrait dans la chaleur.

"Dieu Jésus, c'est chaud là-dedans!" Entendis-je Emmett crier. Je pouvais entendre les filles rirent à l'intérieur.

Rapidement, ce ne fut plus que moi et Bella à se tenir à l'extérieur de la porte, et je me trouvais en territoire familièrement désagréable. Son sourire agréable et ses yeux chauds étaient partis maintenant ; elle me regardait avec un peu de mépris, ses bras croisés à travers sa poitrine. Elle continuait de montrer des signes d'inquiétude.

"Tu n'y vas pas?" dit-elle, brisant le silence qui semblait plus intense que gênant. Elle me fixait et je l'étudiais, essayant de découvrir pourquoi nous partagions cette animosité mutuelle. Même plus frustrant, c'était mêlé de cette bizarre attraction irrésistible que je ne pouvais pas ébranler, et plus proche nous étions, plus intense c'était. Je me demandais si elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, autre que cette aversion systématique. Ses mots sonnaient si calculés, comme si elle avait déjà scénarisé nos conversations. Je me sentais impuissants, et ça m'énervait.

"Et toi?" Rétorquais-je.

"Je ne suis pas celui sans mon t-shirt," riposta-t-elle. Et bien, au moins elle avait remarqué ça.

"Bien vu," dis-je, et je commençais à m'approcher d'elle. Elle bloquait la porte du sauna, donc je n'avais pas le choix. Quand je m'approchais, pourtant, je remarquais quelques fissures dans son apparence solide. Elle respirait rapidement, nerveusement. Son cœur battait si vite que je pouvais l'entendre _tonner _dans sa poitrine. Et quand je passais près d'elle, ma main effleura la sienne alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, j'entendis sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge en fait. Si cela aurait été une autre fille, je serais juste parti pour ça là sur les marches de ce putain de banc. Elle montrait tous les signes. Elle était définitivement attirée par moi ; merde elle semblait complètement excitée.

Certes, je l'étais aussi. Je veux dire, putain, j'étais excité depuis le moment où elle avait trébuché sur ces marches du car, et cela avait pris quelques manœuvres prudentes pour empêcher Jasper de le remarquer. La chaleur du sauna suintait par la porte, et des perles de sueur se formaient sur son front. Ses cheveux marrons foncés étaient humides, et les boucles rebondissantes du voyage en car étaient à présent plates sur son t-shirt blanc, comme si elle avait été surprise par la pluie. C'était sexy comme l'enfer.

Mais je ne voulais pas donner à Bella la satisfaction de connaître tout ça. Et elle me fixait toujours, me parlait toujours dans une voix qui était corsée d'animosité. Et elle était toujours si illisible, même si son corps la trahissait. Ses joues rougirent un rose délicat, et je me demandais si elle savait que j'étais sur elle. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, cependant. Cette fille m'avait déjà causé assez de problèmes, et je devais m'enfuir d'elle. J'avais mes amis, ma vie, mon futur. Je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de distraction. Cela passerait, de toute façon.

"Attends," dit-elle, attrapant mon bras alors que je tournais la poignée. Et alors elle se dépêcha d'enlever son t-shirt pour révéler un haut de bikini mignon et étriqué. Elle souria timidement, le rougissement s'étendant tout le long vers ses clavicules. Sainte merde, cela n'allait pas passer. Je crois qu'en fait j'ai gémi un peu quand elle avait fait ça. Je me l'imaginais soudainement enlevant ce t-shirt sous d'autres circonstances, et je su alors que si je disais quelque chose, ma voix allait sortir plus rauque que je ne le voulais.

Alors je la regardais simplement, mes yeux émeraude perçant les siens, qui brûlaient maintenant avec un mélange irrésistible d'hostilité et de désir. C'était comme si elle était en conflit intérieur avec ses émotions, son esprit la convaincant de me haïr, son corps lui disant de se rendre. Au moins, c'était ce que le mien faisait. Et le sauna allait rendre la bataille plus partiale, malheureusement.

Je détachais finalement mes yeux et entrait dans la chaleur, qui foudroya mon visage et coupa ma respiration. Tout le monde était prélassé sur les vieux bancs en bois, leurs corps complètement trempés de sueur, leurs respirations lourdes et profondes.

"Nous avons une compétition en cours, Edward," dit Jasper. "Voir qui peut rester le plus longtemps ici."

Je regardais le thermostat: 100 degrés. Definitivement toasté.

Bella était derrière moi, et elle marcha autour de moi pour prendre une place sur le banc. Elle s'allongea comme les autres et ferma ses yeux. Je ne voulais que Jasper me voit examiner son incroyable cul et ses tétons parfaits, alors je me gardais concentré sur lui à la place.

"Emmett a l'air de perdre," dis-je, jetant un regard vers lui alors qu'il s'enroulait dans des serviettes humides. Trois secondes plus tard, il se leva et couru pratiquement vers la porte. Rosalie soupira de frustration et le suivi dehors.

"Tu as un avantage de deux minutes," continua Jasper. "Mais je te battrais quand même."

"Aller, mec. Je te bats dans tout," plaisantais-je.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai battu quatre fois dans un—"

"Ca n'aide pas ta cause là, Jazz," dis-je, essayant d'être discret. Heureusement, Alice n'avait pas l'air d'écouter.

"Oh," dit-il. "Vrai. Et bien, en tout cas, je vais te botter le cul dans le domaine du sauna."

Je roulais mes yeux et m'assis sur le banc de devant, laissant l'air épais rouler sur moi par vague. C'était vraiment intense. La chaleur rendait impossible de respirer par mon nez ; pour une quelconque raison ça brulait comme l'enfer quand je faisais ça. Alors je respirais difficilement par ma bouche, inspectant la salle alors que les gens se levaient pour partir quand ça devenait trop. Mais Bella était toujours allongée sur son banc, ses yeux fermés, une serviette humide sur son front. A part la sueur qui couvrait son corps entier, elle avait l'air comme si elle pourrait être n'importe où. Peut-être que grandir en Arizona l'avait habitué à ce genre de chose.

"Nom de Dieu," soupira Jasper. "Mes boules ont l'air d'être sur le point de s'enflammer. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici."

"Minou," dis-je. Je lui souriais.

"La ferme. Ce n'était pas égal. Deuxième round plus tard," haleta-t-il, et ensuite il suivit Alice dehors. Ce ne fut plus que Bella et moi encore, et elle restait allongée immobile, ses yeux fermés et sa respiration lente et rhythmée.

Est-ce que cette merde n'était pas mauvaise pour votre cœur ? Elle avait l'air trop relaxée. "Est-ce que ça va?" Demandais-je.

"Mmhm," murmura-t-elle. "C'est bien."

"Et bien, j'en ai eu assez," dis-je négligemment, en me levant.

"Minou," dit-elle, si doucement que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

"C'était quoi ça?" Demandais-je, bien que j'avais parfaitement entendu.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda. J'aurais pu jurer que je la vis sourire, mais ce fut masquer par l'hostilité dans ses yeux. Je l'avais sérieusement dans la peau, me rendant fou avec des émotions si différentes que je ne pouvais plus dire ce que je ressentais. Putain de plan de Jasper – j'allais annuler cette merde. J'avais un nouveau plan, et c'était éviter Bella Swan pour le reste du week-end.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Au prochain chapitre, nous verrons le plan de Jasper à l'oeuvre, je sais que vous êtes impatiente de voir ça!**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. 14 Août 2009 suite 1

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte, etc. Je vois que le début de cette fic est appréciée et ça me fait plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**14 Août 2009**** (suite)**

**EPOV**

À minuit, ou à peu près, tout le monde était ivre et fatigué et avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Emmett descendait d'une traite une bière, pendant que Rosalie essayait de le réconforter à propos des saunas chauds et des voyages effrayants en bateau. Jasper était en train de tenir la main d'Alice (clairement je l'avais sous-estimé lui et son Plan), et elle me souriait sereinement. Je lui souriais en retour, bien que ma tête était brumeuse de bière et de chaleur et de merde d'émotions folles qui avaient commencées plus tôt.

"Je vais au lit," annonçais-je, à personne en particulier. La tête de Jasper se releva d'un coup, et il se traina vers moi.

"As-tu parlé à Bella?" demanda-t-il dans une voix feutrée.

"A propos de quoi?"

"Edward! Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans le suspens comme ça. Fais que ça ressemble comme si tu allais t'accrocher à elle."

"Euh, quoi? Je pensais que toi et Alice allaient être occupé et sexiler Bella." _(T/N : jeu de mots entre sexe et exiler, ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe !)_

Il prit une grande inspiration et baissa sa voix. "En fait, non. Um… Comme dois-je dire ça? Je ne veux pas pousser trop vite les choses avec Alice, tu sais ? Ca doit avoir l'air comme si c'était moi qui allait être sexilé."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû mentionner ça plus tôt pour rendre ton histoire plus convaincante," rétorquais-je. "Je n'ai pas parlé à Bella de toute la soirée."

"Alice le croit, pourtant."

"Croit quoi?"

"Que tu es sur elle et que tu veux la ramener dans ta chambre pour quelques moments sexy."

"Alice n'est pas bête, Jasper."

"Non, pour quelques raisons que ce soit elle semble penser que c'est ce qui devrait se passer. Je ne sais pas, ok? Alice a une intuition bizarre ou quoi que ce soit."

"Intuition à propos de quoi?"

"A propos de toi et Bella. Regarde, je ne sais pas quelles sont ses intentions, mais ça colle parfaitement avec mon plan et tu dois capter ça!" dit-il, la frustration montant dans sa voix. Jasper n'était pas souvent frustré, et cela m'ébranla un peu. Je me sentais presque désolé pour lui. Bon, putain. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

"Frères avant tout, mec. Aller," plaida-t-il.

"Ughhhh," dis-je avec un gémissement. "Regarde, voici ma clé. Donne-la juste à Bella et dis-lui qu'elle peut avoir ma chambre pour la nuit."

"Elle ne sait pas où c'est."

"Elle a un plan."

"Elle pourrait se perdre. Alice ne le tolérerait pas. De plus, elle tombe beaucoup et se tuera probablement sur une racine ou quelque chose." Apparemment Jasper avait aussi remarqué l'étroite relation de Bella avec le sol.

"Bien," soufflais-je. "Tu me dois une fière chandelle, Jazz. Je vais prendre une photo de moi dormant dans un fourré et te la tatouer sur les fesses pour que tu ne l'oublies jamais."

"Merci, mec. Vraiment."

"Juste… assure-toi de bien traiter Alice. Elle le mérite."

"Je sais," dit-il, souriant joyeusement. "Je t'aime, mec."

"Va-t-en," dis-je, le poussant en plaisantant. Je regardais alors que lui et Alice disparaissaient main dans la main dans les bois, son rire à couper le souffle porté dans les arbres. J'étais heureux pour eux, mais énervé à propos de la situation. Et mon plan. Mon plan, en vigueur depuis quatre heures, était déjà sur le point de sombrer.

Je ne voyais même pas Bella autour du campement déserté, et je ne me sentais pas de la chercher. Devais-je crier ? Non, cela causerait sûrement à quelqu'un de paniquer. Et ensuite je me sentirais comme un abruti quand Mr. Banner se montrerait avec un garde forestier ou autre chose. Donc je marchais un peu dans les alentours, sentant ma tête s'éclaircir alors que l'air frais et la brise de l'océan augmentait.

Je la découvrais enfin, assise tout au bout du quai, ses pieds pendants dans l'eau. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable assise là seule, la lumière de la lune dansant sur la surface vitreuse. C'était une nuit claire comme du cristal, et même malgré cela c'était complètement noir, la lune était assez lumineuse pour illuminer sa forme mince. La beauté naturelle de la scène –d'elle- me surpris.

Elle se tourna quand je marchais sur le quai, ses planches vibrants alors que je marchais vers le bout. Bella fixait quelque chose au loin sur la mer, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne regardait rien du tout. En tout cas, elle avait l'air tellement paisible et heureuse que je haïssais la déranger.

Merde, je devenais tellement une cruche. J'avais juste à me souvenir du plan. Oui, j'aurais à violer le plan temporairement, mais juste pour lui montrer où était le cottage. Ensuite je pourrais m'aventurer dans les bois comme l'homme des montagnes que j'étais. Peut-être dormir dans une tanière de loup ou quelque chose.

J'atteignis la fin du quai et me tenais là pendant quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle se retourne. Mais elle garda son dos vers moi, et ne dit rien. J'éclaircissais ma voix.

"Hey," dis-je, plus amicalement que je n'en avais l'intention. Elle tourna enfin la tête pour me regarder.

"Hey," répondit-elle. Son visage était vide, sans expression

"Donc… Jasper et Alice—"

"Je sais," dit-elle. "Je sais tout à propos de ça." Mais sa voix n'était pas rancunière ou en colère, juste prosaïque. Je me demandais ce qu'Alice lui avait dit.

"Ouais, et bien, je voulais juste te montrer où était la chambre."

"Merci, mais je suis tout à fait heureuse de dormir dehors ce soir," répondit-elle dans le même ton monotone.

Oh oh. Allait-elle se battre avec moi sur ça? Je ne serais pas connu comme le gars qui a laissé la nouvelle fille dormir dehors. Jasper et Alice –spécialement Alice- me tueraient si je laissais ça arriver. Je devais penser à quelque chose rapidement.

"Euh, c'est une mauvaise idée," dis-je. "Les attaques d'animaux sont assez communes ici." Attaques d'animaux? Comme quoi, un raton-laveur? Bien joué, putain d'imbécile.

"Je pense que je peux gérer quelques écureuils," dit-elle, en me regardant honnêtement directement. Merde, elle m'avait grillé sur celle là.

"Le Pacifique Nord-Ouest est connu pour son taux inhabituel de serial killers actifs," continuais-je, me raccrochant aux branches.

"Oui, j'ai lu des choses à ce propos," dit-elle. "Mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les petites îles ne sont pas vraiment populaires parmi les serial killers qui veulent assassiner des gens et s'échapper."

"Tu ne sais jamais," répondis-je rapidement. "De plus, il est sensé pleuvoir cette nuit." J'inventais ça, mais elle ne le savait pas.

"Tu invente ça," dit-elle. Merde. Cette fille avait réponse à tout.

"Regarde, si tu veux faire quelque chose de stupide comme dormir dehors, alors c'est bon. Ou si je suis tellement repoussant que tu préfère dormir sur une planche de bois plutôt que partager une chambre avec moi, alors ça me va aussi. A ta convenance," dis-je, essayant de sembler nonchalant. Cela sorti un peu agité.

"Je ne voulais pas heurter tes sentiments," répondit-elle, sa voix sarcastique et amère.

"Oublie ça." Je n'avais pas besoin de cette merde. Je commençais à me tourner quand je l'entendis soupirer longuement et profondément et un peu pleine de pitié.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle doucement. "Ca a juste été une longue journée pour moi."

"Je vois," dis-je, ma voix coupée et probablement un peu trop rude.

"Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est d'essayer d'être à la hauteur d'attentes complètement irréalistes d'un groupe d'étranger? C'est impossible," dit-elle, regardant l'eau. "Je hais ça. Je hais que j'ai dû déménager ici, et je hais d'être ici dans ce stupide voyage."

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'étais pas sûr si je devais m'asseoir, ou lui parler, ou juste la laisser seule avec ses pensées. Alors j'attendis simplement.

"Et toi," dit-elle. "Tu me hais clairement. Tes amis sont sympas, mais je ne sais pas quel est ton problème."

"Je ne suis pas celui avec un problème," répliquais-je, mais je le regrettais un peu quand je vis son visage se tordre de colère.

Elle se leva et se tourna pour me faire face, sa bouche placée en un froncement et ses yeux brûlant d'intensité. Peut-être qu'elle attendait de moi que je dise quelque chose, mais j'instituais un nouveau plan : le plan ferme-la et calme-toi.

"Allons-y," dit-elle. "J'ai froid."

Elle passa à côté de moi et s'éloigna du quai, et je n'avais vraiment pas d'autres choix que de la suivre. Je regardais alors qu'elle trébuchait sur la dernière marche, et tombait sur ses genoux sur l'herbe douce. Je me penchais pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle me repoussa. Elle avait l'air furieuse maintenant. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

Elle ne savait pas où aller, alors je la menais à travers les bois, gardant une bonne distance de sécurité entre nous. Elle avait toujours l'air énervée comme l'enfer, et je me demandais si elle avait ressassé ça toute la journée. Je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas la blâmer si c'était le cas ; elle avait probablement craint cette journée pendant des semaines.

Nous marchions entre les arbres et le long du bord de l'eau jusqu'à ce que la suite lune de miel soit en vue. Elle était isolée des autres cottages –proche du bord de l'eau, une bonne centaine de mètre du chemin principal. Une lumière chaude illuminait le porche, et je n'avais pas de problèmes à trouver la serrure et à ouvrir la porte. J'entrais dans une chambre fraiche et noire qui était lourde d'air salé. J'allumais ce que je pensais être l'éclairage principal, mais apparemment il n'y avait pas d'éclairage principal. Seule une petite file de lumière blanche s'alluma, ce qui était clairement une tentative d'éclairage d'ambiance. La suite lune de miel avait ses fonctions spéciales apparemment.

Bella avait aussi remarqué, car ses joues rougissaient malgré son humeur colérique. Elle mit son sac sur le sol et s'assit sur la chaise dans l'entrée.

"Ok, bon. Bonne nuit," dis-je, et je commençais à me diriger vers la porte.

"Et où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle, me regardant étrangement.

"Je vais dormir dehors."

Elle ria, mais c'était artificiel, frivole. "Tu es un tel hypocrite," dit-elle.

"Et bien, je ne dors pas ici avec toi."

"Suis-je si repoussante?" demanda-t-elle, me rejetant mes propres mots.

Je soupirais, décidant qu'il était l'heure d'admettre ma défaite.

"Non, tu n'es pas repoussante, Bella," dis-je, rencontrant son regard. "Je vais juste prendre le sol et tu peux avoir le lit. Ok?"

Son expression s'adoucit, et la colère sembla s'évanouir de son visage. Elle me regarda, ne disant rien, et pris son sac et entra dans la chambre. Je jetais les coussins de la chaise sur le sol et m'installais dessus, grognant de douleur lorsque mon épaule tapa contre l'encadrement du lit. J'étais déterminé à m'allonger avant qu'elle ne puisse argumenter contre moi.

J'entendis le matelas craquer alors qu'elle grimpait sur le lit. Je fermais mes yeux, souhaitant que cette nuit soit finie, juste comme je l'avais fait plus tôt.

"Hey, Edward?" dit-elle soudainement, brisant le silence de la chambre. Je soufflais, me préparant à une autre dispute.

"Ouais?"

"Merci pour le lit."

"Y a pas de quoi," marmonnais-je, et ensuite je me tournais et m'endormis.

***

Je ne dormis pas longtemps. Je commençais à entendre des voix dans mon sommeil, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, parce que je ne rêvais jamais. J'avais oublié où j'étais, et quand j'ouvris les yeux et vis l'encadrement du lit au niveau de mon visage, je commençais à paniquer. Est-ce que j'étais tombé du lit ? Etais-je blessé ? Attendez une minute, bordel où je suis ? Je vis toutes ces petites lumières accrochées sur les murs, et je pensais avoir fait une découverte capitale. Je rêvais ! J'avais un cauchemar!

Mais l'étrange, magnifique voix féminine me convainc que je ne faisais pas de cauchemar, et que je ne rêvais pas non plus. C'était la voix de Bella, venant du lit, et elle était petite et féminine et à bout de souffle, comme une voix endormie devait être. Soudain j'entendis mon prénom, et je m'assis, me demandant si elle était réveillée.

Elle n'était pas réveillée, pourtant ; elle dormait profondément, sur son côté, disant des phrases incohérentes et prononçant mon prénom toutes les quelques minutes. A chaque fois, mon cœur sautait un battement. Le son de mon prénom venant de ses lèvres me faisait me sentir comme si j'allais empiéter ses pensées privées. Je voulais la réveiller et lui faire me dire comment c'était de rêver, quelles images elle avait dans sa tête et qu'est-ce que je faisais ici. Sa voix et sa respiration changèrent quelques fois, comme si ses rêves la menaient à travers un spectre d'émotions. J'étais embarrassé et fasciné tout à la fois, et je l'écoutais simplement; c'était la chose la plus proche de rêver que je n'avais jamais fait.

Après un petit moment, elle devint silencieuse, et sa respiration silencieuse et régulière revint. Je déplaçais mon poids pour soulager la douleur brûlante dans mes épaules à cause d'être allongé sur le sol, et je me tournais pour faire face au mur blanc. Je voulais me rendormir, mais c'était plus difficile maintenant, avec la voix de Bella embrumant mes pensées. J'envisageais de l'emmerder avec ça demain, mais elle n'avait sûrement aucune idée qu'elle faisait ça. Si elle le savait, elle aurait évité de dormir en ma compagnie coûte que coûte. Et autant je haïssais l'admettre, je ne le voulais pas. Sa voix me manquerait.

* * *

**Notre Eddy est de plus en plus chamboulé!**

**Prochain chapitre le POV de Bella tant attenu et la suite du week-end, et vous saurez pourquoi elle agit ainsi.**

**REVIEW = TEASER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. 14 Août 2009 suite 2

**Bonjour et bonne lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**14 Août 2009**** (suite)**

**BPOV**

Quand je me réveillais, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chambre était lumineuse et chaude. Apparemment cette petite auberge ne considérait pas les horloges comme une priorité, et comme je n'avais pas de montre, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il semblait être tard, et Edward était parti. Les coussins étaient de retour sur la chaise et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il avait même dormi ici. Je me demandais pendant un moment s'il avait dormi dehors après tout.

Honnêtement j'étais soulagée qu'il soit parti, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Mes cheveux avaient l'air comme s'ils avaient rencontré une douille électrique, et mon visage était recouvert de plis rouges à cause de la couette. J'avais l'air d'une folle au matin, et je me souvenais que Charlie avait reculé la première fois que je m'étais réveillée dans sa maison. Ranger ça dans les Moments Parentaux Gênants.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et inspectais mes joues pâles et mon expression endormie. Mes cheveux tombaient derrière mes épaules dans mon dos, alourdis par l'air salé. Je soupirais, redoutant le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Edward Cullen. La première fois que j'avais vu son visage, j'avais presque arrêté de respirer. En fait j'ai arrêté de respirer. Il était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude profond, sa mâchoire coupée comme celle d'un Dieu, son sourire facile et sincère. Et ses cheveux étaient ce désordre ébouriffé de bronze, qu'il touchait et réarrangeait constamment. Cela me frappa comme une habitude nerveuse, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule raison pour lui d'être tendu ou mal à l'aise. Il avait clairement quelques amis proches, mais il ne parlait vraiment à personne d'autre. En fait, j'avais remarqué quelques personnes regarder dans ma direction lorsqu'il m'avait parlé, comme si c'était un événement majeur. J'avais toutes les raisons d'être intimidée par Edward, et je l'étais.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle dans le car. En quelques mots, mes sentiments envers lui tournèrent de la crainte vers l'irritation puis la colère. Il était intouchable, et j'étais le cliché. Je haissais les clichés. Je n'allais pas être la nouvelle fille qui fantasmait sur Edward Cullen comme si ça vie en dépendait. Peu importe ce que les gens attendaient, je ferais l'opposé.

J'ôtais mon short et mon t-shirt, et utilisais la porte sur le côté pour utiliser la douche extérieure. J'avais toujours sur moi mon maillot de bain de la veille, donc je décidais de ne pas risquer une rencontre dénudée avec un camarade de classe que j'aurais à voir tous les jours l'année prochaine. L'eau était chaude et rafraichissante, et je me sentis immédiatement mieux.

Lorsque le chauffe-eau s'épuisa au bout de trois pathétiques minutes, je rentrais à l'intérieur pour me changer. J'enlevais mon maillot de bain et mis une paire de shorts en jeans et un t-shirt bleu qui était plus serré que la plupart des habits que je détenais. Je me demandais si je l'avais empaqueté inconsciemment, espérant attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Je grimaçais à cette pensée. J'avais eu quelques mecs me pourchassant à Phoenix, mais je n'avais jamais rendu la réciproque. Je n'étais pas prude ou religieuse ou autre chose ; je ne m'en souciais simplement pas. J'avais l'habitude de me préserver et j'aimais les choses ainsi.

J'attrapais mon Ipod et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. J'entendis des voix au loin, mais je n'étais pas super excitée à l'idée de les rejoindre. Il y avait un quai plus petit à une centaine de mètres plus bas sur le rivage, et je décidais de me diriger dans cette direction et juste d'y trainer un moment. Je doutais que je manquerais à quelqu'un. Même Edward avait disparu dans la nuit.

La brillante lumière du soleil réchauffait mon visage alors que je sortais des bois et atteignais la fin du quai. Je vis quelques personnes à plusieurs centaines de mètres sur le rivage, sautant d'un autre quai dans l'eau chaude. Il faisait vraiment chaud –étonnant donc pour cette partie du pays. Ou Canada. Peu importe. Si je n'étais pas si timide, j'aurais même sauté moi aussi. Il n'y avait aucune chance au monde que cela n'arrive ici, pourtant.

"Bella!" Quelqu'un criait depuis le champ derrière moi. Je réalisais qu'il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher sur une île si petite.

"Je t'ai trouvée!" Dit à nouveau la voix, et je me tournais pour voir Alice se tenir sur le quai, les mains sur ses hanches, sa respiration en sortant en halètements rapides. Avait-elle couru partout pour me trouver ? Je commençais à me sentir coupable.

"Oh, hey, Alice. Je suis désolée… étais-je suppose être quelque part?"

"Non, non. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais pour le déjeuner."

"Oh, ça va. J'ai mangé ce matin," mentis-je. Je voulais éviter les contacts sociaux aussi longtemps qu'humainement possible, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'Alice allait rendre ça difficile pour moi. J'aimais bien Alice, mais je ne pouvais gérer qu'une personne à la fois.

"Oh ok, et bien c'est bien. Je t'ai apporté un sandwich juste au cas où," dis Alice, et elle mis sa main dans son sac à dos et en sortit un sac déjeuner. Elle sourit sciemment, et je réalisais que je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter qu'Alice me soumette à une quelconque activité de groupe. Elle savait clairement comment lire les gens. Elle m'avait lu facilement.

"Merci," dis-je, souriant de soulagement et de gratitude. "Hum, veux-tu t'asseoir?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle vivement. Et avec la grâce d'une danseuse de ballet, elle s'assit à côté de moi et coula ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle avait l'air si relaxée, si… déchargée. Comme si elle était ici et avec ses amis, et que la vie était belle. Je sentis mon humeur s'égayer.

"Est-ce que tu t'es amusée hier soir?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais," dis-je. "J'ai vraiment apprécié le sauna." Et cette partie était vraie.

"Moi aussi," acquiesça-t-elle. "Tout le monde apprécie vraiment de te parler," ajouta-t-elle. Je cherchais des signes de sarcasmes, mais sa voix était sincère et gentille.

Je pensais aux quelques heures que j'avais passé avec Alice et ses amis, ce qui incluait beaucoup d'écoute et peu de discussion de ma part. Eric avait passé bien 30 minutes à raconter une histoire à propos d'un genre de robot qu'il avait construit à partir de couverts en plastique, rien ne faisait sens. Angela était calme mais amicale, elle avait semblé sincèrement intéressée par ce que j'avais à dire, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Son petit ami, dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom, avait passé la plupart de la soirée à parler de feux de bois et de sujets liés aux feux de bois, incendies de forêts, d'allumettes, et de combustion, ce qui me fit penser qu'il devait être un genre de pyro. Emmett avait passé trois heures à divaguer de façon ivre sur les dangers de naviguer en bateau, pendant que Rosalie essayait au début de le réconforter, puis de s'endormir sur son épaule. Jasper et Alice avaient fait tous les efforts pour m'inclure dans leur discussion, mais je me sentais comme la troisième roue avec eux. Je ne savais pas quel était leur statut, et je n'avais pas demandé.

Et Edward, bien sûr, m'avait ignoré toute la soirée. Je doutais que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué ou s'en inquiète, et ça ne comptait vraiment pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edward vienne près de moi après ce voyage en car cauchemardesque, étant donné son expression énervée et son silence. Et avec tout ce fiasco de cottage la nuit dernière, et bien, il avait clairement souffert de cette expérience. Je décidais que je trouverais un autre arrangement ce soir, même si cela signifiait dormir sur ce quai en compagnie d'écureuils enragés et de serial killers.

Alors que je formulais un plan, je réalisais qu'Alice m'étudiait, attendant probablement que j'émette une sorte de jugement sur ses amis. J'avais apprécié leur parler aussi –au moins, tous sauf un.

"Moi aussi," dis-je. "Tes amis sont très sympas."

"Et bien, tu as certainement eu un effet sur Edward," dit-elle. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça."

Je tournais me tête pour la regarder, elle portait un petit sourire espiègle, ses yeux noisette chauds étudiaient les miens.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Bégayai-je.

"Edward aime penser de lui qu'il est émotionnellement immunisé au monde autour de lui. Et il est plutôt convaincant, la plupart du temps. Il se donne le genre silencieux et broyant du noir."

"Et bien honnêtement il n'était pas très amical hier."

"Mmm," médita-t-elle. "Il était confus."

"Confus par quoi?" Demandai-je, espérant que je ne semblais pas trop enthousiaste.

"Donne-lui juste du temps, Bella. Il va s'adapter."

S'adapter à quoi? Alice était cryptique, mais je ne voulais pas sembler trop intéressée. Je pouvais dire qu'elle et Edward étaient proche, et je ne voulais pas qu'un de mes stupides radotages lui reviennent. Alice n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à commérer, mais je ne voulais pas tenter ma chance.

"Jasper est très gentil," dis-je, tentant de changer de sujet. "Vous êtes très mignon ensemble tous les deux."

"Vraiment?" Dit-elle, et ses yeux devinrent chaud et lumineux. Elle semblait prudente, et je me demandais si j'avais mal lu leur relation.

"Ouais, sans aucun doute," dis-je. "Il t'adore."

"Et bien, nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment officiels," dit-elle doucement.

"Oh, je veux dire… je pensais qu'à la fin de la soirée, quand vous deux…" je stoppais, et je savais que mes joues étaient en feu à ce point.

"C'est pourquoi je suis venue m'excuser, Bella. Jasper était si catégorique sur le fait que toi et Edward aviez besoin d'une chambre—"

"Quoi?! Alice, est-ce que tu nous as _vu_? Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé de toute la soirée."

"Je sais, et j'ai dit ça à Jasper. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Bella. Je pense que j'ai été un peu égoïste." Elle soupira et regarda ses mains. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice était égoïste, et je me sentis soudainement ridicule et coupable à propos de tout ça. J'étais celle qui avait fini avec une suite lune de miel rien que pour moi, après tout. Je devrais la remercier au lieu de me morfondre à propos de quelqu'un qui était complètement inatteignable.

"Hey, ça s'est bien fini finalement. En plus mes affaires sont là-bas de tout façon, donc ça ne me gène pas d'y rester ce soir aussi."

"Non, ça ne serait pas juste pour toi, Bella. Je t'ai jeté de ta chambre !"

"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait! Toi et Jasper deviez… tu sais, faire votre truc."

Elle ria un peu, un délicat rose montant sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec mes capacités de rougissement, mais au moins je n'étais pas celle qui réagissait physiquement d'embarras.

"On ne fait pas grand chose, Bella. Mais hier soir était vraiment bien."

Si nous étions plus proches, je lui aurais demandé des détails, mais je ne voulais pas faire ma fouineuse. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis vraiment proche à Phoenix, bien que j'espérais que cela change à Forks. Mais Alice avait l'air si bien aimée, et j'étais timide, et maladroite, et son ami le plus proche semblait me haïr.

"Et bien, au moins, je ne veux pas que Jasper sache que nous sommes sur son plan," dis-je. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Alice. Je vais très bien."

"Ok, Bella. Merci." Elle me regarda, souriant chaudement, mais son expression était méditative. Elle voulu dire quelque chose d'autre, mais elle laissa le silence se prolonger. J'attendis.

"En fait…" dit-elle, faisant une pause. "Une part de moi n'a pas contesté le plan de Jasper parce que je voulais qu'Edward passe du temps avec toi."

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le torturer ? Avoir une sorte de vengeance ? Voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir avant d'entrer en combustion spontanée d'ennui?

"Pourquoi?" Arrivai-je finalement à marmonner.

"Ben," commença-t-elle, mais nous fumes rudiment interrompue par un bruyant splash juste derrière nous. L'eau tomba sur moi, trempant mes cheveux et mes épaules. Alice riait, et je me tournais pour voir Jasper dans l'eau, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Jasper!" Grinça Alice, mais sa voix était joyeuse, relaxée. "On est trempées!"

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas," souria-t-il, ensuite il attrapa les poignets d'Alice et la tira du quai. A la différence de lui, elle atterrissait dans l'eau avec un petit splash.

"A ton tour, Bella," me taquina-t-il, m'éclaboussant avec ses mains.

Je souriais et secouais ma tête. "Je suis bien," dis-je.

"Je t'aurais plus tard alors," répondit-il, avant de retourner vers Alice, qui flottait sur son dos, prenant le soleil. Je les enviais, et je n'étais pas sûre pourquoi.

***

Après quelques heures de bronzette, à marcher aux alentours, et à éviter les activités de groupe bruyantes, je me dirigeais à nouveau vers ma chambre… et bien, la chambre d'Edward, mais c'était aussi la mienne, pour une autre nuit. Je gémissais. Selon l'emploi du temps qu'Alice m'avait donné hier, tout le monde était supposé être dehors à l'auberge principale, fêtant une sorte de barbecue. Si je trainais dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée et allais me coucher tôt, je pourrais probablement l'éviter tout compte fait. Je me fichais complètement de rater une autre soirée de bières et de presque nudité.

Le soleil se couchait, ses derniers rayons de lumière chatoyant à la surface de la baie, illuminant faiblement mon chemin dans les bois. Je me félicitais de ne trébucher que deux fois sur mon chemin vers le cottage, spécialement alors que la nuit tombait. Lorsque j'arrivais aux marches de devant, je remarquais que les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui était un bon signe. Je me glissais par la porte d'entrée, scrutant la chambre vide. Je soupirais de soulagement. Personne n'était ici.

La lumière filtrait toujours faiblement à travers les fenêtres, alors je décidais de ne pas m'embêter avec la lumière d'ambiance. C'était tellement mielleux et inutile. Les petites lumières blanches avaient l'air de sortir d'un film érotique. Ou peut-être étais-je simplement amer sur le fait que je n'avais pas de romance dans ma vie, et que ces satanées lumières étaient juste un rappel constant de ma vie amoureuse inexistante. Bon, peu importe. La lumière d'ambiance était dépassée.

J'avais besoin de laver l'eau gluante et salée de mes cheveux, donc je sortis ma serviette et mon shampooing de mon sac. Je pouvais jurer que j'avais vu une serviette supplémentaire dans la salle de bain plus tôt, mais elle n'y était plus, donc la femme de ménage avait sûrement oublié de la remplacer. Il semblait que les serviettes étaient encore plus nécessaire dans un endroit avec des douches extérieures, mais peut-être que ce n'était que moi. Je me déshabillais rapidement et enroulais la serviette bleue foncée autour de ma poitrine, la coinçant sous mes bras. J'étais reconnaissante du déclin de la lumière. Même si c'était à quelques pas à côté de la porte vers la cabine de douche, je ne voulais pas voir Mike Newton ou autre bûcheron me mater. Ugh.

J'allais vers la porte, mais je perdis l'équilibre quand elle s'ouvrit à mon visage, m'envoyant tituber quelques pas en arrière vers le lit. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, je serrais mes bras contre mes côtés et priais Dieu que ma mince serviette me couvrait toujours à tous les endroits nécessaires. Je m'appuyais contre le lit, mes cheveux complètement désordonnés, mon cœur bégayant librement dans ma poitrine. Je savais qui avait ouvert la porte, mais je ne voulais pas regarder. Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

"Putain de—?" S'exclama Edward, ayant l'air désorienté. Mais ensuite ses yeux émeraude se concentrèrent sur les miens, évaluant mon expression choquée. Mon visage déjà rose rougit un rouge chaud et profond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Arrivais-je à prononcer, mais j'étais horriblement distraite. Il avait cette serviette manquante autour de sa taille, son torse scintillant et humide, ses cheveux un marron foncé dû à l'humidité. Il avait une main sur la serviette, et l'autre secouait l'eau de ses cheveux, qui pleuvait sur moi en une petite bruine. Il était tellement magnifique que cela faisait mal à regarder. Et, bien sûr, il était presque complètement nu. Cette serviette était si petite et fine…

Je me forçais à me reprendre, à arracher mes yeux de son corps et à regarder le sol. J'étais humiliée, en colère et impossiblement excitée. Je ne m'étais jamais, en mes dix-sept ans, tellement senti attirée vers un être humain. Je sentis quelque chose s'élever en moi, s'affaissant au creux de mon ventre, et électrifiant mes sens. Je lui répondais physiquement, et cela me troubla encore plus. J'essayais de penser à quelque chose de douloureusement fade, pour me sortir moi et mes pensées inappropriées de cette chambre, comme si il n'existait pas du tout.

"C'est aussi ma chambre," dit-il, mais sa voix était inhabituellement profonde.

"Je sais, mais…" je levais rapidement mes yeux vers les siens, cherchant ses yeux verts flamboyant pour une quelconque réponse. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, mais j'étais là, le fixant, le désirant. Et j'étais juste assise là, appuyée contre le lit, ne faisant rien pour remédier à la situation. Mais autant mon esprit raisonnable me contraignait à bouger du passage, m'habiller, et m'excuser, mon très déraisonnable corps me maintenait enracinée au sol.

"Je suis désolée," soufflais-je. "Je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais là."

"Non, tu ne le savais clairement pas," répondit-il. Son ton était crispé, dur… agressif, même. Cela me fit presque peur, mais m'enhardi aussi.

Je parvins à me lever, rehaussant ma serviette autour de mes seins, exposant l'intégralité de mes jambes légèrement bronzées. Mais au lieu de me tourner, au lieu de m'éloigner, je fis deux pas vers lui. Alors que je m'approchais, je pu voir ses épaules s'élever avec sa respiration rapide, entendre son cœur tonner dans sa poitrine. Son corps réagissait à moi. Je pouvais le voir; je pouvais le _sentir. _Lorsque j'eu presque fermé la distance entre nous, je sentis le sang pulser dans mes oreilles, mon visage rougir une étrange mixture de timidité et de désir. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que je _faisais _?!

"Est-ce que tu veux que je parte?" Demandais-je, dans une voix silencieuse mais inhabituellement assurée. Il était presque plus grand que moi d'une tête, mais je rencontrais ses yeux facilement, lesquels me regardaient avec une intensité brûlante.

Il tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, mais sa voix fut rauque et brute lorsqu'il parla.

Et la réponse me choqua.

"Non," dit-il.

Il fit un pas vers moi, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau alors qu'il fermait la distance entre nous. Nous nous touchions presque maintenant, et je pouvais le sentir à travers cette serviette délicieusement fine, son corps pulsant vers moi. Je luttais pour retrouver mon sang-froid, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais ma tête était embrumée de convoitise et d'envie et de besoin, et je laissais mes hormones me diriger.

Tous les filtres de mon corps, toutes les défenses et murs que j'avais soigneusement construits contre le monde, il les abattait. Mais même s'il restait en suspens au dessus de moi, respirant difficilement, je pouvais sentir l'hésitation dans ses muscles, la confusion dans ses yeux. Et je le ressentais aussi, car nous venions juste de nous rencontrer, et je le connaissais à peine, je n'agissais jamais —_jamais_— comme ça.

Il laissa échapper un bas gémissement de l'arrière de sa gorge alors que je plaçais mes hanches afin de pouvoir le sentir contre moi, mes jambes enjambant les siennes. Il fit passer sa main dans mes cheveux, les repoussant de mon visage. Il ralentissait les choses, essayait de penser, essayait d'être la personne sensible et responsable que je n'étais pas…

J'haletais presque maintenant, avec ses mains berçant mon visage, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers la serviette. Il fixait si intensément mes yeux et je cru que j'allais exploser sous son regard. Il se pencha plus près, et ma respiration cala. Je pouvais seulement entendre les sons de nos battements de cœur et des vagues clapotant doucement sur la plage à l'éxtérieur.

Mais juste lorsque je pensais que nos lèvres allaient se toucher, il détourna sa tête sur le côté, respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux alors que ses lèvres frôlaient mon oreille.

"Je suis toujours en colère contre toi," murmura-t-il, mais sa voix était à bout de souffle.

"Et je suis toujours en colère contre toi," répondis-je. Et je l'étais, en quelque sorte. "Edward…" dis-je, ma voix rauque trahissant mon désir.

Puis je me figeais.

"Yo, Edward!" Cria une voix familière, à travers la porte alors que Jasper débarquait par la porte d'entrée. Mon corps entier se tendit, et Edward se reculait de moi comme si j'étais en feu. Je fis tomber ma tête et remontais la serviette aussi haut que je le pouvais, et je détournais mon corps de la porte.

Jasper se tint simplement là pendant quelques secondes, le silence douloureux augmentant avec chaque respiration torturée que je prenais. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder Edward, et j'étais sûre que je ne voulais pas regarder Jasper.

"Oh, hey," marmonna-t-il finalement. "Je, euh… euh, désolé, mec. Je ne voulais pas—"

"J'ai besoin d'une douche," annonçais-je doucement, et frôlait Edward alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je fermais la porte lourdement derrière moi et inspirait profondément, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer.

* * *

**Alors contentes de ce rapprochement ?**

**Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve un POV d'Ed mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le poster car il est plus long que les autres chapitres et je n'ai pas encore commencé sa traduction. Je ferais de mon mieux mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé en ce moment.**

**A très vite,**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. 14 Août 2009 suite 3

**Coucou,**

**Vous pouvez remercier ma fille d'avoir fait une très loooongue sieste cet après-midi, ce qui m'a permis de finir la traduction de ce chapitre.**

**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews et mise en favoris, ça me touche beaucoup. **

**Sur le dernier chapitre, toutes les reviews avaient un point commun (ou presque) : une envie de meurtre contre Jasper, le pauvre ! lol !**

**Une parenthèse rapidement pour recommander une fic à celles qui lisent en anglais, c'est ma lecture du moment et j'ai dû mal à en décrocher : Master of the Universe. All human et très lemon, si vous avez aimé The Submissive, foncez ! (lien dans mes favoris)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**14 Août 2009 (suite 3)**

**EPOV**

Je fixais Jasper alors qu'il se tenait à la porte, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais supposé dire. C'était parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Je prenais une douche, me réoccupant de mes affaires, quand Bella s'était glissée ici et se matérialisa simplement devant moi. Et ensuite… et bien, merde, elle était à moitié nue et j'ai réagit comme n'importe quel mec aurait fait. Bien ? Ouais. Sans aucun doute. Et maintenant Jasper est ici, me regardant avec un regard choqué sur son visage, attendant une sorte d'explication que je n'avais pas.

"Alors… c'était gênant," dit-il. Ce qui était absolument vrai. "Euh, je peux revenir plus tard."

"Non, attend," dis-je, me secouant de mon état de choc. "Ce n'était pas ce que cela semblait être."

"Regarde, mec, tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. Je t'ai dit d'y aller."

"Je 'n'y' vais pas!" dis-je, ma voix augmentais d'une colère franche. "Ce n'était rien, ok? Elle m'est juste rentrée dedans." J'entendis l'eau coulée dehors, et j'espérais qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre ma bouche vomir ce mensonge désespéré.

"Bien," dit-il, en roulant ses yeux. "Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Edward. Je peux faire l'idiot si tu veux que je le fasse, mais je ne suis pas aveugle."

Je soupirais fortement et attrapais une chemise de sur la chaise. Je ne voulais pas que Bella surprenne cette conversation, car cela n'allait pas être beau à voir pour aucun de nous. J'essayais toujours de faire le tri à travers le chaos des dix dernières minutes, et j'avais besoin de temps pour penser.

"Laisse moi juste passer quelques vêtements et je viens avec toi," dis-je, récurant la chambre sombre pour quelque chose de décent à mettre.

Il me regarda de façon railleuse. Ouais, c'était probablement merdique de ma part de partir sans dire un mot à Bella, mais je n'y pensais pas sur le moment. Je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard.

"Euh, ok," dit-il. "Je serais dehors —suis d'aucune aide ici," marmonna-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, et il couru pratiquement par la porte. L'eau coulait toujours, et j'avais le sentiment que Bella espérait que nous serions tous les deux partis quand elle sortirait. Et bien, je pouvais absolument lui accorder ça.

Je sortis par la porte et vis Jasper assis sur une souche d'arbre, faisant semblant d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un sur son téléphone. Il leva les yeux quand je sortis, et il sembla ennuyé.

"On ne va pas prendre à manger?" Demandais-je, évitant son regard jugeant.

"Alice m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir à moins de vous avoir tous les deux avec moi."

"Je suis sûr que Bella viendra dès qu'elle aura fini sa douche," dis-je, essayant d'opprimer l'image mentale très distrayante.

"Et bien, tu peux t'assurer de ça toi-même. J'y vais," dit-il. Il se leva et secoua un peu de poussière de la souche d'arbre de ses fesses.

"Jasper, c'est quoi ton problème? Tu es celui qui m'est rentré dedans."

Il secoua sa tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. "Je n'ai pas de problème," dit-il.

"Si tu en as un. Ne soit pas difficile. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il soupira. "Regarde, j'ai passé des années à te parler d'Alice comme une écolière, et quand ça t'arrive à toi, tu me mens à propos de ça. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une fille là tout de suite, mais tu aurais pu être franc avec moi."

"J'ai _été_ franc avec toi. Il n'y a rien entre Bella et moi. Rien n'est arrivé."

"Regarde, c'est bon si tu l'aimes bien. Je doute vraiment que tu sois le premier."

Je gémissais. "Je ne l'apprécie pas," rétorquais-je.

"Ne soit pas un putain de lâche, Edward. Tu fuis tout ce qui pourrait te rendre un peu mal à l'aise, et c'est pathétique."

Il laissa le silence flotter, me forçant à considérer son évaluation peu flatteuse de mon comportement merdique. Bien sûr je m'enfuyais. J'avais fuit durant tout le week-end, et c'était là où j'avais fini –laissant Jasper me faire la morale sur ma merde, et attendant que Bella sorte par cette porte et fasse la même chose. Et bien sûr il avait raison. Je le savais, et il attendait que je l'admette.

"Je pensais que ça passerait," marmonnais-je.

"Que quoi passerait?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas, Jazz," je soupirais. "Lorsque je l'ai vu dans le car, il s'est passé… quelque chose. Je ne sais pas."

"Ouais, et ben, c'était évident."

"Vraiment?" Je le regardais avec incrédulité. Etais-je si transparent?

"Et bien, ouais. Ce qui était bon pour moi, parce que le Plan s'est vraiment formé. Je pense qu'Alice a vu Bella comme une réponse à ses prières."

"Tu es la réponse à ses prières," remarquais-je.

"Elle se préoccupe de toi, Edward," dit-il, rejetant mon ton désinvolte. "Elle veut que tu sois heureux."

"Elle veut que tout le monde soit heureux."

"Ouais, mais toi spécialement. Je pense qu'elle essaie de te libérer de ton verrou émotionnel."

Je gloussai. Cela connait comme Alice, à toujours essayer de maximiser le potentiel des gens. Elle voyait le bon en tout le monde, même si personne d'autre ne le faisait.

"Et pour mon point de vue de la situation, et bien…," continua-t-il. "Je pense que tu as besoin de te lâcher."

"Merci, Jazz. J'apprécie ton évaluation."

"Tu devrais. Tu devrais simplement te laisser aller."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Jasper," dis-je. "Je ne la connais que depuis une journée."

"Des fois c'est tout ce que cela prend," dit-il.

Il me défiait, me forçant à penser en dehors de ma petite boîte, ce qui m'énervait et il le savait. Après quelques secondes à me regarder me tortiller dans le silence –et le déni- il me regarda avec un sourire sournois et entendu. Je savais qu'il appréciait ça. Mais en même temps, et d'une façon très détournée, il essayait de m'aider.

"Peu importe," dit-il d'une voix trainante, "Je vais aller dîner avant que Mike ne commence un incendie de forêt au barbecue. Toi et Bella venez quand vous serez prêts," dit-il, en agitant sa main dans les airs.

"Elle peut le trouver—"

"Ne me contredit pas, mec. Ne pense même pas à te montrer sans elle."

Il me lança un dernier regard menaçant avant de remonter le chemin, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. A ce moment là, je voulais vraiment disparaître dans les bois comme un satané gnome ou autre chose, mais je ne ferais que donner à Jasper la satisfaction de savoir combien il avait raison à propos de mon handicap émotionnel.

Je le vis disparaître entre les arbres, le son de ses pas remplacé par celui doux des vagues de la baie contre le quai. Alors que je me tournais vers le cottage, je ne pouvais plus entendre le son de l'eau couler, et je su qu'il était temps de faire face à cette musique.

***

Je frappais cette fois, apprenant de l'erreur de Jasper. Après quelques secondes, je n'entendis rien, donc je frappais plus fort. Fais chier, pensais-je. Elle ne répondait pas. Je me tournais et descendis du porche.

"Hey," dit-elle, ouvrant en grand la porte, m'incitant à lui faire face. Elle portrait un jean et un pull à capuche, qu'elle descendit par dessus son cul puis elle croisa ses bras. Ouais, elle m'envoyait absolument un message. Cela avait l'air comme la vibration bas-les-pattes que j'avais expérimenté dans le car. Et rien comme celle d'il y avait environ quinze minutes.

"Hey," dis-je, en scannant ses cheveux marron délicieusement trempés et son teint porcelaine. Clairement elle était tout sauf immunisée contre le soleil, mais cela la rendait comme si elle appartenait à un autre temps, comme l'âge Victorien ou la Renaissance. Cela lui allait et à ses traits parfaits.

"Est-ce que je peux t'aider?" demanda-t-elle, et sa voix était plate, illisible.

"Je vais dîner," répondis-je, me tenant toujours devant la porte. Je me sentais comme un exilé, mais je m'en fichais. "Tu veux venir?"

"Je n'ai pas du tout faim," expliqua-t-elle.

"Connerie," dis-je, luttant contre l'envie de sourire. Son expression resta la même, mais je pouvais voir ses yeux s'éclairer.

"Aller," pressais-je.

"Tu es arrogant."

"Je sais."

Un petit sourire hésitant apparu sur son visage, ce qui me coupa le souffle alors que tout son visage s'illumina. Je me demandais s'il y avait un moyen que je puisse la faire sourire tout le temps. Sachant combien j'étais lunatique, pourtant, je savais que j'aurais quelques difficultés à ce sujet.

"Ok," fléchissait-t-elle. "Mais juste pour la nourriture."

"Pas pour la compagnie?" La taquinais-je.

Elle fit une pause, contemplant quelque chose. "Est-ce que tu flirte avec moi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh…" bégayais-je. Euh oh. Putain. Je crois que oui. C'était un territoire inconnu.

"Je te fais juste marcher," dit-elle, presque timidement. Elle sorti de la chambre noire et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle descendit les marches prudemment, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'un manque nécessaire de lumières le long du chemin mal éclairé. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers moi ou ne me dit quelque chose car elle était trop fixée sur l'interaction entre ses pieds et le sol.

"Si tu tombe, je t'attraperais, tu sais."

Elle arracha ses yeux de la poussière et me regarda.

"Je préfère ne pas le risquer," dit-elle. "Quand je tombe, je tombe durement." Etais-ce mauvais que mon esprit vacilla immédiatement à ce commentaire?

"Es-tu toujours aussi précautionneuse?" Demandais-je.

"Es-tu toujours aussi coordonné?" répondit-elle. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'étais particulierement… coordonné, mais comparé à elle, j'avais probablement l'air d'un athlète professionnel.

"Donc…" dis-je, en éclaircissant ma gorge. "Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé là-bas?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais je l'entendis inspirer profondément. "Pas vraiment. Et toi?"

"Pas vraiment."

Est-ce que les filles ne veulent pas toujours parler à propos de trucs? Ou peut-être que je ne connaissais rien aux filles. Ou peut-être celle-ci était une aberration. Alice voulait toujours que je tende mon oreille à tous les détails banals de la vie des gens, comme les trous dans les t-shirts de base-ball d'Emmett et les jours où Rosalie portent trop de parfum. Jasper et moi parlions de gonzesses et de bites et… ouais. Quand nous étions fatigués de ces deux sujets, nous entrions habituellement dans un genre de dispute politique qui tournait toujours horriblement.

Nous marchions le reste du chemin en silence, et Bella ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois. Quand le feu de camp arriva enfin en vue, elle soupira de soulagement.

"Vu? Ce n'était pas si mal—" commençais-je.

Et ensuite elle trébucha, comme sur un signal. Mais cette fois j'étais préparé, et je tendis la main et attrapa son bras, et la tira vers le haut.

"Je me hais," marmonna-t-elle, regardant le sol alors que je tenais son bras. Pour une quelconque raison, je n'étais pas trop anxieux à le relâcher.

"Ne le fais pas," dis-je. Elle leva doucement sa tête vers moi, faisant rencontrer ses yeux avec les miens. "Je t'ai dit que je t'attraperais." J'étudiais son visage, regardant la tension s'évanouir doucement. Et ensuite elle rougit, un rose chaud et mignon comme tout.

"Mon pote!" Appela Emmett, et je me tournai pour voir sa silhouette énorme marcher pesamment vers nous. Il avait une bière dans une main et un pilon dans l'autre. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sauce barbecue, mais il n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer.

"Juste à temps, mec," dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Bella, mais elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. "Le concours mondial Canadien de Poker est sur le point de commencer."

"Ca a l'air intense," commentai-je, mais Emmett ratait toujours le sarcasme. "Qui joue?"

"Toi, moi, Jasper, Rosalie, et Alice."

"Et bien, super. Qu'est-ce qu'on parie?" Demandais-je.

"Personne ne voulait une répétition du strip-poker, donc… ça a l'air d'être du fric cette fois," dit-il, semblant déçu. "Est-ce que, euh… est-ce que tu veux jouer, Bella?"

"Oh, non merci," dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de jeux," ajouta-t-elle doucement. Je haussais mes sourcils.

"Alors c'est quoi ton genre de jeux?" Demandais-je.

"Et bien, c'est mieux avec de l'alcool…" offrit-elle.

"Ca me semble bien," dit Emmett, la coupant. "De toute façon, je ne veux pas que cet idiot prenne mon fric durement gagné."

"Durement gagné, Em? Parier avec les gens que tu peux manger quarante Hot Pockets en 10 minutes—"

"Hey, juste parce que tu ne peux pas le faire, ne signifie pas que tu as le droit d'insulter mes talents."

Je roulais mes yeux. Emmett prenait ses « talents » très au sérieux, spécialement quand cela concernait manger, baiser et soulever du fer.

Nous marchions vers la table de pique-nique, où Jasper tentait de montrer à Alice et Rosalie un tour de carte qui incluait une histoire de fond élaborée. Alice riait, mais Rosalie avait un regard perplexe sur le visage.

"Donc, écoutez, bande d'idiots. Bella a une idée de jeu de cartes," tonna Emmett. Pour une raison inexplicable, il semblait penser que Bella ne pouvait pas supporter sa dose normale de profanité. Alors il était parti pour… idiots.

"Merci mon Dieu," soupira Rosalie. "Je hais le poker. C'est tellement compliqué." Certains d'entre nous avaient apparemment des problèmes avec de simples math. Même Jasper roula ses yeux.

"C'est quoi ce jeu, Bella?" demanda Alice alors que nous nous asseyons. Bella s'assit en face de moi, et elle semblait à l'aise maintenant. Peut-être que le commentaire de Rosalie l'avait décoincée. Ce n'était pas une foule difficile.

"Ca s'appelle Connard," dit-elle, sa voix scannant les visages pour approbation. "Tu distribues les cartes, et basé sur le jeu que tu as, tu es soit le Connard, le Vice-Connard, le Vice-Président, ou le Président."

"Donc quand est-ce qu'on boit?" demanda Emmett alors qu'il soufflait sa dernière Keystone Light _(N/T : marque de bière)_. Pas vraiment une amélioration depuis la nuit dernière, malheureusement.

"Le connard boit beaucoup parce que… et bien , il est le connard," expliqua Bella. "Et le Président boit parce qu'il gagne chaque partie –une fois que vous êtes en position de pouvoir—"

"Ou de connarditude," ajouta Emmett.

"Hum, oui," elle fit une pause. "Ou de connarditude… c'est dur de vous en sortir."

J'attendis qu'Emmett lance une batterie complète de blagues sur les toilettes et la merde, mais il semblait intrigué. Il profitait de la compétition, spécialement lorsque cela incluait la nourriture et la bière. Au moins il était ouvert à propos de ça.

Bella expliqua les règles plus en détail, et rapidement nous passions les cartes, buvant la bière et avalant le reste du poulet au barbecue alors que le jeu avançait. Bella sorti en premier, jetant ses cartes au centre de la table, avec un sourire très satisfait sur son visage.

"Psh," dit Jasper. "Bien sûr tu gagne la première partie. Nous apprenons tous là."

"C'est un jeu assez simple, Jasper," réprimanda-t-elle, mais sa voix était joueuse et légère.

"La ferme," dit-il, en grommelant alors qu'il réarrangeait ses cartes. Mais Bella riait, un rire sincère et féminin qui apporta de la couleur à ses joues et de la chaleur à ses yeux. Elle ne me regardait pas, et j'essayais de ne pas la regarder, mais elle était tellement radieuse. Et elle s'amusait.

Après deux autres parties, Jasper jeta ses cartes avec joie, annonçant son statut de Vice-Président. Il descendit une bière chaude pour fêter ça. Je regardais mes propres cartes, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elles étaient –je savais que je terminerais quelque part dans le peloton, certainement devant Rosalie et Emmett, au moins.

Quelques tours plus tard, pourtant, Rosalie lança un petit cri et plaça ses dernières cartes sur la table. Elle souri vivement à Emmett, qui avait l'air agité. Il grognait de frustration.

"Merde, bébé, ce n'était pas supposé arriver," dit-il.

"Tu peux me punir plus tard," roucoula-t-elle, en lui donnant ses yeux sexy et empoignant sa jambe avec sa main.

"Ok, les gens," dit Jasper, en fixant des yeux Emmett et Rosalie, dont les pulsions sexuelles semblaient bien corréler avec la prise d'alcool. "Vous mettez les gens mal à l'aise." Il regarda Bella, dont les joues étaient rouges. Elle était tellement adorable quand son visage s'allumait comme ça.

"Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, Jasper," dit-elle, en opprimant un sourire. "C'est justement mon rougeoiement asiatique."

"Tu es asiatique?" demanda Rosalie, sincèrement intéressée.

"Euh…" traîna Bella, mais Jasper la devança, en souriant à lui-même.

"Elle a simplement l'air d'un quand elle boit, Rose," expliqua Alice. Je me demandais parfois si Rosalie se foutait de nous, en voyant si loin elle pouvait porter le personnage de la "blonde idiote". J'avais le sentiment qu'un jour elle colorerait ses cheveux un marron foncé et commencerait à nous faire la leçon sur la physique quantique ou un truc du genre. Cela ne me choquerait pas.

"Je suis sorti!" Tonna Emmett, en lançant ses deux dernières cartes sur la table ce qui fit voler les autres. "Donc je suis quatrième. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi?"

"Un perdant?" Dis-je, en faisant un sourire satisfait.

"Tu ne domines pas trop, frérot," dit-il, retournant l'insulte.

"Tu n'es rien," dit Bella à Emmett. "Tu es comme… l'enfant du milieu."

Jasper commença à rire, et Emmett se tortilla juste sur son siège. Il était en fait un enfant du milieu, et il était plutôt bizarrement anxieux de ça. Je regardais à nouveau mes cartes, contemplant mon prochain coup. Tant que je n'étais pas en dernière place, je pouvais toujours garder la face ici.

"Ca a l'air que nous sommes les connards, Edward," me dit Alice, me lançant un sourire entendu. Et ensuite elle posa ses cartes avec sa délicatesse et grâce habituelle, ses yeux papillonnant dans la moquerie la plus gentille qu'elle pu faire.

"Putain," dis-je, en regardant mes cartes, puis à nouveau elle. "Et bien, hey, c'est bon. Partie d'échauffement."

Bella me jeta un regard, ses yeux sournois et sombres, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Puis elle rassembla la pile de cartes et les redistribua, en nous rappelant à tous les règles. Mais lorsque Jasper prit son tour, elle le stoppa.

"Arrête," dit-elle. "C'est la partie la plus importante. Jasper et Alice, vous êtes le Vice-président et le Connard, ce qui signifie que vous devez échanger une carte. Jasper, tu lui donne ta pire carte, et Alice tu lui donne ta meilleure."

"Heh heh," Jasper gloussa, en lui lançant une carte du bord de sa pile. "Allons-y."

Les sourcils d'Alice se froncèrent, et elle étudia sa main pour trouver la meilleure carte, peu importe laquelle c'était. Probablement une carte joker, si elle en avait une. Je commençais à voir où cela allait.

"Et Edward," dit-elle, en se tournant vers moi. "Tes deux meilleures, s'il te plait." Elle me regarda gentiment, puis me tendit deux cartes de merde qui rendirent mon jeu déjà misérable encore pire.

"Puis-je choisir les cartes?" Demandais-je, en la regardant directement.

"Non, tes meilleures cartes ne sont pas subjectives. Je ne veux pas la reine qui a l'air la plus chaude. Donne-moi tes jokers," demanda-t-elle, et ses mots couvèrent mes oreilles.

Je gémis. "Ce n'est pas juste."

"Et tu devrais boire," ajouta-t-elle, en volant mes jokers bien aimés de mes doigts. Elle jouait dur. J'aimais un peu ça.

Nous commencions le tour, en lançant nos cartes, buvant de la mauvais bière, profitant de notre liberté. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett se concentrer aussi fort dans ma vie, et il empoignait ses cartes comme si elles étaient le dernier Hot Pocket qu'il ne consommerait jamais plus. Alice et Jasper parlaient à Bella alors qu'elle évaluait son jeu négligemment et prit son tour, pendant qu'Emmett repoussait Rosalie quand elle essaya de lui donner quelques allusions utiles. Et j'étais juste assis là, à regarder mes amis faire leur truc, profitant de la soirée et se lâchant comme Jasper l'avait sorti.

Bien sûr, je perdais, ce qui m'énervait au début. Et avec cette putain de règle d'échange de carte, je restais le Connard pour le restant de la soirée. Je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment pourtant, tant que Bella était Présidente, et que je pouvais la voir se mordre sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle triait ses cartes, décidant de mon destin. Et mon destin était de perdre, ce que je fis jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à court de bières, et que la tête de Rosalie s'affaisse sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

"Bien joué," commenta Jasper, en évaluant l'expression soûle d'Emmett, le doux ronflement de Rosalie, le sourire endormi d'Alice, et le regard de satisfaction de Bella. Il me lança un regard qui m'embrouilla, probablement les vestiges de notre conversation de plus tôt. Ou peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Je ne savais jamais vraiment avec Jasper. Il était un petit enculé sournois.

"Bon, je fais la grand-mère là et aller me coucher," dit Alice, alors que ses yeux tombaient.

Les yeux de Jasper me dardèrent, et il avait l'air de vouloir forcer une sorte de connexion télépathique. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin cette fois il pouvait avoir son Plan pour une nuit de plus.

"Je t'accompagne," dit-il, en me lançant encore un regard et en poussant l'épaule d'Alice. Elle lui souri gentiment, et si je n'étais pas un mec si viril, mon cœur aurait fondu un peu.

"Ouais, mec, je suis battu," ajouta Emmett. "Et Rosalie est…"

"Inconsciente?" Dit Jasper.

"Ca a l'air." Et ensuite Emmett se pencha et la souleva, en la berçant dans ses énormes bras. Il avait l'air satisfait.

"Bonne nuit les mecs," dit Alice, et ensuite mes couples d'amis joyeux commencèrent leur éméché chemin à travers les bois, me laissant avec madame la Présidente.

"C'est un jeu sympa," commentai-je, alors que Bella rassemblait les cartes et finissait le fond de sa dernière bière. Elle était minuscule, mais je pourrais jurer qu'elle buvait plus qu'Emmett. J'espérais qu'Emmett n'avait pas remarqué ça –il sauterait sur son alcotest la prochaine fois juste pour le prouver.

"Et ben, honnêtement…" dit-elle, en faisant une pause en me regardant profondément dans les yeux, voiles par la bière et pas un petit quelque chose d'autre chose. "Je préfère être le Connard."

"Oh, vraiment?" Demandais-je, en étudiant son expression taquine. L'alcool l'avait relaxée un peu, mais elle était toujours prudente, sur ses gardes. Elle se leva et je la suivis sur le chemin.

"Oui," dit-elle, en se mordant encore la lèvre. "Je n'aime pas être la personne dominante."

Et bien, sainte merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime alors? La soumission ? J'arrivais en quelque sorte à garder cette pensée pour moi, mais ce n'était pas facile.

"Hmm," méditais-je. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aimait perdre."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," dit-elle, un sourire sournois glissant sur ses lèvres. Puis elle trébucha sur quelque chose, et marmonna un petit juron chaud alors qu'elle reprenait son équilibre.

Je la tenais par le bras encore une fois, ce qui était devenu une seconde nature.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te porte?" Demandai-je, en la taquinant gentiment. Je savais qu'elle était prudente à propos de son… instabilité, mais la boisson me faisait me relâcher.

"Euh, non," dit-elle, rejetant l'idée avec un petit souffle mignon. Elle resta immobile un peu, en fixant dans les bois, laissant le silence se prolonger. Elle baissa les yeux et fit un cercle dans la poussière avec son pied, décrochant clairement. Puis elle dirigea ses yeux vers les miens, et mon esprit tournoya avec des millions de différentes possibilités. Elle était tellement mystérieuse, et cela me frustrait et m'excitait en même temps.

"Quoiqu'on pourrait faire ça," dit-elle, presque dans un murmure. Elle me regarda avec précaution, puis tendit sa main et prit la mienne dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et petite, et je n'avais jamais pensé que tenir une main pouvait être si bon.

Pour une fois, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de questionner, ou d'expliquer, ou d'imaginer. Peut-être que je devais remercier la boisson pour ça, mais elle tenait ma main, et j'aimais ça. C'était simple, facile. Et indéniablement intime.

Elle souri timidement, et avec un peu plus de confiance qu'avant, elle me dirigea sur le chemin vers le bord de l'eau. Cette fois, avec nos doigts entrelacés, je suivais volontiers. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que la nuit allait apporter.

***

Alors que le cottage arrivait en vue, Bella s'arrêta. Elle se tourna pour me regarder, et son expression était d'une subtile inquiétude. Cela me prit par surprise, et je me demandais de quoi elle pouvait bien s'inquiéter.

"Est-ce que tu vas encore dormir dehors?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Je n'ai pas dormi dehors la nuit dernière," répondis-je, ce qui était vrai.

"Ben, tu n'étais pas là ce matin," dit-elle doucement. "Et tu n'avais pas l'air content avec moi quand on a été se coucher." Elle recula un peu, et un léger rose colora ses joues. J'avais le sentiment que je n'étais pas le seul à tourner ses mots dans ma tête.

"Je me suis réveillé tôt," expliquais-je. Le sol n'étant pas propice à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et elle ne savait pas que j'avais fait une sieste de quatre heures aujourd'hui pour me rattraper.

"Je vois," dit-elle, en reprenant son pas paresseux. Nous montions le porche, et elle ouvrit doucement la porte. "J'ai juste l'impression que je t'incommode."

"Tu le fais," dis-je, en la suivant dans la chambre sombre. C'était vrai, mais ma voix avait un ton taquin très distinct.

"Bon, dans ce cas, je prends le sol ce soir," offrit-elle. Son ton était sérieux.

"Ne soit pas ridicule," répondis-je, ma voix plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Alors que nous marchions dans la chambre, je pris note du fait qu'elle avait délibérément évité d'allumer les lumières. Mais la nuit était claire comme du cristal, et la lune était extraordinairement lumineuse. Elle suintait par les fenêtres et illuminait ses traits délicats. Tout le week-end j'avais remarqué combien elle était mignonne, avec ses petits faux-pas constants, ses cheveux marrons ondulés, et son sourire timide. Mais ici, maintenant, elle était bien plus que ça. Elle était magnifique à en couper le souffle.

"Faisons un compromis," dit-elle. Je la regardai de façon railleuse, ses yeux profonds et sombres et complètement illisibles.

"Et qu'as-tu en tête?" Demandais-je.

"Et bien, le lit est énorme. On peut partager," suggéra-t-elle, mais sa voix était douce et timide, comme si elle s'attendait à un rejet.

Je m'arrêtais, en regardant les couleurs monter sur son visage. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une idée particulièrement bonne. Etant donné ce qu'avait donné la douche plus tôt, je ne pensais pas que la taille du lit allait compter ; je ne dormirais pas du tout en sachant qu'elle serait à 60 centimètres de moi. Et je me réveillerais probablement avec un bâton du matin déchaîné, et ce serait embarrassant.

"Ca ne fait rien—" commença-t-elle

"Non," dis-je. "Ca me va."

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, puis sourit.

"Tu sais, ça me manque un peu d'être en colère contre toi," taquina-t-elle.

"De même," dis-je. "Tu es distrayante quand tu es énervée."

"Je suis contente de t'amuser," dit-elle, alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre. Je la suivi doucement, en me demandant comment cela allait se passer. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait enlever son sweat. Personnellement, je décidais que j'avais besoin de garder tous mes vêtements sur moi pour que je puisse penser clairement. Elle me donna un petit sourire avant de sortir quelque chose de son sac et de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il y avait une chaise dans le coin, alors je décidais de m'y asseoir au lieu de grimper directement dans le lit. Pour une quelconque raison, la pensée de moi sous les couvertures, l'attendant, semblait spécialement… lune de miel. Et ben, bordel, nous _étions _dans la suite lune de miel, non ? C'était probablement aussi proche d'une nuit de noce de ce que je n'aurais jamais.

Après quelques minutes, elle émergea dans un pantalon de jogging gris et un t-shirt lâche, qui obscurcissait les douces courbes de ses hanches et le gonflement de ses seins. Je ne pouvais pas décider si le t-shirt était mieux que le sweat ou pas. La matière était définitivement plus fine. Donc, c'était mieux. Oui, c'était définitivement mieux.

"Est-ce que tu t'esquives?" demanda-t-elle, en notant ma silhouette inclinée dans la chaise.

"Non," dis-je, mais je ne sautais pas exactement au lit. J'étais inquiets de quelque chose, incertain… bordel, j'étais _nerveux. _Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'avais été nerveux, sauf le jour où Emmett m'avait défier avec ses mandrins. Je ne savais pas qui pouvait bien avoir des mandrins, mais Emmett en avait, et il aimait les utiliser dans le salon.

"Ok," dit-elle. "Et bien, tu peux… faire tes trucs. Je vais dormir."

Je notais le léger changement dans sa voix, la façon dont ses mots tremblaient un peu, et comment sa respiration devenait plus rapide maintenant. Je me permis un sourire alors qu'elle grimpait sur le lit impossiblement large, en occupant le bout du côté droit. Elle était nerveuse elle aussi.

"Pas besoin d'être toute pisseuse à propos de ça," dis-je, en me mettant sur mes pieds et en prenant le côté opposé du lit. Je m'allongeais sur mon dos, en fixant le plafond vaguement éclairé, regardant les ombres danser sur les murs blancs. Elle était sur son côté, faisant face à l'autre direction, respirant plus rapidement qu'elle ne le devrait.

Je fermais mes yeux, savourant la sensation de quelque chose de doux sous moi. Cela était beaucoup mieux que ce satané sol, ça c'était sûr.

"Tu es si silencieux," dit-elle doucement, si doucement que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

"N'est-ce pas normal pour une personne endormie?" Demandais-je. Oh oh. Merde. Allait-elle penser que je faisais un commentaire à propos de ses rêves très vocaux ? Je ne me sentais pas de discuter de ça maintenant.

"Je suppose," marmonna-t-elle, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne me faisait toujours pas face, et bien que j'appréciais son cul très mignon, je voulais vraiment voir son visage.

"Est-ce que tu voulais parler de quelque chose?" Poussais-je.

"Pas vraiment."

"Regarde qui est silencieux maintenant," commentais-je.

Elle soupira, en inspirant fortement alors qu'elle roulait pour me faire face. Ses cheveux tombèrent à travers son visage, et elle repoussa les mèches sur le côté avec ses doigts. J'étais toujours sur mon dos, mais j'inclinais légèrement ma tête pour la voir.

"Edward…" dit-elle, s'arrêtant.

J'attendis, bien que je voulais désespérément qu'elle crache le morceau. Mais elle resta juste allongée là, ses yeux ouverts, se doigts donnant des signes d'inquiétudes.

"Laisse tomber," dit-elle.

"Bella," grondais-je, plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. "Crache le morceau."

"Non," dit-elle.

"Si."

"Non."

"Je ne vais pas faire ça avec toi."

Elle tendit sa main, la plaçant sur la mienne. Le contact de sa peau envoya une décharge à travers mon sang comme un courant électrique. Nous entrions dans un territoire très dangereux, et je combattais l'envie de m'éloigner. Je la voulais, bon Dieu je la voulais, mais j'avais besoin de garder les choses à distance. Mon moi émotionnellement dysfonctionnel voulait la garder dans le noir à propos de ce que je ressentais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi, Edward?"

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge, parce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question. Et je pourrais dire des millions de choses différentes, mais à la place, j'hésitais. J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sorti. Je pouvais l' entendre respirer, attendant, priant que je dise quelque chose. Mais je gardais ma bouche fermée comme l'enculé émotionnellement mort que j'étais.

Elle soupira profondément, et je su qu'elle en avait marre de parler pour ce soir. Ses épaules se soulevèrent et tombèrent avec sa respiration silencieuse, et je voulais tellement tendre ma main et la toucher, la faire me regarder pour que je puisse dire ce que j'aurais dû dire. Mais j'étais un enculé et un idiot et elle était partie.

Je fermais mes yeux, bloquant cette chambre et tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais une partie de moi savait que même un sommeil sans rêve n'arrangerait pas ça. Quelque parte, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette question me hanterait, longtemps après que je me réveille.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre la suite et fin de ce week-end du POV d'Edward et enfin ce que vous attendez toutes !**

**Ce chapitre sera assez court donc je devrais pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine sans trop de problèmes.**

**D'ici là bonne semaine et je pense que j'ai mérité une petite review, non ?**

**REVIEW = TEASER**


	8. 14 août 2009 suite 4

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci et je ne vous retiens pas trop dans la lecture de ce chapitre tant attendu !**

**SVP il y a une note que j'aimerais beaucoup que vous lisiez à la fin du chapitre**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**14 août 2009 (suite)**

**EPOV**

Je me réveillai au bruit d'halètements frénétiques et lourds et une ruée de mots inintelligibles. Cela rompit le calme de la chambre d'une façon étrange, terrifiante, et je flippai même. Je laissai mes yeux s'ajuster à la noirceur de la chambre, et me tournai pour voir Bella sur son côté, respirant lourdement, marmonnant quelque chose entre des sanglots étouffés. J'entendis mon prénom, doucement mais clairement, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Manifestement, je n'avais jamais été dans cette situation avant. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais supposé faire. N'étais-ce pas dangereux de réveiller quelqu'un qui rêvait ? Ou était-ce le somnambulisme ? Est-ce que ça ne causait pas des dommages cérébraux ? Putain, je ne voulais pas lui donner un anévrisme ou quelque chose. Mais elle pleurait et respirait si difficilement que je pensais qu'elle s'en donnerait un elle-même de toute façon.

"Bella," dis-je doucement, espérant que cela suffirait. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Bella," répétai-je, considérablement plus fort cette fois. Son rêve frénétique continuait, et son corps tremblait.

"Bella, réveille-toi" dis-je, en tendant la main vers elle. Elle me faisait face, mais elle avait son visage enterré dans sa poitrine, pelotonnée en position fœtale.

"Viens ici," murmurai-je, en la prenant dans mes bras, bougeant mon corps plus près du sien. Je repoussai les cheveux de son visage et murmurai son prénom, en faisant passer mes mains le long de ses bras vers ses épaules. Sa respiration ralentissait, et son expression se relaxa, restaurant la beauté sereine de son visage endormi.

"Edward," souffla-t-elle, et j'aimais le son de ça bien plus maintenant que les étouffements et les sanglots s'étaient calmés. J'aimais aussi le fait que j'étais dans son esprit, d'une certaine façon au moins. J'espérais que je n'étais pas celui qui causait toute cette hystérie pourtant.

"Ca va," dis-je, en murmurant à sa forme endormie. "Je suis désolé."

Je savais qu'elle était endormie, mais peut-être que quelque part dans son subconscient, elle enregistrerait les mots que j'avais à dire. Peut-être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle comprendrait que j'étais foutu émotionnellement. Peut-être qu'elle me pardonnerait, même si ma voix lui parvenait dans un rêve dans dix ans et qu'elle se souviendrait.

"Tu m'as demandé ce que je voyais en toi," murmurai-je, mon visage dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres effleurant son oreille. Sa respiration était lente et silencieuse, son visage paisible. Mes yeux s'étaient ajustés à la chambre sombre, et je pouvai la voir clairement maintenant, allongée immobile dans la lumière pâle de la lune qui dansait sur le lit.

"Tout, Bella," dis-je, ma voix silencieuse. "Tout en toi m'attire."

Je la regardais avec la même intensité que je ressentais, une de mes mains sur sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux, mes doigts taquinant la peau de son cou. Elle était impossiblement proche, et sa peau était douce et satinée et impeccable. Ses yeux étaient deux bassins profonds de marron, et je savais que je m'y perdrais complètement si je ne regardais pas ailleurs rapidement.

Je soupirai fortement, me sentant quelque peu mieux. Au moins j'avais dit ce que j'aurais dû dire, même si c'était trop tard.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle, en se déplaçant plus près, en collant sa poitrine contre la mienne. Ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge. Cette fille rêvait de moi énormément, et j'aimais ça.

Au début je remarquai à peine quand elle bougea sa main de l'espace entre nous. J'étais si fixé sur son visage ravissant que je n'étais conscient de rien d'autre. Mais je la remarquai quand elle la fit passer le long de mon bras, à travers mon épaule, et le long de ma veine pulsante dans mon cou. Elle atteignit les racines de mes cheveux ébouriffés, qu'elle attrapa avec son minuscule poing. Ma respiration accéléra et je devins dur, ce qui sembla faux et bizarre et chaud tout en même temps.

Alors que ma respiration se bloquait dans ma gorge, je sentis soudainement la pression dans mon cou alors qu'elle me tirait vers elle, et trouvait mes lèvres avec les siennes et m'embrassait doucement. J'étais trop choqué pour réagir de façon cohérente, alors je l'embrassai aussi, en prenant sa lèvre inférieure, et en savourant son goût.

Mais elle guidait, pas moi, et elle tira son petit corps plus près du mien, en pressant sa langue contre mes lèvres, me suppliant l'accès. Je le lui accordai avidement, et elle approfondi le baiser avec tout son corps, ratissant mes cheveux avec ses mains et arquant ses hanches dans les miennes. Je sifflai quand elle écrasa son petit corps contre mon érection palpitante; j'étais allumé et j'étais content qu'elle rêvait, parce que j'étais en train de planter une sacrée tente en bas. Un bas gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, et j'approfondis encore plus le baiser. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça avant. Je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un comme ça avant.

"Meilleur... de tous... les rêves," haletai-je contre ses lèvres, en copiant son urgence alors que ses doigts tiraient mes cheveux et que sa respiration s'accélérait en halètements rapides et désespérés.

"Mmm… Je suis d'accord," murmura-t-elle, et je me figeais. Je me reculais doucement, avec précaution, me demandant si peut-être je rêvais vraiment.

"Tu es... réveillée?" Demandai-je. Maintenant elle savait que je pensais qu'elle était endormie, et que j'étais en train de l'embrasser, ce qui me faisait passer pour un genre de taré. Mais j'étais sur le point de reporter la faute sur le fait que je ne rêvais jamais, et que donc j'avais pensé qu'elle appréciait.

"J't'ai eu," dit-elle, en souriant de façon coquine.

Je souriais faiblement. Oops.

"_J'étais_ endormie," continua-t-elle. "Mais tu m'as réveillé."

"Tu avais l'air triste," murmurai-je.

"J'étais... je veux dire... je me souviens que j'étais dans les bois, à te chercher, mais tu étais parti. Et ensuite j'ai entendu ta voix, et j'ai su que je ne rêvais plus."

"Tu es une petite renarde, tu sais ça?" La taquinais-je, ma voix était basse et silencieuse et ridiculement rauque.

"Vraiment?" murmura-t-elle, en enchevêtrant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me tirant vers elle brutalement. J'explorais sa bouche avec la mienne, en mordant doucement ses lèvres, en poussant ma langue dans sa bouche quand elle me taquinait avec sa retenue. Quand elle rompit le baiser, en haletant pour respirer, je bougeai mes lèvres à travers sa mâchoire, descendis le long de la délicate étendue de son cou, et remontai. J'avais vu et convoité sa clavicule délectable, mais son t-shirt était sur le passage et je du repousser l'envie soudaine de le lui arracher. Donc à la place je continuai à explorer son corps avec mes lèvres, qui étaient humides et enflées de la première rencontre. Je respirai fortement contre sa peau, qui avait rougit un rose délicieux et irrésistible.

Alors que j'errai de son cou à son oreille, j'en pris le bord dans ma bouche, en le mordant gentiment. J'arrêtai pour murmurer à son oreille, alors que sa respiration se saccadait et qu'elle gémissait à court de souffle.

"Comme je disais plus tôt," dis-je, en prenant tout mon temps. Je savais que je la taquinais –je pouvais le dire par ses petits halètements et gémissements et de par le fait que ses hanches ruaient contre les miennes a un rythme croissant- mais je n'allais pas arrêter.

"Je suis attiré par toi…" continuai-je.

Son cœur tonna dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle luttait pour retrouver sa respiration. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle gémit doucement à la place, respirant profondément contre mes cheveux alors que je déposais des baisers sur son visage et son cou.

"Parce que..." soufflai-je.

"Pourquoi?" Haleta-t-elle, et je pu sentir le bout de ses doigts creuser ma peau de façon frénétique et désespérée et poussée par le désir.

"Tu es magnifique," murmurai-je, mon expression devint sérieuse. Je voulais qu'elle sache ça.

Elle souri et tira mon visage vers le sien, m'engloutissant dans sa bouche douce et chaude. Ses mains reprirent leur chemin dans mes cheveux, s'arrêtant à la base de mon cou, puis trouvant leur chemin à travers ma poitrine et… sainte merde, en fait j'avais gémis quand elle avait mis sa main chaude et mince sur ma peau nue. Ma queue déjà dure comme la pierre se durcis encore plus, et je l'attrapai par la taille et l'attirai vers moi.

"Et tu es intelligente," murmurai-je, ma voix brute. Il n'y avait rien de timide ou de convenable pour nos baisers à présent. C'était furieux et fou et exigeant et le goût de sa peau remplissait ma tête d'un nuage épais d'envie.

"Et drôle," continuai-je, en taquinant le bord de son t-shirt avec mes doigts.

"Et gentille," murmurai-je, en chatouillant la peau autour de son nombril.

"Et sexy comme l'enfer," fini-je, en rencontrant son regard alors que nous nous arrêtions de respirer.

"Tu devrais te regarder," arriva-t-elle à haleter. "Bien que je ne te vois pas très bien pour le moment." Un sourire sournois se répandit sur son visage. Et ensuite elle atteignit ma taille avec sa main et tira ma chemise par dessus ma tête, et je m'arrêtai pour savourer la façon dont ses mains m'enveloppaient, courant sur ma peau comme un fer chaud. Je regardai son corps vêtu et devins anxieux.

"Je pense que tu as besoin d'enlever ça," dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil à son t-shirt trop grand.

"Si tu préfères," répondit-elle, ses yeux noirs et taquins.

Elle me repoussa alors que nous nous asseyons tous les deux, et je la regardais passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, me donnant une vue de son soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue et de sa peau porcelaine. Beaucoup de peau. J'étais tellement allumé que cela faisait mal, et mon jean n'aidait pas les choses.

Mais je dû repousser ça de mon esprit pour le moment. Maintenant que son satané t-shirt était parti, je pouvais explorer sa clavicule et toutes les magnifiques choses en dessous. Je fis passer mes mains sur sa peau, de l'arête de ses épaules à la peau douce et blanche qui disparaissait à la taille de son pantalon. Ses tétons étaient aussi durs que ma queue, et elle gémit doucement quand je mis en coupe mes mains sur le fin tissu de son soutien-gorge. Je pouvais sentir son excitation dans ses seins vifs, mais il y avait un autre endroit que je mourrais d'envie d'explorer. J'avais quatre autres sens et je voulais tous les utiliser…

Mais avant je ne puisse aller plus loin, et avant que je n'ai une idée de ce qu'il se passait, je sentis sa petite main attraper ma bite à travers mon pantalon. Je gémis un son bas et guttural qui s'échappa d'entre mes dents comme un sifflement. Putain, elle tenait ma bite, et elle la serrait _fort. _Je résistai à l'envie de mettre ma propre main en bas, pour la guider le long de ma longueur alors que je luttais pour rassembler mes idées. Mais elle me prit de court, comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit, et elle commença à me travailler à travers le tissu, créant une friction distrayante contre mon boxer et mon jean qui me faisait tourner la tête.

"Bella…" soufflai-je, en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux alors qu'elle se balançait sous moi. Elle me taquinait et je voulais finir ça, la prendre comme un putain d'animal. Je bataillais entre ces basses envies et la douce beauté de son visage, ses traits délicats, son petit sourire. J'avais besoin de ralentir ça.

"Bella," soupirai-je encore, et la rugosité de ma voix me surpris. Je la voulais mais nous ne pouvions pas faire ça comme ça, pas ce soir, pas quand nous n'avions eu qu'un jour pour séparer nos rôles d'étranger et… quelque chose de plus. Et si je laissais ça continuer une minute de plus, même une seconde de plus, je ne serais plus capable d'arrêter.

Alors je le fis. D'une certaine façon je le fis. Je retirai mes mains de sa taille et caressai ses cheveux avec mes doigts, prenant en coupe son menton dans ma main. Je portai son visage vers le mien et embrassai ses lèvres doucement, bien que ma respiration fût irrégulière et que mon cœur courrait comme un train de fret. Elle s'allongea, haletante. Je m'écroulais à ses côtés, ma main restant sur son ventre alors qu'il se levait et descendait avec sa respiration. C'était, sans aucun doute, le meilleur pas-de-sexe que je n'avais jamais eu.

Je regardai sa poitrine monter et descendre, en attendant qu'elle brise le silence fragile de la chambre. Sa respiration ralentissait, mais son visage était toujours rougit et mouillé de transpiration, ses cheveux humides contre ma peau. Ma bite me faisait un mal de chien, mais je m'en foutais. J'essayais de me convaincre que j'avais fait la bonne chose.

"Nous devions arrêter…" commençai-je.

"Je sais," dit-elle. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement –et de déception. Elle était d'accord avec moi.

"Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne voulais pas, pourtant," ajouta-t-elle, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Est-ce que ça avait l'ait comme si _je _voulais arrêter?" Demandai-je.

Elle se glissa sur son côté, en frôlant la bosse dans mon pantalon, qui à ce point, n'avait aucun espoir de s'apaiser. J'inspirai fortement, en anticipant un cas sévère de boules bleues au matin.

"Non, je suppose que tu ne voulais pas," dit-elle, en rougissant encore. Je fis passer mon pouce sur ses joues, sentant la chaleur de son sang dans son visage. J'avais sans aucun doute un truc pour ses rougissements profonds et fréquents. "D'habitude je ne suis pas si… agressive," murmura-t-elle.

"Ca ne me gène pas," dis-je. Et c'était complètement vrai. Mais la confession de Bella ne me surpris pas; elle était silencieuse, et timide, et à part la couleur dans ses joues qui la trahissait constamment, elle enfouissait ses émotions profondément en dessous de la surface. Et étant donné son sweat, qui aurait pu aller à Emmett, elle ne n'étalait pas vraiment sa sexualité.

"Alors on en est où maintenant?" demanda-t-elle, en se pelotonnant dans le creux de mon bras.

J'inspirais profondément, en savourant son odeur. Pourquoi est-ce que les filles sentent toujours si bon?

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je, en fermant mes yeux, et en succombant au sommeil. "Mais je pense que je vais commencer à t'appeler Madame la Présidente."

* * *

**Et là vous me dites, ben il est où le lemon ? (ne vous cachez pas je sais que c'est ce que vous vous dites !) et je pense que vous avez toutes envie d'étrangler Edward d'avoir « ralenti les choses » lol !**

**A présent, prenez place à bord de la DeLorean avec Marty McFly et Doc et attachez vos ceintures car nous allons voyager dans le temps. (Je sais mes références filmographiques font peur)**

**Au prochain chapitre vous comprendrez un peu mieux pourquoi ils en sont venus à ne se voir qu'une fois par an. REVIEW = TEASER**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**J'ai découvert la semaine dernière qu'un certain nombre de fic étaient supprimées ou censurées sur le site à cause d'une histoire de rating. Pour faire simple : il existait auparavant un rating MA pour les histoires violentes, et très lémonées. Ce rating a été supprimé pour des raisons juridiques (le site est accessible au moins de 18 ans) et il n'y a plus que le rating M qui autorise quelques scènes érotiques mais rien d'explicite. Un groupe de lecteur s'est mis en tête de faire la chasse aux fics qui ne respectaient pas le rating M et de les reporter aux administrateurs du site qui ont demandés aux auteurs de soit supprimer leurs histoires, soit de les censurer au niveau des passages incriminés. Tara Sue Mae est l'une des victimes et a dû tout enlever sinon les administrateurs lui supprimaient son compte. Elle a donc mis ses histoires sur Twilighted. Il y a une pétition en cours pour demander aux administrateurs de rétablir le rating MA que vous pouvez aller signer en laissant une review (même en français ce n'est pas grave) :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5734048/1/# (enlever les parenthèses)**

**De nombreuses histoires sont concernées notamment : celles de Tara Sue Mae, master of the universe, Femme Docs and Kevlar Knights, Emancipation Proclamation, pour celles que je connais et à ma connaissance.**

**Et pour les lecteurs de fics sur Harry Potter, ces histoires sont aussi concernées, et vous trouverez aussi une pétition sur le profil de la personne qui s'occupe de la pétition pour l'univers Twilight.**

**Voilà c'était ma minute syndicalisme !**


	9. 13 Août 2010

**Bon vous pouvez remercier le PSG de jouer ce soir, car mon mari est parti au Parc de Princes et du coup j'ai fini la traduction de ce chapitre et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous le poster en avance !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août 2010**

**BPOV**

"Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle?"

Un homme avec des cheveux marrons vaporeux et une barbe poivre et sel m'accueillit à la réception, en souriant chaudement alors que je cherchais dans mon sac.

"Oh… oui," dis-je, en sortant mon portefeuille et une feuille de papier. "J'ai une réservation."

"Le nom, s'il vous plait?"

"Swan," dis-je.

"Juste un moment, Mademoiselle Swan," répondit-il, en tapant mon nom sur un clavier qui avait l'air aussi vieux que moi. L'ordinateur siffla et ronronna.

"Vous m'avez l'air familière," dit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à mon visage. "Etes-vous déjà venue avant?"

"Wow, vous avez une bonne mémoire," répondis-je. "J'étais ici l'été dernier, avec ma classe."

"Ah oui, les étudiants du lycée de Forks. J'oublies rarement un visage," expliqua-t-il.

"L'hôtel vous appartient?" Demandai-je, en étudiant les sols en bois et les antiquités. L'ameublement était simple mais élégant, et je pouvais dire que quelqu'un avait passé beaucoup de temps et d'effort dans cet entretien.

"C'était à mon père, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Maintenant ma femme et moi avons repris l'affaire."

"Oh," dis-je, en décidant d'éviter le sujet du père de ce mec. Je ne maniais jamais très bien ces conversations.

"Et bien, c'est magnifique," commentai-je. Il sourit, en tirant ma réservation d'une imprimante que je ne pouvais pas croire qui fonctionnait encore. Charlie en avait une pareille dans le garage, couverte d'une épaisseur de 5 centimètres de poussière.

"Merci," répondit-il. "Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous ramène sur notre petite île?"

Sa question me prit par surprise, et alors que la réponse était loin d'être compliquée à expliquer à ce complet étranger, je devais lui donner quelque chose.

"J'ai passé un tel bon moment l'année dernière que je voulais revenir," offris-je.

"Et bien, je suis très content d'entendre ça. Nous essayons de prendre grand soin de nos clients qui reviennent."

Il me tendit le papier, avec un plan. Il entoura ma destination, qui était facile à trouver car elle était proche du bord de l'eau.

"Vous allez rester dans la suite lune de miel, comme vous l'avez demandé. Je l'ai entouré sur votre plan. Est-ce que vous savez comment y aller ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense," répondis-je, mais je pouvais sentir la chaleur monter dans mon visage. J'anticipai une série de questions à propos de mes récentes noces, qui bien sûr n'avaient pas eu lieu. J'avais choisi cette chambre pour une raison très particulière, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec une lune de miel.

"Mon nom est Mr. Denali si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. S'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à contacter la réception, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit."

"Ok, je le ferais," dis-je, en souriant poliment. Je plaçai les papiers sur le comptoir et fouillai dans mon sac à dos, mes nerfs me montaient à la gorge. Je n'étais même pas sûre pourquoi j'étais nerveuse, pourquoi mes doigts tremblaient légèrement et ma voix avait un petit frémissement. La partie difficile avait été d'échapper à Charlie pour deux jours, le convaincre que j'avais une sorte de retraite pré-orientation à aller. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être anxieuse maintenant.

Alors que je creusais dans mon sac pour trouver mon téléphone, une soudaine rafale de vent envoya ma pile de papier voler du comptoir au sol. J'inspirai fortement pour me calmer, mais en le faisant, je fus dominée par une odeur familière et distincte qui fit voleter mon cœur et se bloquer ma respiration. Je me tournai, et il était là, arborant son magnifique sourire de côté. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, en m'embrassant doucement.

"Tu es en retard," murmurai-je.

"Non," dit-il. "Tu es juste pathologiquement ponctuelle."

Il me relâcha de son étreinte, et se pencha pour prendre le sac que je venais juste de complètement saccager. Je le vis sourire à Mr. Denali, qui reconnu Edward et lui fit un petit signe ; il avait vraiment un truc pour les visages. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais imaginer personne oubliant le visage d'Edward. Même si je le voyais tous les jours, et presque toutes les nuits dans mes rêves expressifs, il me laissait toujours à court de souffle.

"Et bien, vu la façon dont tu conduits—"

Il fit claquer sa langue, en me souriant d'un air satisfait. "On ne peut pas parler de ça ici," dit-il.

"Cela ne compte pas comme faisant parti du voyage?"

"Non, aller et venir d'ici ne compte pas. Ce sont les règles," dit-il avec une fausse gravité. Nous avions discuté des « règles » avant de venir ici, et cela semblait comme un challenge intéressant. De plus, ce petit rendez-vous était une échappatoire de Forks, et nous ne pouvions pas vraiment faire ça si nous parlions de nos vies à la maison.

"J'ai l'impression que je vais avoir du mal avec les règles."

"Pas si je te tiens suffisamment distraite," dit-il, avec un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres, et en prenant ma main alors que nous commencions le chemin vers le bord de l'eau.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous tenions sur le petit porche, en trainant à l'extérieur de la porte. Edward avait les clés dans sa poche, et il jouait bruyamment avec.

"Est-ce qu'on attend quelque chose?" Demandai-je.

Il s'arrêta. "Je pensais," dit-il.

"A quoi?" Je me sentis soudainement nerveuse. Est-ce qu'il devenait froid à propos de notre fuite de Forks ? Ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward d'être froid, mais il avait ses moments.

"Toi," dit-il. "Je pensais à la première fois où je t'ai vu."

Je gémis. "Je me suis cassée la figure la première fois que tu m'as vu."

"Je sais," dit-il, son visage s'éclairant à ce souvenir. "Mais c'était un mignon cassage de figure."

Je gémis. "Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai passé le week-end entier à me tracasser de ça? Je me sentais comme une telle imbécile."

Il soupira, en resserrant sa prise sur ma main et me tournant pour lui faire face. "J'étais l'imbécile, Bella. J'ai presque tout gâché ce week-end là."

"Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, Edward. Nous sommes ici maintenant."

"Je t'aime, Bella."

"Je sais." Je souris et tira son visage vers le mien, en l'embrassant doucement, langoureusement. Mes nerfs bourdonnèrent au contact, et un courant pulsa à travers mes veines. Ma réaction physique auprès de lui était toujours intense, même maintenant, un an après que nous nous soyons rencontrés. Même plus maintenant, si c'était possible. Et ce soir… et bien ce soir était différent pour plusieurs raisons.

J'avais voulu que cela soit un baiser doux et chaste, mais je commençai à faire courir mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'entendis le bruit de mon sac à dos tomber au sol. Je m'en fichais. J'approfondis le baiser avec mes lèvres, ma bouche, ma langue; je le sentis me répondre, m'attirer plus près de lui, plus fortement. Un doux gémissement s'échappa du fond de ma gorge, et il s'écarta, me laissant haletante.

"Donc, Bella…" soupira-t-il. "Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions essayer d'utiliser la chambre que nous avons réserver?"

"Non," soupirai-je. "Tu esquivais. Je suis devenue impatiente."

"Je sais que tu l'étais," sourit-il, en se détournant de moi et en ouvrant la porte. Il prit nos sacs et entra dans la chambre sombre, en allumant les lumières alors que nous entrions.

"Je les avais presque oublié," remarqua-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil aux faibles lumières blanches.

Apparemment c'était ce que Mr. Denali s'imaginait lorsqu'il pensait à une parfaite nuit de noces. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment je me sentais à propos d'elles, bien qu'elles donnaient certainement une nouvelle signification au concept de lumière d'ambiance.

"Donc, ma petite séductrice, est-ce que tu as faim?" demanda-t-il, en plaçant nos affaires dans la minuscule salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le lit, en me regardant alors que je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Peut-être," dis-je. "Mais je peux attendre un peu."

Je savais qu'Edward pouvait lire mes humeurs comme un livre, mais il n'était pas assez accordé à mes pensées. Il connaissait ce que chaque sourire signifiait, et il savait que mes yeux me trahissaient souvent. Quand j'étais nerveuse, il le savait car mon cœur tonnait dans ma poitrine; et quand j'étais embarrassée, cela se voyait sur mon visage comme un panneau d'affichage, allant d'un léger rose à un rouge profond t immanquable. Il était en train de me lire maintenant, et je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi, enregistrant les petites allusions qu'il avait finit par connaître si bien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? Tu as quelque chose en tête."

"C'est rien," mentis-je.

"Tu sais, tu me rends fou quand tu dis ça. Un de ces jours, tu vas apprendre à juste tout cracher."

"Je me suis améliorée," argumentai-je

Il leva un sourcil, attendant que je continue. La communication n'avait jamais été mon point fort, mais j'y travaillais.

"Regarde qui esquive maintenant," dit-il.

Je soupirai, en joignant mes mains pour que je puisse les triturer alors que je travaillais mes mots dans ma tête. Il avait sûrement une bonne idée de ce que je voulais dire, mais Edward ne me pressait jamais. Il croyait que je finirais par lui dire ce que je voulais qu'il entende, même si cela prenait des heures ou des jours ou même des semaines.

"Tu sais combien j'ai craqué pour toi, Edward," commençai-je. "Et cette année passée à Forks—"

"Bella—"

"Mais je dois en parler!"

"Non, tu n'as pas à le faire. Je sais que tu peux dire ce que tu veux sans mentionner une seule partie de la dernière année. Je te veux dans l'ici et le maintenant, et c'est tout."

Je soupirai, en regardant son visage magnifiquement familier pour un conseil. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Ce soir n'était que pour nous.

"J'ai peur, Edward."

Il attendit que je continue, mais je laissai le silence se prolonger. Je vis l'inquiétude sur son visage et je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir dit quelque chose.

"Bella, viens ici."

Je levais mes yeux vers lui, ses yeux suppliaient et s'inquiétaient. Je marchai doucement vers le lit, et il mit son bras autour de ma taille alors que je m'asseyais. J'adorais la sensation de sa main sur ma taille, si intime, mais si sécurisante aussi.

"De quoi as-tu peur?" demanda-t-il.

J'hésitai brièvement, en fixant fortement mes mains.

"J'ai peur de te perdre," murmurai-je.

Il inspira fortement, et son visage tomba un peu. "Je suis juste ici, Bella. Je ne vais nulle part."

"Mai si! Tu pars ailleurs à l'université, et je pars, et nous ne seront plus ensemble. Comme serais-je capable de quitter Forks sans toi? De passer chaque jour sans toi? Juste le fait d'y penser…"

Je m'arrêtais, en sentant mes yeux s'humidifier alors que je fixais le plancher. Edward partait en Californie et je restais à Washington, quelque chose que je regrettais chaque jour. Nous nous n'étions pas mis ensemble tout de suite après le voyage de l'année dernière; les choses avaient progressées doucement après ce week-end inattendu, et cela avait été une année très triste. Au moment où Edward et moi nous étions enfin mis ensemble, nos choix pour l'université avaient déjà été fait.

"Alors viens avec moi, Bella! Je ne veux aller nulle part sans toi, tu ne réalises pas ça?"

"Je ne peux pas, Edward. Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas."

"Je sais," murmura-t-il, en faisant passer ses doigts à travers ses longs et magnifiques cheveux, ce qui était son signe classique d'anxiété. Il faisait ça souvent lorsque l'on parlait de l'université, ce qui n'était pas souvent. Edward avait mis beaucoup d'efforts à éviter le sujet.

"Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée pour nous."

Il sourit faiblement. "Nan, c'est bon. Au moins tu as eu les couilles –heu, peu importe- d'en parler. Je prétendais que le problème n'existait pas."

"Je te rendrais visite tous les week-ends si je pouvais," dis-je, en réalisant combien cela semblait lamentable.

Il soupira, en prenant ma main dans la sienne. "Fais moi juste une promesse, Bella. Promets-moi d'apprécier l'université."

"Je ne peux pas sans toi."

"Tu peux. Tu le feras."

"Ca sonne comme un au revoir!" M'écriais-je dans une voix qui sembla haute, perçante et pathétiquement puérile.

"Bella, écoute-moi," dit Edward, son regard intense et inébranlable. "Tu ne peux même pas comprendre combien souvent je vais penser à toi, combien tu vas me manquer chaque seconde de chaque jour. Et je t'appellerais comme le petit-ami pathétique que je suis, parce que je t'aime et tu me manqueras et je ne serais pas capable de fonctionner sans entendre ta voix. Et peut-être, un jour, tu en auras marre et que tu avanceras—"

"Edward!"

"Ecoute. Ça n'a pas d'importance. N'oublie simplement pas que je voudrais toujours être avec toi, peu importe ce qui arrivera. Et si la distance et la vie et les mecs boutonneux de l'université se mettent en travers du chemin, je comprendrais," dit-il doucement. "Je sais que tu me reviendras."

"Comment peux-tu seulement penser que je voudrais un jour te quitter, Edward?" Dis-je, mes yeux embués de larmes. Je les sentais au bord de mes cils, mais je résistai à l'envie de les essuyer. Je voulais qu'elles tombent. Je voulais qu'il voie combien il avait tort. Comment je ne le quitterais jamais.

Il leva sa main libre, repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage et les plaça derrière mon oreille. Je fixai le sol, mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur les miens, notant les larmes et le froncement et l'expression dévastée de mon visage.

"Ne soit jamais effrayée, Bella. Pas à propos de nous," dit-il, mais sa voix était douce et presque tremblante. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et me tourna pour lui faire face. Alors qu'il faisait cela, je senti les larmes couler le long de mes joues et sur mon t-shirt, assombrissant le tissu. Je ne pouvais toujours pas le regarder. Je ne sanglotais ou hoquetai ou respirai pas difficilement, mais je pleurai -sûrement plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

"Bella," dit-il, en se penchant vers moi. "Bella, regarde-moi."

Je secouais ma tête en silence, en fixant si fortement une tache sur le sol que je pensai pour sûr que j'allais y brûler un trou. Il soupira profondément, son visage étant à quelques centimètres du mien. Il attendit que je lève les yeux, comme il savait que je ferais.

"Tu n'as pas de _raison _d'être triste. Tout fonctionnera de la façon dont c'est supposé être," dit-il, beaucoup plus fermement cette fois.

J'acquiesçai, en me forçant à arrêter ce ridicule coup de blues. "Parfois je souhaites que l'on se soit rencontré dix ans plus tôt," marmonnai-je. "Ainsi nous n'aurions pas à gérer tout ça."

"Vraiment?" dit-il, mais ses yeux étaient taquins. "Je pense que je préférerais avoir dix années intermittentes avec toi que dix années de rien."

"Et si ça tourne en dix années de rien?" Pressai-je, toujours fixée sur les vingt milles kilomètres qui allaient se mettre entre nous.

"Je peux garantir que ça n'arrivera pas," dit-il.

"Comment?"

"J'ai un plan."

"Eh oh," dis-je, en étant tenté de rouler mes yeux. "Toi et tes plans."

"Et bien, le plan de l'année dernière a plutôt bien tourné je dirais," dit-il, avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Vrai," concédai-je. Jasper ramenait toujours l'infâme Plan qui nous avait mis ensemble à chaque fois que l'on jouait au Connard. "Alors… c'est quoi le plan?"

"Je bosse toujours sur les détails," me taquina-t-il.

"Edward! Tu es si méchant des fois," gémissais-je, mais mon ton était taquin. Edward était renfermé et lunatique et irritable parfois, mais il n'était jamais méchant. La seule fois où il avait vraiment été malheureux c'était quand j'étais malheureuse.

"Je sais," dit-il. "Mais tu le mérites. Je veux dire, regarde-toi, tu pleures pendant ta lune de miel ! Si Mr. Denali avait une caméra dans toutes ses chambres, il penserait que nous serions très mal parti."

"Mr. Denali sait que nous ne sommes pas en lune de miel," dis-je, bien que pas pour la première fois ce week-end, je l'aurais souhaité.

"Je parie qu'on pourrait lui prouver le contraire," dit-il. Son sourire en coin s'élargit sur son visage, celui qui était si uniquement Edward, si timide et sincère et magnifique.

"Oh?" Dis-je, mes sourcils levés, et ma voix inconsciemment taquine.

"Mmhm," murmura-t-il.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer," répondis-je, mais ma voix était déjà tremblante d'anticipation. Je _voulais _que cela soit ma nuit de noce. Je voulais être dans ma longue, élégante robe blanche, m'asseoir ici pas en tant que la petite-amie d'Edward, mais en tant que sa femme. Je savais que ce désir se déchaînait quelque part dans mes yeux; je savais qu'il pouvait le sentir aussi bien que je le pouvais. Mais cela devrait suffire, pour ce soir.

"Et bien, tout d'abord," dit-il en se levant. "Je dirais à ma magnifique jeune mariée que notre première danse, bien qu'agréable, n'était pas la même avec une centaine de personnes qui nous fixaient. Et notre premier baiser, bien qu'agréable aussi, était un peu nerveux devant un telle foule."

"Hmm," méditai-je, en levant les yeux vers lui depuis ma position sur le lit. Je me levais doucement alors qu'il me tirait vers lui, me rapprochant tellement de lui que je pouvais sentir sa poitrine monter et descendre contre moi. Je respirai rapidement maintenant, et j'attendai qu'il bouge, qu'il dise quelque chose. Il respira profondément dans mes cheveux, et je sentis mon corps se tendre, frémir d'anticipation. D'habitude je me jetais sur lui comme la créature dominée par ses hormones que j'étais, mais parfois Edward aimait ralentir les choses, pour tester mes limites. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi, et il l'utilisait souvent, et il l'utilisait bien.

Il garda une de mes mains dans la sienne, et bougea l'autre à sa place familière autour de ma taille. Je levais finalement les yeux vers lui, et son visage était radieux, mais son expression était insondable. Ses yeux étaient le vert le plus brillant, profond et pénétrant et mystérieux. Je pris une inspiration hachée et mon visage s'illumina comme un feu d'artifices, alors que je réalisais avec une totale mortification combien j'étais excitée. Je ne serais pas celle qui le taquinerait ce soir.

"Donc, Bella" dit-il doucement. "Danserais-tu avec moi?"

Je souriais simplement et acquiesçai, comme l'idiote complètement éprise que j'étais. J'étais une danseuse ridiculement inepte, mais dans les bras d'Edward, j'étais juste… à lui. Et j'étais bonne à ça.

Nous bougions doucement, langoureusement, au son des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage. Je le laissais guider, bougeais en rythme avec son corps et ses pas lents et délibérés. Il était si proche et chaud et réel, et j'étais satisfaite de juste le sentir et d'oublier toutes les autres merdes qui se passaient dans nos vies.

"Je t'aime, Edward," murmurai-je contre sa poitrine.

"Je sais," dit-il, en respirant dans mes cheveux et me rapprochant de lui. "Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux imaginer."

J'haletai à la légère urgence de son touché, et je réalisai qu'aucun de nous ne dansait plus vraiment. J'enregistrai le regard sur son visage et me mis sur mes orteils et le tirai vers le bas, en lui donnant un baiser lent et profond qui couru comme du feu à travers chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses. Je sentais ma propre urgence maintenant; je jetai mon corps entier sur lui, en agrippant ses cheveux fortement et en le forçant sur moi. J'entendis un bas gémissement dans sa gorge alors que je m'accrochai à lui avec tout ce que j'avais.

"Je suis content que la fête du mariage n'ait pas vu ça," dit-il à bout de souffle quand je me reculai, en manque d'air. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et enflées et mouillées de mon assaut, ce qui me fit vouloir de lui encore plus. Je lui donnai à peine une chance d'enregistrer mon sourire rusé et sournois qui lui disait combien je voulais ça, le voulais lui.

Son sourire facile devint sérieux alors qu'il me senti le pousser doucement vers le lit, l'installant sur la couette duveteuse bleue. Il regarda alors que je passais son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, lentement mais délibérément. J'admirai les courbes parfaites de son torse, la peau douce et humide que j'explorai avec mes doigts. Puis j'enlevai mon propre t-shirt de la même façon –lentement, de façon calculée, pour que je puisse le voir me répondre devant mes yeux. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement et sa respiration s'accéléra, et si j'avais été assez brave pour regarder un peu plus au sud, j'aurai vu une preuve très révélatrice de sa réaction pour moi. Mais j'avais toujours était un peu timide à ce point, quand les habits étaient enlevés et que je me retrouvais à dicter les choses, parce que je ne me sentais jamais comme si je savais ce que je faisais. Mais cette fois, je me résolue à repousser toutes ces conneries d'insécurité, et à montrer à Edward que je l'aimais, que je ne le quitterais jamais, qu'il était à moi et que j'étais à lui…

Je le poussai encore gentiment et il s'assit sur le lit, s'allongeant en arrière sur le tissu. Je grimpai sur ses genoux et l'enjambai avec mes jambes, en le sentant juste là où je le voulais, en l'embrassant doucement alors que je bougeai mon poids contre la bosse très notable de son pantalon. Il gémit quand je fis ça, ce qu'il accompagna par saisir mes hanches et générer un rythme régulier qui me fit glapir un peu, parce que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Et à présent nous étions tous les deux en contrôle, en quelque sorte, mais je voulais plus et cela semblait toujours arriver lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux, loin de tout le monde et de toute autre chose. J'haletai à présent, et j'étais impossiblement humide et excitée et j'étais si agacée de moi de porter un jean. J'avais besoin de plus de friction que ça; rapidement, la douleur en bas deviendrait une palpitation tout azimut.

Je concevais toujours un plan pour enlever le reste de mes vêtement quand Edward me décala rapidement de ses genoux et me jeta –doucement mais agressivement- sur le lit et flotta au dessus de moi, de telle façon que nos corps ne se touchaient plus. Je gémissais presque de frustration, comme une enfant gâtée qui avait été privée de quelque chose qu'elle voulait vraiment _beaucoup._

"Edward," geignais-je.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, amour," dit-il. "Je ne te néglige pas."

Et ensuite il déboutonna mon jean et le retira, et j'étais allongée en dessous de lui dans les habits plutôt sans importance qui restaient. Je voulais les arracher pour lui, mais cela lui aurait sûrement fait se demander ce qui était arrivé à la timide et sage Bella. Elle était toujours là, mais elle était souvent dominée par la Bella désireuse et hormonale dans ces moments là.

"Je ne veux pas te négliger non plus," répondis-je, en défaisant la boucle de son jean et en le baissant alors qu'il faisait le reste. Son boxer avait le logo de mon université dessus, une horde de petits bulldogs, et je pouffai de rire.

"Tu vas payer pour ça," grogna-t-il. Il pencha sa tête vers mon visage, mais au lieu de m'embrasser sur la bouche comme je m'y attendais, il commença à traîner ses lèvres partout sur mon visage et dans mon cou, de haut en bas, ma peau était maintenant couverte d'un fin éclat de sueur, sur ma clavicule jusqu'au bord de mon soutien-gorge. Il dansa sur ma peau avec sa respiration chaude et hachée, et je l'attrapai par les cheveux, en le suppliant pour plus. Je le voulais sur moi au lieu d'autour de moi; je voulais que ce dessous débile soit parti.

Donc, comme je l'attendais, étant donné l'intensité avec la quelle je tirais sur ses cheveux et les libres ruades de mes hanches, il détacha mon soutien-gorge et prit mes seins dans sa bouche, en les embrassant, les mordant et les suçant, me rendant folle. Je bougeai ma main de mon côté pour prendre sa bite antre ma main, pour lui rendre un peu la pareille, mais il la tapa avec un grognement.

"Une chose à la fois," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ensuite il continua son assaut de baisers sur mon corps humides et tortillant, en trouvant le bord du tissu en coton et le mordant doucement, de façon taquine. Je gémissais encore, plus fort cette fois, voulant qu'il continue mais ayant besoin qu'il s'arrête, car j'avais besoin de lui dire que je ne voulais pas venir comme ça...

"Edward," arrivai-je à haleter, en trouvant son bras avec ma main.

Il marmonna quelque chose, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il enleva finalement mon dernier vêtement et le fit glisser lentement le long de mes jambes, par dessus mes genoux et chevilles et jeta le petit morceau de tissu dans un coin.

"Edward," dis-je plus fort cette fois, bien que ma tête était embrumée avec l'odeur, la sensation et la vue de lui que je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement.

"Je ne veux pas... que tu fasses ça... ce soir," haletai-je, en parlant du talent divin qu'Edward possédait à utiliser sa langue à certains endroits.

Il avait probablement une idée que cette conversation allait arriver, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'y attendait à ce moment précis. Et, oui, c'était un mauvais timing, mais j'avais été distraite auparavant, et je devais le dire maintenant parce que je le voulais maintenant. Je l'avais voulu depuis longtemps, mais nous avions attendu, parce que nous étions jeunes et Edward était une personne très patiente et pratique. Il était certainement beaucoup plus patient que je ne l'étais.

"Alors qu'est-ce que _tu _veux faire?" demanda-t-il, en survolant ma forme nue alors qu'il étudiait mon expression.

"Tu sais ce que je veux, Edward," dis-je d'une voix ferme mais aussi anxieuse, en attendant sa réaction.

"Je veux que nous... ayons ça... avant que tu ne partes," continuai-je. Et c'était vrai Je voulais qu'Edward ait tout de moi, de toutes les façons physiques et émotionnelles, avant qu'il n'aille à un autre endroit et que ma compagnie soit remplacée par celle d'étrangers.

"Est-ce que tu es sûre, Bella?" demanda-t-il, une légère inquiétude plissant son visage. J'étais en quelque sorte contente qu'Edward prenne le sexe si sérieusement; son père était médecin, après tout, et il avait dû recevoir quelques leçons sur le sujet. Mais je pense qu'il m'attendait pour d'autres raisons. Je pense qu'il voulait que cela signifie plus que l'acte en lui-même.

"Edward," murmurai-je. "Comment peut-il y avoir le moindre doute de ça?"

J'enroulai doucement mes bras à l'arrière de son cou, l'attira vers moi et l'embrassa délicatement, sans un mot. Je l'aimais et le voulais et je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ça; il le savait déjà bien sûr.

"Ok," dit-il, alors que je brisai le baiser et retombai sur le lit. "Mais je n'ai pas apporté—"

"Je prends la pilule," dis-je.

"Vraiment?" Il leva un sourcil, en scrutant mon sourire timide.

"Hum… précautions anticipées," expliquai-je.

Il souri malgré lui, en secouant sa tête légèrement.

"Et bien, c'est bien," dit-il. "Mais je vais continuer ce que je faisais... parce que le reste ne sera sûrement pas si génial pour toi." Il grimaça un peu, en anticipant comment était la première fois pour une fille. J'avais entendu pleins de trucs d'Alice et même de Rosalie, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elles me donnaient une version édulcorée.

"Mais—" commençai-je.

"Ne discute pas avec moi, Bella," son ton était taquin mais ferme.

Et ensuite il m'embrassa rapidement et balaya ses mains le long de mon corps, en suivant avec sa bouche et ses lèvres et sa langue. Il passa un temps considérable à l'étendue de peau où mes jambes terminaient et où mon centre commençait, ce qui bien sûr me tortura et m'électrisa tout en même temps. Je gémissais son nom doucement, en mordant ma lèvre pour me retenir de crier. J'étais si habituée à garder ma bouche fermée dans nos maisons qu'il ne me vint pas à l'esprit combien nous étions vraiment seuls, combien je pouvais crier à plein poumons et que personne d'autre que la faune ne m'entendrait.

Alors que je méditais sur la faune dans une tentative désespérée de conjurer mon orgasme parce que je voulais que cela dure, il poussa soudainement sa langue directement sur le bouton de nerfs qui était maintenant chaud et humide et sensible comme l'enfer, et je relâchais ma lèvre inférieure et m'abandonnait. Son nom sorti dans une plainte rauque et enrouée qui intensifia ses efforts alors qu'il massait mon clito avec sa langue, me pénétrant avec ses doigts alors que je gémissais de plaisir. Je renforçai ma prise sur ses épaules et fis passer mes doigts à travers ses cheveux, ruant mes hanches librement alors que je sentais la tension incroyable se construire entre mes jambes. Je pouvais me sentir approcher du précipice et je voulais le prolonger, le retarder comme je le faisais toujours, mais j'étais désespérée et je vins exactement quand Edward voulu que je le fasse, en me caressant avec sa langue alors que je chevauchais vague après vague de doux plaisir. Je n'avais pas le goût d'Edward pour les obscénités, mais putain, c'était _bon._

Je pris quelques secondes à retrouver mon habilité à former des pensées cohérentes, et ensuite je souri au regard satisfait de son visage. J'étais toujours étourdie d'envie et d'extase et de toutes les autres bonnes choses qui venaient seulement du sexe oral époustouflant, mais je n'allais pas perdre un moment. J'attrapai Edward par les épaules et l'écrasai contre moi, satisfaite de le sentir plus dur que jamais, sa bite palpitant contre ma jambe alors que je m'arquai sous lui. Je souri de façon diabolique, et ensuite j'enroulai ma main autour de sa longueur. Je n'avais pas de base de comparaison, mais il était ridiculement énorme dans ma main, et une pointe d'inquiétude fit son chemin dans ma tête alors que je me demandais comment quelque chose d'aussi massif pouvait rentrer dans une entrée si minuscule. Edward dû le voir sur mon visage, car il caressa mes joues avec son pouce et repoussa les cheveux mouillés de mes yeux.

"Je peux arrêter à tout moment, Bella," dit-il doucement, son regard sûr et intense.

"Je vais bien," dis-je, en reprenant mon souffle. Je lui souri et l'embrassai doucement, voracement

Je bougeai mes hanches pour que je puisse sentir son bout contre mon clito, réveillant mon excitation et mon besoin de lui. Je pouvais voir combien nous allions bien ensemble; je pouvais le sentir dans la façon dont j'avais besoin de lui, vibrais pour lui et le suppliais. Il gémit lourdement alors que je le guidai sur moi, doucement, sans hésitation. J'haletai un peu à la pression, puis grimaçai quand je le sentis pousser en moi. Il hésita, mais je renforci ma prise sur lui et le pressa de continuer, de me pénétrer librement et complètement parce que je le voulais tout entier en moi. Et je savais qu'il se retenait et pour une fois, je voulais qu'Edward relâche son sang-froid infaillible et se perde en moi.

Il répondit à mon touché avec une poussée plus forte et profonde. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, mais je savais qu'il était en moi maintenant, que la douleur la plus intense était passée et qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de se retenir. Je l'agrippai même plus fortement, en plantant mes bouts de doigts dans sa peau, lui accordant une entrée plus profonde et entière. Je le défiai et il répondit, me remplissant jusqu'à la garde, puis se retirant et poussant encore, et encore. Rapidement il trouva un rythme régulier et lent que je suivi facilement, m'arquant sous lui pour le sentir en moi le plus que je pouvais. Soudain je voulais plus, comme je le faisais toujours, et je l'attrapai par les fesses, en forçant une connexion plus profonde. Il gémit, en notant le sourire espiègle sur mon visage.

Sans un mot, il trouva un rythme différent qui était frénétique, intense, et chaud comme l'enfer. Il me faisait l'amour, à ce que je ressentais dans la façon qu'il me regardait, me touchait, m'embrassait. Mais il me baisait aussi, et j'aimais ça. Beaucoup.

Je pouvais dire, pourtant, qu'Edward se retenait car il se souvenait probablement de la grimace de douleur de mon visage, mais ça allait. Il y aurait d'autres d'opportunités pour des baises sans retenue. Mais pour l'instant je m'habituai toujours à la sensation de lui, à sa pure taille, à l'intérieur de moi, et à la vue de lui bougeant en moi comme l'homme que je désirais, et aimais, et voulais constamment. Je remarquai que sa respiration venait en halètements rapides maintenant, son rythme s'accéléra, ses pénétrations s'approfondir. Je savais ce qui allait venir et je répondis avec un rythme plus rapide, arquant mes hanches dans les siennes et le regardant approcher son propre orgasme.

Quand cela arriva, son corps entier frissonna alors que son rythme ralenti soudainement et je le sentis profondément en moi, agrippant ma taille fortement alors qu'il me remplissait complètement et maximisa son orgasme. Je tremblais aussi, et cette incroyable euphorie me remplie comme rien d'autre de ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant. J'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais et c'étais tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Je me sentais protégée et aimée et chanceuse, comme toutes les choses merdiques qui étaient arrivées dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant prenait sens, et que ça allait car cela m'avait menée à ce moment. Je souris car je savais que j'avais attendu toute ma jeune vie pour ça. Et certaines personnes attendaient et attendaient, et ne le trouvaient jamais. Certaines personnes ne savaient pas ce qu'elles attendaient. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie comme ça.

Edward était allongé sur son côté à côté de moi, son bras enroulé autour de mon ventre, son visage dans les mèches errantes de mes cheveux.

"De quoi est-ce que tu souris?" demanda-t-il, et je me tournai ver lui, notant son visage magnifique et satisfait et ses yeux brûlants et brillants.

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je, ce qui était vrai. J'avais un moment, c'était sûr.

"Je pense que j'étais en train de penser à la fête de mon cinquième anniversaire, celui où mes parents étaient parti ensemble pour un week-end et m'avaient emmenée manger une pizza."

Je vis son visage tomber légèrement, et il eu l'air un peu perplexe.

"Hmm," médita-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais à ça?"

"Je pensais à comment je ne pensais pas que la vie pouvait être tellement meilleure que ça," dis-je simplement.

"Oh?" dit-il. Et mon sourire s'agrandit et je su qu'il était à moi.

"Mais, je veux dire, ce jour était nul comparé à aujourd'hui."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-il, en traçant ses doigts de haut en bas sur mon abdomen alors qu'un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

"C'est ce que je dis," répondis-je, en taquinant ses cheveux avec mes doigts. "Mais les bonnes choses ne semblent pas durer."

Mon sourire se fana un peu, alors que je me souvenais de notre conversation de plus tôt et le destin imminent de l'université. Autant j'haïssais y penser, spécialement maintenant, spécialement quand j'avais atteint un état de joie que je n'avais jamais cru possible, je pouvais seulement me concentrer sur le fait qu'il allait m'être enlevé.

"Et bien, j'ai un plan, tu te souviens," dit-il.

"Alors tu as bossé sur ces détails?" Demandai-je de façon taquine. Je doutais sincèrement qu'il avait même un plan, encore moins un plan détaillé.

"Oui," dit-il. Son ton et son expression étaient si sérieux que je commençai à me sentir intriguée. J'attendis qu'il continue, toujours pas sûre qu'il ne se foutait pas de moi.

"Je t'ai dit que je préférerais te voir de façon intermittente que pas du tout," murmura-t-il, en caressant mon visage avec son pouce. "Donc, au minimum, je te verrais ici une fois par an, tous les ans, à cette date, cet endroit. Et probablement à faire la même chose," dit-il, en souriant son sourire en coin.

J'étudiai son visage, en lisant la volonté dans ses yeux. Son expression était sincère, venait du fond du cœur.

"Mais comment…?" Je restais en suspends, en considérant le plan.

"Nous trouverons un moyen, Bella. Peu importe ce que nous ferons, avec qui nous serons, où nous serons… nous trouverons un moyen de revenir ici. Et si l'un d'entre nous ne vient pas une année, alors ainsi soit-il."

"Mais bien sûr que nous viendrons. Nous serons toujours ensemble."

"Bella, fais-moi simplement plaisir là. Ça ne compte pas ce qui se passe les autres 363 jours de l'année. Je mets juste en place un plan pour que pendant 2 jours, peu importe quoi, je pourrais te voir."

"Hmm," dis-je, en l'envisageant.

"En fait, je garde l'ancienne règle. Pas de discussions de nos vies extérieures, des gens, des choses, endroits, boulots, peu importe. Et bien sûr, quand nous rentrons à la maison, nous ne pouvons pas parler de cet endroit."

"J'ai du mal avec cette règle," dis-je faiblement.

"Je sais, et c'est bon. Un petit dérapage n'est pas sans grande importance," ma taquina-t-il.

Je considérais l'idée en silence, en résistant à l'envie de fixer un peu de logistique et de trouver comment je pourrais arriver jusqu'ici quelques jours en août chaque année. Et je n'étais même pas sûre si Edward était sérieux, mais cela ne semblait absolument pas être une blague. De plus, j'aimais l'idée de revisiter cet endroit et ces souvenirs pour, et bien, le reste de ma vie.

"Ok," dis-je. "Même endroit et moment l'année prochaine, donc?"

Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis se rallongea sur l'oreiller, m'attirant dans le creux de son cou. Son corps était si proche, si chaud ; j'aimais cette sensation, l'absence absolue de solitude. Je réalisai que si je restais ici, je ne me sentirais plus jamais seule.

"Oui," murmura-t-il, relevant les couvertures sur nous alors que la brise voleta à travers la fenêtre. "Même moment l'année prochaine." _(N/T: en anglais: Same Time Next Year)_

* * *

**Et voilà, vous savez tout du pourquoi du comment !**

**Maintenant la fic prend tout son sens et en attendant 2011, laissez-moi une ch'tite review !**

**Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si je le posterais mercredi prochain puisque je vous ai livré celui-ci en avance.**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. 13 Août 2011

**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août ****2011**

**EPOV**

C'était tellement bon d'être de retour dans ma bien-aimée Volvo, les fenêtres ouvertes et la musique à fond. L'air était frais et humide, mais je m'en foutais; ma voiture m'avait manquée ainsi que la liberté qui allait avec. Carlisle m'avait en quelque sorte convaincu de la laisser ici quand j'étais parti pour l'université, ce qui finalement avait été une erreur. Je savourais le rush d'air alors que j'écrasais l'accélérateur et dépassais toutes les limites de vitesse comme si c'était mon boulot, parce que j'avais un truc pour la vitesse -pour aller à certains endroits et m'enfuir d'autres. J'essayais toujours de comprendre laquelle de ces choses était ce week-end.

Je me sorti cette pensée de la tête alors que je coursai sur l'autoroute I5, en gardant un œil sur les flics errants. La pluie tombait plus fort maintenant, mais je le remarquais à peine. Et bien que je ne l'aurai jamais admis il y a un an, ou à aucun moment dans mon enfance à Forks, ces jours pluvieux m'avaient presque manqués. La Californie était sympa, mais même le soleil constant me tapait sur les nerfs parfois. C'était comme si je n'avais même pas mérité l'été après ces mois de chaleur, de temps ensoleillé; à Forks, nous méritions ces rares beaux jours. Donc je suppose, qu'après une année en Californie, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce bordel humide et merdique.

Quand je senti la pluie bombarder mon bras, je remontai la vitre et réalisai rapidement combien la musique était absolument assourdissante. Je jetai un œil à mon téléphone portable, contrôlant que je n'avais pas d'appels manqués ou des messages écrits. Il n'y en avait pas. Je le pris et éteignis cette satanée chose, décidant que je ne devrais vraiment pas m'inquiéter à propos de Bella tout de suite. Je m'en inquiéterai lorsque j'y serais.

***

Trois heures et un mauvais sandwich au filet de poisson plus tard, je descendais du ferry sur le quai familier et rachitique qui me mènerait au petit bureau sur le haut de la colline. Les planches grincèrent alors que je marchais, bien plus que d'habitude à cause de la pluie qui tombait en voile, et je pensais rapidement à combien je serais malchanceux si je glissais. Je pensais à Emmett et gloussai, en me rappelant sa peur mortelle de l'eau, des bateaux, et des quais étroits. Il était parti en croisière aux vacances de printemps cette année, et avait dit que la distraction constante des bikinis et des margaritas l'avait guéri. Je ne trouvais pas ça si difficile à croire.

Les parapluies n'étaient pas vraiment mon truc, donc j'étais trempé lorsque j'atteignis la porte d'entrée. Je retirai la capuche de ma tête et jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce, en cherchant un visage familier. J'en vu un, mais ce n'était pas celui que j'avais espéré voir.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen," fit la voix joyeuse dans son accent canadien épais. "Bienvenue de retour. Enregistrement?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh, oui," dis-je, en sentant la panique monter dans ma gorge à la pensée que Bella n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle arrivait toujours en premier... aux dîners, aux fêtes, au lit... ok, souvent j'étais le premier pour celui-là. Mais il était tard, cela signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas venir du tout. Je déglutissais difficilement et me forçais à sourire.

"Nous avons fait quelques rénovations dans la suite lune de miel au printemps dernier," commenta-t-il alors qu'il trouvait mon nom sur l'ordinateur avant que j'ai même le temps de penser. D'après l'apparence de la technologie sur son bureau, il semblait que quelqu'un avait fait beaucoup de rénovations.

"Oh," dis-je, en forçant un ton relaxé. J'étais toujours fixé sur Bella, en espérant que ce mec allait abréger cette petite discussion pour que je puisse aller l'appeler ou la trouver ou faire quelque chose. "Comme quoi?" demandais-je poliment.

"Juste quelques petites choses," dit-il. "Vous verrez. J'espère que votre séjour sera plus confortable et agréable qu'il ne l'a été ces deux dernières années."

Je devais reconnaître que Denali avait une mémoire impressionnante. Lorsque nous étions parti l'année dernière, nous lui avions mentionné que dans le futur, nous souhaitions réserver la chambre sous nos deux noms, toujours à la même date. S'il avait pensé que c'était bizarre à ce moment là, il n'avait jamais rien dit.

"Je suis sûr que ce sera la cas," dis-je, en le remerciant alors qu'il me tendait la seule clé de la chambre. Je mis mon sac à dos en bandoulière sur mon épaule et me dirigeais vers la porte, en sentant mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine alors que je débattais de la suite des événements. Où diable était-elle? Etais-je un idiot fini pour venir ici?

Mais la pire pensée de toutes était celle que j'avais opprimée sur tout le chemin, malgré mes tentatives désespérées pour la noyer avec cette putain de musique. Une part de moi s'attendait à ce que Bella ne vienne pas, pour une douzaine de raisons. Et je détestais penser à chacune d'entre elles.

"Oh, et Mr. Cullen?" Appela Denali, sa voix faisait crisser mes oreilles à ce moment. Je me sentais comme vraiment comme si j'allais hurler.

"Ouais" répondis-je, en me retournant.

"Mademoiselle Swan vous attend dans la salle à manger."

Je me demandais s'il avait entendu mon soupir de soulagement de l'autre bout de la pièce; merde, il l'avait probablement entendu, mais je m'en fichais. Je souri malgré moi et changea de direction vers la salle à manger, où la lumière se diffusait à travers les fentes des grandes portes en chêne.

"Merci," marmonnai-je, et j'ouvris lentement les portes, avec précaution. La salle était baignée d'une lumière chaude et atténuée, en franc contraste avec l'orage qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Je jetai un œil dans la salle à manger vide, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une table dans le coin, où Bella était assise, en regardant la pluie régulière tomber. Quand elle entendit le claquement de la porte derrière moi, elle sembla sortir de sa transe, et son regard rencontra le mien. Elle souri, chaudement et magnifiquement et un peu tristement, comme si je l'avais distraite d'un souvenir très heureux. Toute la panique et la peur et le doute d'avant s'évanouit complètement, au moins pour un moment, et je marchai lentement vers elle, mon sourire s'agrandissant alors que je saisissais ses traits sensationnels et délicats.

"Je suis désolé je suis en retard," dis-je, en l'attirant dans mes bras, et en respirant l'odeur épaisse de fraises dans ses cheveux.

"C'est bon," répondit-elle. Elle fit passer ses doigts à travers quelques mèches de mes cheveux et m'embrassa tendrement, et je savourais son goût sur mes lèvres. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas ; elle se repoussa doucement, avec précaution, et ensuite elle se rassit. Je pris le siège en face d'elle, en laissant mon sac au sol.

"Tu es trempé," dit-elle, un petit froncement s'installa sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai oublié mon parapluie."

"Bien sûr que tu l'as oublié," sourit-elle, mais il y avait une hésitation sur ses traits. Son enjouement habituel était assourdi –pas parti, mais pas entièrement là non plus.

Toutes les choses que j'avais voulu dire à Bella pendant que je conduisais pour venir ici, pendant que je pensais à nous, avaient été oubliées à sa vue. Elle m'avait tellement manquée; je haïssais l'université pour nous avoir séparé, pour avoir rendu la distance si difficile pour nous deux. Il y avait un million de différentes choses que je voulais discuter à propos de ce problème, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire maintenant. J'étais ici avec elle, enfin, et c'était tout ce que mon cerveau arrivait à assimiler. C'était tout ce que je voulais assimiler.

Pour une fois, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lire son expression contenue. Je pouvais voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, de la nostalgie ou du regret ou quelque chose de similairement déplaisant que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. J'avais le sentiment que cela avait tout à voir avec moi, avec nous, mais je ne voulais pas en parler maintenant. Je le voulais, mais ne le voulais pas. Si Bella voulait en parler, je supposais qu'elle le ferait au final.

"Tu m'as manqué, Edward," dit-elle doucement, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. "Je ne te voie pas assez souvent."

"Tu vas me voir pendant quarante huit heures d'affilées," répondis-je. "Tu en auras sûrement marre de moi avant la fin."

J'essayais d'être léger, mais c'était une faible tentative. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'elle, et j'espérais qu'elle savait ça.

"Si c'était vrai, ma vie serait beaucoup plus facile," dit-elle, mais sa voix était petite, vulnérable.

"Alors mettons à profit le temps que nous avons," dis-je, en resserrant ma prise sur ses minuscules mains, et en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. "Je ne veux pas perdre une autre minute sur le fait que nos minutes sont limitées."

La tristesse était toujours là, mais ses yeux chocolat s'éclairèrent un peu.

"Je suis désolée, Edward," dit-elle, en baissant les yeux vers la table. "C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je te voie, je pense à ne pas te voir. Et je _hais _vraiment ne pas te voir."

"Je sais. Mais tu me vois maintenant, donc c'est bon. Fin de la discussion. Profitons de nous et de ce magnifique temps," souriais-je.

Elle sourit et roula ses yeux, juste lorsque la salle trembla d'un énorme coup de tonnerre. Elle sursauta un peu dans son siège.

"Je hais les bruits forts," grommela-t-elle.

"Mais tu as l'air d'aimer les feux d'artifice," commentai-je.

Elle grogna. "Les feux d'artifice? C'est le jeu de mots le plus nul que je n'ai jamais entendu."

"Oh," dis-je. "Ce n'était pas un jeu de mots, mais l'esprit de quelqu'un est dans le caniveau. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi."

"Ton esprit est toujours dans le caniveau."

"C'est probablement toujours comme ça quand nous sommes ici," dis-je, en tirant ses mains vers moi, et en me penchant pour que nos visages se touchent presque. "Je ne peux pas garder mes mains ailleurs que sur toi."

"Et ben, alors. Honte à toi, Edward," me taquina-t-elle.

"Est-ce que la salle à manger ne ferme pas à huit heure?" Demandai-je, en jetant un œil dans la salle déserte, puis en laissant mes yeux sur Bella alors qu'elle étudiait le sourire sournois sur mes lèvres.

"Mr. Denali m'a laissé t'attendre ici," dit-elle simplement, mais je pouvais entendre le défi dans sa voix.

"Et est-ce qu'il ne prend pas retraite dans sa… tanière, ou peu importe ce que c'est, quand la salle à manger ferme?"

"Peut-être," ronronna-t-elle.

"Je pense que nous devrions la fermer pour lui, tu ne penses pas?" Suggérai-je d'une voix rauque. Je devenais déjà dur, en respirant l'odeur douce et intoxicante de sa peau si proche de la mienne.

Je me levai et éteignis les lumières derrière moi, ensevelissant la salle dans l'obscurité. La seule illumination venait des petites lumières le long du chemin des cottages, qui se diffusaient à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. La pluie tombait contre les vitres, masquant le son affolé du cœur de Bella et ses respirations superficielles. C'était une petite pièce, avec seulement quelques tables et de vieilles chaises en bois ; je savais qu'elles ne résisteraient pas à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

"Et bien," dit-elle. "Tu as fait du bon travail à fermer."

Elle me fit un petit sourire espiègle et commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais je l'attrapai par le bras alors qu'elle passait près de moi. Je l'attirai vers moi rudement et la clouait contre le mur, et en fermant la distance entre nous. Elle répondit par un petit halètement alors que sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un délicat rose colora ses joues, et son sourire s'évanouit, remplacé par une expression sérieuse et résolue qui faisait beaucoup penser à quelque chose comme l'envie.

"Où crois-tu aller?" demandai-je.

"Embrasse-moi, Edward," dit-elle, en regardant dans mes yeux et en arquant ses hanches dans les miennes. Je répondis rapidement, docilement, l'embrassant fortement et rapidement et profondément. Je poussais mes hanches dans les siennes, ma bite dure comme la pierre. Elle haleta au contact, en me sentant si dur contre elle, et agrippa le tissu de mon t-shirt alors qu'elle répondait à un rythme constant, et pulsant. Elle démontra son besoin en s'arquant vers moi, puis descendit ses mains pour enlever ma ceinture aussi vite que ses petits doigts pouvaient le faire. Elle la dénoua de mon pantalon et la jeta au sol, la boucle tintant sur plancher. Putain. Si Denali était toujours à son bureau...

Mais j'arrêtai d'y penser immédiatement quand Bella atteignit mon boxer et m'exposa à l'air frais, mais sa petite main chaude mitigea cet effet plutôt rapidement. Elle m'agrippa _fortement _et fit courir sa main sur ma longueur, suscitant un profond gémissement de moi quand elle massa le bout avec ses doigts.

Merde, son touché m'avait manqué -sa minuscule petite main, sa peau douce, son touché délicat. Je sifflais de plaisir et la remontais contre le mur, et mon agression la prit par surprise. Elle portait une fine jupe moulante que je rehaussai à sa taille, obtenant l'accès à la chaleur intense et humide qui venait d'entre ses jambes. Elle était tellement humide, et ma bite frémissait d'anticipation. Je ne voulais même pas m'embêter avec le morceau de tissu qui était maintenant pourtant trempé, alors je le fis glisser de ses hanches et le jetai quelque part dont j'espérais me souvenir plus tard. Je ne pensais pas que Denali apprécierait vraiment cette pièce de dentelle dans sa salle à manger.

Dès qu'il fut parti, elle fit un petit saut et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, en se coinçant entre moi et le mur. Je ne pouvais l'avoir juste là, perchée sur ma queue, alors je répondis à sa manœuvre juste comme je suis sûr qu'elle l'attendait, en poussant en elle si durement qu'elle sembla s'arrêter de respirer complètement pendant quelques secondes. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle gémissait et geignait et soupira mon nom, me serrant si fortement que je suis sûr que je serais marqué le lendemain. Bien sûr je m'en foutais royalement. Je voulais un peu de douleur de cette rencontre. Je voulais que cela soit aussi réel et physique et brut que possible.

Je poussais fortement, _très _fortement, en sentant le mur vibrer à chaque coup alors que je bougeais en elle. Je taquinais ses seins, les mordillant et les suçant, en la faisant crier alors que je stimulais chaque terminaison nerveuse que je connaissais si bien. Je ne pouvais pas atteindre son clito ainsi, alors je me concentrais sur l'angle de mes coups et la sensation dans ses seins, pour qu'elle et moi puissions atteindre l'extase dont nous avions désespérément besoin. J'étais dangereusement proche de ce point, mais je me concentrai sur le mur blanc et loin de son visage adorable et parfait, et de la vue de ses seins ronds sautant doucement au rythme de mes coups. Même si elle était impossiblement serrée, je pu sentir ses muscles se tendre et son petit corps commença à trembler, et elle gémissait fortement alors qu'elle venait.

Ce n'était pas longtemps avant que je ne trouve mon orgasme, explosif, et que je la remplisse complètement alors que les dernières vagues de son orgasme se mélangeaient avec les miennes.

Elle était faible dans mes bras, et je luttais pour rester debout après cette rencontre frénétique et incroyable. J'adorais les baises contre les murs. Elles n'arrivaient pas souvent, mais Bella semblait ne faire qu'un avec le mur; elle se traitait de maladroite, mais elle était sacrément agile quand on en venait aux murs.

Elle sourit languissamment alors que la posais doucement sur le sol, en lissant la bas de sa jupe alors qu'elle replaçait les bretelles sur ses épaules. Je ne me souvenais même pas les avoir descendues, mais je devais avoir accès à ces tétons délectables, et apparemment, j'y étais parvenu. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et étudiai son visage magnifique et souriant, l'imposant dans ma mémoire, aux rêves que je n'aurais jamais.

***

Après que Bella et moi ayons suffisamment récupéré et piqué un peu à manger dans la cuisine, nous avions marché vers notre cottage à travers la nuit noire et pluvieuse. La lumière du porche était allumée, comme elle l'était toujours, et je suivi Bella à l'intérieur alors qu'elle posait sa clé sur la table. Je jetais un œil en cherchant des signes évidents de rénovations, à savoir une télévision ou un téléphone ou même un Internet sans fil. Pas de chance. L'endroit avait toutes les infrastructures de la cuisine de mon arrière grand-mère.

"C'est magnifique," soupira Bella, en regardant la chambre. Clairement j'avais raté quelque chose.

"Euh…" dis-je, en scrutant son visage pour des réponses.

"Les lucarnes," dit-elle. "Je parie que tu peux voir les étoiles si clairement là-haut."

"Quelque chose me dit que nous ne les verrons pas ce week-end," méditai-je.

"Peut-être pas," dit-elle. "Mais cela nous donne quelque chose à attendre."

Elle me sourit alors qu'elle se tournait et marchait à travers la chambre vers la salle de bain. Quelque chose à attendre? J'aimais cette idée.

"Oh!" haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

Je décidais d'investiguer, en espérant et priant que la douche extérieure n'était plus extérieure. J'étais un peu étonné lorsque j'arrivais derrière Bella, en étudiant la salle de mon point de vue par dessus son épaule.

"C'est joli," dit-elle, et ma bouche tomba ouverte un peu. Les minuscules évier et toilettes avaient laissés place à de nouveaux mobiliers plus blancs, et une grande douche moderne prenait le coin. Et il y avait une porte sortant de la salle de bain et menant sur un petit chemin allant... et bien, on ne pouvait pas voir exactement où cela menait. Mais j'en avais une idée.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, en serrant son dos contre mon torse. Elle répondit par un petit halètement.

"Hmm," murmurai-je dans son oreille. "Je me demande où mène où ce chemin."

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle. "Peut-être que nous le découvrirons."

Elle ouvrit la porte et ouvrit le chemin à travers la pluie tombant doucement, mais notre destination n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la porte. Elle s'arrêta au pied d'un jacuzzi recouvert et vaporeux: apparemment Denali avait compris quelques trucs à propos de l'attrait du sexe sous-marin. Tout du moins, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais quand je vis Bella se tenir là sous la pluie, admirant l'addition la plus récente à la suite lune de miel.

Elle me lorgna, en lisant mon regard sur mon visage.

"Je pense que nous pourrons peut-être le tester plus tard," dis-je, mais ma voix était un peu plus rauque que je ne me l'attendais.

"D'accord," dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Mais je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil avant."

Je devais admettre que mes yeux s'affaissaient à cause du long voyage, et j'acquiesçais alors qu'elle me prit par la main et me ramena à l'intérieur. Nous étions tous les deux trempés, mais au lieu de prendre une des serviettes, elle se débarrassa simplement de tous ses habits et regarda ma bouche tomber ouverte avec amusement. Elle se tint là en silence, et ses yeux se couvèrent alors qu'elle attendait ma réaction. Ce ne fut pas long avant que je ne plante une tente très remarquable dans mon pantalon.

Alors je fis ce que j'avais à faire. Je suivi son exemple et enlevai toutes les pièces de vêtements trempés, incluant mon boxer, que je jetais dans un coin avec une forte claque contre le mur. Elle rit, mais ses yeux étaient intenses et concentrés.

"Je pense que je suis prête à aller au lit maintenant," dit-elle, sa voix aussi doucette et séductrice qu'une jeune mariée vierge.

"Nous n'allons pas avoir beaucoup de sommeil comme ça," prononçai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle grimpa d'un côté du lit, tandis que je me tenais de l'autre côté. Elle était en dessous de la couverture bleue luxuriante, mais je savais ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Petit Ed savait _parfaitement _ce qu'il y avait en-dessous.

"Viens ici," dit-elle.

Je voulais savourer le moment juste un peu plus longtemps, cette image de Bella sous les couvertures, ses cheveux humides étalés sur l'oreiller blanc. J'aimais cela car j'étais le seul à avoir le privilège de la voir ainsi. Je me sentais comme si je comprenais enfin ce qu'était l'intimité.

Je grimpais dans le lit et m'allongeai sur mon côté pour lui faire face. Elle était toujours sur son côté, sa tête reposant doucement sur ses mains, ses yeux d'un marron riche et exquis. Sa peau humide scintillait dans la lumière faible de la chambre, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps, piégée par l'épaisse couverture qui nous couvrait. Je tendis la main pour la toucher, car je n'en tenais plus.

Elle roula sur son autre côté et enroula mon bras autour d'elle, pour que son dos soit contre ma poitrine, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage. Bella était une grande fan de « cuillère », mais nous ne l'appelions jamais comme ça –cela semblait trop naturel pour avoir un nom spécial pour ça. De plus j'aimais la sensation de son cul contre mon entre-jambe, ainsi que ma bite. Elle le savait aussi. Je frémis alors qu'elle se déplaçait contre moi, mais j'étais déterminé à dormir si c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Malheureusement je respirais de façon erratique, ce qui n'était pas très propice pour dormir.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Edward?" demanda-t-elle, et je pu dire qu'elle jouait avec moi. Elle était vraiment une petite renarde. Ma petite renarde.

"Stellaire."

J'essayais encore plus de ralentir ma respiration et de penser à des sujets complètement idiots comme le peigne de Denali, mais ce n'était pas d'une grande aide. Elle inspira profondément, et je prie ça pour le signe qu'elle s'endormait.

Mais ensuite elle leva sa main libre, et prit ma main dans la sienne, et la guida doucement le long de l'étendue de ses seins et de son ventre. Elle hésita juste en dessous de son nombril, et ma respiration se bloqua pendant une seconde alors que je comprenais ses intentions. Elle reprit son chemin aussi loin qu'elle pouvait aller, en appuyant mes doigts sur l'ouverture chaude et délicieusement humide entre ses jambes. Elle était tellement humide et j'inspirai brusquement, en poussant mes doigts en elle comme une petite punition pour m'avoir taquiné.

Elle haleta alors que je commençai à masser son clito, la tentant et la stimulant avec mes doigts. Elle ne s'y attendit pas quand je poussais en elle par derrière elle, en gardant mes doigts occupés. Elle l'avait des deux côtés et je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais ça allait. Je voulais que Bella se lâche, qu'elle oublie cette tristesse qui se cachait derrière ses yeux.

Je la pénétrais avec un rythme constant et délibéré, en trouvant un pas facile qui était lent et sensuel et purement amoureux. Quand elle vint, elle trembla dans mes bras, trouvant un orgasme qui vint par vagues, encore et encore et encore. Je la remplis complètement alors que j'approchais le précipice et tombait par-dessus, l'enserrant alors que je vivais mon orgasme. Je sortis d'elle doucement, mais elle resta sur son côté, sa douce respiration se mélangeant avec le bruit de la pluie.

"Je t'aime, Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Je t'aimerais toujours."

***

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, la chambre était complètement noire à l'exception de la lumière du porche qui venait à travers l'espace entre la porte et le plancher. La pluie était une petite bruine à présent, et elle faisait un petit bruit de crépitement contre les vitres. Au début, ce fut le seul son que je pensais entendre, mais quand je rapprochais Bella de moi, je pu entendre ses sanglots doux et silencieux. Elle ne parlait pas, ce qui était inhabituel, mais les pleurs m'alarmèrent. Je la secouais doucement pour la réveiller.

"Bella?" Dis-je, en me penchant contre son oreille. "Réveille-toi."

Je l'entendis arrêter de respirer alors qu'elle ravalait un sanglot et s'éclaircissait la gorge. "Je ne dormais pas," murmura-t-elle.

Attends, quoi? Bella était dans mes bras, en pleurant, pour une raison très consciente ? C'était encore plus pénible que le scénario du cauchemar.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?" Demandai-je.

Elle ne dit rien.

"Bella, regarde-moi," dis-je, plus fort cette fois. Et j'étais vachement plus inquiet aussi.

Elle roula doucement pour me faire face, ses yeux gonflés et rouge et striés de larmes. Tout à coup je me sentis mal quand je réalisais que je lui avais peut-être fait du tort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si c'était le cas. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire?

"Bella, dis quelque chose," plaidai-je. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

Quand elle se tourna pour me regarder, je vis que la tristesse était revenue de pleine force, troublant ses yeux marron brillants.

"Non, Edward. Bien sûr que non," dit-elle, en emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "C'est juste que…"

Elle s'arrêta, en jetant un œil à nos doigts entremêlés.

"Je sais que je te perds," murmura-t-elle.

Mon cœur bégaya et cala au son de ses mots, qui semblaient si… définitifs. Si désespérés. J'avais besoin de réparer ça. N'est-ce pas? Le pouvais-je ?

"Tu ne me perds pas, Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça?" Demandai-je.

"C'est juste la vie, Edward. C'est toi en Californie, et moi à Washington, et tout entre nous. Comment pouvons-nous être ensemble quand nous sommes séparé de 1 500 kilomètres?"

"Nous l'avons fait, Bella. Nous y sommes arrivés."

"Peut-être toi, Edward," dit-elle doucement. "Je n'y arrive pas sans toi."

Je soupirai, en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. Je sentis une sensation horrible et de panique monter dans ma gorge comme de la bile. J'essayai de la ravaler.

"Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire, Bella. Je pourrais transférer—"

"Non, Edward. Tu ne peux pas tout jeter pour moi," dit-elle de façon tremblotante. "Je ne te laisserais pas faire."

"Alors dis-moi quoi faire, Bella! Dis-moi comment arranger ça."

Elle me regarda avec une intensité si triste et désespérée que je senti tout mon corps se tendre. Je la tins plus fortement car je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

"On ne peut pas arranger ça, Edward," dit-elle, d'une voix douce, enfantine même. "On ne peut pas l'arranger car c'est cassé."

"Ce n'est pas cassé," répondis-je en colère et frénétiquement. "Comment est-ce ça peut être cassé quand on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre?"

Elle était parvenue à arrêter les sanglots, mais les larmes ruisselaient toujours sur son visage. Je ne le supportais plus. Je ne supportais plus qu'elle me regarde ainsi, triste et impuissante et complètement _résignée. _Je senti ma gorge se fermée, et pour la première fois en une décennie, peut-être plus, je ravalais les larmes.

"C'est pour ça. C'est cassé car je ne peux pas fonctionner sans toi. Et j'ai besoin de fonctionner, Edward. J'ai besoin de vivre ma vie et tu as besoin de vivre la tienne."

"Bella, non," dis-je, et ma voix sembla si faible et étrange que je la reconnu à peine. Une part de moi, quelque part, au fin fond dans les recoins de mon esprit, savait ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle attendait. Savait que si je l'aimais, je devais la laisser partir.

* * *

**Bon ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic ne se termine pas là, lol !**

**Je pars au ski samedi prochain, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster un autre chapitre avant de partir, sinon ça sera dans 2 semaines !**

**Biz,**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. 13 Août 2012

**SURPRISE!**

**Et oui j'avais dit prochain chapitre à mon retour de vacances et finalement en voici un avant!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août 2012**

**BPOV**

L'anticipation est une chose drôle. C'est un sentiment étrange, vraiment, savoir que quelque chose arrive mais n'avoir aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Je me sentais comme ça maintenant, en marchant sur ce quai familier, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable. Je m'étais convaincue chaque nuit du dernier mois que venir ici était une idée terrible, stupide et folle. Ce matin, j'étais assise dans la cuisine de Charlie, en discutant mes projets ordinaires pour l'après midi. Je n'avais pas fait la lessive, le réservoir du camion était vide, et le frigo et le garde-manger étaient complètement vides. Tout cela avait fait parti du plan, bien sûr. Le plan de rester à la maison ce week-end, et de tout oublier à propos d'Edward Cullen.

Mais d'une certaine façon, contre chaque gramme de pensées rationnelles que je possédais, j'étais ici. A marcher sur ce quai dans la lumière du soleil décroissante, et apercevant les lumières lumineuses de l'auberge familière au loin. Je marchais plus doucement que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant; je me sentais, en quelque sorte, comme si je marchais à reculons. J'espérais presque que ce soit le cas. Je voulais presque disparaître.

L'eau était lisse comme le verre, et le soleil était d'un rouge brillant et ardent qui fusionnait avec l'horizon. Si je m'étais arrêtée pour regarder, pour penser, j'aurais fait demi-tour, mais je continuais à marcher. Je trébuchai alors que je descendai du quai, mais à la différence d'il y a trois ans, il n'y avait personne pour me rattraper. Et il n'y avait eu personne depuis un long moment.

Alors que j'approchais de la cabane, mon cœur commença à battre dans ma poitrine son rythme constant et frénétique qui pulsait dans mes oreilles. Je respirais plus rapidement aussi, et je sentis mes nerfs augmenter du creux de mon ventre et se loger quelque part dans ma gorge. Je savais que cela allait arriver, peu importe combien de fois je m'étais convaincue qu'Edward ne viendrait pas. J'avais été assez stupide pour me montrer après des mois d'un silence complet, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Edward ferait la même chose. Il savait mieux que de se torturer, ce que je faisais exactement. Juste être ici, entourée par tous ces souvenirs, était une torture.

Je soupirais profondément et me résolue à finir ce que j'avais commencé, parce que la stupidité et l'entêtement étaient main dans la main dans mon livre. Et je possédais certainement les deux, au moins quant on en venait à ma vie amoureuse. Dieu, j'étais une telle idiote. Une idiote pathétique et stupide.

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, j'arrêtais de respirer pendant une seconde parce que cette partie irrationnelle de mon esprit essayait de me convaincre qu'Edward serait à l'intérieur. Je me senti ridicule d'y avoir même pensé, et alors que j'entrais je n'étais pas sûre si j'étais soulagée ou dévastée de trouver une pièce vide. J'inspirais profondément et marchais doucement vers la réception.

Deux secondes après que j'ai fait sonner la petite sonnette, M. Denali apparu avec son habituel sourire amical et ses yeux bleu chaleureux. Son visage me réconfortant pour une quelconque raison, et je me relaxais un peu. Je parvins à faire un sourire alors qu'il m'accueillit comme une vieille amie.

"Mademoiselle Swan," dit-il. "C'est si bien de vous revoir."

"De même," répondis-je, bien que je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je ne me sentais pas de voir quelqu'un en ce moment, spécialement quelqu'un qui me rappelait mes souvenirs les plus heureux avec Edward.

"Comment vont les choses?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien," dis-je. "A mi-chemin de l'université."

"Ah," médita-t-il. "Le temps passé vite, n'est-ce pas?"

J'acquiesçais. Il passait vite, en effet. Trop vite.

"Votre chambre est prête, donc vous pouvez vous y rendre quand vous le voulez. Le dîner vient juste de terminer, j'en ai peur, mais je peux demander à Carmen de vous préparer quelque chose."

"Non, c'est bon," dis-je hâtivement, déterminée à éviter la salle à manger à tout prix. "Je pense que je vais juste aller dans ma chambre."

"Très bien. Voici votre clé, Mademoiselle Swan. Passez un bon séjour, et faites-moi savoir s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous."

Je me demandais si peut-être il pouvait me sortir de ma misère, avant que je ne me soumette à plus de torture. D'une certaine façon M. Denali n'avait pas l'air d'être le type à me faire des faveurs violentes.

"Merci," marmonnai-je. "Je le ferais."

Je pris mon vieux sac à dos en lambeaux et commençai mon long chemin à travers les bois. Le soleil s'était couché, et le chemin était éclairé par des pieux de lumière en bois qui me guidaient dans la descente de la colline vers le bord de l'eau.

Quand j'atteints le cottage, mon cœur tomba un peu à la vue de l'intérieur sombre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'anxiété constante du dernier mois avait finalement laissé place à un sentiment contenu de déception, comme ce sentiment que vous avez en étant enfant quand votre anniversaire est terminé. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être déçue, vraiment; je ne m'attendais à rien. Je n'étais pas une enfant à ma propre fête d'anniversaire, frappée que cela soit terminé et qu'il n'y ait plus de cadeaux à ouvrir. Ce n'était pas la fin de quelque chose, ni le commencement. C'était quelque part au milieu, quelque part dénué de sens et insignifiant. Comme un des milliers de jours de ma vie que j'avais complètement oublié.

Malgré tout, j'avais des difficultés à me ressaisir. Alors je me dis à moi-même de me reprendre et de profiter d'un beau week-end solitaire dans un endroit qui n'était pas de la taille de mon placard dans mon dortoir. Je lançais mes clés sur la table et jetais mon sac sur le sol, ignorant la vue et les sons de la chambre pour que je puisse juste respirer pendant une seconde.

J'avais besoin d'une douche, une bonne longue douche. Puis je m'effondrerais sur le lit et peut-être partirais au matin si j'en avais envie. Personne ne saurait que j'étais ici, et personne ne s'en soucierait.

Je relâchais mes cheveux et sautais dans la douche rapidement, car la pièce était froide et j'étais déjà refroidie par le voyage en ferry. Cela prit quelques secondes à l'eau pour se réchauffer, mais quand elle le fut enfin, je sentis la tension se dissiper de mon corps en un élan merveilleux et satisfaisant. M. Denali avait apparemment réparé le ballon d'eau chaude aussi, car je perdis la notion du temps alors que je me tenais là, à savourer chaque goutte comme si c'était une sorte d'eau bénite. Mes pensées s'éclaircissaient complètement, et ce fut seulement quand l'eau devint glacée que je me forçais à sortir.

Je enroulais une serviette sous mes bras et me tins pendant une seconde face au miroir, en cherchant un signe –n'importe quel signe, vraiment- que ces trois dernières années m'avaient en quelque sorte changée. Je ne voyais pas de différence, excepté le regard blasé de mes yeux et le froncement qui assombrissait mon visage. Mes cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, un peu plus raides ; ma peau était du même ton blanc pâle. Je n'avais pas rougit depuis un moment, pourtant, ce qui me rendit étrangement nostalgique. Peut-être que j'avais dépassé ça.

Je soupirais alors que j'abandonnais le reflet dans le miroir, l'image de moi qui était différente mais aussi la même. Je remontais la serviette et sorti de la pièce, et alors que j'éteignais la lumière, je n'avais même pas réalisé au début que les lumières de la chambre étaient allumées, et qu'il y avait une forme assise sur le lit…

J'arrêtais de respirer lorsque je remarquais la présence d'Edward dans la chambre. Mais au lieu de me diriger vers lui, au lieu de dire quelque chose, je me figeais. Je me tenais là en silence, à part les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de mes cheveux sur le sol en bois.

"Hey, Bella," dit-il, ses yeux d'un vert brûlant et illisible. Son regard intense me donna encore plus de mal à respirer, et à parler.

"Je, euh… j'ai entendu la douche, mais je n'étais pas sûr si devais attendre dehors…" il s'arrêta, et sa voix était incertaine, mal à l'aise. Comme s'il parlait à une étrangère.

"C'est bon," parvins-je à dire. Mais précisément au mauvais moment, je pensais à la première fois qu'Edward m'avait vue dans une serviette, ce qui semblait être une éternité. Notre relation était différente maintenant… mais, quelque part, nous avions fait un cercle complet. Je me sentais comme si je ne connaissais pas l'homme assis sur mon lit, faisant passer ses mains nerveusement à travers ses cheveux alors qu'il s'excusait d'être ici. Voir son visage magnifique, entendre sa voix de velours, l'Edward que j'avais connu et aimé me manquait. Il me manquait et mon cœur se brisa encore.

Il donnait des signes d'inquiétude alors qu'il était assis là, en fixant le sol, en ne disant rien. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'Edward vienne. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait s'il le faisait. Je me sentais perturbée et troublée et énervée, et mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse Edward me voir pleurer maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer combien il m'affectait profondément, même maintenant, un an après que je l'ai repoussé en dehors de ma vie.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici," dit-il, presque dans un murmure.

Moi non plus, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas admettre ça. Une part de moi savait que j'étais venue car j'aimais toujours Edward, qu'il me manquait toujours, que je le voulais toujours. Mais c'était émotionnellement imprudent de ma part d'avouer une seule de ces choses.

Je soupirai, en enracinant mes pieds au sol. Je pouvais sentir une guerre faire rage dans mon esprit, déchiquetant mes émotions et détruisant chaque gramme de force que j'avais construit depuis l'année dernière. J'avais avancé, de beaucoup de façon. J'étais une personne différente maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?

Je fixais mes pieds nus, en me forçant à résister à son regard. Je ne savais pas quoi dire; je n'avais rien à dire. Je voulais courir. Je voulais rester. Je voulais tout, et je ne voulais rien. Mais si je levais les yeux, si je voyais ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux bronze et son sourire en coin, je voudrais tout.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu dans une serviette?" demanda Edward, sa voix un ton plus léger qu'elle ne l'avait été. Je m'en souvenais, bien sûr. Je m'en souvenais en ce moment même.

"Je n'oublierais jamais ça," dit-il doucement, presque pour lui-même. "Te voir maintenant… c'est comme remonter le temps."

Je ne fis même pas attention quand deux larmes se versèrent sur mes joues, et je les essuyais rapidement avec mes doigts. Je fixais toujours le sol, le fixant si fortement que je pensais que mes yeux allaient exploser. Je ne sais pas ce que je combattais exactement, mais je savais que si je levais les yeux, j'allais perdre.

"C'est bon, Bella. Je sais que je n'aurais as dû venir. C'est juste que… je voulais juste te voir, même pour une minute. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je devais te voir. Je suis désolé. Je m'en vais maintenant."

La bataille était perdue et je m'en fichais. J'aurais dû le réaliser le moment où je suis montée dans mon camion et conduit les cinq heures de route pour arriver ici. J'aurais dû le réaliser longtemps avant maintenant, car il se dirigeait vers la porte et j'allais le perdre encore une fois.

"Ne part pas, Edward," dis-je, mais ma voix tremblait. Je levais enfin les yeux, rencontrant son regard, le suppliant avec mes yeux de rester. "S'il te plait ne pars pas."

"Bella—"

Je ne le laissais pas finir. Je couru vers lui, en me jetant dans ses bras, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou avec une force désespérée que je ne savais pas posséder. Il me souleva alors que je le serrais, ainsi mes pieds pendaient dans les airs alors qu'il plongeait sa tête dans mes cheveux et m'embrassait doucement. Je le serrais tellement fort que je n'étais pas sûr que je pourrais jamais le relâcher.

Je voulais dire un million de choses différentes, admettre mes erreurs et supplier son pardon. Mais je l'avais brisé lui et nous et je ne sentais pas que ce moment, cet endroit, était la bonne façon d'arranger tout ce que j'avais détruit. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il n'y ait jamais une bonne façon, ou pas de façon du tout. Pour l'instant, cela ne comptait pas. C'était notre moment, notre échappatoire. Nous avions nos propres vies séparées, et cela serait faux de tout mélanger maintenant.

Alors que je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux bronze épais, et de sa peau douce et dure, je le sentis s'éloigner doucement. Il me reposa doucement sur le sol, et un sourire triste et distant se forma sur ses lèvres. Je me demandais si un jour Edward sourirait à nouveau de la même façon qu'il le faisait avant, juste pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'y attendre, pas après les événements de l'année passée.

Mon visage était humide, strié de larmes, et j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Son touché me manquait déjà. Il me manquait et je le voulais déjà et j'haïssais qu'il ne me tienne plus. Plus que tout, pourtant, j'haïssais la résignation dans ses yeux, comme si d'une certaine façon, quelque part, il avait abandonné.

Alors je pris une décision. Je fis un pas en arrière, mes yeux fixés dans ceux d'Edward, et laissais tomber ma serviette au sol. Je me réjouissais presque quand le rose familier monta dans mes joues, mais je n'étais pas embarrassée. Je savais exactement ce que je faisais.

Je pouvais le voir lutter pour garder ses yeux sur mon visage, mais il y parvint. Il attendait que je dise quelque chose, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire. Je me tiendrais là pour toujours si je le devais.

Finalement, il fit un pas avec précaution vers moi, en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Il me rapprocha de lui et inspira profondément. Son autre main couru le long du creux de mon dos et je pu sentir ma respiration sortir en halètements rapides et décousus.

Il ne dit rien, mais je pouvais sentir son cœur pulser contre le mien. Je me demandais pour la millième fois ce qu'il pensait, pourquoi il était venu, pourquoi il ne s'éloignait pas. Il devait me haïr pour ce que j'avais fait. Il devait toujours se sentir comme si je l'avais trahi de la façon la plus horrible. Et peut-être qu'il étudiait ça dans sa tête, en attendant le bon moment pour reculer et me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir.

A ce moment, je me sentis comme si j'étais complètement défaite, mais Edward sembla lire mes pensées et soudainement il souleva mon menton avec ses doigts et requit mon attention. Ses yeux se couvèrent mais restaient complètement vide, et j'ouvris ma bouche pour enfin dire quelque chose mais il ne me laissa pas faire, car ses lèvres furent sur les miennes et cela arrivait, Edward m'embrassait. Il commença doucement, avec précaution, mais je répondis avec tellement de besoin et d'envie qu'il l'approfondissait rapidement, en m'embrassant dans tous les bons endroits familiers. Je portais mes bras autour de son cou et m'accrochais à lui, et c'était frénétique et désespéré mais il me répondit comme je savais qu'il le ferait. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre ma peau nue, et mon ventre se tordit alors que j'inspirais fortement, en brûlant d'anticipation. Je gémissais doucement et il commença à m'embrasser partout, le long de ma mâchoire et en descendant dans mon cou, et en restant brièvement à ma clavicule. J'arquais mon dos pour lui octroyer un meilleur accès et il répondit avidement, agressivement, en prenant mes mamelons érigés dans sa bouche alors qu'il nous faisait reculer vers le lit et me jetait dessus.

Un gémissement bas s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il regardait mon corps nu sur le lit. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas être doux avec moi cette fois; je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, son visage, son expression étouffée. Il était dur comme la pierre contre moi et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, me donnant plus de friction tellement nécessaire. J'avais chaud et j'étais humide et je savais qu'il le savait, car il était en train d'enlever sa ceinture et de retirer son jean. Ils tombèrent au sol et j'avais mes mains sur sa chemise, et je l'enlevais rapidement alors qu'il trouvait ma peau avec ses lèvres et me ravissait partout. Je mordis ma lèvre alors qu'il suçait et mordait le pic mon sein, et c'était une bonne forme de peine, comme je la voulais et la méritais et je n'allais pas la combattre. Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos en réponse, ce qui intensifia simplement son assaut splendide sur mon corps. Il portait toujours son boxer et je pouvais sentir son bout à travers le tissu, humide et pulsant et incroyablement dur, rencontrer l'espace entre mes jambes. Je le pris dans ma main, suscitant un grognement profond et bas.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que le dernier article de vêtement ne soit enlevé et qu'il me pénétre si fortement, si profondément, que je criais alors qu'il bougeait en moi plus loin que je ne cru possible. Il savait que c'était ainsi que je le voulais, et c'est ainsi qu'il le donnait, dur et rapide et complètement impitoyable. La tête de lit faisait un fort bruit métallique contre le mur, et pendant une seconde j'étais reconnaissante que nous soyons seuls ici au milieu des bois. Je mordais ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier, mais rapidement j'arrêtais de m'en préoccuper alors qu'Edward poussait en moi, son rythme s'accélérant, sa respiration inégale. Il me conduisait vers un orgasme vraiment nécessaire et désiré, et je pu le sentir venir, sentir mes muscles se contracter dans une anticipation fiévreuse.

Quand je vins cela correspondait avec les poussées explosives et frénétiques d'Edward, et je me sentis chuter par-dessus bord dans un orgasme à couper le souffle et stupéfiant. Je tremblais alors que je surfais chaque vague, en murmurant le prénom d'Edward alors qu'il explosait en moi, en me punissant avec une poussée finale qui me remplit complètement. Il n'y avait rien de doux à propos de ça. C'était du sexe cru, impitoyable. C'était Edward me baisant intensément car je le voulais, et parce que je le méritais.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi sur son dos, ses yeux fermés, sa respiration ralentissant. Il avait un bras sur son front alors qu'il était allongé là dans toute sa beauté stupéfiante et presque inhumaine. Sa peau brillait de sueur, et je me penchais vers lui, en plaçant ma main sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle montait et descendait avec sa respiration.

Au contact, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et me regarda. Si peu de mots avaient été prononcés entre nous, et même maintenant, il soupira simplement. Je voulais lui parler mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon langage corporel avait dit beaucoup, mais je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qu'Edward pensait. L'homme dont j'avais une fois tout su était maintenant un étranger pour moi.

"Edward, dis quelque chose," dis-je, ma voix suppliante. Je savais que je semblais désespérée mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que c'était mauvais ou inapproprié ou de sa faute ; je l'avais approché, je l'avais initié.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Bella," dit-il, et il semblait résigné, brisé.

"Dis ce que tu penses! S'il te plait, Edward," dis-je, en emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux bronze épais. "Nous ne parlerons pas de nos vies extérieures, je te le promets. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses."

Il recula un peu, et je pensais que je savais pourquoi, mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire à propos de ça maintenant. C'était tout ce que nous avions, cet endroit, juste nous deux. Au moins nous avions ça.

"Je suis venu parce que tu m'as tellement manquée, Bella. Chaque jour. Chaque minute. Chaque putain de seconde, tu m'as manquée."

Il soupira, en ôtant son regard du mien, et tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre. Ma gorge se resserra au rejet silencieux, mais ma tête filait avec l'intensité de ses mots. Si seulement il savait combien il m'avait manqué. Si seulement il savait combien il avait tort de penser qu'il était le seul.

"Tu m'as manqué tout le temps, Edward," murmurai-je. "Je pense à toi tous les jours, qu'est-ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es. Et je me hais pour—"

"Bella," dit-il, en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux brulants. "Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'étais d'accord avec toi, tu te souviens ? Je savais que cela allait arriver et je t'ai dit que c'était bon. La vie arrive. Je ne te reproche rien."

"Vraiment?"

"Non," dit-il, mais sa voix était distante, triste. "Je blâme la distance, le timing, la façon dont est la vie parfois. Je ne te blâme pas."

"J'ai essayé de t'oublier," confessai-je. "J'ai essayé de me distraire de toutes les façons que je pouvais."

"C'est bon, Bella. C'était la bonne chose à faire," dit-il, en plaçant sa main sur la mienne. "Je veux que tu vives ta vie sans moi."

"Et ca va aussi," dit-il, en marquant une pause pendant une seconde, "que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant."

"Mais Edward—"

"Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie seule. Tu n'as que 20 ans."

"Est-ce que c'est… vrai pour toi aussi?" Demandai-je, bien que je ne voulais pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance," murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur bégaya à ses mots, alors que je considérais une très réelle possibilité qu'Edward soit avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Comment pouvais-je vraiment m'attendre à autre chose, spécialement quand j'avais rebondi si rapidement ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jacob, mais il était une distraction nécessaire, et il était entré dans ma vie au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de quelqu'un. Pendant des mois j'étais juste restée assise dans ma chambre, à me noyer dans mon travail et à disparaître de la vie complètement. Mes amis ne me voyaient jamais, et je m'en fichais. J'avais presque abandonné l'école car je ne pouvais plus fonctionner ? Et ensuite Jacob était apparu dans ma vie et les choses se sont arrangées après ça. Je n'ai jamais oublié Edward, mais c'était une douleur sourde quand je pensais à lui, au lieu d'une peine tranchante et brûlante due à la perte.

"Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Bella?" me demanda-t-il, son expression suppliant l'honneteté.

Je baissais les yeux, incertaine moi-même de la réponse.

"Oui," dis-je. "Je m'en sors."

"Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis heureux si tu l'es," dit-il, en forçant un sourire alors qu'il repoussait mes cheveux de mes yeux.

"Es-tu heureux?" Demandai-je. Encore, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je voulais qu'il dise.

"La plupart du temps," dit-il, et mon cœur tomba un peu. "J'ai des hauts et des bas, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Mais la plupart du temps des hauts."

"C'est bien," dis-je, et j'étais surprise d'entendre les tremblements dans ma voix. Bien sûr j'étais heureuse pour lui, mais j'étais aussi désespérément triste.

"Est-ce que tu vois souvent Emmett et Rosalie?" Demandais-je, en essayant de me souvenir de la dernière fois que je les avais vus. Cela faisait presque un an, à l'été dernier avant que nous ne retournions tous en cours.

"Je vais voir les matchs d'Emmett de temps en temps," dit-il. "Et Rosalie est toujours là, à le supporter. Littéralement, je pense qu'on pourrait dire."

"C'est sympa," dis-je, en pensant au seul jeu de football que j'avais vu Emmett jouer au lycée. J'essayais d'éviter les événements sportifs à tout prix.

"Et Alice et Jasper?" dit-il. "Comment vont-ils?"

"Bien," répondis-je honnêtement. "J'ai été les voir quelques fois à Seattle. Ils m'ont demandés de tes nouvelles."

"Et bien, peut-être qu'un jour je les croiserais à nouveau," dit-il dans une petite voix nostalgique. "Jazz était un enculé fou, mais il était cool. Et Alice me manque beaucoup."

"Tu devrais les revoir," suggérais-je. "Ils adoreraient avoir de tes nouvelles."

"Nous ne sommes pas supposes parler de nos vies extérieure, tu sais," dit-il, en me taquinant gentiment.

"Vrai," dis-je. "Mais cétait juste quelques questions. Et elles étaient très générales."

"Ok. Alors je ne te punirais pour ça," dit-il, un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Oh? Et comment pensais-tu me punir?" Demandai-je, mes yeux s'éclairant un peu au regard lumineux et taquin sur son visage. Il commençait à ressembler à Edward à nouveau, au moins celui dont je me souvenais.

"Peut-être que tu le découvriras plus tard," dit-il. "Pour l'instant, je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de sommeil, ma petite séductrice."

"Je ne t'ai pas séduit!"

"Tu l'as fait. Mais c'est bon. Je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait," dit-il, et le sourire en coin évasif éclaira son visage. Mon cœur s'enfla et je pu sentir mon visage entier s'éclairer.

"Oh, Edward," soupirai-je. "Tu m'as vraiment manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella," dit-il, en me tirant plus près. "Soyons d'accord pour profiter de nos deux jours, et d'oublier tout le reste dans ce monde merdique. Ok?"

"Ok," dis-je doucement, en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine, en inspirant son odeur.

"Et Bella?" demanda-t-il, en caressant mes cheveux.

"Mmhm?"

"Si tu veux porter cette serviette tout le week-end, ça me conviendra."

Je souriais pour moi-même, en me rappelant toute cette soirée –merde toute cette folle chose- où tout avait commencé.

"Je pense que je peux faire ça," dis-je. "À une condition, cependant."

"Et laquelle?"

"Que tu fasses la même demande l'année prochaine."

Il soupira profondément, et je me demandais pendant une seconde si j'avais dit la mauvaise chose. Etait-ce l'année dernière ? Est-ce que c'était l'au revoir d'Edward, mais il ne voulait pas me le dire?

"Tu peux compter là-dessus, Bella," dit-il doucement. "L'année prochaine et chaque année."

* * *

**Alors c'est sûr il n'y aura pas d'autres up date avant mon départ au ski !**

**A très vite!**

**biz**


	12. 13 Août 2013

**Me voilà de retour de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre de traduit!**

**Beaucoup me demandent si on en saura plus sur leurs vies séparées : en fait, on en saura très peu avant le grand dénouement final, alors patience !!!!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews et je vous laisse lire tranquillement !**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août 2013**

**EPOV**

La salle à manger était complètement vide, comme elle l'était d'habitude une fois que le diner était terminé. J'étais arrivé tôt pour une fois, et j'avais profité de la bonne cuisine et des deux verres de vin pour me relaxer un peu. Cet endroit était comme un rêve, vraiment, comme quelque chose que mon cerveau concocterait pendant deux jours dans l'année, où je pourrais m'échapper des demandes très réelles de ma vie journalière. J'avais traversé de grands cercles de feu pour faire le voyage cette année, et mes excuses semblaient fines même à moi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, vraiment. Ou l'avais-je ? Une force inexpliquée me poussait ici année après année, même si je n'avais pas parlé à Bella depuis des mois. Elle ne me manquait plus vraiment. Je pensais à peine à elle, car je m'étais entraîné à ne pas le faire. C'était fou ce que le temps et les distractions pouvaient faire.

Donc au lieu de penser à Bella, mon esprit errait vers l'université et la vie et mon futur incertain. Carlisle m'avait doucement poussé vers l'école de médicine, mais je ne le sentais pas. C'était son truc, pas le mien. Je ne voulais pas être le fils cliché qui suivait les pas de son père médecin. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire, mais je trouverais quelque chose. Je ferais le LSAT ou le GRE ou un autre test standardisé, et trouverait quelque chose. J'avais encore une année d'université à faire. J'avais le temps.

Quand j'y pensais, pourtant, une année n'avait pas l'air comme l'enfer. Avais-je vraiment passé trios ans à l'université, à faire la fête et boire et étudier, et maintenant c'était presque fini ? Les gens me disaient toujours que l'université était les quatre meilleures années de votre vie. Ces trois là avait été plutôt bonnes honnêtement. Peut-être pas les meilleures, mais bonnes. Cela me déprimait un peu de penser que les meilleures années étaient passées, que peu importe ce qui arrive sur la route, les choses étaient sur le déclin à partir d'ici. Cela était déprimant au possible, mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? C'était probablement vrai.

Et comme pour la Californie, et bien, j'aimais le soleil, mais j'avais besoin d'un changement. J'y avais mes contacts, les personnes que je connaissais et appréciais et voyais tous les jours, mais était-ce suffisant pour me garder là-bas ? J'étais sorti avec une diversité de filles, mais seule la plus récente avait vraiment signifié quelque chose de plus pour moi, et même si… et ben, ouais. Si elle découvrait ceci, cela la détruirait. C'était déjà assez dur de lui mentir pour venir ici –si dur, en fait, que j'avais pensé à deux fois à venir… mais j'étais ici, dans cette salle, à attendre quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu pendant toute une année. Quelqu'un à qui je ne pensais plus, car c'était plus facile ainsi.

Je descendis le restant de mon Syrah et senti mon estomac se tordre au son de la poignée se tourner. Merde, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Honnêtement je n'étais pas sûr si elle viendrait –je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais cela envoya définitivement un frisson à travers mes veines quand j'entendis ces charnière grincer. Elle s'ouvrit doucement, et je ne pu m'empêcher de fixer la porte comme si j'attendais que quelqu'un entre.

Mais ensuite, la chose la plus étrange arriva. Je ne vis le visage de personne, ni n'entendis un bruit. La porte revint dans sa position originale et je l'entendis se fermer avec un clic silencieux. Mon cœur s'affolait maintenant car c'était un peu étrange, et je voulais savoir qui avait ouvert la porte et ensuite avait changé d'idée. Sérieusement, qui faisait ça? Soit vous ouvrez une porte ou vous frappez ou vous partez simplement. Vous ne… changez pas d'idée à mi-chemin.

J'étais énervé après une porte. J'étais vraiment, réellement en colère contre elle. Et une fois que j'eu réalisé que ce n'était pas à cause de la porte, mais de la personne derrière la porte, je balançai ma chaise en arrière et sprintai presque vers le châssis en chêne. J'ouvris violement la porte et sorti dans la zone de réception vide, mais il n'y avait personne là. Quelques secondes étaient passées, rien de plus. Vrai ? Etais-je resté assis là à broyer du noir sur cette putain de porte pendant plus longtemps que quelques secondes ?

Je remarquais le petit écriteau sur le bureau de la réception indiquant que Denali était parti se coucher ou peu importe où il était allé, et je savais aussi qu'il ne m'aurait jamais dérangé dans la salle à manger. Ce n'était pas son style. Je regardai autour frénétiquement, en cherchant des signes de vie dans la pièce –une valise, un sac à dos, un plan des sols ridiculement confus. Rien.

Mais non, pas rien. Alors que je marchai vers la porte d'entrée, je sentis l'odeur de fraises, de fleurs et de pluie la plus légère et moindre et la plus merveilleusement à couper le souffle. Où était-elle? _Où était-elle?_

Je couru à travers la porte, en oubliant tout à l'exception d'elle. Je la vis enfin au loin, courir vers le quai, ses longs cheveux marron luxuriant sautant dans son dos. Pour une fois, j'espérais qu'elle trébucherait afin qu'elle ralentisse, car je devais la rattraper. Je devais la rejoindre avant que ce putain de conducteur de ferry ne la trouve et l'emmène loin de moi, parce que si cela arrivait, je savais que je ne la reverrais jamais.

Alors je couru. Vite. Je sprintais le long du chemin que je connaissais si bien, en évitant les rigoles familières et les racines d'arbres énormes. Je ne savais pas si elle m'entendait venir. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais l'appeler mais je respirai trop difficilement, ma poitrine était lourde des nerfs et de la peur et de l'effort alors que je fermais la distance entre nous. Elle était en train de monter sur la rampe du ferry lorsque j'atteignis le quai, qui était glissant et humide mais je m'en foutais. Je couru à travers la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber et ensuite elle me vit, trempé et haletant et muet.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et son visage brillait dans la pleine lune, et elle était même encore plus belle que je ne m'en souvenais. Son expression était vide, mais ses yeux chocolat dansaient d'excitation, de surprise et d'une nuance de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas lire son expression mais je pouvais lire ses yeux, ce qui fit frissonner mes nerfs d'anticipation et d'un soulagement écrasant. Elle avait un pied sur la rampe et un sur le quai, et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Je restais enraciné sur place, essayant toujours de faire sens de ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Essayant toujours de comprendre comment la pensée de la perdre m'avait fait me sentir comme me briser juste là, sur ce quai, sous cette pluie. Et je m'en foutais si cela arrivait. Une part de moi voulait qu'elle le ressente aussi.

Elle me regarda simplement pour ce qui aurait pu être des secondes, des minutes ou des heures –je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais elle laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le sol et couru vers moi, et elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa furieusement, passionnément, que ma tête tourna et mon cœur tonna dans ma poitrine. J'ouvris mes lèvres quand elle quémanda l'entrée avec sa langue, et j'approfondi joyeusement le baiser, en explorant sa bouche avec une faim que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis un long moment. Je sentis mon cops entiers trembler d'anticipation alors qu'elle se pressait contre moi, intensifiant mon excitation. J'étais impossiblement dur et je savais qu'elle le sentait, en m'embrassant tout le visage, en me consumant comme un feu libre et fou. Je fis de même, et ce fut le baiser le plus frénétique, intense et chaud que je n'avais jamais expérimenté dans mes vingt et unes années.

"Edward," dit-elle, en gémissant à bout de souffle alors que je faisais passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je la reposais doucement, en essayant de prendre en compte le quai mouillé et la possibilité d'un désastre. C'était dur de penser à autre chose qu'à elle quand elle était si proche, en respirant difficilement alors que ses hanches rencontraient ma queue palpitante, mais je le devais. Je devais comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, et combien nous avions été proche de tout perdre.

"Putain où est-ce que tu allais?" Dis-je, plus en colère que je ne le voulu. Ma respiration était si hachée que ça en était embarrassant.

"Je suis désolée, Edward," dit-elle doucement, en repoussant mes cheveux mouillés alors que la pluie tombait de façon régulière.

"Pourquoi partais-tu juste comme ça?" Pressais-je, et je semblais désespéré, brisé. Je ne pouvais pas croire à la vitesse à laquelle mon détachement émotionnel de Bella s'était complètement évaporé. J'étais venu de ne jamais penser à elle à avoir besoin d'elle comme de l'air.

Elle prit ma main lentement, et ses yeux profonds et sombres rencontrèrent les miens, et ils étaient tristes, perdus. Je ne l'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'avais pas remarqué dans le noir et la pluie. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante et frappante, mais sa peau avait une pâleur inhabituelle et ses yeux étaient bordés de cercles sombres. Je remarquai la légère saillie de ses pommettes et la sensation de ses phalanges dans mes mains. Mon cœur s'arracha violemment de ma poitrine alors que j'absorbais tout cela, alors que je réalisais que Bella était brisée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella?" Demandai-je, presque dans un murmure.

"Je… je ne peux pas…" elle s'arrêta, et je sentis son petit corps commencer à trembler. Elle devait être frigorifiée, et nous restions dehors dans le froid et la pluie. J'enroulais mon bras autour d'elle et la rapprochait de mon côté, espérant que la chaleur de mon corps lui octroierait un peu de soulagement. Je la tins contre moi et la guidait vers le cottage, là où il était toujours, irradiant sa lumière chaude et blanche au bord de l'eau.

***

Dès que nous fûmes dans le cottage, je l'aidai à enlever ses habits trempés jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement nue, et je démarrais la douche aussi chaude qu'elle pouvait le supporter. Elle y pénétra prudemment, et j'haletai au poids qui était tombé de sa forme. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, presque enfantine. J'avais dû grimacer car ses yeux tombèrent et elle eu soudain l'air honteuse.

"Non, Bella," dis-je. "Regarde-moi."

Elle leva les yeux timidement, alors que l'eau chaude tombait sur ses épaules et que la buée embrumait les murs en verres.

"Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé," dis-je, et ma voix était sûre, ferme.

"Je le ferais," dit-elle. "Mais avant, est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi?"

"Je reste avec toi. Je suis juste là."

"Non, plus près," dit-elle. Et ses petits doigts tirèrent le bord de mon t-shirt, tandis qu'un petit sourire glissait sur son visage.

J'étais inquiet pour Bella, parce qu'elle avait l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, mais je ne pouvais pas lui résister quand elle faisait ça. Son visage entier s'éclairait quand elle souriait, et cela faisait _si longtemps _que je n'avais pas vu ce sourire, celui-là même qui avait dansé sur son visage quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je n'avais pas entendu ces mots d'elle depuis un long moment, non plus, mais ça m'allait. Il y avait de l'amour dans son visage, son sourire. C'était suffisant.

Alors je me sortis de mon pantalon trempé et de mon boxer et accédais à sa demande timide et silencieuse. J'inspirais difficilement quand l'eau chaude cascada sur mon dos, mais cela n'était même pas comparable à la sensation de ses mains douces et lisses partout sur mon corps. Elle les bougea doucement, délibérément, comme si elle redécouvrait quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu. C'était une sensation incroyable, et j'en profitais simplement pendant un long moment. Profitais juste de sa sensation d'elle.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas profiter de la sensation d'elle sans _vraiment _profiter de sa sensation d'elle, ce qui devint facilement apparent au bout de quelques minutes. Un sourire sournois s'étala sur son visage, et je souriais malgré moi. J'aimais ça quand Madame la Présidente revenait pour me torturer, et j'aimais ça à ce moment précis. Beaucoup. Elle bougea ses petites mains le long de mon torse et prit ma queue dure comme la pierre dans sa main, et j'inspirai fortement quand elle fit ça. Ma respiration s'accéléra ainsi que les mouvements de sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pousse doucement contre le mur de la douche et qu'elle s'assoit sur le petit banc, en me fixant d'un regard d'envie avec des yeux avides.

Mes yeux s'élargirent à la réalisation de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et je gémissais bruyamment quand elle me prit dans sa bouche, profondément et complètement et putain agressivement. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je m'attendais à un peu de taquinerie, comme une petite préparation avant l'évènement principal. Mais non, c'était Madame la Présidente de nos jours de jeux de cartes, et elle avait sa bouche autour de moi et sa langue sur moi de façon dont je n'avais seulement rêvé. Je dû appuyer mes mains contre le mur pour me supporter, et elle allait vite maintenant, en roulant mes hanches à un rythme constant et furieux. Je ne voulais pas être violent, mais c'était trop et je poussais mes hanches dans sa bouche, en accord avec son rythme. Elle commença à _gémir _contre moi et je sentis la tension se construire, ma queue pilonnant en elle alors qu'elle me donnait la fellation de ma vie. Un gémissement bas et guttural s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je me sentais venir, et j'essayai de lui donner un signal pour qu'elle se repousse, mais bien sûr elle ne voulu pas.

Alors je vins, et je vins dans sa bouche, la remplissant complètement et en sentant les muscles de sa gorge se contracter alors qu'elle avalait chaque goutte. J'essayai de dire quelque chose mais je dépensais toute mon énergie à tenter de restaurer de la force dans mes jambes et mes bras et chaque centimètre de mon corps tremblant, pendant que Bella était assise sur ce banc, avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Quand je retrouvais enfin le contrôle de mes facultés après cet orgasme à laver le cerveau, incluant la chaude activité qui l'y avait amené, je parvins à sourire. Elle pensait qu'elle était sournoise, hein? Je l'aurais plus tard.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Bella," dis-je, ma voix toujours basse et enrouée.

"Oh si," dit-elle, en souriant toujours diablement. Je n'allais pas la contredire.

"As-tu assez chaud maintenant?" demandai-je, l'inquiétude glissant dans ma voix. Alors que le nuage massif d'envie se dissipait de ma tête, je me rendis compte de la perte de poids alarmante de sa forme déjà mince.

"Je vais bien," dit-elle, en enregistrant le changement dans mon ton. Je me demandais si elle avait essayé de s'enfuir de la discussion imminente.

"Bella, je suis inquiet pour toi," dis-je.

"Je sais."

Elle sourit tristement et sorti de la douche, en prenant ma main en passant. Les petites lumières de midinettes étaient allumées dans la chambre, et elles lançaient une faible lumière dans la salle fraîche et sombre. Elle grimpa sur le lit et je suivi, en roulant pour qu'elle soit sur moi, en laissant son menton sur ma poitrine. Elle soupira profondément.

"Tu as les yeux les plus hypnotisant," dit-elle. "Est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit?"

"Tu l'as fais, je crois. Il y a longtemps."

"Et bien, ils me manquent. La plupart des gens ont des yeux ennuyeux."

Je gloussais. "Et bien, je suis content de ne pas avoir ça."

"Tu devrais," dit-elle, en souriant de façon taquine. "C'est un casseur d'accord."

"Oh? Tu as de hauts standards alors."

"Comment ça?" demanda-t-elle.

"La plupart des casseurs d'accord inclus quelque chose comme le ronflement, la calvitie, le manque d'hygiène, la mauvaise haleine, un boulot minable, un rire ennuyeux, un petit... johnson," dis-je, en me demandant d'où venait le dernier.

"Petit johnson?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hmm… oui. C'est un euphémisme pour—"

"Je sais ce que c'est, Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as _absolument _pas ce problème." Elle rougit un léger rose et je souris à sa modestie. _(N/T: johnson signifie pénis en argot américain, merci à Emy299 pour cette info car je ne savais pas!)_

"Content de l'entendre," blaguai-je. "Tu sais, tu as des yeux charmants toi aussi."

Elle secoua sa tête. "Non, je n'en ai pas. Ils sont d'un marron ennuyeux."

"Quoi?!" m'exclamai-je. "Ils sont d'un marron profond, séducteur et éclatant. Putain j'adore tes yeux. En fait, c'est pourquoi j'ai été surpris à te fixer si souvent. Bordel, si nous étions à la maternelle, tu me demanderais toujours 'Hey, minable, tu as un problème de fixation?'"

Elle pouffa de rire. "C'est ce que tu faisais à la maternelle?"

"Non, mais c'était l'expression favorite d'Emmett. Ensuite ça m'a un peu déteint dessus."

"Et bien, je suis contente que tu n'ais pas un problème de fixation," dit-elle, en brisant le contact visuel en baissant les yeux timidement. "J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes."

"J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes," répondis-je. Plus qu'elle ne pouvait savoir.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je coiffais doucement ses cheveux alors que sa respiration silencieuse se mêlait avec le bruit de la pluie sur les marches du porche.

"Je suis contente que tu m'ais arrêtée sur ce quai, Edward," dit-elle doucement.

J'inspirais profondément et me préparais pour cette conversation. J'avais le sentiment que ce serait dur -si pas pour moi, alors définitivement pour elle. Mais pour une quelconque raison, je pouvais sentir un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant se glisser dans mon subconscient, et je ne pouvais l'ébranler.

"Je t'ai presque perdu," dis-je.

"Je sais. C'est juste... je n'étais pas sûre que je pourrais te faire face," dit-elle, sa voix presque un murmure. Je dû tirer l'oreille pour entendre, mais je ne voulais pas la pousser. J'attendis qu'elle continue.

"Je sais que… j'ai l'air différente, Edward. J'ai eu une année difficile," commença-t-elle, et sa voix trembla. "Quelque chose m'est arrivée à l'hiver dernier."

Je sentis ma poitrine se resserrer à ses mots, qui semblaient vraiment sinistres. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait blessé? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait été là pour la réconforter, la sauver? Il était sûr que ça n'en avait pas l'air. Bella luttait clairement -je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, son visage, son corps. Je l'avais abandonnée d'une certaine façon. Je le savais et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire à propos de ça.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella?" demandai-je.

"J'étais à une fête," commença-t-elle, sa voix tremblait maintenant. "J'étais là avec... mon... le mec que je..."

"C'est bon, Bella," dis-je, bien que ma gorge était tellement serrer que je me sentais comme si j'allais étouffer. Quel _mec _pouvait seulement être assez bien pour cette parfaite créature?

"Je l'ai perdu de vue, et les gens n'arrêtaient pas de me donner des boissons, trop de boissons…" continua-t-elle. "Je suis tombée dans les pommes et quand je me suis réveillée, un mec que je ne connaissais pas était au dessus de moi."

"Non," proférais-je abruptement, en plein déni alors qu'un sifflement bas s'échappait de ma gorge. Alors que j'intériorisai ses mots, je me sentis si en colère, coupable, horrifié, enragé, dévasté, que cela me prit tout ce que j'avais pour résister de franchir de cette porte et de me jeter dans cette putain de baie parce que je l'avais abandonnée de la plus horrible des façons. J'avais _abandonné _Bella, comme un pion inutile et futile dans sa vie qui apparaissait une fois par an pour profiter d'elle quelques jours, et ensuite la laisser partir comme un lâche.

Bella, cependant, n'était pas une lâche. Elle était une battante, et elle combattait ça si durement que cela me fit mal au cœur.

"Au début," continua-t-elle, "Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Ma vision était toute brumeuse et mon corps avait l'air de peser un millier de kilo, mais j'ai repensé un peu," dit-elle, en pleurant doucement maintenant. "J'ai couru en dehors de la maison et quelqu'un m'a trouvé, et m'a emmené aux urgences."

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, déterminée à continuer.

"Il ne m'a pas violé, Edward," dit-elle, en soupirant profondément. "Il l'a presque fait, mais il n'y a pas eu—" elle s'arrêta pour prendre une autre profonde inspiration, mais elle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Bella," dis-je, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Et je la tins dans mes bras car je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Je vais mieux, Edward," dit-elle, sa voix infimement plus stable. "J'ai arrêté de manger pendant un temps... et c'était dur de dormir, avec les rêves... mais je vais mieux maintenant."

"Vraiment, Bella? Tu peux me dire la vérité," dis-je, parce que j'avais appris ma putain de leçon. Plus jamais je ne laisserais Bella endurer quelque chose comme ça toute seule. Même si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, vivant autre part, faisant autre chose -je m'en foutais. J'en avais marre de vivre en périphérie de la vie de Bella.

"Oui," dit-elle. "Bien que c'est la première fois que j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment... um... sexuel avec quelqu'un, depuis un long moment..." dit-elle, et mon cœur s'égaya, juste un petit peu. Je devais, quelque part, la faire se sentir en sécurité. Même après tout ce temps.

"Je souhaites avoir été là pour toi, Bella. Je n'aurais pas laissé ça arriver."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. Les choses arrivent. Ne te rends jamais coupable de ce qui m'arrive, parce qu'il n'y avait rien que tu aurais pu faire."

"_J'aurais _pu faire quelque chose, Bella! Si j'avais été là…" mais je m'arrêtais, car je n'étais pas là et quelqu'un d'autre l'était, et Bella n'était pas ma nana à protéger. C'était ainsi depuis des années, et aucun de nous deux n'avaient fait d'efforts pour changer ça. Nous avions accepté nos vis séparées dans des endroits séparés, et même moi je m'y étais habitué. J'imaginais que Bella aussi.

Elle bougea sa tête de ma poitrine et fixa ses yeux dans les miens, sondant la douleur et la culpabilité et la colère qui coloraient mon visage. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de ses larmes, mais son expression était forte, son visage imposé dans une résolution qu'elle avait construite avec précaution à travers des mois de guérison. Mon cœur enfla de fierté à sa vue, malgré la brisure qui assombrissait ses yeux. Elle était forte, putain si forte. Bella viendrait à bout de ça, et elle le ferait sans moi si elle le devait. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'elle le fasse.

"Je sais, Edward," dit-elle. "Je ne t'ai jamais oublié."

"Je ne t'ai jamais oublié," dis-je, ce qui était vrai. J'avais juste essayé d'oublier.

"Je me sens en sécurité maintenant," murmura-t-elle. "Je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre."

"Alors reste avec moi," dis-je, surpris au léger tremblement de ma voix. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, parce que je n'étais pas supposer _pleurer. _Pas maintenant, jamais. Mais les émotions que j'avais opprimées pendant toute une année bouillonnaient à la surface, éventrant ma poitrine, remplissant mes yeux et resserrant les parois de ma gorge.

"Reste avec moi, Bella," dis-je encore, ma voix une plainte profonde et gutturale. Je pris son visage en coupe et sondais la profondeur de ses yeux avec les miens, déterminé à y trouver la vérité quelque part. La vérité que nous avions reniés tous les deux depuis trop longtemps.

"Je suis abîmée, Edward," murmura-t-elle.

"Moi aussi," dis-je, en gardant ma voix aussi ferme que possible. "Je suis abîmé car tu n'es pas dans ma vie."

"Je ne suis pas la même," contra-t-elle doucement.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas."

Elle me regarda, avec ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et une larme isolée coula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai avec mon pouce.

"Tu es plus forte. Tu es plus sage. Tu es plus incroyable, plus souple, plus étonnante que tu n'as jamais été, Bella. N'oublie jamais ça."

Son visage resta fixé dans une expression triste et stoïque, mais ses yeux sombres s'éclairèrent à mes mots. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et acquiesça doucement, et ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ma poitrine. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement, et je savourai le goût doux et salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres.

"Edward?" Appela-t-elle doucement, ses lèvres frôlant toujours les miennes.

"Hmm?" Parvins-je à dire.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?" Demandai-je, en caressant ses cheveux marron foncés, en savourant leur texture douce et familière dans mes doigts.

"Pour m'avoir sauvée."

"Je ne t'ai pas sauvée, Bella."

"Tu l'as fait. Tu ne l'as juste pas encore réalisé."

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau WE de terminer !**

**Prochain chapitre, RDV en 2014.**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. 13 Août 2014

**Hello everybody,**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement, ça me motive vraiment à continuer la traduction.**

**Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de recommandation mais voici une fic que j'ai lu récemment et j'en pleurs encore : **_**Addiction**_** de Drinou (lien dans mes favoris), et vous ai-je parlé d'une petite fic de rien du tout (à peine 77 chapitres et pas encore terminée), en anglais et du doux nom de Master of the Universe, qui est de loin ma favorite ? Ah oui, je crois bien… mais cette fic est tellement géniale que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une 2****ème**** recommandation ! (Pour celles qui ont lu je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : I love Fifty ! Et aller lire la version non censurée sur Twilighted pour les derniers chapitres, c'est quand même mieux avec sa dose de lemon lol !)**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est plus léger que les précédents au niveau émotionnel.**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year ****appartient**** à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août ****2014**

**BPOV**

La lumière brumeuse et ardente du quai se diffusait à travers les fenêtres, donnant à la pièce une sensation douillette et intemporelle. Je connaissais si bien cette pièce ; merde, je l'avais baptisée il y a quelques années. Mais pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années où je venais ici, il y avait plus que nous deux ici. Deux serveurs énergiques et enjoués serpentaient entre les tables, en servant les diners fumant et les bouteilles de vin coûteux. Le vin était vraiment cher, songeai-je. Mais Edward n'écouterait pas mes protestations.

"C'est ton cadeau de d'obtention de diplôme," dit-il, en se penchant sur la table et en prenant ma main dans la sienne. "Tu mérites mieux que deux biftons."

Mon dos picota à la sensation de ses mains chaudes et familières, celles qui m'avaient rattrapées tant de fois depuis le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés. Je trébuchais toujours, bien sûr, de temps en temps. Et il me rattrapait encore. Toujours.

"Et pour _ton _cadeau d'obtention de diplôme?" Demandai-je, un petit sourire jouant sur mes lèvres.

"Nous y viendrons plus tard," dit-il, en laissant mon cœur accélérer avec son sourire en coin taquin. Mon visage prit son habituel rouge profond alors qu'un serveur vint pour prendre notre commande.

"Mr. Cullen et Mlle Swan?" demanda-t-il, et le son de mon nom attira mon attention. Spécialement quand il tombait dans la même phrase que Mr. Cullen.

"C'est nous," dit Edward, en souriant poliment. Son sourcil était levé, juste comme le mien, mais il attendit que le mec dégingandé et légèrement gênant parle.

"Mr. Denali souhaite mettre vos repas sur le compte de la maison," dit-il. "Comme remerciements, pour toutes ces années où vous êtes venus ici."

"C'est très gentil de sa part," dis-je, car ça l'était. Bien que mes années universitaires étaient terminées, et que je m'habituais à l'idée d'avoir un revenu constant, j'appréciais toujours les choses gratuites.

"C'est notre plaisir," dit-il avec un sourire éclatant et sincère. "Que puis-je pour vous?"

Edward commanda pour nous deux, et le vin rouge somptueux et riche arriva rapidement. Je grimaçais légèrement alors qu'il coulait dans ma gorge, réchauffant mon sang. Edward sourit d'amusement.

"Pas passé par le bon trou?" Taquina-t-il.

"Mon Zinfandel blanc a le goût de jus," rétorquai-je. "Ceci est… différent." (_N/T : Le Zinfandel est un vin californien)_

"Je pense que tu t'y habitueras," dit-il. Mais son visage tomba un peu la pensée de me déplaire.

"Je l'aime, Edward. Tu t'inquiète trop."

Il sourit mais ne dit rien, et je pouvais imaginer les millions de penser qui dansaient dans sa tête à ce moment. Il s'inquiétait pour moi –je savais ça. Mais il m'admirait aussi pour mon indépendance et ma force ; il avait rendu ça très clair l'année dernière. Et depuis… et bien, je n'allais pas penser aux mois qui étaient passés depuis. J'avais injustement brisé les règles l'année dernière en parlant d'évènements intermittents, et cela n'allait pas arriver cette fois. Je ne voulais pas penser aux 363 derniers jours. Je voulais juste penser à maintenant.

"Donc…" commençai-je. "Pourquoi est-ce que nous dinons en compagnie d'autres humains cette année?"

Il rit, ses yeux chaleureux dansant dans la lumière faiblissante. Chaque année, il avait réussi à me garder captive d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant, presque comme si nous nous n'étions jamais rencontrés. Ses yeux émeraude étincelèrent de plus… d'expérience, peut-être de maturité. Je n'étais pas sûre. L'université avait changé Edward, juste comme ça m'avait changé. J'étais une personne complètement différente de la naïve de dix-sept ans qui était entrée dans ce car, embarrassée et incertaine et morte de trouille. Je rougissais toujours incontrôlablement, spécialement en présence d'Edward, mais ce n'était pas d'humiliation. C'était parce qu'Edward avait un effet sur moi que personne n'avait, et cela m'attirait à cet endroit chaque année, comme cela l'avait été depuis le premier instant où je l'avais vu…

Sa voix légère et veloutée brisa mes pensées, alors qu'il se repoussait dans sa chaise et faisait passer sa main dans le désordre bronze de ses cheveux qui n'avait pas changé depuis ces cinq dernières années.

"Et bien, tu sais, je n'aime pas te partager avec d'autres personnes," dit-il, un sourire espiègle sur son visage. "Mais j'aime aussi que les gens voient combien je suis incroyablement chanceux."

"Chanceux d'avoir un rendez-vous?" Taquinai-je.

"Mmm," dit-il. "Un rendez-vous très sexy."

Il empoigna ma cuisse sous la table, et un petit cri surpris s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il sourit, mais ses yeux se couvèrent, et sa main faisait une course le long de ma jambe.

"Edward," dis-je dans un halètement châtié et à bout de souffle.

Bien sûr, il ne s'arrêta pas cependant. Il ne s'arrêta pas car il savait que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, et ses doigts dansaient sur ma peau, envoyant un courant électrique à travers mes veines alors qu'il me torturait avec l'anticipation de ce qu'il allait faire. J'étais déjà mouillée de ses caresses affolantes sur la longueur de ma jambe, et j'arquais un peu mon dos alors qu'il atteignait le haut de ma cuisse et taquinait le bord de ma culotte. Je me maudissais de la porter, mais au moins j'avais eu le bon sens de porter une jupe.

Je soupirais inconsciemment alors qu'il frôlait la surface du tissu avec sa main, qui irradiait une chaleur et une humidité vraiment intense maintenant. Je savais qu'il pouvait le sentir car un coin de ses lèvres se souleva dans un sourire vicieux et envieux, et j'aurais fini ça juste en dessous de cette table s'il n'y avait pas eu 20 personnes dévorant du homard et du vin et d'autres aspects d'un dîner très chic.

Alors je décidais de retourner la faveur en faisant courir mon pied nu le long de sa jambe et le laissant reposer sur son entre-jambe, qui était terriblement dur. Un grognement bas s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il attrapait mon pied avec son autre main et le pressait plus bas, me donnant une indication très entière de combien il était prêt à sauter ce dîner et me prendre avec un grand abandon sur le sol de la salle à manger.

Mais soudainement la voix du serveur nous interrompit, et mon genou donna un coup contre la table alors qu'il venait derrière moi, en faisant se répandre l'eau des verres. Mon visage vira un rouge éclatant et brillant qui fit sourire Edward, mais le serveur sembla être complètement inconscient de tout l'échange coquin. Je tentai de regagner mon sang-froid alors qu'il me servait quelque chose qui sentait comme le paradis lui-même. J'étais totalement en surcharge sensorielle maintenant, et j'avais besoin d'une libération. Vite. Edward me regarda d'un air entendu alors qu'il sirotait son vin et attendit quelques secondes que je commence à manger, comme je savais qu'il ferait. Il le faisait toujours, réalisai-je.

Edward me permit de profiter de mon dîner en paix alors que la salle à manger se vidait lentement, et que les derniers rayons du soleil tombaient derrière l'horizon. Je sentais le vin courir en moi, me réchauffant du creux de mon corps jusqu'aux bouts de mes doigts. C'était merveilleusement et délicieusement satisfaisant. Je lançais un regard voilé d'envie à Edward –en partie à cause du vin, surtout à cause de lui- et il laissa un pourboire généreux alors qu'il prenait ma main et m'aidait à me lever de ma chaise. Mon cœur bégaya à son touché, et je lissais ma jupe pour cacher la preuve de nos activités de plutôt dans la soirée. Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue, ensuite erra tout aussi légèrement vers mon oreille.

"Tu es ravissante ce soir, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fais attendre si longtemps," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

"J'ai l'intention de remédier à ça _immédiatement_," dis-je doucement, en rencontrant son regard.

Il ne dit rien et nous sortions vivement de la salle à manger, en remerciant notre serveur en sortant. Mr. Denali nous intercepta dans la salle de réception, et je maudissais presque notre mauvaise chance. Je ne pensais que j'avais ça en moi pour tenir une conversation cohérente pour plus de quelques secondes.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Mlle Swan. Comment était le dîner?" nous demanda-t-il, et Edward resserra sa poigne sur ma main. _Sois patiente, _cela semblait dire. Je me sentais comme une fille le soir du bal de promo.

"Délicieux," dit Edward, en souriant chaleureusement à l'homme dont je trouvais le visage bizarrement réconfortant, comme un cousin à un dîner de famille. Quelques mèches argentées étaient apparues dans ses cheveux marron vaporeux, et les lignes autour de ses yeux semblaient plus profondes.

"Oui, c'était excellent," parvins-je à dire.

"C'est bon à entendre," dit-il. "Nous apprécions tous de vous voir chaque année."

"Nous aimons venir," dit Edward. "Nous apprécions vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous."

"Bien sûr," dit-il, en me souriant poliment.

"Et bien, passez une charmante soirée tous les deux," dit-il, en tendant sa main vers la porte, comme si c'était les portes du paradis. Je pouvais à peine croire que j'avais utilisé ces portes comme une échappatoire l'année dernière, pour une raison entièrement différente. Combien les choses avaient changé radicalement et merveilleusement.

"Vous aussi," dit Edward, et il me vola un regard alors que nous franchissions la porte dans la lumière de la lune.

***

Nous n'avions pas été très loin. Aussitôt que nous avions franchi le porche à l'abri de l'obscurité, Edward m'avait retournée, et collée contre un chêne touffu. Je fus surprise à combien sa respiration était hachée; il avait fait un travail impressionnant à le cacher pour le bien de Mr. Denali. Ses yeux brûlaient dans la lumière douce de la lune, et je le tirais vers moi dans une hâte de passion affamée et furieuse. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes dans une rage désireuse, et je la respirais, la consumais avec chacun de mes sens. Je me perdis dans son touché, son baiser, son besoin, alors qu'il me remontait contre l'arbre et retournait sa main vers ma jambe. Il reprit ses soins qu'il avait commencé sous la table du diner, et je soupirais alors qu'il répondait au besoin pulsant et mouillé entre mes jambes, en me massant à travers le tissu.

"Je ne pense pas que nous allons arriver à la chambre," dit-il rudement, sa respiration chaude contre ma joue.

"Ca… me… va," arrivais-je à haleter, alors qu'il poussait deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, et son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres dans un gémissement bas et guttural.

Il écarta finalement ce bout de tissu lâche entre mes jambes et me remonta contre l'arbre pendant que je tâtonnais avec sa ceinture et la lançais contre un arbre proche. Il fit tomber son pantalon sur ses cuisses et siffla lorsque le froid frappa sa peau nue, à savoir la partie de son anatomie très érigée que je voulais à l'intérieur de moi, _maintenant. _Il ne perdit pas de temps alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il poussa en moi, en gémissant rudement. Il saisit mes fesses nues et m'ébranla sur lui, approfondissant notre union avec chaque poussée. J'étais déjà proche de venir quand il m'avait pénétré, et cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que je ne trébuche par-dessus le précipice dans un orgasme à couper le souffle. Mais Edward maintint son rythme dur et furieux, et les vagues de mon orgasme s'étaient à peine estompées que je les sentis se construire à nouveau. Je resserrais ma prise autour de son cou alors qu'il poussait en moi, en goûtant la sueur sur sa peau.

Je pu le sentir venir alors que son rythme s'intensifia, et quand il jouit, je jouissais aussi, ses poussées finales ouvrant le chemin à un frémissement violent et délicieux. Je luttais pour reprendre ma respiration et surmonter la vague de mon propre orgasme alors qu'il me reposait, et la sensation de la poussière fraiche entre mes orteils me ramena sur terre. Il sourit un petit peu complaisamment alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de mon front, car ça avait été une baise assez sérieuse. Et je souris aussi, parce que j'aimais son visage et ses yeux et la façon dont il me regardait avec tant d'adoration et… d'amour. Etait-ce de l'amour ? J'essayais de ne pas y penser dans le contexte de notre très compliquée et peu orthodoxe relation, et les personnes que cela affectait. Il était à moi pour l'instant, et j'étais à lui, et c'était suffisant.

***

Quand nous atteignions le cottage, l'épaisse et familière odeur de pin et de sel submergea mes sens. Il avait toujours le même aspect, comme un instantané dans le temps. Et ça l'était, vraiment. Sauf que nous avions changé.

"Et bien, Bella," dit Edward, en me rapprochant de lui, et en inspirant l'odeur de mes cheveux marrons épais. "Je pense que nous avons convenus que ce soir et ton soir. Donc, qu'est-ce que ça va être?"

"Quand avons-nous convenu ça?" demandai-je, en levant un sourcil.

"A l'instant. J'ai décidé," dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

"Mais j'aime quand tu prends toutes les décisions," me plaignais-je de façon joueuse, en emmêlant ses cheveux avec mes doigts.

"J'ai pris une plutôt grande décision par rapport à ce chêne. Je pense que j'ai fini pour ce soir," taquina-t-il. En effet, cela avait été une _très _bonne décision.

Je soupirai. "Ok, laisse-moi y réfléchir."

Il roula ses yeux alors que je prétendais considérer quelque chose très fortement.

"Tu sais, si c'est trop difficile, je peux juste aller me coucher—"

"Non!" dis-je, bien que je fusse bien accoutumée aux menaces vides d'Edward. "Etant donné le beau temps que nous avons, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose de nouveau."

"Oh?" demanda-t-il, mais bien sûr il me suivait. Edward pouvait lire mon visage comme un livre.

"Je veux tester ce jacuzzi."

"Enfin!" exhala-t-il. "J'ai attendu des _années _pour que tu approches ce maudit jacuzzi."

"Edward," me lamentai-je, bien que je pouvais sentir la douce taquinerie dans sa voix. "Il a plut les dernières années."

"Mais un jacuzzi est déjà, et bien, plutôt humide," soutint-il.

"Je vais perdre cette discussion, n'est-ce pas?" Soupirai-je.

"Oui."

Il sourit d'amusement, et je le laissais profiter du moment. Je réalisai que c'était excentrique de ma part de ne pas aimer la combinaison de jacuzzi et de la pluie, mais Edward et moi avions découverts quelques alternatives très satisfaisantes à ce paramètre. Je rougis à tous ces souvenirs.

"As-tu apporté une tenue de bain?" Demandai-je, en toisant le sourire sur son visage.

"Pourquoi oui, j'en ai apporté un. Et toi?"

"Non," dis-je, et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que la chaleur familière montait dans mes joues.

"Encore mieux," murmura-t-il, mais sa voix s'était notablement approfondit. Je souris.

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était assis dans l'eau chaude et fumante, essayant de m'y amadouer. Je trempais un orteil dedans, m'adaptant à la chaleur.

"C'est si _chaud_," me plaignais-je.

"Et toi aussi," sourit-il, et je roulais mes yeux. "Allé, Bella. Rentre dedans."

Je trempais mon gros orteil un peu plus, et mon visage se tordit de déplaisir. Edward laissa sortir un soupir bruyant et prit mes avant-bras, me tirant dedans avec un éclaboussement.

"Edward!" Hurlai-je.

"Tu peux être si têtue parfois," ma châtia-t-il. "Et excentrique. Mais heureusement pour toi, j'aime tes excentricités."

J'étais assise sur ses genoux, mais il bougea doucement sur le banc à côté de lui.

"Je ne peux pas me concentrer si t'assois ici," expliqua-t-il. "Et je veux te parler un peu."

"Mais pas à propos de nos… vies normales, pas vrai?" Demandai-je, parce que je ne voulais pas encore enfreindre les règles. Pour une quelconque raison, n'importe quelle mention de nos existences quotidiennes me rendaient mal à l'aise, car aussi simple qu'était cette règle, il y en avait des milliers plus compliquées que je brisais en étant simplement là.

"Non," dit-il. "Pas à propos de ça. Je garderais ça très général." Il fit passer sa main à travers ses cheveux mouillés, et pendant une seconde je me demandais pourquoi Edward pouvait être nerveux.

"Etre ici," commença-t-il, "me fait penser à l'année dernière." Son expression s'assombrit alors qu'il me regardait, ses yeux étoffés d'inquiétude et de regret.

"J'ai fais du chemin depuis l'année dernière," marmonnai-je, en regardant vers le bas.

"Je sais, mais… Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien," dit-il, sa voix était désespérée, torturée et presque… et bien, je ne pouvais pas espérer ça. Je ne demanderais jamais à Edward ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, pas ici. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui.

"Je _vais _bien, Edward," dis-je fermement.

"Es-tu heureuse?" demanda-t-il, et je notais un grain d'instabilité dans sa voix.

"Oui, je suis heureuse. Je suis très heureuse."

"Ok," soupira-t-il. "C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi, Bella. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours vraiment voulu."

Je savais ça, bien sûr. Je l'avais su depuis des années. L'altruisme d'Edward, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, ne cessait jamais de m'impressionner. Mais j'acquiesçais simplement en silence, un millier de pensées différentes entraient en conflit dans ma tête.

"Et à propos de Charlie… Alice… ou…?" IL s'arrêta, mais je pouvais deviner pourquoi il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. "As-tu des personnes dans ta vie qui se soucient de toi?"

"Oui," dis-je, presque dans un murmure. "Je suis très chanceuse."

Il soupira de soulagement, ou de nostalgie –je ne pouvais dire lequel. Je caressais le dos de sa main, savourant la sensation de sa peau sous l'eau.

"Et pour toi, Edward?" Murmurai-je. "As-tu… quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie?"

Il me regarda, ses yeux étant un désordre éblouissant d'émotions.

"Oui," dit-il. "Je suis, mois aussi, très chanceux."

"C'est bien," parvins-je à dire, en forçant un sourire. "Tu as l'air heureux, Edward. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui."

L'intensité de son regard me perturba, mais je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer la signification derrière. Honnêtement, je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas y penser.

"Je veux poser une question plus légère," dis-je finalement, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Vas-y."

"Quel est ton souvenir préféré de l'université?" Demandai-je, en me déplaçant plus près de lui. Sa peau brûlait contre la mienne, et je fis courir mes orteils le long de sa jambe, et me sentant bizarrement satisfaite lorsqu'il frissonna en réponse.

"Hmm," commença-t-il. "Bonne question." Il fit une pause, et son regard se déplaça vers les arbres au loin. J'attendis qu'il continue.

"J'ai joué un concert solo au piano une fois," dit-il, un sourire ornant son visage alors qu'il se rappelait de ce souvenir. "Je n'avais jamais joué pour autant de monde avant."

"Je suis sûre que tu étais incroyable," dis-je, en imaginant la façon dont ses doigts dansaient sur les touches. Edward jouait du piano magnifiquement, et quand Mr Denali l'avait découvert, il nous avait dirigés vers son bureau privé. Edward jouait souvent du piano tard le soir, quand nous résistions au sommeil car notre temps était si limité. J'écoutais simplement, souvent jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

"J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu," murmura-t-il. "Mais ce n'était pas mémorable pour cette raison. Je m'en souviens car j'avais passé tant de temps à scruter la foule, à chercher une personne. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait, mais je l'ai trouvé, finalement, assise à la dernière rangée. Elle m'a sourit, et quand j'ai joué, j'ai joué pour elle."

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'eau, en ravalant les larmes. Cela semblait être un souvenir magnifique et joyeux, et même maintenant, ses yeux dansaient dans le recueillement. Je resserrais ma prise sur sa main et fermais mes yeux, en sentant ma gorge se serrer alors que les émotions faisant surface de façon inattendue.

"Une fille très chanceuse," murmurai-je. Il soupira, permettant au silence de s'attarder lourdement dans l'air.

"Et toi?" dit-il finalement, en tirant vers le haut mon menton avec son doigt. "Quel est ton souvenir le plus heureux de l'université?"

Je savais avant même qu'il me le demande bien sûr. Cela n'était pas comparable au sien, mais ce souvenir me faisait toujours sourire, même pendant mes jours les plus sombres.

"C'était le milieu de la semaine des partiels," commençai-je, mon visage s'éclairant. "J'étudiais jour et nuit et je m'étais efficacement enfermée dans ma chambre, en refusant de voir quiconque."

"Antisociale Bella a fait une apparition à l'université ? Je pensais qu'elle n'existait qu'à Forks, spécialement à l'époque de la promo," dit-il avec un sourire.

Je roulais mes yeux et retrouvais la suite de ma pensée.

"Je pense que j'étais antisociale, mais peu importe, quelqu'un s'est montré à ma porte et m'a convaincu de sortir. Je me suis assez battue, mais j'ai finalement capitulée."

Je marquais une pause, en supprimant un sourire alors que je me souvenais de la plus ridicule crise de colère de ma vie, alors que j'avais pratiquement jeté cette personne de ma chambre. La tentative avait pourtant échouée, bien sûr.

"Alors, où êtes-vous allés?" demanda-t-il.

"Il m'a mise dans sa voiture et m'a conduite en centre-ville, au restaurant le plus cher de la ville. Je pensais qu'il allait m'emmener diner, ce qui était romantique en soi, mais le restaurant était complètement vide."

Edward pris une profonde inspiration, en jouant avec mes cheveux de façon songeuse. Son expression était vide, alors je continuais.

"Il m'a conduite vers la cuisine, et le chef était là, nous attendant. Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais cuisiner," expliquai-je, en souriant largement maintenant. "Alors j'ai cuisiné quelque chose, son plat favori, et nous avons tous les trois mangé un diner très fantaisiste dans la cuisine du restaurant le plus célèbre de Seattle. Et le chef m'a complimenté à la fin."

Il soupira profondément, et je gardais mes yeux sur la surface vaporeuse. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir voir la réaction d'Edward à mon souvenir, un instantané de ma vie que seuls trois personnes ne connaissaient.

"Tu _es _une cuisinière très talentueuse, Bella," murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux, en m'embrassant doucement.

"Je ne sais pas pour ça," dis-je, en regardant l'eau frémir autour de nous. "Mais pour un soir, je me suis sentie très spéciale, très… aimée."

Je pouvais le sentir respirer doucement, régulièrement contre moi, mais il ne dit rien. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, pourtant. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

"Ok," dit-il finalement. "C'est mon tour pour la série de questions."

Je n'étais pas sûre de comment je me sentais à propos de plus de questions. Déjà, je me sentais comme si je me tenais sur des sols mouvants, attendant que mes émotions me trahissent. Je pris une inspiration chancelante et acquiesçai.

"Je veux connaître la chose la plus folle, bizarre et ridicule qu'Alice et Jasper ont fait depuis qu'on a été diplômés du lycée."

Je sentis la tension se dissiper de mes épaules alors que je réalisais que c'était une question à laquelle je pouvais facilement et joyeusement répondre.

"Ils, euh… l'ont fait à une exposition pour enfants à l'aquarium," dis-je.

Son rire profond et fortuit fit écho dans mes oreilles.

"Sérieusement?" demanda-t-il. "Et bien, je les félicite. Si nous avions un aquarium ici, je suggérerais que nous essayons."

"L'exposition pour enfant, quand même?" Taquinai-je. "C'est juste mal."

"Je dirais que c'est plutôt légendaire, oui –si nous atterrissons dans un aquarium lors de l'un de nos rendez-vous annuels, on sera sûr d'éviter l'exposition pour enfant."

"Bien," dis-je avec un faux sérieux. "Alors, et pour Emmett et Rosalie? Pas d'histoires folles sur eux?"

"Et bien, maintenant que tu demandes… Emmett est allé en croisière une fois."

Je me souvenais de l'expérience d'Emmett sur le ferry, une expérience qui l'avait tourmenté tout le long de la terminale. Le pauvre gars avait une trouille bleue de l'eau, bien qu'il haïssait l'admettre. Il avait même pris des leçons de natation avec Angela Weber pour faire face à ses peurs. Ca n'avait pas marché.

"Oh oh. Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Et bien, au début il m'a convaincu que les bikinis et les boissons l'avaient soignés de ses peurs d'origine hydrique."

"Au début?"

"Oui. Malheureusement, la vérité est apparue plus tard."

"Oh non" dis-je, mais Edward avait un large sourire sur le visage, et je ne pu l'empêcher de sourire aussi.

"Il est devenu obsédé par les canots de sauvetage, et ne voulait pas retourner dans sa cabine jusqu'à ce quelqu'un le convainc qu'il y avait assez de canots de sauvetage pour tout le monde. Et il a porté un gilet de sauvetage tout le temps."

Je pouffais de rire à l'image de la poitrine énorme d'Emmett bombée dans un minuscule gilet de sauvetage orange.

"Apparemment Rosalie l'a pourtant aimé. Ils en gardent un à proximité… tu sais, pour des occasions spéciales," dit-il avec un rire qui illumina ses yeux.

"Oh, Dieu," marmonnai-je, en roulant mes yeux.

"Ouais, un truc vraiment chaud."

"N'ajoutons pas ça à notre répertoire," dis-je, en me tournant pour lui faire face, ses joues luisaient de sueur à cause de l'eau vaporeuse.

"D'accord," dit-il. "De plus, je pense que nous avons assez d'histoires folles nous-mêmes."

"Pas le moins du fait que nous sommes venus ici chaque année depuis six ans," ajoutai-je

"Mmhm," consentit-il, et ensuite il me tira sur ses genoux pour lui faire face, mes jambes l'enjambant, mes seins nus frôlant la surface de l'eau.

"Plus de questions," dit-il d'une voix rauque, en caressant mes épaules avec ses mains. Je tremblais alors qu'il explorait ma peau chaude et mouillée avec ses doigts, et ce ne fut pas long avant que ses lèvres ne suivent. Il m'embrassa doucement, langoureusement et il gémit légèrement alors que ses lèvres erraient à travers mes seins, par-dessus ma clavicule, et vers mon cou et les profondeurs de mes cheveux.

"Juste une de plus?" Demandai-je à bout de souffle, alors que mes pensées étaient embrumées par mon envie de lui.

"Une de plus," souffla-t-il dans mon oreille, en tirant avec douceur sur ma peau avec ses dents. Je frémis alors que son souffle chaud se mêlait au son de sa voix.

"Quel est ton souvenir le plus heureux de _cet _endroit?"

Il hésita brièvement, en respirant toujours difficilement dans mon oreille alors que ses mains vagabondaient sur chaque centimètre de mon corps, qui bourdonnait à son touché.

"Toi," murmura-t-il. "Je suis plus heureux… juste d'être avec toi."

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on n'en sait toujours pas beaucoup plus sur leurs vies extérieures mais on sent qu'ils sont tous les deux plus à l'aise avec ce «Plan».**

**La suite en 2015 avec une surprise que vous aurez en teaser !**

**Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!**


	14. 13 Août 2015

**Bonjour tout le monde, comme d'habitude et grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et surtout une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year ****appartient**** à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août**** 2015**

**EPOV**

Cette année n'allait pas être comme les autres, je le savais alors que je tendais au préposé ma carte de crédit en échange d'une voiture de location argentée. J'aurais préféré ma propre Volvo, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter à Forks cette année. J'avais à peine le temps de faire le voyage, et je sifflais quand je vis l'heure qu'il était. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher, et j'étais à deux bonnes heures de ma destination. Contrairement aux autres années, pourtant, Bella pouvait contrôler la liste pour voir si je venais. Je gémis. Cela allait être intéressant, et pas d'une bonne façon.

Je grimpai dans la voiture immaculée et augmentai le volume de la radio, presque aussi fort que cela pouvait aller. Cela ne ferait pas de bien de penser à ça maintenant. Cela ne ferait sûrement aucun bien d'y penser du tout. Alors je me penchais en arrière dans mon siège, appuyais sur l'accélérateur, et divaguais complètement.

***

Deux heures plus tard, j'arrivais sur l'île avec le dernier ferry du soir, et j'étais passé tout juste. J'aurais probablement nagé jusqu'ici si j'avais raté ce maudit bateau, ce qui aurait été intéressant –sûrement fatal, mais putain de romantique. Ensuite bien sûr, Bella ne l'aurait pas vu ainsi.

Je descendis du ferry avec précaution, en étudiant le quai bien éclairé et la masse de gens au loin. La tardivité du soir n'avait l'air de gêner personne, et leurs voix étaient transportées à travers les arbres et vers l'eau, où je me tenais, immobile. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, nerveux même, car je n'avais pas vu ces gens depuis un très long moment. Malgré cela, je ne me souciais pas vraiment de ces gens socialisant sur la pelouse, buvant de la bière et passant un moment décent. Je me souciais du fait que j'allais perdre un temps précieux avec Bella ce week-end, et je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire.

Je fis rouler ma valise noire sur le quai, reconnaissant d'une soirée sèche et claire. Alors que j'atteignais le bout du quai, je cherchais Bella dans la foule, espérant et priant qu'elle me trouverait et m'échapperait de tous ces gens. Mais j'entendis une voix différente à la place –une voix que je reconnu instantanément, même après des années de silence.

"Edward!" s'exclama-t-elle. Le visage d'Alice rayonna dans la faible lumière de la lune, et elle se jeta dans mes bras dans une étreinte chaude et frénétique. "Je ne t'es pas vu depuis _si longtemps! _Et tu es devenu encore plus beau, si c'est possible."

Elle sourit vivement alors que mon esprit enregistrait ce visage gentil et charmant d'il y a tant d'années. Alice avait à peine changé depuis ces cinq dernières années, et ses cheveux étaient toujours de la même coupe courte, d'un noir frappant, et ses yeux dansaient de la joie sincère qu'elle exsudait. Je réalisais en un instant combien elle m'avait manqué, et me demandais pourquoi cela m'avait prit cinq années complètes pour la revoir.

"Tu as l'air fantastique aussi, Alice," dis-je, en souriant largement. "Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi on ne se voit pas plus souvent."

"Je pense que c'est de _ta _faute, Edward. Tu es celui qui n'es jamais revenu à Forks durant l'été," dit-elle, et mon visage tomba un peu à ses mots. C'était vrai que j'étais à peine retourné à Forks, mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer mes raisons maintenant.

"Vrai," soupirai-je. "J'essaierais vraiment et rendrais visite plus souvent."

"Tu as intérêt," gronda-t-elle, en me braquant du regard sérieusement. Alice allait définitivement me faire tenir la promesse que je venais juste de faire.

"As-tu vu tout le monde?" demanda-t-elle. "Jasper est là, et Emmett et Rosalie. Mais je sais que vous vous voyiez pas mal à l'université."

"Ouais, on a trainé ensemble de temps en temps. Comment vont-ils?"

"En fait," dit-elle, et sa voix tomba un peu. "Je ne savais pas qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient cassés après l'université. Et c'est un peu délicat."

"Ouais, j'ai entendu ça," dis-je. J'avais déménagé vers le Nord de la Californie après la remise des diplômes, mais j'avais gardé le contact avec Emmett et Rosalie, quoique séparément. Ils se mentionnaient souvent l'un l'autre, mais je n'avais jamais demandé les circonstances de leur rupture. Etant donné le secret entourant mes propres relations, et le fait que je n'avais jamais discuté de cet aspect de ma vie avec eux, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de poser des questions.

"Et bien, tu me connais… j'y travaille," ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

"Tu n'utilises pas tes compétences d'entremetteuse sur moi, j'espère," dis-je, en braquant mes yeux sur elle de façon suspicieuse.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Bien que j'ai vu Bella ici plus tôt."

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge au son de son nom, et je me demandais si Alice l'avait remarqué. Alice savait tout, mais elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis un long moment. Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu son habilité à me lire aussi bien qu'elle le faisait avant.

"Hmm, peut-être que je devrais faire travailler ma magie sur toi," dit-elle, un sourire rusé sur le visage. Et bien bordel, apparemment elle n'avait pas perdu son doigté.

"Je suis servi, Alice," dis-je, en appréciant l'amusement qu'elle tirait de ça.

"Bon," dit-elle, en changeant heureusement de sujet –pour maintenant, au moins. "Dans quelle cottage es-tu?"

J'éclaircis ma voix. Est-ce qu'Alice savait _tout? _Non, bien sûr que non. Bella n'aurait rien dit, à moins qu'elle n'ait fait une sieste impromptue sur la pelouse et qu'elle ait parlé pendant son sommeil comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

"Euh, la suite lune de miel, je pense." Merde. Cela semblait si embarrassant quand je le disais à haute voix.

"Vraiment? Ils m'ont dit que cette chambre était réservée. Elle est réservée tous les ans."

"Oh," dis-je, une pointe de panique s'élevant dans ma voix. Bien sûr qu'elle était réservée tous les ans –par moi. "Peut-être que je devrais contrôler à la réception, juste pour être sûr."

"Et bien, si elle l'est, tu peux rester avec Emmett. Il a un lit d'appoint dans sa chambre."

"D'une façon ou d'une autre je ne pense pas qu'Emmett va passer sa réunion du lycée seul," dis-je. "Il a une réputation à tenir."

"Oui, bon, il a besoin de travailler sur ses problèmes avec Rosalie d'abord. Peut-être d'autres cartes plus tard?" Elle attrapa mon regard, son visage était joyeux et radieux.

"Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, Alice."

Elle marqua une pause, et pencha sa tête légèrement vers moi. "Tu m'as manqué, Edward. Tu nous as tous manqué."

Je soupirais. "Je suis désolé, Alice. Je ferais un effort… d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Ok," dit-elle, en se tournant vers la foule. "Je vais te laisser te mélanger un peu." Et ensuite elle sourit tendrement et se dirigea vers les bois, en me laissant seul, en me demandant où était passé les cinq dernières années.

***

Je décidais que je devais élucider cette affaire de chambrée _immédiatement. _Cela pouvait devenir épouvantable. Et où Bella allait rester, maintenant qu'Alice savait que la chambre était réservée? Pas seulement ça, mais aucun de nous n'était prêt à ce que tout le monde nous voie nous balader dans la suite lune de miel ensemble. Aucun de nous n'était prêt pour beaucoup de choses.

Denali me sourit chaleureusement alors que j'entrais, mais heureusement, il ne dit que quelques mots génériques de bienvenue. Ce mec avait un sixième sens d'un certain genre, et bien que ce fût un peu bizarre, je le remerciais silencieusement pour ça.

Alors qu'il me tendait ma clé, il fit un geste vers la salle à manger.

"Il est tard," dit-il. "S'il vous plait, servez-vous de ce que vous voulez." Il sourit et sortit, mettant son écriteau sur le chemin. Il m'avait clairement attendu, réalisai-je alors l'horloge carillonnait bruyamment, signalant une heure très tardive.

Je marchais vers les portes fermées et les ouvris lentement. Je regardais dans la salle sombre et déserte, mes yeux restants sur une table en particulier dans le coin. Mais Bella n'était pas là, comme je m'y attendais. Je pensais que Denali me donnait un genre de signal secret sur où la trouver, mais je l'avais clairement surestimé.

"Boo!" Fit un cri aigu et bébête derrière moi. Je sursautais comme un putain de bébé et faisait demi-tour pour voir Bella se tenir là, son visage illuminé par la douce lumière de la salle. Je souris, une colère feinte sue le visage.

"Je t'aurais pour ça," grognai-je, alors que je la soulevais et l'embrassais profondément, inhalant son odeur succulente et intoxicante.

"Tu as eu _peur_," me taquina-t-elle, en souriant malicieusement alors que je brisais le baiser très lentement et vraiment à contrecœur. Oter mes lèvres d'elle ne me venait jamais facilement.

"Je faisais semblant," dis-je.

"Oh, Edward," réprimanda-t-elle. "Tu es un menteur épouvantable."

Elle devenait un peu insolente avec moi, et cette merde m'excitait. Je n'avais aucun problème pour rebaptiser la salle à manger ; bordel, elle aurait besoin d'un peu de piment. Mais je pouvais entendre les voix dehors –certaines d'entre-elles bien saoules- et je savais que si quelqu'un nous surprenais, je ne le remarquerais même pas. Une fois que Bella m'avait entre ses griffes, elle m'avait complètement.

Un bas gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je la tirais vers moi, sentant le renflement dans mon pantalon se durcir alors que ses hanches rencontraient les miennes. Ce n'était vraiment pas sain pour nous d'être séparé comme ça ; le temps et la distance nous rendaient trop insatiable pour notre propre bien.

Alors je me forçais à m'écarter, à tenir sa petite main chaude dans la mienne alors que je me plongeais dans ses yeux profonds et intelligents. Ce week-end allait être un challenge pour nous deux, et il avait à peine commencé.

"Donc…" commençai-je. "Apparemment la suite lune de miel est réservée," dis-je.

"Oui, elle l'est."

"Ce qui veut dire…"

"Ce qui veut dire que techniquement je partage une chambre avec Rosalie ce week-end."

"Techniquement?" J'arquais un sourcil.

"C'est ma couverture."

"Ah," méditai-je, comprenant où cela menait. "Donc, techniquement, je partage sûrement une chambre avec Emmett."

"Oui, _techniquement_," dit-elle, "c'est vrai."

"D'une façon ou d'une autre j'ai le sentiment que nous allons tous les deux être exilés de nos chambres respectives," insinuai-je, un petit sourire apparaissant sur mon visage.

"C'était ma prédiction, aussi." L'intonation taquine dans sa voix devenait une énorme excitation.

"Donc," dis-je, et Bella rougit à l'enrouement de ma voix. "Je pense que nous devrions garder notre suite lune de miel, juste au cas où."

"Je pense aussi," dit-elle pudiquement. "On s'y voit dans une heure?"

Avant que je ne puisse parler, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, et ensuite elle tourna pour sortir. Ses hanches minces et parfaites se balançaient de façon taquine alors qu'elle marchait, et elle regarda en arrière une fois pour me lancer un sourire entendu et railleur. Elle me laissa là, mon cœur battant fort, ma respiration inégale. Quelle allumeuse, pensais-je. Quelle allumeuse chaude, insolente et irrésistible. Je m'assis pour reprendre mon souffle, le faible tic-tac de l'horloge tonnant dans ma tête.

***

Une fois que l'épais brouillard de désir s'était dissipé de mes sens, je me dirigeai vers les arbres, en suivant le son des voix au loin. J'atterris en quelque sorte au sauna, et des souvenirs de cette nuit six ans plus tôt inondèrent ma mémoire. Jasper émergea de la petite hutte en bois, trempé de sueur, ses yeux étaient voilés alors qu'il trébuchait vers le quai. Il se jeta avec un fort éclaboussement et ressorti presque immédiatement.

"Whoa, mec!" dit-il, quand j'apparu avec un sourire au bout du quai. "Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!"

"Désolé, Jazz," blaguai-je, et il marcha d'un pas lourd vers moi, en me prenant dans une étreinte très virile –au moins, c'est ce que nous nous dirions tous les deux à nous-mêmes plus tard.

"Combien de temps ça fait, mec?" dit-il, en secouant l'eau de ses cheveux blonds.

"Trop longtemps," dis-je.

"Putain ouais, ça fait trop longtemps. Est-ce que tu y croies que nous sommes à notre réunion des cinq ans? Je me sens comme un vieux à vingt-trois ans."

"Tu en as l'air d'un aussi," dis-je, en évaluant sa poitrine pâle. Je gloussais.

"La ferme, Edward. On ne peut pas tous ressembler à Rambo," dit-il, en roulant ses yeux.

"Euh, Rambo?"

"Ecoute, je ne peux pas penser correctement après avoir été assis dans ce truc. Même Emmett m'a battu," gémit-il alors qu'Alice et Emmett trébuchèrent en dehors de la hutte, en respirant fortement.

"Regardez ce que j'ai déterré les mecs," dit Jasper, en faisant un geste vers moi. Il sourit.

"Edward! Tu nous as trouvé!" cria Alice.

"C'était pas trop dur," dis-je, en lui souriant chaudement. "Je sais comment Emmett recherche tout ce qui implique de l'eau."

"Mec, coup bas," grommela Emmett, mais Jasper retint un rire. Soudainement nous étions tous en train de rire, en se souvenant des peurs de fillettes d'Emmett, en partageant des histoires de gilets de sauvetages et de croisières et d'un millier d'autres choses. C'était tellement bon de les revoir, réalisai-je. Tous. Je remerciais silencieusement Bella pour m'avoir poussé à venir, pour avoir permis que ça fonctionne d'une certaine façon, peu importe les complications.

Nous alternions entre traîner en dehors du sauna et glander dans la baie, pendant qu'Emmett passait autant de bières qu'il pouvait siffler. Jasper et Alice semblaient complètement à l'aise, totalement heureux. J'étais tellement heureux pour elle, et pour lui aussi. J'enviais cette simplicité pourtant. Ma vie était loin d'être simple.

"Donc, Emmett," commença Jasper, un regard rusé sur le visage. "C'est quoi cette histoire avec toi et Rosalie?"

"Il n'y a pas d'histoire," dit-il, en essayant de sembler relaxé. Mais ses yeux s'assombrirent de peine, et je su immédiatement que ça en était. Ça en était sans aucun doute.

"Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais au moins lui parler?" demanda Alice.

"Nan," dit-il. "C'est compliqué."

_Compliqué_? J'avais le sentiment qu'Emmett ne savait absolument rien sur les choses compliquées. En gémissant fortement, je réalisai que je devais faire un meilleur travail à contenir ma frustration.

"C'est juste un week-end, Emmett. Je pense que tu peux supporter une conversation avec elle," pressa Alice très gentiment.

"Je ne sais pas…" dit-il, en évitant le regard d'Alice. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il dire non à Alice ? C'était impossible –je le savais le premier.

"S'il te plait, Emmett? J'adorerais que l'on puisse tous traîner ensemble ce week-end," supplia-t-elle.

"Et bien… peut-être," grommela-t-il.

"Ouais!" S'exclama-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras pâles et minuscules. "Je suis vraiment soulagée car elle sera là dans dix minutes."

"Quoi?!" grogna-t-il. "Alice, putain, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me préparer!"

"Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu es tout à fait charmant comme tu es," dit-elle, en souriant doucement. Jasper roula ses yeux, et j'étouffai un rire.

"Ouais," dit-il. "C'est vrai."

"Bordel, Emmett, je voulais sortir avec toi au lycée," plaisanta Jasper.

"Fait la queue," dit-il, et nous éclations tous de rire encore une fois. Juste comme avant.

***

"Salut les mecs," fit une très féminine et très reconnaissable voix derrière nous. "J'interromps quelque chose?"

C'était Rosalie, mais je la remarquais à peine se tenir là, en entortillant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Je la remarquai à peine car Bella se tenait à côté d'elle, ses yeux dans les miens, son visage absolument luminescent dans le scintillement du feu. Elle sourit si infimement que seul moi pu le voir, juste comme elle en avait eu l'intention.

"Non, Rosalie, pas du tout!" dit Alice en souriant vivement. "Nous parlions justement de toi."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, en jetant un regard à Emmett.

"Juste à propos des trucs fous que vous avez fait au lycée," intervint Jasper, en suscitant un profond soupir de soulagement d'Emmett.

"Oh," dit-elle. "Ouais, et bien, ça ne se rapproche pas des trucs fous que nous avons fait à l'université," sourit-elle. Les sourcils d'Emmett se levèrent, et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Jasper.

"Je n'embrasse pas et raconte," dit Rosalie pudiquement

"On pourrait toujours… te forcer," sourit Jasper.

"Oh?" dit-elle.

"Je pense qu'un jeu à boire est de mise," ricana-t-il.

"Jamais je n'ai jamais?" suggéra Alice.

"Nan," dit Jasper avec un geste dédaigneux. "C'est une réunion du lycée, pas de l'université."

"Alors qu'as-tu à l'esprit, Jazz?" Demandai-je, en volant un regard à Bella alors qu'elle absorbait l'échange. Elle avait l'air tendue ; je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

"Action ou vérité."

"Idiot, c'est quoi ça, du niveau collège?" S'exclama Emmett.

"Non, plus comme… du primaire. Allez les mecs, ça va être drôle. Allons-y."

Tout le monde roula ses yeux à l'unisson sauf moi et Bella, qui nous tînmes rigide en silence. Elle me regarda vaguement, ses yeux étaient un masque d'incertitude et de panique. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vérité sur les cinq dernières années de la vie de Bella, incluant tout le temps que j'avais raté ; par le regard sur son visage, je pu sentir qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

"Je joue," dit-elle, et je m'étranglais presque avec ma propre salive. Merde, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne voulais pas passer pour le minet dans le groupe.

"Moi aussi," dis-je, en forçant un ton normal. Sans regarder dans ma direction, Bella s'assit à côté de moi avec une expression vide et illisible sur son visage, et sourit placidement à Jasper. Et bien. Deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

"Excellent," dit-il, en souriant fier de lui. "Alors je commence. Donc, Emmett."

Le dos d'Emmett devint rigide, ses yeux se rétrécirent alors que Jasper le regardait par-dessous. Alice regardait ses mains, mais je pouvais voir la trace d'un sourire sur son visage. Je me demandais combien de planification avait été faite ; quelque chose me disait qu'elle était en mission du genre entremetteuse, et Jasper était son complice.

"Quoi?" grommela Emmett.

"Action ou vérité?"

"Euh… vérité. Non, action," bégaya-t-il, en s'énervant. "Ecoute, comme tu veux, Jasper. Je m'en fous."

"Ok, bien. Commençons avec vérité. Donc… donne moi un exemple de ces trucs fous de l'université dont tu parlais."

Emmett était toujours renfrogné contre Jasper, mais je pouvais voir son visage s'éclairer un peu. Il lança un regard vers Rosalie, dont la façade sérieuse se désintégrait rapidement.

"Et bien, Rosalie et moi avons fait un concours de strip-tease en couple une fois," dit-il. Alice s'éclaircit la gorge et Jasper opprima un rire. Bella fixait la table, mais je pouvais voir le sourire amusé sur son visage.

"Et nous avons gagné," dit-il de façon diabolique.

"Wow," dit Jasper, franchement amuse. "Bien joué, mec."

"Tout revient à Rose, vraiment. Je peux personnellement me porter garant de ses capacités de strip-tease," dit-il, en s'éclairant à la vue du sourire satisfait de Rose. Le plan d'Alice fonctionnait déjà merveilleusement.

"Oh, merci," marmonna Rosalie, en jouant avec ses cheveux, et en regardant dans ses yeux bleu avec nostalgie. Ce jeu n'allait pas durer longtemps.

"Ok, ton tour, Emmett. Choisi ta victime," dit Jasper.

"Hmm," dit-il, en s'amusant clairement maintenant. "Edward, action ou vérité? Au fait, Jasper, je me sens comme un gamin de quatre ans à chaque fois que je dis ces mots."

Jasper roula ses yeux et je me figeais. Quelle était l'approche la plus sûre? Est-ce que je dirais même la vérité ? Et si je disais quelque chose qui blesserait Bella, même sans le réaliser ? Un défi ne semblait pas très attirant non plus, étant donné l'esprit particulièrement mal tourné d'Emmett. Les deux options étaient horribles.

"Vérité," dis-je, avant que mon cerveau n'ait le temps de m'arrêter.

"Je savais que tu allais dire ça, toi petit minou," dit Emmett, en me jetant un regard noir. Il pensait toujours en termes d'actions au lieu de mots. Et bien, espérons qu'il sortirait une question lamentablement inepte.

"Meilleur sexe que tu n'as jamais eu –quand, lieu, fille."

Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je remarquais que le visage de Bella rougit un rose délicat alors qu'elle retournait son regard vers la table. Je bougeais dans ma chaise, en cherchant les bons mots. J'avais un millier de réponses à cette question, et elles incluaient toutes un sujet commun. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout révéler.

"C'est beaucoup d'info, Em," dis-je, en le défiant.

"Ok, bien. Donne une description générale, alors." Quelle gentillesse. Jasper n'aurait jamais reculé. Il le savait aussi, ce que je pouvais dire par le sourire sur son visage.

"Meilleur sexe que je n'ai jamais eu c'était... dans un lit," dis-je. "Avec quelqu'un dont j'étais désespérément amoureux."

"Mec, c'est niais, boiteux et ennuyeux," grommela Emmett.

"Et bien, je m'en fous. C'est vrai." Je volais un regard vers Bella, mais son visage était légèrement détourné du mien, et je ne pouvais pas voir son expression. Je sentis ma gorge se resserrer. Est-ce ce que j'avais dit était mal? Etait-elle blessée ? En colère? Merde. Ce jeu allait me détruire.

"Peu importe, mon tour est passé," grognai-je. "Alice, choisi."

"Um…" médita-t-elle. "Je reste avec le thème de la vérité."

"Ok, bien." Je voulais retirer un peu la lumière de sur moi.

"Quelle est la chose la plus gentille que Jasper t'es jamais dite?" Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ça venait, mais je réalisais que je voulais savoir. Alice était une richesse de compliments, de louanges et de sincère bonté; je devais savoir si quelqu'un dans sa vie le lui rendait.

Elle se tourna vers Jasper, ses yeux embrasés de chaleur et de dévotion. Elle fit un sourire doux et radieux qui illumina son visage.

"La plus belle chose que Jasper m'est jamais dite est, 'je t'aime'. Je ne peux pas imaginer de mots plus magnifiques que cela," dit-elle doucement.

Tout le monde fut silencieux pendant une seconde alors que les mots d'Alice se dissipaient dans l'air. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait dit ça, nous aurions sûrement gloussé à cette niaiserie. Mais venant d'Alice, sa réponse semblait tellement... sincère. J'enviais Jasper à cet instant; je l'enviais et l'admirais et le respectais plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

"Je t'aime, Alice. Je ne te le dis probablement pas assez," dit-il.

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas à le dire pour que je le sache."

Je sentis mon ventre se tordre à ses mots, car tout ce temps j'avais vu l'amour comme une chose impossiblement compliquée, mais je réalisais à ce moment combien j'avais absolument tort. L'amour était simple. C'était si simple, que vous pouviez le voir sur le visage de quelqu'un. N'étais-je pas venu, à un certain moment de ma vie, à cette même réalisation?

Je combattis la guerre d'émotions qui s'élevait dans ma poitrine alors que j'essayais de me concentrer sur Alice, qui fixait directement Bella. Sa voix douce de lutin brisa le silence, et Bella leva doucement les yeux au son de son nom.

"Action ou vérité, Bella," dit-elle.

Elle hésita et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Vérité pour moi."

"Ok," dit-elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être gentille avec toi."

Bella parvint à faire un faible sourire, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle se battait pour garder son sang-froid. J'avais entendu le tremblement de sa voix, et je voulais m'approcher et la toucher, lui dire que je pouvais tout expliquer, et je le ferais, un jour.

"Quel est ton lieu favori où aller sur cette île?" demanda-t-elle. Je soupirais -trop bruyamment- de soulagement. Cela semblait être une question étrange et ennuyeuse.

"Oh, c'est facile," dit-elle. "La salle à manger." Mon estomac tomba un kilomètre à ses mots, et son visage rougit un rose lumineux un instant plus tard.

"La salle à manger?" demanda Alice. "Je n'y suis jamais allée."

"Hum, " bégaya Bella. "Je… j'ai mangé là-bas la dernière fois, je veux dire, la première fois que nous étions ici... c'est joli," marmonna-t-elle.

"Oh," dit Alice, en lançant un regard à Jasper. Il avait un regard ennuyé sur le visage, comme s'il s'était attendu à beaucoup plus de son intelligente petite-amie. Je pensais quelque chose d'entièrement différent pourtant. Et je sentis la petite graine de l'inquiétude grandir dans mes tripes, s'élever dans ma gorge alors que je rencontrais les yeux d'Alice dans un regard profond et questionneur. Elle _savait_.

"Je suppose que c'est mon tour" marmonna Bella. "Action ou vérité, Jasper?"

"Je vois une mode là, donc… vérité."

"Ok. Quand est-ce que tu vas être un homme et demander à Alice de t'épouser?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brûlant et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge à une question si osée, mais Jasper ri simplement. "Je l'ai déjà fait, bien sûr. Je suis content que tu me le rappelle. Les mecs, Alice et moi officialisons."

"Vraiment?" demanda Emmett. Cela me prit une minute pour trouver quelques mots.

"Alice, c'est… c'est génial," parvins-je à dire. J'étais excité pour eux, mais clairement déçu qu'Alice ne me l'ait pas dit elle-même. Je souhaitais, pour la millième fois ce soir, avoir été un meilleur ami pour elle.

"Je sais," dit-elle en rayonnant. "Ne vous inquiétez-pas, vous êtes tous invité au mariage."

Bella et Rosalie l'enlacèrent comme de vieilles amies, et j'eu le sentiment qu'elles savaient déjà. Peut-être que tout le monde savait déjà sauf moi. Je forçai un sourire et serrait la main de Jasper, en lui offrant les félicitations les plus sincères que je pouvais dire. Un millier d'émotions différentes tournoyaient dans ma tête, troublées par l'odeur de Bella à côté de moi, et compliquées par la joie sur les visages d'Alice et de Jasper. Pouvais-je l'avoir, tout avoir, si j'avais les couilles de me lever et de le prendre?

"Ok, ok, assez à ce sujet," dit Jasper. "Nous avons soixante ans pour parler de la vie conjugale. C'est mon tour, et je choisi Rosalie."

"Super," gémit-elle.

"Alors, Rose, qui a plus fait la fête à l'université? Edward ou Emmett?"

"Emmett," dit-elle. "Emmett faisait plus la fête car Edward n'était heureux que deux semaines dans l'année. Le reste du temps, il était un peu lunatique."

"Je n'étais pas lunatique, Rosalie," mais je sentis ce malaise familier revenir.

"Si tu l'étais, sauf pendant ces deux semaines."

"Quelles deux semaines?" Demanda Jasper. Naturellement. Je ne pouvais pas prendre une pause de cette bande.

"Juste avant que les cours ne commencent –comme, la mi-août."

"Peut-être qu'il aime simplement les cours," offrit Emmett. Merci mon Dieu pour son analyse constamment à côté de la plaque.

"Il a raison, Rosalie. J'aime simplement les cours."

"Ouais, ouais," dit-elle, en roulant ses yeux. "Bon, c'est ma réponse, et je la conserve. J'impose un défi à Alice."

"Est-ce que c'est permis?" demanda Emmett.

"Et bien, selon le manuel—" expliqua Jasper, ses mots étaient ponctués de son rire tapageur.

"La ferme, connard," dit Emmett, mais il ne parvint pas à opprimer un sourire.

"Peu importe," commença-t-elle, "Je défi Alice d'embrasser Jasper… sur son cul nu."

"Ew," dit Jasper, et nous lui lancions tous un regard étrange.

"C'est plutôt mal si tu penses que ton propre cul est dégoutant," commenta Emmett.

"J'ai un cul très joli, doux et ferme, ok?" dit-il, en tentant de rebondir. "Je ne veux simplement pas attraper froid."

"C'est bon, Jasper. Je vais le faire," dit Alice. Encore une fois, je pouvais voir son cerveau furieux faire tic-tac. Cette fille était toujours prête à tout. Et, juste comme elle l'avait dit, elle exposa le cul terreux de Jasper au monde et plaça un baiser délicat sur sa fesse gauche.

"J'ai un peu aimé ça," dit-il, en lui souriant. Elle gloussa.

"Encore mon tour?" demanda Alice doucement. "Hmm, ok." Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir, mais je savais qu'Alice avait une toute une rangée de questions alignées dans son esprit.

"Bella, j'en ai une autre pour toi." Ca en était trop. Je devais y mettre un terme d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Est-ce que c'est bon si je reste sur le thème du baiser? Cela me rappelle le lycée," expliqua-t-elle. Connerie, Alice. Connerie !

"Je te défie d'embrasser… Edward, pendant au moins deux minutes, et si c'est moins qu'un rating R, ça ne compte pas."

"Rating R?" Interrompis-je. "Nous n'aurons pas de sexe sur cette table, Alice."

Bella rougit un rouge chaud et grésillant, et je sentis mes nerfs fourmiller. Est-ce qu'elle voulait avoir du sexe sur cette table ? Cela pourrait s'arranger plus tard…

"Ok, interdit au moins de 13 ans alors," dit-elle.

"Alice," commença Bella, sa voix tremblait légèrement. "Je ne—"

"C'est bon si tu ne veux pas le faire, Bella," dit Alice, en lui offrant une sortie si elle en voulait une. Mon cœur coula un peu ; j'étais en fait déçu.

"J'allais dire que je ne voulais pas forcer Edward à faire quelque chose dont il serait mal à l'aise," dit-elle doucement, en se tournant vers moi avec cette petite lueur effrontée dans ses yeux. La vision d'elle et de ces yeux sexys, et les évènements qui en découlaient toujours, dansaient dans ma tête.

"Ca me va," parvins-je à dire, mais ma voix était rauque et je priais pour que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

"Bien," dit Bella, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Allons-y, alors."

Nous irions, pensais-je. Oh, nous irions sans aucun doute. Avant que cela n'arrive dans un cadre plus approprié pourtant, cela devait suffire.

Je me penchais doucement, en sentant leurs yeux sur nos visages, alors que les lèvres de Bella rencontraient les miennes dans un baiser doux et tremblant. Mais dès quelle me toucha, le monde extérieur disparu complètement, comme à chaque fois, et chaque fibre de mon être répondit à ses lèvres douces et pleines. Je quémandai l'accès à sa bouche avec ma langue, et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres doucement, de façon taquine. Un bas gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, et si nous n'arrêtions pas ça rapidement, notre mensonge construit avec précaution tomberait finalement en ruine, nous exposant pour ce que nous étions. Des amants qui s'échappaient dans cet endroit année après année, en cherchant quelque chose que nous ne pouvions exprimer, en laissant le reste du monde derrière nous. Je savais que personne ne comprendrait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver, pas maintenant. Jamais.

Alors je me repoussais doucement, en savourant son goût alors que nos lèvres se séparaient. Elle sourit de contentement, et je souri. C'était un putain de bon baiser, public ou pas.

"Wow," dit Jasper. "Honnêtement, je suis un peu excité là maintenant."

"Ouais, mec. On peut se peloter plus tard?" blagua Emmett.

Il vola un regard à Rosalie, qui était en train de se lécher les lèvres. Un sourire timide plia son visage, et Emmett bougea un peu dans son siège. J'avais le sentiment que les Couples Action ou Vérité se formaient habituellement ainsi.

Alice ne dit rien, mais son visage était heureux, serein. Je voulais dire quelque chose d'autre tout de suite, mais cela devrait attendre.

"Très bien," dit Bella, ses joues étaient rouges d'embarras, ou peut-être du baiser. Je n'en étais pas sûr. "Merci pour les gentils commentaires. Pour la dernière question de la soirée, je défi Rosalie et Emmett de trouver la salle à manger, pour vous prouver qu'elle existe."

"Maintenant?" demanda Rosalie, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout opposée à cette idée.

Bella acquiesça, et Emmett haussa les épaule. "Ca me va," dit-il, en jetant un regard à Rosalie, qui attendait qu'Emmett la suive. "Euh, juste une seconde, Rose," dit-il, en tournant son regard vers moi.

"Est-ce que, euh, je peux te parler, Edward?"

Je roulais mes yeux, en anticipant cette conversation. "Bien sûr."

Il me tira sur la côté alors qu'Alice et Jasper se levaient de leurs chaises, et il enroula son bras autour de sa forme mince et délicate.

"Nous allons nous coucher, les mecs. A plus tard," annonça Jasper. Je surprenais le sourire d'Alice alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bois, le bruit de la baie contre la côte recouvra rapidement le son de leurs pas. Je savais qu'Alice viendrait me voir demain, en demandant une explication, mais au moins j'avais ce soir.

"Alors, euh…" commença Emmett. "Je sais qu'on partage une chambre, mais tu sais… si Rosalie est réceptive à certaines choses—"

"J'ai compris, Emmett. Je n'attendrais pas."

"Et Rose a dit que Bella a prit une chambre double qui s'ouvre, donc elle ne sera pas sexilée ou quoique ce soit."

"Sexilée? Je n'ai pas entendu ce mot depuis le lycée," dis-je.

"Peu importe. Ça s'applique toujours. Je ne voulais simplement pas te mettre dans une position gênante… ou quoique ce soit," ajouta-t-il dans un ton chuchotant.

"J'apprécie ça, Em. Passe une bonne soirée," souriais-je.

Bella se tenait là dans le froid, en me regardant alors que je négociais avec Emmett.

"Ouais, ok, je t'attraperais demain," dit-il, en sentant les yeux de Bella sur lui.

"Ouais," dis-je, en regardant alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie disparaissait le long du chemin. Seule Bella restait, et ma respiration s'accéléra inconsciemment alors que j'admirais les douces courbes de ses hanches et la taquinerie dans ses yeux.

"Viens ici," murmura-t-elle.

"Enfin," dis-je, en l'attirant vers moi. La brise de la mer frappa ses cheveux, et je frottais son dos pour la réchauffer, en sentant la vitesse de son cœur en réponse.

"Je veux te féliciter sur ce défi," dis-je.

"Celui qui a fait disparaître tout le monde? Ou celui qui t'a donné une érection massive devant tous tes amis?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix était un délicieux mélange de toupet et de séduction.

"Les deux," dis-je d'une voix rauque.

"Bon," murmura-t-elle. "Personne n'a dit que le jeu était terminé."

"Est-ce que tu vas me défier de faire quelque chose ?" Demandai-je, en frôlant sa mâchoire avec mes lèvres, et en sentant sa respiration se bloquer.

"Oui," haleta-t-elle.

"Et c'est quoi?" Taquinai-je, en goûtant sa peau avec ma langue, et gagnant un bas gémissement de sa gorge alors que je glissais ma main en dessous de sa chemise.

"Tu verras," dit-elle à bout de souffle, ses gémissements doux saturaient l'air frais. "Les défis que je projettes pour toi vont prendre toute la nuit."

* * *

**Et voilà c'était le retour de toute la bande, la suite de leurs aventures au prochain chapitre qui se tiendra toujours en 2015.**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. 13 Août 2015 suite

**Coucou,**

**Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour le retard mais la vraie vie m'a rattrapée: Pâques, 1 an de ma petite fille d'amour, le beau temps (il fallait en profiter car c'est déjà fini, snif !). Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre de STNY et bonne lecture à tous !**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 août 2015 (suite)**

**BPOV**

Je me réveillais au bruit de la brise bruissant les couvertures, les premiers rayons du soleil du matin réchauffaient mon visage. Edward disait toujours que l'aube était le meilleur moment de la journée, et après quelques levés de soleil dans ses bras, je dû être d'accord. Ses bras étaient autour de moi, mais j'avais mon dos contre lui, et je me demandais s'il était réveillé. Il l'était sûrement ; Edward ne semblait jamais dormir, au moins pas ici. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration stable dans mon cou, et mon cœur tonna dans ma poitrine.

"Je peux entendre ça, Bella," murmura-t-il, en me serrant plus fort. Je me souriais à moi-même, et sa main erra de mon épaule vers la courbe de ma hanche. Je frémis, mais pas de la fraîcheur de la chambre. Je laissais le silence s'étendre, car je voulais entendre sa voix dans le calme du tôt matin, quand tout le monde était endormi –tout le monde sauf nous.

"Tu as fait du somnambulisme cette nuit, tu sais," dit-il. "Je t'ai vu sortir du lit et marcher vers la fenêtre, et tu t'es assise dans cette chaise."

Mes yeux s'élargirent à ses mots, mais je ne dis rien. Je voulais qu'Edward finisse l'explication car, et bien, ce n'était simplement pas vrai. J'attendis patiemment, en respirant aussi calmement que je le pouvais, et il continua.

"Au début tu ne parlais pas… tu regardais juste par la fenêtre dans la nuit. Je voulais te réveiller et te ramener au lit, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te déranger… tu étais si exquise… paisible, assise là."

Le touché léger comme une plume de ses doigts trouva son chemin vers mon ventre, rendant ma respiration haletante. J'étais chatouilleuse à souhait, et Edward le savait, mais il n'était pas joueur cette fois. Sa caresse était douce, amoureuse et très sérieuse.

"Et ensuite, c'était étrange… je ne sais pas, même maintenant j'ai du mal à y croire, mais tu t'es tournée vers moi et tu as ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais… tu as hésité," dit-il. "Tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, même si tu étais endormie. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, te sortir de ta transe, mais j'étais tant hypnotisé par l'expression sur ton visage que je ne pouvais rien dire… je ne pouvais littéralement sortir aucun mots."

Je sentis sa main traverser mon ventre et je l'agrippais soudainement fortement dans la mienne, ce qui le fit sursauter. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, ses yeux se couvaient dans la faible lumière du matin et ils étaient larges de mon mouvement soudain.

"Tu rêvais, Edward," dis-je, mon ton était sérieux, combattant l'excitement de chaque fibre de mon être. Edward ne rêvait _jamais, _ce qui m'attristait car mes rêves étaient si vifs, si intense, et l'impliquaient toujours. Je savais qu'il m'enviait; il le disait tous les matins

Il m'étudia attentivement, ses yeux se rétrécissant de confusion. Il sourit finalement et fit un signe de la main dédaigneusement.

"Allé, Bella. Je t'ai vu là, à la fenêtre. J'ai vu ton visage plus clairement que jamais. Les rêves ne sont pas comme ça."

Je souris et porta ma main sur sa joue, en mémorisant –pour la millième fois- la structure distinctement forte et magnifique de son visage.

"Les rêves _sont _comme ça," dis-je. "Je le sais car dans mes rêves, je te vois comme je te vois maintenant –plus clairement, même, sans toutes les distractions du monde réel."

"Je ne rêves pas, Bella," protesta-t-il gentiment.

"Peut-être que je… t'inspire," dis-je doucement.

"Tu m'inspires toujours," dit-il, et son sourire en coin envoya un frisson délicieux le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je bougeais plus près de lui, en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, et en les levant vers mes lèvres pour que je puisse embrasser la source de tant de plaisir et de tant de réconfort. Il avait des mains tellement fortes et magnifiques, et je ne me sentais jamais comme si je leur prêtais l'attention qu'elles méritaient.

"Ce n'était pas réel, Edward," dis-je, en le ramenant à l'image de moi à la fenêtre, "car je ne te quitterais jamais. Même mon inconscient sait ça."

Ses yeux flamboyèrent dans la lumière douce, son regard était si intense que je pensais que j'allais entrer en auto-combustion dans ses bras. Le déni dans son expression se fana, et fut remplacée par la subtile réalisation de la vérité, que pour la première fois, il avait rompu son sommeil sombre et sans rêve. Et je souris, égoïstement, car il avait rêvé de moi.

Mon cœur bondit alors qu'un sourire conscient et joyeux apparu sur son visage, et je bougeai très légèrement, en le tirant avec moi. Il suivit mon mouvement et flotta au dessus de l'étendue de ma silhouette, ses cheveux bronze tombant sur son front, et son corps glorieusement nu pressé contre moi. Je respirais difficilement à présent, et l'humidité familière apparu entre mes jambes, chaude et mouillée et directement contre son érection grandissante. Je gémis alors qu'il se plaçait un peu plus bas, et je pu sentir son bout contre moi, me titillant…

"Edward," gémis-je doucement, alors qu'il se penchait doucement pour étouffer mes bruits avec ses lèvres délicieusement mouillées et anxieuses. Il m'embrassa lentement, passionnément et se repoussa quand j'attrapais ses hanches, en le tirant vers moi.

Il claqua sa langue et secoua sa tête, avec un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres. Il plaça des baisers doux et humides sur la courbe de ma mâchoire, et ensuite il suivit les veines pulsantes de mon cou et l'envergure de mes épaules. Il continua son chemin plus bas vers les pics de ma poitrine, en les mordillant gentiment et les taquinant, et ensuite toujours immobile, car il avait une destination en tête et je tremblais juste en y pensant.

Mais Edward excellait dans l'art de la taquinerie, et il me tourmenta de façon plutôt exhaustive alors qu'il faisait danser sa langue à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et tous les autres endroits qui n'étaient pas celui où il savait que je le voulais. Je gémis son prénom en protestation, en emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux avec un petit coup sec pour concéder à cette bataille de volontés, que je perdais toujours.

Je criais lorsqu'il arriva enfin là, et je gémis son prénom alors que les caresses furieuses de sa langue m'emmenait plus prêt de mon extase, la tension se construisant en vagues de désir chaud et frénétiques. Je pouvais sentir le précipice arriver maintenant, et je me tordis contre lui alors qu'il maintenait mes cuisses avec ses mains, en repoussant mes fesses dans le matelas. Quand je vins, je perdis toute notion de temps et de lieu à l'exception de la sensation d'Edward si proche de moi, mais je le voulais toujours plus proche. Alors que je surmontais les vagues de plaisir qui me remplissaient de partout, il leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire vicieux et chuta sur les couvertures à côté de moi.

"C'est le rêve que j'aurais dû avoir," taquina-t-il, une fine ligne de sueur laçant son sourcil.

"Non," dis-je, en roulant sur lui, et en me perchant au-dessus de sa queue érigée et pulsante qui mourrait d'envie pour entrer. "C'est celui-là."

Ce fut un levé de soleil _très _satisfaisant.

***

Je me réveillais plusieurs heures plus tard au bruit de coups forts et persistants à la porte. Je jaillis presque du lit, en gémissant fortement quand ma tête heurta celle d'Edward, qui avait le même regard de surprise sur son visage. Clairement quelqu'un était venu pour me trouver –ou au moins, et je l'espérais, parce que j'étais la seule personne supposée être ici.

"Merde," jura-t-il dans un souffle, en cognant son menton contre le cadre du lit alors qu'il se ruait hors du lit. "Espérons que ton visiteur de ne soit pas pris d'une monstrueuse envie de pisser."

Il me sourit de façon taquine, et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Apparemment j'étais seule sur ce coup-là.

"Juste une seconde!" Criai-je vers la porte, et je déchirais ma valise à la recherche de vêtements décents. Je réalisais rapidement que la pièce était littéralement recouverte de vêtements, incluant la ceinture d'Edward et mon soutien-gorge, qui pendait sur le porte-manteau comme une chaussette de Noël. Je scrutais la pièce une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte, mon visage tout rouge, et ma respiration sortant en halètements rapides et frénétiques.

"Oh, salut, Bella," dit Alice vivement. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger."

"Me déranger? Oh, non tu ne me déranges pas. Je ne faisais rien."

Elle archa un sourcil, clairement sceptique. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était –je respirai plus difficilement qu'un asthmatique sur les montagnes russes.

"Je veux dire, j'étais," bégayai-je. "Je faisais un peu de… callisthénie (_N/T : méthode de gymnastique douce)_."

Alice sourit, mais ses yeux dansaient de malice dans la lumière du soleil. "Ok," dit-elle. "Peu importe, je me demandais simplement si tu voulais aller déjeuner."

"Oh, hum. Ouais, bien sûr," balbutiai-je.

"Super," dit-elle. "Il y a un pique-nique de classe près de l'auberge principale."

J'acquiesçai et fermai la porte derrière moi, en forçant un sourire. J'haïssais le son de fermeture de cette porte. C'était le seul souvenir de cet endroit qui m'apportait de la tristesse, le seul souvenir d'au revoir.

***

"Quelle heure est-il?" Demandai-je, en me tournant vers Alice alors que nous marchions à vive allure vers la pelouse. J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps, comme d'habitude.

"Il est presque midi," dit-elle.

"Midi?!" M'exclamai-je. Edward et moi ne dormions jamais autant. Cela semblait être du temps perdu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-elle. "Il reste plein de temps pour déjeuner."

"Oh," marmonnai-je. "Ouais, je deviens farfelue quand j'ai faim."

Alice sourit poliment, mais je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Et, en connaissant Alice, elle ne tenait jamais plus de quelques minutes sans dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était simplement pas dans sa nature de cacher les choses.

"Dis-le, Alice," dis-je finalement. "Crache le morceau."

Alice me regarda, ses yeux sombres troublés. Mon cœur coula à leurs vues; Alice avait rarement l'air triste, ou déçue, ou même à peine malheureuse. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable de gâcher son tempérament enjoué.

"Bella," commença-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas sure de comment dire ça."

"C'est bon, Alice," murmurai-je, bien que je pu sentir ma gorge se resserrer. Ce stupide jeu hier soir. Elle savait quelque chose. Et ensuite, soudainement, instantanément, cela m'apparu.

Elle _savait._

"J'ai choisi cet endroit pour notre réunion," expliqua Alice, en interrompant mes pensées, "parce que cela ramenait tant de bons souvenirs. Pour nous tous," dit-elle, dans une petite voix douce. "Je voulais simplement que nous soyons encore tous ensemble."

"Ok…" dis-je, toujours incertaine d'où cela allait. Je veux dire, je savais exactement où cela allait, mais Alice prenait tout son temps à y arriver.

"Pas…_ ensemble_ ensemble," dit-elle, en cherchant mes yeux pour une compréhension. "Je n'essayais pas de _compliquer _les choses."

Je le vais mes sourcils. "Emmett et Rosalie?"

Elle permit un petit sourire à jouer sur ses lèvres. "Ok, ça… c'était un peu intentionnel."

"C'est ce que je pensais," dis-je.

"Mais toi et Edward…"

Mon cœur tomba au son de son prénom, spécialement quand il incluait une mention de moi. Je déglutissais difficilement alors qu'Alice attrapait mon bras légèrement et nous stoppa sur le chemin, en questionnant ma réaction avec son visage gentil et sincère.

"Je ne l'ai dit à personne, Bella. Je ne le dirais à personne, pas même à Jasper."

Le soulagement me submergea, mais je luttais pour maintenir mon expression vide et inébranlable. "Dire quoi?" Étouffai-je, en espérant que peut-être Alice n'était pas aussi maligne que je savais qu'elle l'était.

Elle exhala doucement, et son regard s'arrêta sur les arbres au loin. Encore, je me sentis coupable d'abuser de l'humeur d'Alice perpétuellement gaie et légère. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'excuser. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tout lui dire, parce que ceci –tout ceci- n'était qu'à moi et Edward. Ce moment, cet endroit avaient toujours été complètement et totalement à nous. Et autant j'adorais Alice, je ne voulais pas le partager.

"Je comprends, Bella, vraiment. Je veux juste que tu saches que je vous aime tous les deux, et je ne vous jugerai jamais."

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, en pensant à Edward et à nous et à tous les sacrifices que nous avions faits pour venir ici. Je ne méritais pas l'amour, le soutien et l'adoration d'Alice, spécialement lorsque je l'avais déçue depuis des années. Inexplicablement, elle ne voulait pas d'explications, ou d'excuses et je n'étais pas prête à en donner. Je viendrais pendant encore des milliers d'années si je savais qu'Edward serait là à m'attendre.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, donc je ne dis rien. Je me tins juste là en silence, en sentant les yeux non critiques d' Alice sur moi, en espérant qu'Edward apparaîtrait d'une certaine façon et arrangerait les choses.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait?" Demandai-je finalement.

"Non," dit Alice.

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais?" Je levais les yeux timidement, soulagée de la trouver en train de sourire gentiment, ses yeux étant chaud et lumineux.

"Quelques années," dit-elle. "Jacob t'a presque suivi une fois, tu sais."

"Il a _quoi_?" Demandai-je, mes yeux agrandis.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à… le distraire." Ses yeux luisirent et je dû rire. "Mais c'était serré."

Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir combien ça avait été serré, et Alice sembla le sentir à la grimace sur mon visage.

"Merci, Alice," dis-je doucement.

Elle sourit et acquiesça, et nous reprîmes notre lente marche vers la pelouse. Je fis une promesse silencieuse de la remercier un jour. Je nous imaginais ici à notre quinzième réunion, à se souvenir des soirées de notre jeunesse, à se demander comment tant d'année étaient passées si vite. Et nous parlerions de cet endroit, et de nos souvenirs, et de comment Alice avait protégé la seule chose que j'estimais plus que tout, le seul endroit que rien dans ma folle vie ne pouvait toucher…

"Oh, salut les filles," dit Rosalie en se joignant à nous. Elle avait une coupe de cheveux « sexe », et une petite rougeur pour aller avec. J'essayais d'opprimer un sourire amusé, mais j'échouais.

"Salut toi-même," dit Alice en arquant un sourcil. "Et comment était ta nuit?"

"Amusante," dit-elle, en appuyant sur le mot comme s'il y avait écrit sexe partout dessus.

"Tu as été dans cette chambre supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas Bella?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi.

"Oh," bégayai-je. "Ouais, pas un problème."

"Je veux dire, personnellement je pense que j'aurais été dans la chambre d'Emmett et d'Edward et que j'aurais attaquer cette merde toute la nuit—"

Mon visage rougit un rouge profond et heureusement Alice intervint.

"En parlant d'Edward," dit-elle, "est-ce que tu l'as vu?"

"Il joue au cricket avec Jasper et Emmett."

"Tu veux dire le croquet?" demanda Alice gentiment.

"C'est celui avec les grands bâtons et les boules."

Je ne pu pas m'en empêcher. Un gloussement s'échappa de ma gorge à son horrible choix de mots, et Rosalie me lança un regard étrange. J'éclaircis ma gorge.

"Est-ce que tous les bâtons sont de la même taille ? Parce que d'ici, il semblerait que Jasper ait le plus grand," dit Alice doucement, mais ses yeux dansaient avec un plaisir obscène.

"Ouais, cela ressemblait à ça d'ici," acquiesça Rosalie. "Emmett était coincé avec un bâton vraiment petit, pour je ne sais quelle raison."

Alice et moi éclations de rire, et cela prit à Rosalie quelques secondes pour comprendre. Elle roula ses yeux, mais elle rit rapidement aussi.

"Et bien, si nous devons être honnête à ce sujet," commença-t-elle, "Edward a définitivement le plus grand bâton."

Je m'étranglais presque avec ma propre salive quand j'entendis le prénom d'Edward, spécialement quand cela impliquait l'évaluation de Rosalie de son grand… bâton.

"Quoi?" grinçai-je.

"Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas _expérimenté_," ajouta-t-elle négligemment, "mais, tu sais, je l'ai vu une fois."

Elle l'a _vu ? _Putain de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Je savais que je devenais un peu trop possessive de la queue d'Edward, mais sérieusement, son ton taquin me rendait folle. Alice traînait des pieds maladroitement, en attendant que cet étrange échange se termine.

"Ok…" dis-je. "Quand l'as-tu vu?"

"Oh allé, Bella. Tu l'as vu toi aussi. Et merde, elle a probablement grandi depuis le lycée."

Elle avait plutôt bien grandi la nuit dernière en fait, mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça.

"Je sais, mais… je veux juste savoir," dis-je, en voulant paraître relaxée.

"Ben, malheureusement, c'était juste pendant une seconde; chez Emmett. Edward était là-bas avec—"

Je toussais fortement.

Elle me regarda bizarrement. "Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, super. Je suis désolée de t'avoir interrompu," murmurai-je, bien que je l'avais fait instinctivement. Je ne voulais pas savoir avec qui était Edward, spécialement lorsque cela impliquait la nudité.

"Je suis juste tombée sur lui quand il sortait de la douche, Bella. Rien d'important."

Les yeux d'Alice et Rosalie étaient sur moi, étudiant ma réaction alors que le rougissement familier montait dans mes joues.

"Et bien, je ne sais pas pour vous deux, mais je suis affamée," intervint Alice.

Heureusement, Rosalie sembla oublier notre conversation dès qu'Alice changea de sujet, et une vague de soulagement me submergea. C'était stupide de marquer le coup avec Rosalie, mais j'avais dû demander. Je ne voulais pas savoir à propos des autres petites amies d'Edward, et je pouvais presque me convaincre qu'elles n'existaient pas si je ne savais pas où elles étaient, mais Rosalie était une amie. Et elle incarnait la blonde étourdissante et magnifique que toutes les filles enviaient; elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas, par bien des façons.

"Est-ce que tu viens, Bella?" demanda Alice, en me lançant un sourire chaleureux.

J'acquiesçais, en pensant à Edward. Pour lui, j'étais tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, et je me sentis un peu mieux.

***

Nous passions l'après-midi à jouer un étalage d'activités athlétiques que j'évitais vigoureusement, mais j'organisais quelques parties de Connard, Crache, Conneries (_N/T: Je traduits les noms des jeux littéralement car je ne connais pas l'équivalent en français, désolée!) _et quelques autres jeux de cartes légendaires. Je ne quittais jamais le côté d'Edward, et si cela paraissait évident, je m'en fichais. A part le picotement de mes nerfs et le martèlement constant dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que nous nous touchions, personne ne pouvait connaître les subtilités de notre relation. Il tint ma main sous la table lorsque nous nous assîmes pour jouer aux cartes, et il murmura dans mon oreille quand personne ne regardait. Et quand il faisait son sourire en coin, ses yeux émeraudes se couvant de rire et de désir, ma respiration s'accélérait et mon cœur aussi. Et il souriait encore plus, car il me connaissait si bien.

Quand la bière fut à court et que les voix se calmèrent, encore une fois Jasper annonça l'heure de se coucher.

"Bon, les gars, je vais au lit. Ainsi que ma charmante, parfaite et nulle à chier joueuse de carte de fiancée," dit-il, en la serrant contre lui. Alice pouffa de rire dans ses bras, et elle oscilla un peu, en attrapant sa taille pour se stabiliser.

"Est-ce que tu es saoule, ma chérie?" la taquina-t-il.

"Bien sûr que non," dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse entre ses ricanements. Alice était une saoule mignonne et joyeuse. Il était difficile de l'imaginer autrement, vraiment.

"Nous aussi," déclara Emmett, en volant un regard vif dans la direction de Rosalie. Elle enroula ses cheveux sexys entre ses doigts, en se préparant pour un nouveau round.

Je regardai Edward qui secouait sa tête d'amusement, en observant les cabrioles ivres de ses plus anciens amis. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit, et il prit ma main pour me lever de la table. Tout le monde était trop ivre pour remarquer, même Alice. Spécialement Alice.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà partis, mais Jasper se tenait là, en regardant Edward.

"Hey, je peux te dire un mot, mec?" dit-il, en m'envoyant un regard qui disait, 'en privé.'

"Euh, bien sûr," dit-il avec circonspection, et je pris le signal pour me tenir avec Alice au bord du campement. Je ne pouvais pas entendre leur conversation, mais ce fut heureusement bref, probablement dû à l'état d'ébriété d'Alice. Ils marchèrent vers nous, et Jasper laissa Alice monter sur son dos, en la remontant à sa taille.

"Tu vas te blesser," gémit-elle.

"Tu sais, je pourrais. Tu fais quoi, genre 350 kilos?" taquina-t-il, en roulant ses yeux. Alice était minuscule, mais elle faisait toujours attention à elle.

"Bonne nuit les mecs," dit Edward, en les envoyant dans les bois. J'entendis les rires d'Alice s'évanouirent dans la nuit, en nous laissant tous les deux seuls près du feu.

Il me lança un regard furtif, et je souriais déjà comme une enfant le matin de noël, car la nuit était enfin à nous. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille en satisfaisant mon besoin de le sentir proche de moi. Mais il dû sentir le soupçon d'inquiétude sur mon visage, car il pencha sa tête un peu et attendit que je dise quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella?" poussa-t-il.

J'hésitai, car je me sentais coupable de mon échange avec Alice, et je n'étais pas sûre de pourquoi. Comme si je l'avais laissé tombé en quelque sorte.

"Alice sait à propos de… ça," dis-je finalement, en gardant mes yeux fixés dans les siens pour jauger sa réponse. Et si Edward ne voulait plus faire ça car Alice savait? Et si cela changeait tout?

"Je sais," dit-il. Eugh. Il semblerait que tout le monde sache des choses sauf moi.

"Comment?" demandai-je. "Est-ce que Jasper t'en a parlé à l'instant?"

Il gloussa, et je commençai à respirer un peu plus facilement.

"Jasper? Non, il ne sait rien. Il voulait l'opinion d'un mec sur la qualité de son cul."

"Vraiment?"

"Pour la plus grande partie," dit-il.

"Et à propos... de l'autre partie?"

"Il m'a demandé d'être son garçon d'honneur."

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça, mais une vague de soulagement -et de délice- me submergea.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" demandai-je de façon excitée, car les visions d'Edward dans un smoking flottaient déjà dans ma tête.

"J'ai dit que je devais y réfléchir."

Mon visage s'affaissa. "Vraiment? Pourquoi?"

Un large sourire amusé apparu sur son visage. "Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui, Bella. C'est un boulot plutôt facile, à part pour le discours, et le rendez-vous."

J'essayai d'interpréter la signification dans ses yeux, mais comme toujours, Edward était impossible à lire. Alors je décidai de prendre la route plus légère, au lieu de divaguer sur les détails de nos vies à l'extérieur de cet endroit.

"Tu sais," commençai-je pudiquement, "J'aime l'idée de toi dans un smoking."

Il arqua un sourcil, comme il faisait toujours quand je le taquinai comme ça.

"Ben, malheureusement ils ne semblent sortirent que pour les bals de promo et les mariages… et Halloween, peut-être."

"Ouais, c'est dommage," me lamentai-je.

"Je ne suis pas non plus opposé à l'idée de toi dans une tenue solennelle," dit-il, en m'attirant plus près, et en me réchauffant immédiatement.

"Nous devrions nous assurer que tous nos amis se marient alors," dis-je.

"Et bien ouais, je veux dire, nous voulons absolument tirer profit des boissons gratuites, de la bonne nourriture, de la folle danse…"

"Je ne danserais pas."

"Nous verrons," dit-il avec un sourire.

"Bon, j'aime la cérémonie –les chansons, les fleurs, les regards sur les visages de la mariée et du marié… comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre de passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble," dis-je, soudainement embarrassée. Je n'admettrai jamais à Edward que j'avais imaginé notre jour de mariage un millier de fois, depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

"J'aime cette partie aussi," dit-il, son expression s'adoucissant.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu te marieras un jour, Edward?" Demandai-je, mais ma voix trembla avec les mots 'marieras' et 'Edward' dans la même phrase.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "Je n'y pensais pas, mais maintenant… je ne sais pas."

"Je pense que j'aimerais me marier un jour," dis-je, presque dans un murmure.

"Tu le feras, Bella. Et tu rendras quelqu'un vraiment très, très heureux."

"Est-ce que tu viendras à mon mariage?" Demandai-je, hypnotisée par les profonds bassins de vert qui fixaient les miens si intensément, si singulièrement.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il, et mon cœur bégaya à sa réponse.

Il inspira profondément, en caressant mes cheveux dans la douce brise. "Comment pourrais-je me concentrer sur autre chose que sur toi dans ta robe de mariée?'

Il fit son sourire en coin, de façon taquine. Combien de fois avais-je envisagée mon mariage, entourée par les amis et la famille, en épousant l'homme avec qui je voulais passer ma vie ? Je me demandais si Edward m'avait déjà vu comme sa jeune mariée, ou même comme son épouse. Est-ce que les hommes pensaient à ça ? Et lui ?

"Tu pourrais te concentrer sur la fête qui suit," murmurai-je.

"Je pourrais," dit-il. "Ou le discours du garçon d'honneur."

"Ou la demoiselle d'honneur."

"Ou le mec bourré sur la piste de danse."

"Ou les bons danseurs."

"Ou le gâteau de mariage."

"Ou la lune de miel," dis-je, sans réfléchir. Il hésita, et je réalisais mon erreur. J'espérais que l'obscurité masquerait le rougissement rampant dans mes joues.

"Je pensais que nous parlions de _ton _mariage," dit-il dans une voix si basse que je l'entendis à peine.

"Je suppose," admis-je doucement, mon humiliation augmentant.

"Et bien, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à propos de la lune de miel," dit-il, en caressant ma joue avec son pouce.

Je levais les yeux, trop troublée par tout l'échange pour dire quelque chose.

"Nous avons déjà eu sept lunes de miel," murmura-t-il, et je pu sentir mon cœur s'accélérer, mon corps trembler alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien. L'assaut familier de sentiments cascada le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes dans un baiser doux et délicat, tout était bien à nouveau.

"Et chacune," continua-t-il, "est un millier de fois meilleures que celle que le plus chanceux des mariés pourrait demander."

* * *

**Et voilà pour la fin de ce WE de réunion de lycée. Ca fait du bien de revoir un peu toute cette bande.**

**Prochain chapitre très très court, vous verrez, donc si j'ai un peu de temps, je le publierais peut-être avant mercredi prochain.**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. 13 Août 2016

**Coucou, **

**Youhou ! (*cri de joie*) STNY a passé la barre des 500 reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message, ça fait zizir ! Et un petit coucou à tous ceux qui passent sans forcément laisser un commentaire, j'apprécie de voir le nombre de hits à chaque publication de chapitre augmenter un peu !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août 2016**

**BPOV**

Dès que je vis son visage, en se tenant là dans la chambre sombre et familière, je su que quelque chose était différent. Pas d'une façon importante, ou d'une façon évidente, mais d'une certaine façon. Ses yeux étaient anxieux, incertains ; était-il nerveux ? Tracassé ?

Peu importe depuis combien de temps je le connaissais, ou aussi loin nous avions été depuis le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés, le visage d'Edward avait toujours été une vaste mer d'émotions que je ne pouvais même pas commencer à comprendre. Il ne les opprimait pas, vraiment. Mais il ne les étalait pas non plus. Je n'avais jamais d'idées de ce qu'il pensait, et à des moments comment cela, cela me rendait absolument folle.

J'étais assise sur le lit, en balançant mes jambes impatiemment, en faisant tournoyer mes longs cheveux marron dans mes doigts. Il était appuyé contre la porte, ressemblant désespérément à un Dieu comme d'habitude dans son jean foncé et son t-shirt marron. Il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et je décidai que je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage.

"Edward, viens ici," dis-je doucement mais c'était un ordre.

"Je suis là," dit-il.

"Non, je veux dire _ici_." J'écrasai ma main sur le couvre-lit, voulant qu'il traverse la pièce. Je ne serais pas capable de réfléchir correctement avec lui plus près que ce qu'il n'était déjà, mais j'avais besoin de le sentir à côté de moi. Le voir si près, mais si loin, était comme être maintenue juste en dessous de l'eau, ce qui était le pire scénario de noyade imaginable.

Finalement, péniblement, il fit quelques pas vers moi. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'approchait comme si j'étais une sorte d'étrangère dangereuse, attendant de lui tendre une embuscade dans une ruelle sombre?

Quand il ne fut qu'à un pas de moi, il s'arrêta. Il me faisait face, en me regardant dans les yeux, un regard impossiblement impénétrable sur le visage.

"Dis quelque chose," dis-je, ma voix tremblant.

"Bella," commença-t-il, mais le mot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Je sentis ma poitrine se resserrer, ma respiration s'arrêter. Je connaissais cette voix.

_Ne fais pas ça._

"Je ne peux rester assise là pendant que tu—" je me levais, exaspérée et énervée, mais il m'arrêta avec ses mains fortes et stabilisantes.

Dès que sa peau toucha la mienne, je sentis le courant habituel et vertigineux me parcourir comme un choc électrique. La chaleur rougit mon visage, mais pas d'embarras. Pas même proche de ça.

Je me tenais simplement là dans ses bras, à court de mots, car cela ne m'apporterait rien de bon de le combattre maintenant. Je baissai les yeux, en évitant son regard pénétrant. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, et je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer, pas cette fois.

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que nous venons ici?" demanda-t-il dans une voix basse et tendue.

"Huit ans," murmurai-je.

"As-tu déjà regretted de venir ici?"

"Non," dis-je, Presque dans un murmure. "jamais."

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait arrêter de venir ici?" demanda-t-il.

Je levais finalement les yeux vers les siens, ceuxla meme don't j'étais tombée amoureuse il y a sept ans. J'essayai d'y trouver une réponse, de comprendre ce qu'il pensait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me torturait ainsi. Et je su la réponse à sa question ; elle était automatique, et l'a toujours été. Rien ne me ferait arrêter de venire ici pour le voir. _Rien._

"Non," dis-je.

Encore une fois, il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux bronze ébourriffés, en expirant nettement.

"Rien?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," dis-je, légèrement plus fort. Ma voix tremblait tellement que je savais qu'un mot de plus la briserait.

"Bella," dit-il, aussi silencieusement que sa vois le permettait. "Je dois te demander quelque chose."

* * *

**Et là vous me lancez des tomates!!!!!!!!!! STOP : vous saurez tout à la fin de la fic c'est promis ! Mais je serais tout de même intéressée d'entendre vos théories…**

**Alors : REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. 13 Août 2017

**Coucou merci pour toutes vox reviews sur le dernier chapitre et bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 août 2017**

**EPOV**

Quand je trouvais Bella, elle était assise au bord du quai, en faisant pendre ses pieds dans l'eau chaude et calme de la baie. Son dos me faisait face, et je me tins là pendant quelques minutes, en admirant sa silhouette mince et la façon dont ses cheveux dansaient dans la douce brise. A 25 ans, elle était plus belle que jamais, et juste en la regardant, je pouvais voir ses derniers traits enfantins disparaître. Sa silhouette entière était plus élégante, plus féminine ; peut-être que c'était les courbes de ses hanches, ou la façon dont ses cheveux graciaient ses épaules. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire, mais j'étais complètement hypnotisé par l'image d'elle assise là, inconsciente de ma présence.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et marchai avec précaution sur le quai, et je vis son dos se tendre avec les vibrations des planches. Mais elle ne se retourna jamais, comme je pensais qu'elle ferait. Elle respirait fortement, en relâchant la tension de ses épaules alors que la brise s'intensifiait, et que son corps frissonna à cause du froid. Je marchai un peu plus vite.

Quand je la rejoins enfin au bout du quai, j'enlevais mes chaussures et m'assis à côté d'elle, en trempant mes pieds à côté des siens. Elle garda ses yeux sur la surface bleue et placide, en faisant de minuscules éclaboussures avec le bout de ses orteils. Elle ne se leva pas, pourtant. Elle attendit simplement, en jouant avec l'eau comme si je n'existait pas.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire, bien que j'y avais pensé des milliers de fois. Donc je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, parce que cela sembla naturel, et cela semblait juste. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne, en sentant la chaleur de ses doigts, et la douceur de sa peau.

Mais c'était le rebord net que je sentis le plus, le minuscule caillou qui saillait de ses doigts dans ma paume. Je n'étais pas habitué à la sensation de quelque chose de si dur, si concret sur le petit doigt de Bella. C'était une sensation étrange, une que je n'avais jamais resenti de toutes nos années ici. Mais cette année, bien sûr, n'était pas comme les autres. Cette année, de toutes les façons qui comptaient, était différente.

***

Je n'étais pas sûr de combien de temps était passé avant que Bella ne se lève, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je suivi son mouvement et rencontrai ses yeux brièvement, avant qu'elle ne se détourne sans un mot de l'eau, pour aller vers le cottage dans les bois. Je suivi, car c'était ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse.

Je n'avais jamais aimé le crépuscule, mais le soleil se couchant sur la baie en cette soirée si particulière était magnifique, presque aussi à couper le souffle que la femme qui se tenait à côté de moi. Avec chaque pas, elle resserrait sa poigne sur ma main, en souhaitant que je la rattrape si elle tombait.

Elle connaissait ce chemin si bien pourtant, qu'elle ne tombait plus. Et même s'il faisait presque nuit quand nous atteignions le cottage, elle regardait à peine le sol, en se concentrant sur notre destination au bord de l'eau. Je marchais à ses côtés, en étudiant la grâce qui était venue caractériser sa foulée aisée et délicate avec les années qui s'écoulaient. Tout à propos d'elle était différent maintenant, mais pareil en même temps. Bella, d'une certaine façon, marquait un équilibre parfait entre les deux.

J'aurais pu marcher avec elle toute la nuit, mais je ressentis la pulsion soudaine de la soulever, de la porter dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me sembla juste. Mais je m'arrêtais brusquement, et la soulevai dans mes bras.

Elle me lança un regard interrogatif et surpris, mais je ne dis rien, et elle non plus. Je sorti la clé de la poche de sa veste, et l'insérai dans la serrure et tournai la poignée lentement. Bella avait une peur irrationnelle de trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre, et elle était laborieusement lente quant on en venait à ouvrir les portes d'hôtel. Denali nous avait loué cette chambre depuis huit ans, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient dures à briser.

Cette fois, pourtant, elle était dans mes bras, et je dictais le rythme. Je ne m'embêtai pas avec les lumières, bien que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant ruisselaient à travers les fenêtres. Je marchais lentement vers le lit, le témoin de notre rendez-vous amoureux annuel dans cet endroit qui signifiait tant pour nous deux. Tellement, vraiment, que même après les évènements de l'année dernière, nous étions tous les deux arrivés en même temps, au même endroit, comme nous l'avions toujours fait.

Mon cœur tambourinait à la vue de la femme exquise que Bella était devenue ; ses yeux chocolat dansaient avec malice et maturité, et sa peau était une porcelaine douce, teintée de rouge. Je connaissais le visage de Bella mieux que n'importe quel autre, mais il me coupait toujours le souffle.

"Je t'avais dit que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de venir ici," dit-elle, si silencieusement que j'entendis à peine.

Elle semblait complètement en apesanteur dans mes bras, et je l'aurais gardée là pour toujours si c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Mais je pouvais sentir le désir se déchaîner dans mes veines, rendant ma respiration décousue et mon cœur battant plus vite. Elle était si belle, et ce soir, elle était à moi. Totalement à moi.

Je pouvais voir le rougissement délicat sur les joues de Bella, et son pouls s'accéléra avec le même besoin que je ressentais. Je voulais prendre mon temps, savourer chaque seconde et chaque centimètre d'elle, mais Bella avait d'autres idées. Alors que je la plaçai doucement sur le lit, elle m'attira durement et m'embrassa avec une passion qui fit bourdonner de désir chaque nerf de mon corps. Je me perdis dans la sensation de sa peau chaude et douce, et les courbes féminines de ses seins, son dos, ses hanches. Je remarquais ces choses comme seul un amant pouvait le faire –un amant de plusieurs années, qui connaissait les subtilités du corps de sa bien-aimée mieux que les siennes.

Je pris mon temps de l'embrasser, la caresser, lui faire plaisir de toutes les façons que je connaissais. Doucement, j'ôtais ses vêtements, et impatiemment, elle retira les miens. Je souris face à son impatience, mais je répondis aussi avec vigueur à son désir. Si seulement elle savait combien il était dur pour moi de me retenir, spécialement quand elle était couchée sous moi, en tremblant d'anticipation.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour admirer sa silhouette nue et charmante, comme je le faisais toujours. Ses yeux noisette sombres me regardaient avec envie, désir, et étaient voilé de désir. Je répondis à sa supplique silencieuse, celle qui me faisait bouger et me torturait et m'intoxiquait en même temps. Et quand j'entrais en elle, doucement et complètement, je pensais à chacune des années qui m'avaient amené à ce moment, cet endroit. A elle.

***

Aucun de nous deux ne voulait dormer, pas ce soir, ce qui m'allait tout à fait. Bella était couchée sur son côté, un sourire doux et radieux sur le visage, en taquinant mes cheveux avec ses doigts. La lumière douce de la lune tombait sur son visage, il était tellement magnifique que j'avais du mal à bien respirer, car j'étais l'enculé le plus chanceux du monde, et je ne méritais pas ça.

Elle bougea sa main vers la mienne, en entremêlant nos doigts, et je pu sentir l'empreinte de son petit diamant dans ma paume. Il était si dur, si réel, comme un testament du fait que les choses avaient changées, et ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

"Tu es mariée," dis-je, les mots sortant dans une voix basse et tremblante.

Elle acquiesça, en gardant son regard fixé dans le mien.

"Oui," dit-elle. "Très récemment."

"Ton mari est un home très chanceux," dis-je, en me rappelant les mots que j'avais prononcés il y a tout juste deux ans. Et je les pensais, bien sûr. Cet homme était le bâtard le plus chanceux de l'univers.

"Je suis une femme très chanceuse," dit-elle doucement. "Je ne le mérite pas."

"Il ne _te _mérite pas, Bella," dis-je, ma voix ferme, mais chargée d'émotion.

Un léger sourire embelli son visage, et elle me jeta un regard, cédant à la conversation. C'était vrai, et j'espérais qu'elle le savait.

"Est-ce que tu es heureuse?" Demandai-je, mes yeux gravés dans les siens.

"Oui," dit-elle. "Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été."

Mon maudit cœur se décrocha à nouveau, mais je parvins à me contenir. Je le devais, car je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella voir combien ses mots m'affectaient.

"Bien," dis-je, en relevant son menton avec mes doigts. J'avais besoin de voir son visage pour lire son expression. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle disait la vérité, car Bella le méritait. Elle méritait la joie, et la vérité, et toutes les bonnes choses que le mariage pouvait lui offrir.

"Edward?" demanda-t-elle, en faisant courir ses doigts sur la bande d'or sur mon doigt.

"Mmhm?" Murmurai-je, en retournant son regard. Elle avait l'air si innocente, si inquiète, que pour une seconde, je vis la Bella à dix-sept ans assise dans ce car, fixant par la fenêtre dans l'espoir que le reste du monde l'oublierait simplement.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui," répondis-je, surprise par les larmes bordant ses yeux. "Je l'aime énormément."

Elle acquiesça, en évitant mon regard et toutes les émotions qui avaient commencé à y faire surface. Elle ne leva plus les yeux, mais j'entendis sa voix, douce comme la pluie.

"Joue pour moi," murmura-t-elle.

"Maintenant?" Demandai-je. "Tu es sûre que tu veux marcher—"

Elle mit un doigt sur mes lèvres, me faisant taire. Sa main voyagea vers mon cou, et elle m'attira gentiment, en rencontrant mes lèvres dans un baiser doux et délicat.

"Oui," murmura-t-elle. "Car je veux que cette nuit dure pour toujours."

***

Quand nous entrions dans l'auberge principale, les lumières étaient éteintes, et Denali avait mis son écriteau sur la table. La porte de la salle à manger était ouverte, et nous y entrions, en étudiant les tables vides.

Bella resserra sa poigne sur ma main, et me guida vers le grand piano, ses touches légèrement jaunies d'usure, mais ses cordes accordées à la perfection. Denali était au top pour cette merde, spécialement quand il savait que je venais. Un soir, il y a quelques années, avec un petit coup de pouce de Bella, j'avais même joué pour la foule du dîner. Bella m'avait dit que je pourrais bénéficier d'un peu de caresse d'égo quand on en venait à ma musique, bien que je me fichais de ce que pensaient les autres. Mais Bella l'aimais, donc je jouerais jusqu'à ce que mes doigts soient sensibles.

Nous nous asseyions ensemble sur le banc, et elle se pencha sur moi, en faisant reposer sa tête sur mon épaule. J'expirais et plaçai mes doigts sur les touches, et la salle s'emplit du son bas et mélodieux du grand piano. Bella soupira, en me regardant jouer alors que je mettais toute l'émotion de la dernière journée, de la dernière semaine, de la dernière année dans la musique qui coulait de mes doigts. Bella disait que c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait dire ce que je pensais.

Après ce qui aurait pu être des minutes, ou des heures, elle plaça sa petite main sur la mienne, perfusant la salle d'un soudain silence.

"Je pourrais t'écouter toute la nuit," dit-elle.

"Nous allons y arriver," la taquinai-je. Les premiers rayons du soleil brisaient l'horizon, sa lumière douce se reflétant sur les murs.

"Tu es… inquiet aujourd'hui," médita-t-elle.

J'hésitais. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?" Demandai-je, en me tournant vers son visage endormi et inquisiteur.

"Je ne sais pas… c'est comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, et ça te rend mal à l'aise," dit-elle.

"Et pourquoi pas 'excité' à la place?" offris-je. "Cela semble plus positif."

"Hmm, ça pourrait marcher aussi. Mais tu as aussi l'air… effrayé."

"Effrayé?" Demandai-je, en forçant l'incrédulité. Merde, j'étais vraiment transparent quand on en venait à la musique. J'étais terrifié, en fait, mais je ne voulais pas que Bella le sache.

"Mmhm," acquiesça-t-elle.

"Et bien, comme je peux lire ton visage comme un livre, je dirais que tu es… satisfaite."

"C'est un bon mot," dit-elle. "Je dois être d'accord avec ça."

"Pourquoi?" Demandai-je. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que Bella était satisfaite et j'étais terrifié ? D'habitude nos émotions étaient accordées.

"Je pense que je suis dans un bon endroit en ce moment," dit-elle, sa voix tomba alors qu'elle regardait nos doigts, en faisant courir son pouce sur la bague en diamant.

Un million de pensées filaient dans mon esprit, et j'hésitai probablement un peu trop longtemps avant de dire quelque chose. Mais voir son visage ainsi, étudiant sa bague et toutes les choses qu'elle impliquait… et bien, c'était presque trop à supporter.

"C'est bon," dis-je, ma voix chancelante.

"Et pour toi, Edward? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens… toutes ces choses?"

Je bougeais un peu dans mon siège, en combattant l'envie de toucher les touches, car Bella et la piano avaient souvent le même effet; je devais les toucher, les sentir, les expérimenter de la façon dont ils me contraignaient.

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je honnêtement. "Je suppose que je suis appréhensif car je me sens finalement comme un adulte maintenant, et cela m'effraie. Je suis excité car j'aime le changement, la plupart du temps. Et je suis terrifié car je vois cette bague sur ton doigt, et je me demande ce que cela signifie pour nous."

Je me tournais vers elle, en essayant de lire la réponse dans ses yeux. Ils scintillaient dans la faible lumière de la pièce, et je sentis mon cœur se tordre pour elle, car je voulais que des nuits comme celle-ci durent pour toujours.

Elle ne dit rien, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle aussi aurait suspendu ce moment si elle avait pu. Mais la vie n'était pas comme ça, malheureusement. Déjà huit années étaient passées, et chacune nous avaient changés. Et je me demandais, à des moments comme ceux-ci, combien de temps encore nous pourrions nous offrir de nous échapper de nos vies si égoïstement, et si complètement.

"Je suis effrayée aussi, Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Je pense à nous… vraiment."

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un mélange si suffoquant d'émotions que cela me prit tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas regarder ailleurs, et je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais dire pour arranger ça. Alors je pris son charmant visage dans mes mains, en balayant sa peau avec mon pouce alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, en savourant chaque sensation que je pouvais lui offrir.

Je l'embrassais doucement, gentiment, car cela semblait bien. Et pour l'instant, au moins, je n'étais plus effrayé.

* * *

**Et voilà ils sont mariés ! *évite une autre tomate* **

**Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire cette fic, donc les tomates c'est pas pour moi lol !**

**Et je vous promets que vous aurez toutes les explications nécessaires à la fin de la fic.**

**Sinon il ne nous reste plus que 3 chapitres pour 2 années (2019 se déroule sur deux chapitres) + une note d'auteur. La fin est proche les amis.**

**N'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. 13 Août 2018

**Coucou,**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, vous vous êtes déchainées sur le dernier chapitre ! lol**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août 2018**

**BPOV**

C'était une soirée très chaude et très humide, et le soleil se couchait dans une lueur fiévreuse sur l'horizon. Je remontais doucement le chemin principal dans un jean et un débardeur, en savourant l'air chaud sur ma peau. Il avait plu constamment les dernières semaines, et c'était le premier jour où je voyais le soleil. Je me demandais si cela signifiait quelque chose.

Quand j'ouvris la lourde porte de l'auberge principale, Mr. Denali se tenait derrière le bureau de réception, en lisant un livre. Il m'attendait, je le savais. Au son de l'ouverture de porte, il leva les yeux et sourit.

"Bienvenue de retour," dit-il, en se levant de sa chaise. Je marchai vers le bureau et pris mon sac à main, en sortant le bout de papier familier indiquant ma réservation.

"Comment c'est passé cette dernière année?" demanda-t-il.

"Mieux que je n'aurais pu le demander," dis-je, ce qui était vrai. Mais je me demandais s'il pouvait lire la lointaine tristesse dans ma voix.

"Je suis content d'entendre ça, Madame—"

"Oh non, Bella c'est bien," dis-je. "Après toutes ces années, j'espère que vous m'appellerez Bella."

Il sourit chaudement. "Bien sûr," dit-il. "Si vous souhaitez quelque chose à manger, la salle à manger est ouverte."

"Je pense que je vais juste aller dans ma chambre, en fait. Mais merci," dis-je. J'étais fatiguée, extenuée même, et je ne pouvais penser qu'au lit chaud et familier qui m'attendait dans ma chambre.

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Passez une charmante soirée, Bella."

"Vous aussi," dis-je. "Et merci, Mr. Denali, pour tout."

Il acquiesça, et me tendit ma clé avec un sourire poli de séparation. Je n'avais que peu d'affaires dans ma minuscule valise, et je la fis rouler doucement par la porte, et le long du chemin familier. J'inspirai profondément, en savourant l'odeur épaisse de l'air salé et des grands pins. Cela me réconfortait, mais rien ne semblait lever mon esprit lourd. Je m'étais sentie comme ça tout l'été, et alors que je connaissais la base du problème, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour arranger ça. Et cette semaine… et bien, cette semaine avait rendu tout tellement pire.

J'ouvris la porte sur une chambre chaude et faiblement éclairée, et je me dirigeais immédiatement vers les fenêtres pour laisser entrer le peu de brise qu'il y avait. Je savais qu'il ferait inhabituellement chaud ici cette nuit, mais je m'en fichais. Cela me faisait oublier la pluie, et mon humeur sombre des dernières semaines.

Edward n'était pas là, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise comme toujours, en considérant la possibilité que pour une quelconque raison, il ne viendrait pas cette année. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de cet endroit à aucun autre moment de l'année, donc aucun de nous deux ne savait si le rituel allait prendre enfin avant d'être là. C'était l'une des règles, une que nous n'avions jamais brisée. Autant cela me donnait des crises d'anxiété, autant je comprenais son importance. C'était le seul moyen de rompre l'arrangement sans imposer sur les personnes, endroits et événements dans nos vies extérieures.

Et nos vies extérieures étaient compliquées en ce moment, plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Le lycée semblait être il y a une éternité, et je pouvais à peine croire combien ma vie était simple à l'époque. Si seulement j'avais alors su ce que je savais maintenant. Si seulement j'avais su combien la vie pouvait être pénible parfois.

Mais je souhaitais aussi que je puisse revenir en arrière et dire à mon moi adolescente tous les moments incroyables à venir, car il y en avait tellement aussi. Peut-être que l'âge adulte n'était qu'un mélange d'extrêmes, plus que l'adolescence ne pouvait l'être. Et je préférais ça ainsi, décidai-je. Je le préférais car les bons moments étaient tellement, tellement bons.

Au lieu d'attendre anxieusement qu'Edward arrive, je décidai de prendre une douche pour me nettoyer des montagnes russes d'émotions de la semaine passée. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ait à gérer ça. Ça ne serait pas juste pour lui, et de plus, j'haïssais la pensée de gâcher ce week-end. C'était notre échappatoire, et certainement pas l'endroit pour s'étendre sur nos problèmes respectifs.

Donc je me déshabillai et mit en route l'eau, en étudiant ma silhouette dans le miroir alors que j'attendais quelle se réchauffe. J'haïssais vraiment mon corps aujourd'hui, comme je le faisais depuis les quelques derniers mois. Je le haïssais car il me trahissait. Il avait l'air le même à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur… il était brisé.

J'entrais dans la douche, en savourant le frisson de l'eau alors qu'elle tombait sur mes épaules et mon dos. Elle était froide, trop froide, mais je m'en fichais. Je méritais un peu de punition. J'en avais besoin.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, mais je pu sentir mon ventre se tordre à chaque minute qui passait, en me demandant où pouvait bien être Edward. Est ce qu'il ne venait pas cette année ? Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé ? Etait-il finalement venu à court d'excuses pour les personnes dans sa vie, juste pour venir ici et me voir ? Cela semblait si vain, tout à coup, de s'attendre à ce qu'Edward laisse tout tomber pour moi. Il l'avait fait pendant des années, mais peut-être… peut-être qu'il en avait assez.

Je tentais d'éliminer cette pensée alors que je sortais de la douche et enroulait la serviette bleue foncée autour de moi. Je lançais un autre regard dans le miroir, en examinant les faibles cercles sous mes yeux et le pli d'inquiétude sur mon front. C'était un sentiment étrange, vraiment, d'être si heureuse, mais de se sentir si abattue en même temps.

Je me détournais du miroir et entrais dans la chambre sombre, mais je n'y entrais pas très loin car je tombais directement dans les bras forts d'Edward, son odeur familière étourdissant mes sens alors que je luttais pour ralentir le rythme de mon cœur. Il me serra fortement, en ne disant rien et je le respirais, mon esprit prenant le poudre d'escampette car c'était Edward, et il était là.

"Hey," dit-il, en souriant en coin.

"Hey," soufflai-je. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," murmura-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses bras enroulés fortement autour de ma taille. Je su alors ce dont j'avais le plus besoin, ce dont j'avais eu besoin toute la semaine, tout le mois, toute l'année. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et trouvai ses lèvres avec les miennes, et je me perdis dans la sensation et le goût de sa pure perfection, en sachant que je ne serais probablement pas capable d'arrêter. Mais je le fis, finalement, pour le guider vers le lit, dont les couvertures bruissaient dans la légère brise.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement, ses doigts dansant sur ma peau chaude et mouillée, ses yeux brûlant dans la lumière blanche de la lune. Il retira lentement mon vêtement, doucement, en attirant son entière attention à toutes les parties de mon corps qui pulsait de besoin, d'envie et de désir. Et je le laissais faire, je le savourais et m'en délectais, et il comprit.

Il comprenait toujours, car il était Edward, et j'étais à lui.

***

Alors même que le soleil venait juste de se coucher, aucun de nous deux n'avaient envie de quitter cette chambre, ou ce lit. Donc nous restions allongés là en se faisant face l'un l'autre, la main d'Edward sur ma taille, ses doigts caressant ma peau chaude et humide de la chaleur de la chambre, et des activités précédentes. Il était d'une beauté si poignante, si stupéfiante que je ne pouvais arracher mes yeux de son visage. Je souris, car j'étais heureuse. J'étais _si _heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés… enfin, presque?" Demandai-je.

"Notre presque premier baiser?" Médita-t-il, un sourire s'étendant sur son visage. "Et bien, oui, un certain souvenir me vient à l'esprit."

"On vient juste de me le rappeler," dis-je, en pensant à Edward dans cette serviette blanche étriquée, mon visage un rouge chaud et lumineux quand je l'avais vu sortir de cette salle de bain il y a neuf ans. Je m'étais senti comme une idiote assise là, ma bouche légèrement ouverte à sa vue.

"Moi aussi," dit-il. "Bien que… je l'avais un peu prévu comme ça."

Il sourit un peu penaud, bien que je l'avais compris haut la main. Je le regardai d'une façon interrogative, en me demandant pourquoi il avait voulu recréer cette première rencontre gênante.

"Vraiment?" Demandai-je. "Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas," admit-il. "Je... pensais juste à ce premier voyage ici, et ce souvenir a surgi dans mon esprit. Cela m'a prit tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas te ravir à ce moment là."

"Tu m'as ravie cette fois," commentai-je, un sourire sournois sur mon visage.

"Je ne pouvais pas résister," dit-il. "Apparemment mon moi de dix-sept ans était plus fort que mon moi de vingt-six ans."

"Ton toi de dix-sept ans était méchant," dis-je de façon taquine.

Son visage tomba légèrement, en pensant peut-être que je disais la vérité. Il n'avait pas été méchant, pas du tout, mais il avait été… lunatique. Le temps avait changé ça, la plus part du temps.

"Je sais," dit-il. "J'étais un petit enculé à ce moment là. Je suis désolé, Bella," dit-il, ses yeux impossiblement profond et son ton sincère à briser le cœur.

"Edward," dis-je, en le forçant à me regarder. "Je t'ai aimé juste comme tu étais."

"Et maintenant?" demanda-t-il, son ton plus léger.

"J'ai assez d'affection pour toi," dis-je, un sourire taquin sur mon visage.

Il sourit de soulagement, mais je connaissais trop bien son expression taquine.

"J'ai assez d'affection pour toi aussi," dit-il.

"Je sais," dis-je doucement, mon ton plus sérieux maintenant. Je pris quelques mèches folles de ses cheveux entre mes doigts, en les repoussant de ses yeux vert saisissant. J'avais besoin de les voir pour comprendre Edward c'était le plus près que je puisse être de ses émotions. Il les gardait si profondément, si cachée. Cela m'exaspérait parfois, spécialement depuis qu'il pouvait me lire si bien, bien que cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella?" demanda-t-il, en m'étudiant avec attention. "Je veux dire, est-ce que _tu _vas bien?"

Je retirai ma main de ses cheveux et la plaçai légèrement sur sa main, en sentant le bruit métallique de ma bague contre la sienne. Je pensais à mon mariage, et je pensais au sien. Comment les choses avaient changées.

"Je vais bien," dis-je sincèrement, en sentant l'intensité du regard inquiet d'Edward dans le mien. "Parfois, je suis tellement heureuse que je ne peux pas croire que ma vie est réelle."

"Mais d'autres fois?" demanda-t-il.

J'hésitai, en prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer la guerre d'émotions faisant rage en moi.

"La vie est dure parfois," dis-je, avec un léger frisson dans ma voix.

"Comment?" Pressa-t-il. L'alarme dans sa voix fit mal à mon cœur, car je ne voulais pas qu'Edward s'inquiète pour moi. Spécialement pas ici, pas maintenant. Mais en même temps, je voulais tout lui dire, car je le connaissais mieux je ne me connaissais moi-même. Mais cela concernait ma vie extérieure, et c'était contre les règles.

"Je ne sais pas…" je m'arrêtais, en conflit.

"Bella," dit-il, en prenant mon visage dans sa main. "Tu peux tout me dire."

"Je sais…" dis-je. "C'est juste… ça a été dur, ces deux derniers mois."

Il attendit que je continue, son expression un mélange tortueux d'inquiétude, de patience et d'affection. Bien sûr il savait que je lui dirais tout. Je ne pouvais rien renier à Edward, même maintenant, quand la vérité nous blesserait tous les deux.

"Je veux un bébé," dis-je dans un murmure, ma voix tremblant à présent. "Mais je ne… je ne peux pas être enceinte."

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, et bien que j'en aie déjà pleuré un millier de fois, je n'avais pas trouvé de façon d'arrêter. Je voulais tellement un bébé, presque plus que tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, et je me sentais comme une femme aride. _J'étais _une femme aride, j'étais une ratée, pour moi et pour mon mari.

Je regardai finalement Edward, en percevant la tension sur son visage, et l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas arranger ça. Personne ne le pouvait.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," parvint-il finalement à dire, mais sa voix était pleine de tant de douleur et de peine que je ne pouvais pas supporter de le regarder.

"Si," dis-je. "Car je suis allée voir le médecin cette semaine, et il m'a dit… il m'a dit que c'était moi…"

Les larmes tombaient librement maintenant, assombrissant le couvre-lit sombre, me rappelant toutes les nuits où j'avais trempé mon oreiller de larmes. Mais ensuite les bras d'Edward furent autour de moi, séchant mes larmes, et sa voix chaleur et familière emplit mes oreilles.

"Shhh," murmura-t-il, en me serrant fort, tellement merveilleusement et impossiblement fort. "N'abandonne pas, Bella. Si tu veux un bébé, tu en auras un."

"Mais—" dis-je, en étouffant les mots.

"Tu en auras un," dit-il, sa voix était pleine de conviction, d'espérance et de réconfort. Il caressa mes cheveux, mes bras, ma taille. Son touché électrifia ma peau, me réchauffant jusqu'au cœur, et je cru Edward car il ne m'avait jamais menti sur rien, depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Et il ne m'avait jamais, en aucune façon, abandonnée, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

"Fais-moi confiance," dit-il, son regard inébranlable. "Ne pleurs pas, Bella. Ne pleurs plus pour ça."

Dans ses bras, je sentis ma propre force s'élever, la force que j'avais mobilisé un millier de fois dans ma vie, à chaque fois me rendant plus forte et plus sage de par l'expérience. Ces derniers mois m'avaient presque brisé, mais je trouverais mon chemin. Edward le savait, et il me le disait à présent cela m'avait juste prit un peu plus longtemps pour le réaliser.

"Ok," soupirai-je, en parvenant à sourire.

"Ok," dit-il, sa voix résolue. "Je suis soulagé, car pleurer ne cadre pas avec mes plans pour nous ce week-end."

Il fit son sourire en coin, son signe habituel de malice. Je voyais toujours l'Edward adolescent dans ce sourire, et cela me rappelait le garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Et cela était _toujours _un souvenir bienvenu.

"Et c'est quoi ces 'plans'?" Demandai-je, en jouant le jeu.

"Et bien," commença-t-il, "Comme c'est la dixième année que nous venons ici, je voulais nous ramener à nos racines."

"Euh…" commençai-je, mais il claqua sa langue, me faisant taire.

"Pour nous distraire de nos problèmes très réels de nos vies d'adultes, je recrée notre premier week-end ici," dit-il avec un sourire vicieux sur le visage.

"Ok…"

"Donc je suis l'Edward de dix-sept ans, et tu es la Bella de dix-sept ans, et nous venons juste de nous rencontrer."

"Eh oh," dis-je. "Dans ce cas, je te hais un peu."

Il rit un rire chaleureux, sincère et complètement contagieux. Ça aussi, n'avait pas changé du tout dans ces dix dernières années. Je sentais qu'un week-end avec l'Edward de dix-sept ans ne serait pas une mauvaise chose après tout.

"Hmm, peut-être que je devrais le repousser à genre… le jour après que l'on se soit rencontré," médita-t-il. "Tu étais de meilleure humeur."

"Et toi aussi," le réprimandai-je.

"Oui, bon, j'avais… chaud et j'étais ennuyé," dit-il, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

"Bon alors, je vais aimer interagir avec ton toi sexuellement frustré tout le week-end," souri-je.

"Je n'ai pas encore dit que ça avait commencé," répondit-il, ses yeux scintillant. "Mon petit plan commence… dans une heure."

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, il me roula sur lui, mes seins nus frôlant son torse magnifique, sa respiration notablement hachurée.

"Ca marche," dis-je, en sentant ma respiration se bloquer à la sensation de l'avoir si près, si dur contre moi.

Il sourit diaboliquement, et j'abandonnais au feu dans ses yeux, et à l'urgence dans sa voix. Et j'avais un sentiment, alors qu'il m'attirait à lui, que peu importe combien la Bella adolescente essaierait de lui résister, comme elle l'avait fait il y a neuf ans, elle échouerait cette fois.

***

Nous nous réveillâmes tard, et dans l'esprit du plan d'Edward, nous nous séparâmes après le petit déjeuner. Aucun de nous deux n'en était heureux, mais une partie de l'amusement était qu'il doive me trouver. Et donc je sorti dans la lumière du soleil chaude et radieuse, et me dirigea vers le sauna, car c'était la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé.

Je savais qu'Edward me laisserait un peu d'avance, juste pour me sentir créative, mais à peine une heure était passée avant que je n'entende ses pas sur les planches du quai. Mes pieds pendaient dans l'eau dans une vaine tentative de me rafraichir, et je gardai mon regard fixé sur l'horizon. Edward viendrait à moi, je le savais. Et il le fit.

"Hey," dit-il.

Je me tournai pour voir Edward, ses mains étaient dans ses poches, et il avait l'air ennuyé.

"Hey toi-même," souris-je.

"Sauna?" demanda-t-il, négligemment, avec un air d'hostilité.

"Je ne porte pas de maillot de bain."

"Oh," répondit-il, mais sa voix était légèrement plus profonde. "Tu es prude ou quoi?"

Il essayait difficilement d'opprimer un sourire, mais je continuai de jouer le jeu.

"Non," soufflai-je. "Et toi?"

"Je suis à l'aise avec ma nudité," dit-il, et je levais un sourcil.

"D'une certaine façon, je ne crois pas que l'Edward de dix-sept ans aurait dit ça," dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

"Merde," dit-il. "Ok, oublie ça." Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Putain non, je ne suis pas prude. J'adore les tétons et les culs."

"Oh, Dieu," dis-je, en roulant mes yeux alors j'essayais fortement, vraiment fortement de ne pas rire.

"Bon, tu viens ou pas?"

Je levais les yeux vers lui, en le laissant se tortiller pendant une seconde ou deux.

"Je viens," dis-je. Et ensuite je m'éloignais sans lui vers le sauna.

J'y arrivai quelques secondes avant lui, et il me rejoint dans son short et son t-shirt, avec le plus léger sourire sur son visage.

"Bon?" Demandai-je. "Tu ne vas pas faire un strip-tease pour moi?"

"Je te l'ai demandé en premier," dit-il.

"Non c'est faux," rétorquai-je.

"Ferme-la et fous-toi à poil," me taquina-t-il, en feignant la colère. Je secouai ma tête et retirai mes vêtements, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement nue dans la brillante lumière du soleil, mes mains sur mes hanches, ayant l'air ennuyée. J'étais le plus loin possible d'être ennuyée, mais j'appréciais de regarder la réaction d'Edward.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge; ses yeux errant sur ma forme nue. Quand il parlait, c'était d'une voix rauque et crue, et je su que ce petit jeu ne durerait pas longtemps.

"Alors?" Demandai-je.

Il me sourit, et ensuite prit son temps à enlever ses t-shirt, short, boxer et sandales. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu nu en pleine lumière du jour, et c'était une vue étourdissante. Ma bouche tomba absolument ouverte.

"Allons-y?" demanda-t-il, en ouvrant la porte de la pièce chaude fumante. Heureusement, elle était vide, bien que j'eu le sentiment qu'Edward avait réservé le sauna pour tout le week-end.

Je m'allongeai sur le banc et fermai les yeux, mais je pu sentir les yeux d'Edward sur moi. Je souri car je le torturais, et nous le savions tous les deux. Mais c'était son jeu, et il l'avait cherché.

"Il fait chaud ici," dit-il dans une voix profonde et tendue.

"Oui," méditai-je. "Oui, il fait chaud."

"Peut-être que tu devrais venir ici et m'aider à me rafraichir."

"Peut-être que tu devrais pique une tête dans la baie à la place."

Une basse plainte s'échappa de sa gorge, et j'ouvris finalement mes yeux pour le voir assis sur le banc en face de moi, son front trempé de sueur. Il avait un énorme sourire idiot sur le visage, et je ne pu me retenir de sourire. Il me rappelait vraiment l'Edward adolescent; bien que celui-ci fût décidément plus audacieux.

"Viens ici," grogna-t-il.

"Mais on ne s'aime pas," gémis-je.

"On prend un petit hiatus."

Et ensuite il me prit dans ses bras et me transporta en dehors du sauna, marcha vers le bout du quai, et avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il me jeta dans l'eau fraîche et calme de la baie.

"Edward!" Hurlai-je, mais je souriais. Il se tenait avec ses bras croisés, en riant de mon infortune.

"Viens ici!" Exigeai-je, et il plongea, et se tint confortablement dans le sable. L'eau lui arrivait à la poitrine, mais elle était bien au-dessus de mes épaules. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me souleva, en souriant dans le soleil de midi.

"Tu es si _méchant_!" Criai-je, en l'éclaboussant gentiment dans le visage.

"Je sais," dit-il. "Je suis méchant et tu es… une diablesse."

"Diablesse?"

"Oui. Toutes les filles sont des diablesses. Tous les mecs le savent."

"Nan, les mecs sont les diables," dis-je. "Tu vas abuser de moi."

"Oui," dit-il, ses yeux un émeraude délicieux et brillant. "Juste ici. Tout de suite."

"Tu as intérêt," soufflai-je, ma voix instable, mon cœur s'accélérant.

Je n'eu pas besoin de lui dire deux fois.

***

Edward et moi passâmes la majorité de la journée à marcher à travers bois, à explorer chaque parcelle de cette petite île que nous avions finie par connaître si bien. Il se glissait et ressortait de son lui plus jeune, en utilisant beaucoup de jurons dans divers endroits, et en marchant avec un chic que j'étais sûre qu'il avait inventé pour mon plaisir. J'essayai de me souvenir de comment j'étais en étant adolescente, mais j'avais du mal à visionner ce qu'elle dirait, ou comment elle agirait. Elle faisait toujours partie de moi, je le savais, mais je pouvais difficilement me rapporter à elle maintenant.

Quand j'annonçai que j'avais faim, nous nous dirigions vers l'auberge principale, où l'hôte habituel nous accueillit avec un sourire et nous conduit vers notre table habituelle dans le coin. Je me souvenais de quelques rendez-vous auxquels Edward et moi étions allés en terminale, qui avaient commencés avec quelques moments gênants, mais qui peu à peu étaient devenus plus naturels au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. Il se moquait toujours de moi lorsque je lançais à la serveuse mon pire regard, car elles n'étaient pas timides de faire du rentre dedans à Edward, même quand j'étais _juste là. _Il ne le remarquait même jamais, mais cela me rendait folle.

Bien sûr, cela n'arrivait jamais ici, car Edward et moi étions plus vieux maintenant, et nous portions des alliances, et nous avions l'air de nous connaître depuis un très long moment. Si seulement les gens connaissaient toute l'histoire, pensais-je. Je me demandai ce qu'il penserait alors.

Edward fut tenté de me commander un énorme hamburger et des frites, comme ce que Jasper nous avait pris pendant ce premier voyage en car, mais je posai rapidement mon véto sur cette idée. Alors il commanda ce que nous avions eu pour notre premier rendez-vous officiel, et je pensais à la fille apeurée que j'étais à l'époque, et à la femme sûre d'elle que j'étais aujourd'hui. A quel moment avais-je changé ? Et quand était-ce pour lui ? Et pourquoi tant de gens s'éloignaient, et que nous nous étions rapprochés ?

Quand nous terminions notre dessert, un couple âgé nous approcha, interrompant ma rêverie silencieuse.

"J'espère ne pas vous déranger," commença la femme, "mais mon mari et moi venons ici depuis des années, et chaque année, nous vous regardons et… nous nous souvenons de nos jeunes années."

Je souri poliment, incertaine de quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais pensé à personne ou à quelque chose d'autre qu'Edward quand nous venions ici j'oubliai même presque que les autres personnes existaient. Mais peut-être que les gens nous remarquaient ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle j'avais déjà pensé.

"Nous voulions juste vous saluer," finit son mari.

Edward sourit, en tendant sa main pour serrer les leurs, puis fit un geste vers moi en présentation.

"Je suis Edward," dit-il. "Et voici Bella, ma Némésis du lycée."

"Vous êtes ensemble depuis le lycée?" demanda la femme.

"Nous sommes… venu ici depuis le lycée," corrigea Edward. Le mari et la femme eurent l'air un peu confus, mais ce n'était rien comparé au reste de l'histoire.

"Oh," dit-elle. "Et bien, vous faites un très beau couple tous les deux. Et vous avez l'air très heureux."

Je souris car je voulais que cela soit vrai, je savais que c'était vrai, mais nous étions tellement plus que ça. Nous étions heureux car Edward me rendait heureuse, et nous étions beaux car Edward faisait ressortir le meilleur de moi. Ensemble, je pouvais voir pourquoi ce couple était venu nous voir, pourquoi ils nous avaient sortis du lot.

"Merci," dis-je doucement, en retournant le regard d'Edward.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés?" leur demanda Edward.

"Soixante ans," répondit l'homme. "Et je l'aime plus maintenant que le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés."

"Quel est votre secret?" Demandai-je.

"L'amour est un sacrifice," dit-il, en prenant la main de son épouse dans la sienne. "Vous devez être prêt à tout abandonner, peu importe ce que c'est, pour celle que vous aimez."

C'était étrange d'entendre ça de ce vieux couple, qui semblait complètement immunisé du monde autour de lui. Mais peut-être que le temps faisait ça aux gens; peut-être que le temps effaçait les complications, et les incertitudes, en laissant seulement l'amour et la camaraderie.

"Et bien, nous espérons ne pas vous avoir dérangé," dit la femme. "Nous voulions juste vous rencontrer… et vous demander une faveur."

"Bien sûr," dit Edward, bien qu'il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

"Il y a quelques années, nous vous avons entendu jouer du piano," commença-t-elle. "Nous n'avions jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer si magnifiquement… et nous nous demandions si vous joueriez encore, juste une chanson ou deux."

Edward me regarda, en étudiant ma réaction, et j'acquiesçai doucement. Le talent d'Edward était fait pour être partagé, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de jouer, je le pressais de le faire.

"J'en serais très heureux," dit-il. Le couple sourit avec délice, et je m'appuyai contre ma chaise alors qu'Edward se levait, en me préparant à écouter pendant aussi longtemps qu'il aurait envie de jouer. Mais Edward avait d'autres idées, et il prit ma main dans la sienne, en me faisant me lever et en apportant ses lèvres à mon oreille.

"Je ne peux pas jouer sans toi," murmura-t-il.

Un petit frisson me parcouru l'échine, et je le suivi à travers la salle bondée vers le piano à côté de la fenêtre. Nous nous asseyions tous les deux, et il plaça ses mains sur les touches, la salle devenant silencieuse immédiatement. Je m'appuyais légèrement sur lui, et me perdis dans la musique que tout le monde pouvait entendre mais que seule moi pouvais comprendre.

***

Edward continua de jouer jusqu'à ce que la salle soit vide, et Mr. Denali vint nous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je plaçai ma main sur celle d'Edward alors que l'heure devenait tardive, et que la salle devenait silencieuse. J'étais fatiguée, mais comme toujours, je ne voulais pas dormir.

"Je pensais que les adolescents n'avaient pas besoin de dormir," dit-il, en m'attirant sur ses genoux.

"Et bien, celle-ci en a besoin," dis-je doucement, en souhaitant de tout mon être que je puisse me forcer à rester éveillée, juste une nuit de plus. Juste une journée de plus.

"Très bien," murmura-t-il, ses cheveux tombant dans ses yeux, son visage si près du mien que je pouvais le sentir respirer contre moi.

Il se leva, en m'emportant avec lui, et me transporta par la porte d'entrée et vers le chemin principal.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé il y a neuf ans," réprimandai-je à moitié endormie.

"Tu n'étais pas si fatiguée il y a neuf ans," me taquina-t-il.

Je descendis de ses bras et atterri légèrement sur le sol frais, en sentant l'herbe mouillée entre mes doigts de pieds. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, exactement comme je l'avais fait le week-end où nous nous étions rencontrés, sans toute la nervosité et les paumes moites.

"C'est notre dernière chance d'avoir dix-sept ans," dis-je. "Je veux en profiter."

"Ok, Mme la Présidente," souri-t-il, et nous commencions notre lent chemin vers le bord de l'eau.

Quand nous arrivions à la porte du cottage, j'ouvris la porte et commençai à rentrer à l'intérieur, mais Edward resta sur le porche, immobile. J'arquai un sourcil, en essayant de discerner son expression énigmatique.

"C'est quoi cette fois?" Demandai-je.

"Ce n'est pas quand j'ai offert de dormir dehors?"

"Non, je pense que c'est moi," répondis-je. "Changeons."

Je tendis la main pour l'attraper, et le tirer à l'intérieur pour que je puisse me tenir sur le porche avec une prétendue moue. Mais aussi tôt que je le fis, il me prit par la main et m'attira contre lui, en me laissant sans souffle du mouvement soudain.

"J'accélère un peu," murmura-t-il.

Il me conduisit dans la chambre, baignée de la lumière blanche de la pleine lune, et je pu entendre la lente musique sexy D'Angelo émaner de la table de chevet.

"Comment as-tu—"

"T'occupe," dit-il. "Danse avec moi."

Ce que je fis, ce que nous fîmes, et c'était comme la première fois. Je laissais mon corps fondre dans le sien, le laissais me guider de ses mouvements lents et subtils, ses doigts entremêlés aux miens, sa respiration comme une brise fébrile dans mon cou. Mes nerfs bourdonnèrent à cause de son touché, et je voulais plus. Je voulais toujours plus, autant que ce qu'il pouvait donner, et autant que ce que je pouvais prendre.

"J'adore danser avec toi," murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

"J'adore être avec toi," murmurai-je en sentant mon sang pulser dans mes veines, intoxiquée par son odeur et son touché et le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

"Je t'aime, Bella."

Ces quatre mots. Je pourrais vivre toute ma vie heureuse et complètement, si c'était les seuls quatre mots qu'il ne me dirait.

Et je savais que nos vies étaient compliquées, et je savais que nous avions traversés un nombre infini de hauts et de bas, et rencontrés des gens et des endroits, mais je m'en fichais à présent. Je me fichais de la bague sur mon doigt, ou de ce corps qui m'avait trahit, ou des nombreuses obligations que j'avais abandonné pour venir ici. Je m'en fichais car c'était tout ce qui comptait tout de suite, et j'étais venue ici toutes ces années pour lui, juste pour lui.

"Je t'aime, Edward," dis-je, du plus profond de mon cœur brisé, endommagé et têtu. "Je t'ai toujours aimé."

* * *

**J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste que 2 chapitres et une note d'auteur… snif !**

**Je peux déjà vous promettre que la première partie du WE 2019 sera postée samedi soir, et pour la deuxième partie, je ne sais pas encore.**

**A très vite,**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. 13 Août 2019

**Coucou,**

**Donc je préviens chapitre ultra court, surtout que le début c'est le prologue en fait !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à S.**** Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact****019**

* * *

**13 Août 2019**

**BPOV**

L'épais parfum de pin et d'eau salée assailli mes sens alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'une chambre magnifique et familière. De petites lumières dansaient à travers le plafond et les murs, lançant un éclat délicat sur le plancher. Une pleine lune rayonnait son jet constant de lumière blanche à travers la fenêtre, donnant à la chambre un rougeoiement effervescent. J'inspirais fortement. Les souvenirs de cet endroit, cette chambre, troublaient mon esprit. Je pensais à lui, comme je le faisais toujours. Je pensais à son visage péniblement magnifique, son sourire en coin, ses cheveux bronze ébouriffés. Je sentis un resserrement dans ma poitrine, une réaction à ce souvenir –cette absence- de lui.

Je mis mon sac de voyage sur la table près de la porte et enlevai mes sandales alors que la porte se fermait derrière moi. Une douce brise s'agita par la fenêtre, réchauffant l'air en cette nuit d'août étouffante. Je regardai la lune et les étoiles par la fenêtre, leurs lumières ondulant avec les douces vagues du Pacifique. Je me l'imaginai se tenant dans l'eau, à mi-taille, ses mains sur la surface vitreuse, m'incitant à le suivre…

Je soupirai profondément. Me détournant de la fenêtre, je marchai vers le grand lit, drapé de voiles en tulle et transparents. Le tissu bruissa avec le mouvement de l'air, qui venait par vagues et me laissait haletante. La couette était d'un bleu royal étourdissant, la couleur de la mer, et je rougissai aux souvenirs de sa profanation. C'était il y a si longtemps maintenant. Comme si une vie entière était passée.

Je fixai mon reflet dans le miroir, et je me demandai combien exactement j'avais changé depuis ces dix dernières années. Je voyais le teint familier de porcelaine, les yeux couleurs chocolat, les cheveux marron châtains qui cascadaient sur mes épaules. Mon visage était plus fin, je pensais, comme mes derniers traits enfantins avaient enfin disparus. J'avais l'air plus féminine maintenant, plus… adulte. Plus magnifique, avait-il dit.

Je me souvenais de lui assis ici avec moi, me berçant sur ses genoux, admirant le sourire timide sur mon visage alors que j'étudiais notre reflet. Comme un voyeur, je le regardais embrasser mes cheveux, resserrer ses bras autour de ma taille, murmurer dans mon oreille. Le miroir avait son utilité, songeai-je. Plusieurs, en fait. Mes joues rougirent un rose délicat à la pensée de nos activités de chambre. Ça aussi avait changé durant les années, s'adaptant à nos humeurs, nos corps, nos expériences alors que le temps passait.

Je perdis rapidement le fil du temps alors que j'étais assise là, balançant mon pied sur le bord du lit, en fixant la pleine lune par la fenêtre. Je savais que l'année dernière avait été différente des autres. Quelque chose avait changé, mais je devais refuser d'y penser alors. Nous étions venus ici pendant une décennie, en n'arrangeant jamais rien à l'avance, nous montrant juste à la même date. Si l'un d'entre nous ne venait pas, alors le rituel s'arrêtait. Simple, infaillible, facile à échapper, si l'un d'entre-nous le voulait…

D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'arrangement était devenu mon secret le plus farouchement gardé, tout comme les deux jours les plus heureux de mon année. Je me demandais, parfois, comment il expliquait sa disparition annuelle aux gens dans sa vie. J'avais rencontré mes propres difficultés par les années, mais j'avais d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à revenir ici, année après année. Je me l'imaginai pendant les mois entre nos jours ici, mais c'était contre les règles que nous parlions de ça : nos vies extérieures n'avaient pas leur place dans ce coin privé de nos existences. C'étaient les seules règles, en réalité. Mais elles étaient suffisantes.

Le souvenir de notre séparation brûlait plus profondément mon esprit à chaque minute qui passait, et je sentais mon cœur s'agiter et ma respiration s'accélérer. Je sentais son absence profondément dans ma poitrine, pulsant dans mes veines. Je me languissais de lui, de son touché, de sa douce respiration dans mon oreille. Je voulais sentir ses fortes mains vagabonder sur mon corps, obtenant une réaction de chaque centimètre de ma peau électrifiée. Je le voulais ici à côté de moi, me disant que tout allait bien, qu'il était ici l'année dernière, allait venir cette année, et reviendrait chaque année pour le restant de nos vies.

Soudain, un léger coup à la porte rompit le silence de la chambre et l'intensité de mes pensées. Je levais mes sourcils un peu à l'interruption personne, de toutes nos années ici, ne nous avait dérangés avant. Je sortis de la chambre et passait dans l'entrée, entendant l'appel timide de mon nom derrière la porte.

J'ouvris pour voir l'aubergiste là, son visage incertain, son front froissé avec excuse.

"Je suis tellement désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle," dit-il, s'adressant à moi dans son accent canadien langoureux. "Il y a un appel pour vous à la réception."

Je n'apportais jamais mon téléphone portable dans cet endroit, et la chambre elle-même était démunie de toutes technologies modernes. Pas de télévision, de téléphone, de micro-onde dans la petite kitchenette. Je n'apportais que quelques vêtements, et ceux-ci étaient moins que nécessaire une fois que nous étions tous les deux arrivés.

"Oh," dis-je, surprise. Quelqu'un savait clairement que j'étais ici. "Puis-je vous demander qui appelle?"

"C'est votre mari," répondit-il. Et il s'arrêta, laissant tomber ses yeux, tu par l'expression de choc ornée par mon visage.

Je ne pu ni parler, ni respirer, ni voir ou former une pensée cohérente pendant quelques secondes. Mr. Denali se tint sur le pas de la porte, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage. J'acquiesçai dans un état second et le suivi dehors, et dans la nuit.

Quand nous atteignîmes l'auberge principale, je poussai un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la réception déserte, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du bureau vacillante. Le sourire de Mr. Denali était forcé, et il s'excusa silencieusement après m'avoir dirigée vers le téléphone, le seul téléphone sur toute l'île.

Mes doigts tremblaient, ma respiration venait en halètements rapides quand je pris le combiné et le portai à mon oreille.

"Allo?" Demandai-je avec précaution, tremblante et souhaitant que cela soit une erreur.

"Bella!" S'exclama-t-il, sa voix familière emplissant mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux, en m'efforçant de garder mon sang-froid, espérant avec chaque fibre de mon corps que je n'allais pas m'effondrer, que je n'allais pas pleurer –pas maintenant, pas ici, pas auprès de mon mari.

"Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles?" Parvins-je à dire.

"Bella," soupira-t-il. "Rentre à la maison, s'il te plait, rentre à la maison." Sa voix était suppliante, désespérée. Je sentis ma poitrine se resserrer et mes yeux s'humidifier de larmes, en sachant ce que cela voulait dire.

"Je ne peux pas," balbutiai-je. "Je ne peux pas… tout de suite."

"S'il te plait, Bella, j'ai besoin de te voir," dit-il, sa voix encore plus tremblante maintenant, comme si mon séjour ici ou mon retour à la maison dicterait le reste de notre mariage.

"Non…," murmurai-je, si doucement que seule moi pu l'entendre, mais ce n'était pas un rejet, ou un refus. C'était une réalisation que mon monde entier était sur le point de changer, et cela dépendait de ce moment, et du choix que je faisais.

"Je t'aime, Bella," dit-il.

"Je sais," murmurai-je. Malgré tout, il m'aimait toujours.

* * *

**Et non vous ne saurez qu'au prochain chapitre qui est son mari !!!!!!!!!**

**Exceptionnellement, je ne donnerai pas de teaser pour le prochain chapitre pour vous laisser la surprise totale. Je sais, je suis méchante…**

**Mais laissez moi quand même un petit mot, ça fait plaisir !**

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé et pour bien faire il faut que je traduise la note d'auteur en même temps. Donc un peu de patience!**

**Biz !**


	20. 13 Août 2019 suite

**Et voilà voici la grande révélation!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à S.**** Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**13 Août 2019 (suite)**

**BPOV**

Il était tard, très tard, et la pièce était complètement sombre. Une légère pluie crépitait contre les rebords de fenêtres, comme cela avait été le cas depuis cet après-midi. J'entrais à l'intérieur et plaçai mes clefs sur la table, mes oreilles finement accordées aux bruits de la nuit. Je me tenais au milieu des sons de ma propre respiration et de la douce pluie tombante, et j'attendis.

Je fis quelques pas dans la presque obscurité, en permettant à mes yeux de s'ajuster aux chandelles vacillantes sur le mur blanc cassé. Et ensuite je sentis ses bras autour de moi, encerclant ma taille, son visage dans mes cheveux. J'haletais à son touché, car je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver derrière moi. Mon cœur battit fortement, pas de surprise, mais de la chaleur et de la sensation de son corps si proche du mien. Je m'appuyais contre lui, en savourant la sensation de sa respiration dans mon oreille, sa voix basse et intime murmura.

"Tu m'as manqué, Bella."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," dis-je, en sentant la chaleur familière monter dans mes joues, parcourir mon corps, et me laissant à bout de souffle. Je me tournai dans ses bras, ayant besoin de voir son visage, le visage que je connaissais et que j'aimais et dont je ne pouvais vivre sans.

Je souriais à présent, soulagée d'être dans ses bras, en me sentant en sécurité et béatement heureuse. Ses yeux dansaient d'un mélange de malice et d'anticipation, et cela me laissait exaspérément impatiente, et exaspérément joyeuse.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta manche cette fois, mon chéri?" Demandai-je, en lui rendant son regard profond et mystérieux.

"Viens avec moi," dit-il, et il m'emmena dans l'entrée et vers une pièce qui avait toujours été vide.

"Ferme tes yeux," murmura-t-il.

Quand il fut convaincu que j'avais les yeux fermés, il se tint derrière moi alors qu'il me guidait à l'intérieur de la pièce, ses bras autour de ma taille, son menton restant sur mon épaule.

"Ok," murmura-t-il. "Ouvre."

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux, avec précaution. Alors que mes yeux s'ajustaient à la faible et chaude lumière de la pièce, je sentis ma respiration se bloquer dans ma gorge, en me laissant muette.

"Tu aimes?" demanda-t-il, et il sembla un peu inquiet.

J'étais toujours trop choquée pour parler, donc j'acquiesçais simplement. La pièce était peinte dans un jaune doux et léger, la couleur du levé de soleil, et le plancher en bois sentait faiblement le pin. Les murs étaient couverts de photos: d'amis, de familles, de nous, à travers les années, de l'adolescence et les années universitaires à maintenant, en tant que mari et femme.

Il y avait une photo de lui jouant du piano dans une énorme salle de concert, le lieu de sa plus grande performance, celle pour laquelle j'avais voyagé de Washington pour le voir. Et il y avait une photo de nous deux avec le chef au Herbfarm à Seattle, moi me tenant au milieu, complètement rapetissée par l'homme que j'aimais sur la gauche, et l'énorme chef sur ma droite.

Il y avait des photos du mariage d'Alice et de Jasper, et plus tard, de celui d'Emmett et de Rosalie, et de nous six nous tenant à l'extérieur de l'église, souriant largement dans les rayons du soleil. Quelqu'un avait pris un instantané de nous deux, dansant doucement sur une piste de danse déserte, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait en étant adolescente. Mais je dansais avec joie avec lui, aux mariages, dans notre chambre, et l'année dernière, dans la chambre qui avait tout commencé.

Sur le mur opposé, il y avait deux photos de nous: l'une du jour de notre mariage, allongés sur l'herbe mouillée alors que le soleil se couchait, moi dans ma robe de mariée et lui dans son smoking. La lueur d'adoration dans son regard émeraude fit monter des larmes dans mes yeux, alors que je me remémorais ce jour, l'un des plus heureux de ma vie. Et il y avait une photo de moi de cette nuit là, assise les jambes croisées sur le lit, cette serviette bleue foncée coincée en dessous de mes bras alors que je roulais mes yeux et souriais de façon taquine.

Ma poitrine se resserra de tant d'émotions différentes que je ne pu arrêter les larmes lorsqu'elles tombèrent, assombrissant le tissu de ma chemise qui recouvrait à peine ce corps que je reconnaissais à peine. Et c'est alors que je vis le lit d'enfant dans un coin, sentant faiblement le pin, et une couleur bleue familière recouvrant le minuscule matelas.

"Edward—" soufflai-je.

"Je suis désolé, Bella," dit-il. "J'ai dû te laisser partir sans moi, car je voulais que cela soit une surprise… et c'était la seule façon."

Je souris, soulageant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux profonds et suppliants.

"C'est bon," dis-je. "Cela devait s'arrêter un jour, et ça… c'est la raison parfaite."

Je voulais encore regarder la pièce, pour admirer les peintures, et les photos, et l'attention particulière de chaque détail. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement, je le savais. Et _c'était _parfait, comme remonter le temps, revivant mes souvenirs les plus chers. Mais cela n'avait aucune comparaison à la vue de lui, la réalité de lui, se tenant dans cette petite chambre d'enfant, ayant déjà l'air du père qu'il deviendrait bientôt.

"Ca me manquera pourtant," dit-il, en faisant passer ses mains sur mon ventre arrondi, en me réchauffant par son touché. Je sentis un petit coup, clairement il avait un effet similaire sur le bébé qu'il avait sur moi.

"Moi aussi," murmurai-je.

"Tomber amoureux de toi cette première fois…" dit-il, en se souvenant. "J'ai dit à Jasper que je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver en un jour. Il m'a dit de me reprendre et d'y aller."

Je souris, en pensant à Jasper et à son dédain pour les demi-mots.

"Cela m'a prit deux ans pour le réaliser, mais après ce… moment à l'université… j'ai su que j'avais besoin que tu reviennes dans ma vie," dis-je doucement.

"Je n'allais pas te laisser partir encore une fois," dit-il. "Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir."

"Tu m'as attendu, Edward. Juste comme tu as dit que tu le ferais."

Je repoussais les mèches rebelles bronze de son visage, en me demandant comment j'avais pu vivre un jour sans cet homme dans ma vie. Comment je l'avais quitté, et qu'il m'avait laissé partir. Cela m'avait prit des années pour réaliser qu'Edward, même à dix-neuf ans, savait ce qu'était l'amour: il le savait assez bien pour l'attendre, quand le moment serait le bon.

"On aurait dû le dire aux autres plus tôt, cependant," taquinai-je. "Avant cette réunion de classe."

"Alice a tout deviné," dit-il, en ricanant.

"C'est vrai. Et elle était plutôt verbale à ce sujet à son mariage."

Il grimaça en se souvenant de cette soirée. Edward avait fait un discours très divertissant et dynamique, et ensuite Alice avait annoncé qu'elle et Jasper avait commencé à sortir ensemble le même jour qu'Edward et moi… ce qui était vrai, en quelque sorte. Alice était si désintéressée, même le jour de son propre mariage.

"Elle l'était," dit-il. "Je suis content aussi, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un autre idiot t'enlève sur la piste de danse."

Je roulais mes yeux dans une frustration feinte, en faisant bouger mes mains de façon dédaigneuse.

"Et bien tu m'as presque donné une crise cardiaque cette année là."

"Oh," dit-il en se souvenant de la nuit où j'avais été assise sur son lit, le suppliant pratiquement de s'écarter de la porte.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?" Plaisantai-je.

"Hey, attends, essaie de demander à quelqu'un de t'épouser. C'est stressant" dit-il, et je souri avec bienveillance, en l'attirant contre moi.

"Je sais," murmurai-je. "Tu m'a juste foutu la trouille, c'est tout."

"Je me suis rattrapé, non?" demanda-t-il, en caressant mon menton avec son pouce, et en me forçant à lever les yeux.

"Je pense oui," le taquinai-je, en pensant à lui me prenant dans ses bras sur le chemin vers le cottage, et me transportant à travers le seuil.

Il fit son sourire en coin, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, et en sentant la nette bordure de mon alliance. La suite lune de miel avait, finalement, remplit sa destinée.

"Tant de souvenirs," murmurai-je, en me sentant soudainement émue par notre excursion longue d'une décennie vers notre cottage dans les bois. "Tellement de premières fois sont arrivées là-bas— premier baiser, première fois, premier amour…"

"Je sais" dit-il. "Mais aujourd'hui est spécial aussi."

Il m'attira plus près pour que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimetres du mien, ses yeux étaient remplis de tant d'amour et de conviction que je nous imaginais, pendant un instant, dans cinquante ans, nous tenant dans cette chambre et nous souvenant de cette nuit, juste comme nous nous souvenions de toutes les autres.

"Aujourd'hui c'es le 13 Août," dit-il. "Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, je jour où j'ai fait de toi ma femme. Et c'est vrai peu importe où nous sommes."

Je me penchais dans sa main, en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer t son Coeur courir contre le fin tissue de ma chemise.

"Et pour moi," continua-t-il, "chaque jour est comme le premier jour."

Je souri, mon cœur palipta avec cet home dans mes bras, cet home que j'avais aimé et perdu et à qui j'appartenais maintenant, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Je portais mes mains à son visage et l'attira vers moi, en prenant ses lèvres entre les miennes dans un baiser doux et conscient.

"Joyeux anniversaire," murmurai-je. "Aujourd'hui et tous les jours."

FIN

* * *

**Vous ne savez pas comment je suis contente d'enfin poster ce chapitre, c'est mon préféré ! J'adore la façon dont ils mettent fin à leur rituel et c'est une façon tellement belle de nous faire comprendre toute l'histoire.**

**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous n'êtes pas déçues du dénouement (on s'y attendait toute quand même, normal c'est une fic E/B !)**

**Pour les questions, foncez lire la note d'auteur qui suit, mais laissez-moi quand même un petit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé !**

**biz**


	21. Note de l'auteur

**Twilight appartient à S.**** Meyer et Same Time Next Year appartient à Socact**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Edward et Bella ont recommencé à parler après leur voyage en 2013 (l'année de son incident à l'université), mais officiellement ils se sont remis ensemble pendant le voyage de 2014. Ils n'ont pas parlé à leurs amis durant l'année suivante, car ils avaient tous fini la fac. Et aussi, ils étaient tous les deux un peu vigilants à annoncer leur réconciliation, puisqu'ils avaient déjà cassés avant. Ils étaient ensemble dans le chapitre de 2015, mais seule Alice le savait. Alice et Jasper se sont mariés cette année-là (printemps 2016), et durant le voyage suivant (ce chapitre ennuyeusement court et en cliffhanger de 2016), Edward a demandé à Bella de l'épouser (oui, c'est la question qui lui a posé). Le voyage de 2017 était leur nuit de noce (si vous retournez le lire, j'essayais de ne pas le rendre évident, ce qui était vraiment, vraiment dur – et Edward est « terrifié » c'est car il vient juste de se marier, et c'est un grand événement effrayant pour n'importe qui !:). Donc oui, 2017 était la nuit de noce, et la suite lune de miel a « remplit sa destinée ».

- d'autres fois, les personnalités, vocabulaires et comportements d'Edward et de Bella ont changés. Edward ne jurait plus autant, et les scènes de sexe n'étaient plus aussi graphiques. C'était intentionnel – j'essayais de montrer la transition entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte (à 26 ans, je pense voir un peu de perspicacité… ou pas… haha). Et bien que je n'essayai pas de faire sembler Bella ou Edward malheureux dans les derniers chapitres (pas du tout !), je voulais transmettre la réalité de n'importe quelle relation, incluant les hauts et les bas. Leur nuit de noces était supposée être un peu effrayante pour tous les deux, car le mariage change tout. Et ils étaient tous les deux si inquiet que cela changerait le rituel d'une certaine façon, car le mariage apporte ses propres obligations et priorités. Donc c'est à d'où vient la tristesse dans ce chapitre.

- dans le chapitre de 2018, je voulais le rendre plus léger, mais je voulais aussi transmettre la douleur que Bella traversait. Je n'ai jamais été mariée, mais je peux seulement imaginer ce que l'on doit ressentir de tellement vouloir un bébé, et se sentir comme si ton corps te trahissait. Donc bien sûr Edward est là pour elle, pas seulement ce week-end là, mais tout le temps en tant que mari. Mais peu importe combien il l'aime, et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, parfois vous devez affronter les choses par vous-même. De plus, Bella était réticente à lui parler de ça, car cela la faisait se sentir insuffisante – comme si elle les trahissait tous les deux.

- Dans le chapitre de 2019, Bella va seule sur l'île, pour qu'Edward puises rester pour décorer la chambre d'enfant pour elle. J'ai délibérément omis des détails sur comment chacun allait sur l'île, pour que cela soit possible que Bella conduise là-bas elle-même, en pensant qu'Edward la retrouverait plus tard. Pour cette raison, je suppose qu'ils vivent à Vancouver à ce moment, ou quelque part de plutôt proche de l'île, pour que Bella puisse de façon réaliste rentrer à la maison ce soir là et le voir.

- Une autre remarque sur ce dernier chapitre… Bella était émue quand elle a reçu le coup de fil, car elle a tout de suite su qu'il ne venait pas, et son monde s'est écroulé. Si vous faites quelque chose constamment pendant dix ans, et qu'ensuite ça s'arrête, et bien… vous allez probablement un peu vous en émouvoir (de plus elle est enceinte… toutes ces hormones ). Et spécialement dans un endroit comme celui-ci, où ils ont partagés tant de choses, Bella devait être un peu secouée quand elle réalise que pour une quelconque raison, Edward brisait le rituel. Et pour cette dernière phrase, à propos qu'il l'aime toujours, et bien… je pense simplement que Bella pense à toute sa vie, et tout ce qu'ils ont traversés, et le fait qu'Edward l'aime peu importe quoi.

- Si le dialogue était trompeur parfois, c'était voulu ! Je voulais vraiment que les gens pensent qu'Edward et Bella n'étaient pas mariés ensemble (donc si vous pensiez ça, alors j'ai fait quelque chose de bien !). Au moins pour moi, je pensais que cela ferait une meilleure fin comme ça – de penser à chaque chapitre et réfléchir à ce qu'est leur statut à ce moment là, mais c'était un peu un jeu pour eux, donc c'était intentionnellement trompeur…

- Aussi, j'ai rarement écrit de week-end entier, donc vous pouvez supposer qu'ils ont tombés dans une routine et qu'ils parlent de leurs vies ou autre arrivé à un certain moment plus tard dans le week-end. J'aurais aimé écrire ces parties, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop traîner l'histoire, et je ne voulais rien dévoiler.

- Tout comme pour les autres relations, ou peu importe, ouais… je veux dire que Bella était bien avec Jacob pendant un temps, mais je ne suis pas fan de lui, donc je ne me suis pas attardée sur ça. Et Edward a fait ce que les mecs à la fac font, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment concentrée là-dessus non plus. C'est une histoire d'amour Edward/Bella, et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire dessus.

- Quelques détails de Twilight que j'ai inclus, mais peut-être n'ont pas été remarqués, sont la date du voyage (c'est une estimation du jour de leur mariage, basée sur les événements dans les livres), la musique favorite de Rob (allez voir sa playlist sur iTunes), l'île elle-même était supposée être un rappel de l'Ile d'Esmé (mais je ne l'ai jamais appelée ainsi, car ça semblait faux pour je ne sais quelle raison), l'image de lui se tenant dans l'eau, etc. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plus, mais ils sont dispersés au hasard.

- Je m'imagine ma propre version de leur île dans mon esprit (un lieu similaire existe pour moi, à bien des niveaux), et je pense que c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de beaucoup appuyer sur les hauts et bas émotionnels quand Bella et Edward se retrouvent au même endroit, année après année. Et j'ai dû utiliser quelques dialogues à la troisième personne pour garder le suspense (j'ai dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler du monde extérieur – donc je les ai fait essayer se tenir à cette règle aussi scrupuleusement que possible). Tout comme pour les 363 autres jours de l'année, et bien, je suis tentée de les explorer un peu, mais… nous verrons ! Si je fais un outtake, ce sera sûrement la suite de la soirée de la demande en mariage, ou le mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

- E enfin, j'ai tant apprécié écrire cette histoire et lire toutes vos reviews que j'envisage de rayer ma fin initiale et en faire une totalement différente, où ils seraient réellement mariés à d'autres personnes. Je ne peux pas imaginer combien l'histoire aurait été plus longue comme ça, cependant, haha. Hmm… j'y penserais un peu, peut-être l'emmener dans une autre direction. Mais c'est la fin initiale, celle que je m'imaginais depuis le tout début.

- Si vous des idées d'histoires ou des critiques ou des feedbacks, s'il vous plaît laissez moi une review ou un pm ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements ! :)

* * *

**Note de la traductrice (moi, Ninie, lol !) :**

**Je reprends moi aussi la fin de la note de Socact pour vous dire merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements tout au long de cette traduction.**

**Une petite précision : à ce jour, Socact n'a pas écrit d'outtake ou de fin alternative. **

**De mon côté, je n'ai pas prévu de faire d'autres traductions pour le moment. Je prends une pose et peut-être que je m'y remettrais dans quelques mois, quand l'envie me reprendra et surtout si je tombe sur une fic qui me plait et qui rentre dans mes critères de longueur ! (lol ! et oui c'est sympa la traduction mais je n'ai pas assez de courage pour traduire un roman non plus !)**

**Donc je vous dis peut-être à bientôt… ou pas !**

**Biz**

**Virginie**


End file.
